Alternamorphs 1: The Return Of The Hyena
by typhoonboom08
Summary: Based off Alternamorphs 1. Warren, the bike loving kid, got the power to morph with the others, but had to leave after the first battle because of medical issues. But now he's back and ready to help fight any way he can, just in time to meet David
1. The Return Part 1

My name is Warren.

That's all you get. I'm not giving you my last name, or telling you where I live. I'm no fool. Unfortunately, I'll be giving you a lot more dangerous information about me than any of the others will as it is.

I'm sure you've heard about the Animorphs and what they go through by now. If you haven't then you're not supposed to. So I'm going to skip the explanation on the Yeerks and whatnot. But I will tell you this: Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel and Tobias weren't the only people in the construction the night an Andelite landed. I was too. And like them, I gained the power to morph into any animal I touch. At first I didn't want to believe that anything out of the ordinary was happening. I hoped I'd just had a nightmare or hit my head while I was riding my bike around the makeshift track I'd made in that old place. But I still got involved when Jake sent Marco to recruit me.

Admittedly, I tended to end up doing a few things on my own and needed the others to bail me out once or twice, but I still ended up with the group and did my part to help save Cassie in the team's first trip to the Yeerk Pool.

Unfortunately, that was also my last battle. And the last time I morphed. You see, I was discovered to have a genetic illness, a recently discovered one called Brugada Syndrome. The electric impulses from my brain to my heart are incorrect and it causes an abnormal heart beat. It gets worse over time and eventually you die. There's no medication for it, all a doctor can do is monitor it and insert a defibulator into your chest to zap your heart back into motion when it stops. Once it was implanted in me, there was no way I could morph again. It doesn't morph with me, so it would burst out of a small morph or the wires would disconnect from my heart if I morph something that pulls it away from it. And even if I morphed creatures close to human, the scar I got from the incision would disappear and SOMEONE would notice. There was a little mistake that left it an inch thick.

I got pretty depressed after that. It was the illness that killed my Dad after all. So my mother organised for me to travel with my uncle to cheer me up. It was awesome. It definitely made me happy again. I even got to join in some mountain bike races, not that Mom will ever know. But now I'm back. I have to admit, as much as I've loved having a semi-normal life seeing the world, I'm curious about how the Animorphs have been going. The last time I saw them, Cassie had just taught the others how to morph clothes and I was watching enviously as they were trying out bird of prey morphs. I hope they've been ok.

Well, I guess I'll find out soon. My home is just around the corner.

...

"Honey, you're home!" A barely got the door open before jumping at my mother's cheer. Running down the hallway, she quickly threw her arms around me in an affectionate hug. Before I left, it would have been pretty embarrassing happening in front of other people, but it's been almost a year. I missed her more than I'm willing to tell her and I hugged her back tightly. "Wow, look at you. You've grown a bit! And you definitely weren't this muscular when you left." She smiled as she pulled back, looking me over.

"Well, we've been getting a lot of exercise." I muttered, blushing slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uncle Henry was keen to show me just what the world has to offer."

"And he smiled for almost every minute of it." Uncle Henry grinned, tossing one of my bags into my hands. "Well, except during the scorpion incident and the stampeding Zebras. Don't worry, he got out unscathed both times." He added reassuringly, throwing his hands up defensively as Mom's face turned horrified. "In fact, in the scorpion's case, the thing went really still the second Warren noticed it on his skin. Like it was in a trance or something. It was almost too easy to take it off of his neck." He muttered, more to himself as he reflected on the experience, not noticing my nervous look or the return of Mom's previously calming fear. He probably shouldn't have mentioned exactly where we'd found that thing.

"Anyway, how's Lexie?" I asked hastily, desperate to change the subject as I walked further into the house, bags in hand and the adults right behind me. It seemed to have the desired effect as Mom took a deep, calming breath before smiling again.

"She's doing really good. She joined the netball team and is over at one friend or another's house each weekend. She was very excited when I told her you were coming home. She missed you as much as I did." Mom answered. "She'll be home around five. So, tell me about all the different things you've seen and done. But please, don't tell me about another case like that scorpion."

Chuckling, I sat down with Mom and Uncle Henry on the couch and told her about...most of the stuff we'd seen and done. It took a good while even without the stuff that would have my mother fainting with horror, after all, I'd been everywhere from safaris to carnivals. By the time we were finished talking, the sun had already fallen and my little sister was home, hugging me to death and telling me that she missed me over and over again. Before I left, I would have been annoyed with how clingy she was being, but I could only smile and hug her back now. Being away for so long definitely made my heart grow fonder.

...

Uncle Henry left the next morning, much to my disappointment. Needless to say, he's an adventure junky. He's got it good, he travels around the world constantly, bungy jumping, chasing wolves, hiking, anything you can think of, and he gets paid for it. He's the star of his own show. It was always his dream to make the world see just how full and exciting it actually is, how you don't need giant, man made contraptions to have the time of your life. That nature provides even cooler ones. And I have to say that I agree. I'm going to miss hanging out with him and climbing steep cliffs or drifting on inflatable tubes down underground rivers. It was nothing short of awesome. But now I'm home and I'll just have to deal with it. All well, the construction site's still there. Hehe, I wonder if my old track is still clear to ride.

That was one of the many things I wanted to find out today. It was a school day, but fortunately, Mom let me have the rest of the week off to readjust to being home. You know, rest, relax and watch some TV. The problem with that idea was that I'd grown too accustomed to doing things every minute I was awake every day. Quickly getting bored with channel surfing, I decided to grab my bike and go for a ride around town. To see if anything's changed, and to find out if anything that looked like Yeerk activity to me . That being said, with no communication with the others since I left and how little we knew to begin with, unless a building was sporting the word 'Sharing' or 'Yeerks Are Us', I wasn't likely to notice anything.

Not much seemed to have changed at all. Nodding to a few people here and there, I rode my bike around all the main roads and found that the only thing that seemed new was that a Starbucks had opened where an old Chinese restaurant had once been.

"How mundane. Staring mindlessly at the TV would have been more interesting than checking out town." I muttered, feeling a little disappointed. I guess after a year of constantly seeing new things, I've grown a need for change. "Don't think that." I groaned to myself, shaking my head as an image of watching my hand turn into a German Sheppard's paw crossed my mind. Thinking about change took me right back to where my need for change started from: my desire to change my form. But I couldn't think about that. As much as I'd hoped it was my overactive imagination when it all started, I still wanted to help fight. And I wanted to morph even more. I missed the playfulness and energy of a ferret and the power and fearlessness of the hyena. Nothing like becoming a super predator to make you feel invincible. And I wanted to know what flying on your own wings was like. The others had looked and sounded so ecstatic and free when they were trying bird of prey morphs.

Groaning as the thoughts refused to leave my head, I pushed harder at the pedals, riding as fast as I could to the mall. Maybe the arcade would help clear my head.

...

"Wow, what happened here? Did some miss the mark in a sky diving competition or something?" I asked, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. I'd just made it to the centre of the mall, real close to the arcade, only to find the area dull and gloomy. It had always been bright and cheery before, painted white and with lot of both artificial and natural light shining all around. It was easy to see why though. Looking up, I could only frown with disappointment and confusion when I found wood covering a good chunk of the skylight. The thing had obviously been shattered and judging from the tape surrounding the floor beneath it on the level below me, it was broken from the outside.

"They say a tiger did it." A voice said excitedly from behind me. Turning around, I found myself facing a boy about my age, maybe a year or two younger, with a big smile on his face. "A big one. They say it came from the Gardens. When they found it, it looked like it was dying, but later that day it was back in its habitat without a scratch on it. It's the towns' newest and biggest mystery."

"Meaning everybody knows it." I responded, feigning a curious smile. _I however, am one of the few who know the answer to it. Jake._ I thought as the kid walked off, shaking my head and trying, and failing, to force down my concern. I remembered full well watching the orange and black striped fur appearing on Jake. I remembered watching him tear through controllers at the Yeerk Pool and leaping at Visser Three in a morph the size of a building. And I knew he got the morph from the Gardens. The pieces all fit.

And that was what worried me. What was going on that caused him to be in such a dangerous situation in the first place? And where were the others at the time? Was he alright now or was he trapped in morph on a stretcher somewhere? Was he...

"Aw, this is not what I came here for." I groaned , rubbing my temples. I'd come to avoid thinking about parasitic, alien slugs and shapeshifting teenagers on a suicide mission, as Marco would put it. But everywhere I thought of brought back something. It was like it was the town itself that was doing it! How is that possible? I'd been morphing for like three days before I stopped and I pulled away from the others completely after a week! Yet despite the little knowledge I had and how long I'd been gone, it was all getting rubbed up in my face not two days since I returned home.

"I should of just stayed home and channel surfed until I died of boredom." I muttered with a sigh as I entered the arcade. "I'm gonna have to check up on them now. I need to know they're ok, or I'm not going to stop worrying. But..." My eyes lit up as I followed the games to my favourite. A pinball machine. I loved games that kept me moving fast, even if it was just my eyes and fingers, and it didn't get much better than watching the silver ball zip around like a torpedo and timing the perfect moment to knock it back up when it came to the hole. "They're in school right now. I can worry later, when I can get answers. Right now, let's see if I can break my old record." Grinning, I headed straight for it, digging my hand into the ever present pile of quarters in my pocket.

...

I couldn't help the proud smile that grew on my face as I left the mall. My pocket was now considerably lighter, but I managed to not only beat my old score, but the machine's high score too. Awesome. I barely stopped playing to eat and was back at it pretty much right after swallowing my burger. It wasn't until a bunch of kids started cheering as they reached the place that I realised just how long I was in there and decided that it was time to go. The Animorphs would be out of school by now and if they weren't in the mall, my best bet was Cassie's barn. A quick sweep of the mall was enough to know that they weren't there, so I jumped on my bike and took off, sighing as the wind blew through my hair. Pinball was fun, but I was born to ride the bike tracks. Tobias once said I may love flying even more than he does, seeing as the sharp turns and the feeling of the wind were so similar. It only made me even more jealous when the others gushed about their bird morphs.

Swerving with ease between pedestrians and parked vehicles, I made it to the farm pretty quickly. I was thrilled, I'd grown faster. But my concern quickly returned as I reached their driveway. slowing down, I rode halfway up it, but my body started shaking so much that I had to get off and walk the rest of the way.

I was nervous, to say the least. What had been going on? How much ground had the Yeerks gained since I left? What the hell was Jake doing fighting on top of the mall and was he ok?

"And how will they treat me?" I couldn't help wondering, only growing more nervous. "After all, we weren't exactly close. And I'm the one that left the fight. Heh, I still can't figure out if Marco was more annoyed or envious that I got out the saving the world thing so easily." I smiled humourlessly, absentmindedly rubbing the hard bulge in my chest. I had enough reason to suspect their issues with me. They knew why I couldn't fight and understood it, but they still may have grown to resent my freedom from the war over time. I don't know how they think, I barely knew them at all before Elfangor appeared before us and gave us the morphing power. I was never any good at making friends. I was too shy, reserved, and spent way too much time on makeshift bike tracks to make friends. The few people I managed to gather the courage to talk to usually disappeared within a few months. They could even accuse me of being a controller, though I could easily back out of that one. I'd been moving too much to use a ground based Yeerk Pool, with photos to prove it. Besides, if I was a controller, that would be the end of it. Armies of Yeerks would already be capturing them and taking every secret that they have acquired during their lives from their heads.

"Come on Warren, buck up!" I muttered angrily, gritting my teeth as I reached the barn door. "They're good people. You know them well enough to know that! Yeah, Marco's annoying and nearly ruined your grade science, but even he is decent enough. Now stop worrying yourself sick over nothing like you always do and get your butt inside."

Setting my bike against the barn wall, I took a deep breath ...and walked through the door, ready for anything the group my say. So, you can imagine how annoyed I was to find only Cassie's Dad inside.

"Just my luck." I muttered softly, my eye twitching with irritation. But I was still loud enough for the man to hear me as he wrapped a bandage around the back of a stag.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He asked, politely, but suspiciously. Understandable enough. I just walked into his barn without consent. For all he knew, I was a vandal.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you. I'm looking for Cassie, is she around?" I asked, giving him the most sincere smile I could. "I just got back into town and was hoping she'd be home. I haven't heard from her in a good while."

"Oh, I see. And what would your name be?" Cassie's Dad asked, offering me a smile of his own. Not that I didn't see through it. He wanted to compare what I said with Cassie later to make sure I'm being honest. It was all in his eyes and the way his body moved, as if he was consciously falling into the casual posture.

"I'm Warren." I responded, offering my hand which he shook firmly. "It's nice to meet you sir."

"It's nice to meet you too Warren." He replied with a grin. Now he had my name, he seemed less suspicious. Probably because he had everything he needed to check the validity of my story. "But Cassie and her friends have been and gone. I overheard them say something about dealing with David and then they took off."

"Oh, ok." I said disappointedly, frowning at the ground for a moment before looking up with a small grin. "Thanks anyway. Can you tell Cassie I stopped by? I really wanna catch up with her and the others."

"Not a problem. I'll let her know." He nodded while I held back a smirk. Of course he would. He wasn't sure that I was being honest. Nodding in thanks, I said goodbye and headed back out the door, grabbing my bike and taking off down the driveway. I was getting a little irritated again. I couldn't find the Animorphs, I didn't know anything about this David guy, probably a controller causing a problem, Jake had been discover to have crashed through glass and fallen two stories deep into the mall on his deathbed and I had a suspicious father on my case.

"At least I know the psychology books are sinking in." I muttered, taking one last look at the man watching me leave from the barn as I rode off. "My Dad would be so proud." I added with small grin, turning my eyes skyward. My Dad had been a psychologist. I asked him once why he wanted to be around depressing people all day when I was five. I couldn't understand it. But he just smiled amusedly at me and said because he loved the looks on people's faces that appeared when their traumas had been ended and the feeling you get from knowing that you've helped your fellow man find the happiness in their lives that they deserve. The warm feeling of helping people.

When he died a couple of years ago, I poured myself into his books, hoping that the tricks my father used to help others become happy again were in there. They weren't of course, there are no tricks to it. It's all about noticing the particular movements people make and connecting the dots of sometimes completely irrelevant information and finding the emotional issue behind it to help your patients realise exactly why they feel that way and help them get it off their chests. The books were a good distraction however, and I learned a lot. I found them interesting and reread them here and there a few times since then and I seem to have picked up the skills along the way.

"Hmm, I wonder if psychology skills could help with the Yeerks? Maybe I could at least help find the Yeerks' motives. Or help Cassie Keep everyone calm and sane." It was an idea. If I couldn't help on the battlefield, then I could at least help with the planning and breaking down of enemy strategies right? Shrugging, I decided to leave questions like that until I actually found the Animorphs. But I was going to make sure that I could do something. I'm sorry, but you can't tell me that we're being invaded by real life body snatchers, make me morph capable and then expect me to sit on the sidelines, completely uninvolved while I was actually living right in the middle of it. No way.

As a gentle breeze hit my face again as I rode down the street and pulled me out of my musing to see a few pieces of wood forming a ramp before an fallen trash can, I smirked and picked up speed. It was practically daring me. Pumping my legs as hard as I could, I rode right up the wood and into the air, swinging my bike sideways as I flew over the trash can before realigning it the way it was for the landing. I laughed as I hit the concrete and continued on my way, the small thrill being more than enough to lighten my mood. Enjoying the air I got, I decided to head to my old track at the construction site. It was probably still how I left it, more or less. And really, what were the chances of yet another life changing experience happening in an unfinished, abandoned construction site?

...

I think I jinxed myself.

It turns out that I was right about my track. Other than a few new puddles from recent rain and more beer bottles, it was exactly how I had left it the night I met Elfangor. All the concrete bricks were where I left them, there was maybe one sink hole that had managed to grow and a scorch mark, probably from that fateful night. It's not like the Andelite ship landed very far away. When the ship blew up, fiery debris could have easily landed here.

With a large grin on my face, I kicked away a few cans and bottles before setting myself up at the start of the track. Swinging my leg over my bike, I planted my foot firmly on the peddle, tightened my hold on the handle bars and was about to kick off when...

Please don't do this. PLEASE! I'll do anything, I swear, just let me out. I don't want to be stuck like this. Please!

I nearly fell right over the handlebars as the 'voice' practically screamed in my head. Thought-speak. I'd recognise a telepathic conversation anywhere. Only it was a voice I didn't recognise. It was a male voice and it sounded like the owner was desperate and terrified beyond his wits. Like he was ready to cry in pure horror.

Jumping off and dropping my bike to the ground, I turned my head from side to side, trying to find the voice's owner, help him if I could. The problem was I had no idea where it was coming from. That's the thing about thought speak, it's in your head. It doesn't travel from one direction or another, it's straight from one mind to the other or others. He had to be close if I was hearing him, but that didn't help me pick a direction.

"What I wouldn't give to morph German Sheppard right now." I muttered, frowning when I still couldn't find the source of the 'voice'. "The scent would lead me right to him." Getting fed up with the hopeless observation, I decided to just head to where Elfangor landed. If I was going to get dragged into Animorph related stuff twice in this construction site, why not at the exact, same spot?

You can't do this to me Rachel! It's inhuman. There's nothing more horrible to trap me as. I froze at that. The 'voice' said Rachel. As in Animorph Rachel? I thought you guys had more honour than this! Where are your morals?

"Screaming like crazy in the back of my head." Now THAT was a voice I recognised. And what was more, Rachel was actually talking, not using thought speak. It was soft, I almost missed it, but it was enough. I didn't waste any time running to my right, slowing down only to avoid debris and sink holes between me and my targets.

Turning around the half finished wall I hid behind when Elfangor landed, I came to an immediate halt as my hazel eyes found Rachel's shocked blue ones. Judging from her posture, she'd been sitting down and jumped up, ready for action when she heard me coming. Now she was just astounded by who she was facing.

"Warren?" She asked amazedly, as if she didn't quite believe it. Beside her, in a cage, a white rat ran right up to the bars closest to me and pushed itself up on them. I swear it actually managed to pull off a hopeful look as it stared at me.

"Hey Rachel. Long time huh?" I asked, offering her a small grin. "Guess who's back?"

"A bit late for that." She commented, calming down and trying, but failing, to grin back. It ended up looking like her lips were wobbling. "When did you get back? And why are you here of all places?"

"I got back yesterday. And I can ask you the same thing about being here." I responded, eyeing the rodent. "I got an urge to ride my old bike track when I couldn't find Cassie at her barn or the mall. Then I heard someone's desperate thought speak. So, why are you torturing rat boy over there?" I asked, pointing to the cage.

Please save me. She's trying to trap me in this form. He cried desperately, not bothering with the details. I guess he was able to deduce that I knew all about the Animorphs and their powers from what I'd said before. Plus, he was so desperate, he'd beg for the help of Visser Three if he was here.

"What is going on Rachel?" I asked, my face turning firm. I knew that she would have to have a really good reason to do something this horrible. It was despicable. Not even Rachel would be willing to do this and that was written all over her face. Cassie would flat out refuse to do something like this unless there was no other alternative. I mean come on, being forever trapped in a body that's not your own would be bad enough, but a rat? One of the world's most disgusting and pathetic creatures? For a human, being trapped in that morph would be nothing short of hell. "Who is he? And why are you resorting to this? Killing him would be nicer."

"His name is David." Rachel started, biting her lip. Her distress at what she was doing was obvious from the second I saw her. Now it only seemed to be getting worse after what I'd said. "He recently moved into town, found the Morphing Cube, intact, and tried to sell it over the internet. Visser Three found out and attacked his home. We managed to save him and the cube, but his family was infested and his house was destroyed. It was either make him one of us or leave him to be infested. Obviously, we made him the newest Animorph."

Rachel kept going from there. She told me about taking David on their mission to save the Presidents and Prime Ministers. She told me about his betrayal. She told me about what happened with Saddler and David's demand for the Morphing Cube so that he could make some brainless thugs become his morphing minions. And finally, she told me about the plan to stop him, all of it in detail, to the point where she told me about using his arrogance against him.

By the time she was finished, I could see why they had resorted to such a move. David favoured aggressive morphs and he singled the Animorphs out. Add his viciousness to his morphs' raw power and most Animorphs didn't stand a chance. Trying repeatedly to kill them, and whatever he'd done to Saddler, were actions worthy of the Yeerks.

But I could see past what made him look evil.

"How long does he have before he's stuck?" I asked, hoping I'd gotten everything I needed in time. I wanted to save him if I could. And save Rachel and the other Animorphs' souls. If Rachel was this negatively affected, I didn't want to know how Cassie, or even Jake, Marco and Tobias were dealing.

"He has...ten minutes left. Rachel answered, looking down at her watch. Idly, I wondered how she had it. Judging from the leotard, she'd definitely morphed before coming here.

"Oh good. There's still time." I sighed, letting out a large, relieved breath.

"What do you mean 'there's still time'?" Rachel asked, her face turning hard. "You want to save him? After all I just told you? He'll kill us Warren. And he won't fight the Yeerks, so they will take over everything uninterrupted. We can't let that happen."

"We won't and he won't." I stated firmly before crouching down before the cage, on the opposite side from the door so Rachel wouldn't get too worried. Giving Rachel one last 'trust me' look, I turned a serious face to the rat. David. "I'm going to ask a few questions and I want you to give me honest answers, ok? And bear in mind that I am your last hope. You might wanna cooperate, unless you want to drag that ugly tail wherever you go for the rest of your life."

Ok, ok, I'll tell you anything! Just save me. I don't want to be a rodent forever. He cried, even more desperately than before. Probably because he knew how close his worst nightmare was to becoming reality. Good. That meant that he wouldn't lie to me. The truth will spill out before he could stop it in his state.

"Why did you attack the Animorphs?" I asked, already sure I knew the answer. I was confident that I knew all of the answers. I just had to make sure that I was right.

Because they followed me when I left. His answer was immediate. Because I knew that they'd never let me leave and do my own thing. They'd try to force me under their control. So I was right. It was self preservation and a need for freedom.

"Why did you take Saddler's place?" I asked next, though form the look on Rachel's face, she thought it was obvious. But unlike her, I had a feeling that it was more than having a roof over his head and comfy bed to sleep on.

I didn't want to live in a barn like an animal. He started, misery mixing in with the fear and desperation. I wanted to live like I always did. Have a bed and a TV, hot, well cooked meals and...to have someone there to take care of me. To love me. To feel like I was wanted, not to feel like the new kid, the homeless kid that was expected to do as he was told and treated more like a bother that most of the others felt that they could boss around. I wanted a Mom and Dad. I couldn't have my own, so...

And there it was. Despite his confident, arrogant attitude, he wasn't dealing with his life being shattered. The guy lost EVERYTHING at once and was thrown into a situation so far out of his world that he had no chance of dealing with it and adjusting. His loved ones wanted to kill or infest him, he was reduced to living the life of poverty, Marco wasn't being the most welcoming of people, it felt like the Animorphs were trying to take away every ounce of his free will and he'd gone through one traumatising situation after another while the team was trying to survive the most important and dangerous mission of their lives. It was too much at once and he snapped. He became so desperate for a normal life, or at least as close to one that he could have, and to regain at least a little control over his own life that he went off the deep end and lost himself. Anyone would have in his situation.

Sparing a glance at Rachel, I nodded as her eyes widened in realisation and guilt. Like me, she too had connected the dots between what had happened over the last week and what he'd said too and come to the same conclusion. She closed her eyes tight and dropped her head shamefully as I turned back to ask my last question. I didn't have time to berate her about what she'd had a hand in doing to this kid and I wouldn't have anyway. One look at the tears threatening to fall down her face made it perfectly clear that she was guilt ridden and beating up herself for her part in it. Not that the Animorphs were entirely wrong. They had been trying to protect him and stop him from blowing all of their cover. They just took it a little too far and didn't notice just how bad David's mental state was. Probably because of the attitude he exhibited. A defence mechanism.

"Why did you want the morphing cube back?" I asked softly, looking right into his tiny eyes. "Why did you want a bunch of morphing thugs under your control?"

For when the Yeerks came. Or the Animorphs did. David answered. Neither group would ever leave me alone forever and I knew that I couldn't take on a whole group on my own. I wanted a way to stand up to them.

"I see." I nodded, satisfied with everything he'd told me. I didn't need to ask about the money swipe Rachel had mentioned. It was just another part of wanting his old life back. his father was a spy, they get paid pretty damn well. Just another reason why it was so hard to live a life with nothing but hay and injured animals. "I'll make you a deal David. I'll let you out so you can morph back. And I'll help you find and free your parents. After that, well, your father's a spy right? Surely he has few aliases with working bank accounts he could tap into right? The three of you could move to a house in a small, out of the way town somewhere together. You wouldn't have to fight anymore. You'd have to stay in the house most of the time, but it would still be comfy living. Is that what you want?"

Yes. David responded immediately, his voice suddenly ringing with hope. That would be perfect.

"Good. Now here's the conditions." I said firmly, my voice leaving no room for argument. "First off, no doing anything illegal. No stealing or anything. And the other is that under no circumstances will you ever do anything to hurt the Animorphs again. Not attacking them, no telling the Yeerks anything about them, no sabotaging their plans. You leave them alone. Do you agree?"

YES! I promise! I won't hurt them. They leave me alone, I'll leave them alone. I swear. Just let me out and have a deal.

"Alright then." I said, turning to look right at Rachel as I got up and rounded the cage. "You're not going to stop me are you?"

"I..." She started, indecision crossing her eyes. I couldn't blame her for the hesitancy. Misguided, desperate and unstable as David had become, that still didn't change the fact that he had tried to kill them all. Plus, she barely knew me any better than she new David. She didn't know if she could trust my judge of character and she definitely still didn't trust David. But she had heard everything I had. Everything he said and all of the desperation and misery in his 'voice'. I could tell that she was pretty sure he was being honest and she didn't want to trap him in morph like this. It was a very difficult decision for her. Let me save him and spare her and the others the guilt and pain of what they'd done and risk David attacking them again or force me to leave him in the cage, trap him in morph forever, and stop him from ever being a threat again scarring every Animorph in the process.

"No." She said softly, shaking her head. "I'll trust you and give him one last chance. But be warned David, if you ever tread even a single toe out of line again, I will trap you in a morph so horrible that you will wish we left you as a rat, even if it's the last thing I ever do." She added fiercely, all of her compassion and upsetment disappearing to be replaced by raw, venomous rage as she delivered her threat.

Sighing in relief, not wanting to go up against Rachel in this matter, I opened the door to the cage and watched as David leapt out. He was demorphing before he even touched the ground.

As he did, I was reminded of something. How disgusting morphing can be. Rachel once said that watching me demorph from ferret was the worst one she'd seen yet. However, I swear watching David's rat morph become human had to be worse. The first thing that changed was that all of his fur shrunk back into his body, leaving him bare and removing any chance of hiding the changes. Next his body started growing bigger as the sound of creaking bones and squelching organs filled my ears.

I grimaced, feeling ready to puke already and he was only about halfway to human. His torso started changing next, reshaping from the roundish, plump body of a rat to a skinny human chest as a tight black shirt appeared over the skin. His arms stretched and thickened next while his paws turned into hands and feet, his legs growing and reshaping while bike shorts appeared half a minute later. By the time he'd stopped growing, only the rat's face and tail remained. Gotta tell ya, it was an ugly sight. I was dry heaving as the tail finally started getting sucked into David's back and his face pulled his nose back and bulged into a human shape. The last change was rather amusing though. Once the rest of him was fully human, his blond hair shot up from his bald head like grass on super speed before flopping down and resting around his forehead and ears. That and the fact that he was hugging himself, feeling up his body before it even grew, muttering 'oh yeah' and 'oh God' over and over again.

"Um, do you want a room?" I couldn't help myself, snorting at the sight. If it got any more intense, he'd be screwing himself.

His hands quickly dropped to his sides at that as he gave me a sheepish look. Clearing his throat, he offered me his hand. "Thank you for saving me." He said gratefully, offering me a thankful grin as I took the offered hand.

"You're welcome." I nodded.

"But how are you going to help me save my parents?" He asked as he let go, looking down and putting his hands in his pockets. I got the feeling that he wasn't used to talking to someone he actually felt he owed. It was like he didn't know how to talk without the attitude Rachel had mentioned. "And how do you know about all this anyway? Are you one of the spies in the Yeerks' forces that Rachel mentioned?"

"No. I'm one of the Animorphs. One of the originals, just like Rachel." I answered, shocking the boy. "I'm number six. But unlike Rachel, I can't morph anymore. I have a defibulator implanted in my chest and metal doesn't morph with you. So I've only been in one battle."

"So how do you intend to help me?" David asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't mean to be offensive, but you sound kind of powerless. Useless against the Yeerks."

"Wow, you sure have a way with words blondy." I muttered, a little offended. "Trust me, I've dealt with plenty dangerous situations as a human over the last. I can definitely be of SOME help. I already have helped you for crying out loud, you're human again aren't you?" I asked a little snippily. "But before anything else, we'll need to find out where your parents are. Maybe the spies you mentioned could help with that." I added, turning a questioning look towards Rachel.

"I am NOT taking David to see them." She said firmly, staring defiantly at me. "I may be willing, even if it is still hesitantly, to give him one more chance, but IO am not exposing all of our secrets to him. Knowledge of our spies is staying far from his reach."

"Ok, why don't you go and ask them for the info yourself then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess I could do that. If you make sure he doesn't follow me." Rachel agreed, though her face didn't look any less fierce.

"If you go off alone, who's to say that you won't bring the whole gang back to trap me again right now?" David cried as Rachel went to leave.

"Nothing. But you're going to have to trust me, because this is the only chance you've got of getting what you want back." Rachel retorted spitefully, turning to give him a venomous glare. She might be giving him a chance, but it was still perfectly clear to me that everything she'd learned from our conversation hadn't changed the fact that she loathed David. But that was ok. She didn't have to like him to help him.

"Why don't you take Warren with you? He'll calm the others down." David snapped, though I wasn't sure whether it was out of anger or fear of what Rachel would do.

"Because someone has to watch you. You know, so I don't have to worry about you going sociopath on us again." Rachel snapped back.

"Then why don't we have Tobias take me to them?" I suggested, immediately ending their argument as I stared up at the sky. "Unless I'm mistaken, that's him soaring his way here right now."

Following my gaze, Rachel smiled and David turned nervous as they spotted the large bird coming our way. Its brown feathers shined in the sunlight, but what really stood out was the red tail feathers. As he got close, I couldn't but grin at the sight before me. Though I was sad for him, being stuck in the form of another creature, unable to experience things that humans long for, like a hug, Tobias always seemed so free and full of life in the sky. I knew he wanted to be human, but he loved his wings.

Warren? What are you doing here? And what is David doing in human form? What have you done? He cried as he landed, turning his fierce eyes back and forth from me and Rachel, though always making sure that David was in his field of vision.

"Hi Tobias, nice to see you again too." I said happily, ignoring the less than acceptable start of the conversation. "I'll happily tell you everything, and I'll do it on the way, but right now I need you to take me to see the spies in the Yeerks' forces that would know where to find David's parents while Rachel satisfies her distrust of David and watches him."

Huh? You expect me to just go along with this? Tobias demanded, shocking me a little. Last time I checked, Tobias was pretty shy and passive. It seemed the war, or the hawk, had toughened up Tobias. If it was Jake saying this, yeah, ok, but there is no way I'm leaving Rachel with one of our most dangerous enemies here to lead a guy who's had nothing to do with the war for a year to one of our most guarded secrets. Who do you think you are to just come by and ruin our work and endanger us all Warren? How do we know we can even trust you?

Ouch. That hurt. My chest hurt and a stinging sensation started to occur in my eyes as I bit my lip and dropped my head to the ground, trying to hold back the tears. I wasn't trying to ruin their plans or cause trouble or anything. I just wanted to help.

"Tobias, stop that! It's not like he just did it. And he did it with my consent." Rachel snapped angrily. Gasping, I whipped my head up to see Rachel glaring at the hawk. If I wasn't having a sensitive moment, I would have found it amusing. Even with the mind and body of a hawk, the rage Rachel was pointing his way still had him taking a step back. I'd never seen a hawk looking nervous before, yet Tobias had just managed it. "He heard everything I knew and talked to David. What David said was enough to convince ME Tobias. Me, of all people. And we both know he was telling the truth. So we made a deal. We let David demorph and help save his parents and he leaves us alone and plays the good, law abiding citizen."

"Well, I only promised I'd help." I said softly, a little shocked, but grateful that Rachel was joining in as I rubbed my eyes. "You plan to help too?"

"Of course. If you're going to save them, and not get caught yourself, you're going to need my help." Rachel said, staring at me like I was crazy. I had to grin to myself at that. Thinking about it, I'd have to be crazy to think I could keep Rachel out of a fight. "Now Tobias, please take Warren to see Erek. He'll explain the whole thing on the way. And once you've found him, you can even clue Jake and the others in on the plan, as long as you tell them everything and make sure they don't try to hurt David unless he does betray us."

Alright. Tobias said resignedly as he moved to more stable ground. Give me a sec. I wanna be able to talk on the way.

Raising an eyebrow confusedly, I went to ask him what he was doing, only for my lungs to lose all the air they held. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tobias was growing! And his beak was changing. He was morphing!

"What? But how...I thought you were stuck!" I stuttered when I found my voice. My disbelief only grew as the feathers became mere tattoos on his skin before disappearing completely while his talons turned into soft, pink toes. Tobias went over the two hour limit. He shouldn't be able to demorph.

I gained the power to morph back a while ago from an all powerful being. He responded as his wings reshaped into arms and his fingers grew. Watching his form change shape, I was very glad I was some distance from him. I remembered the sounds of bones thickening and only just heard them and organs growing and changing a few minutes ago. I didn't really want to hear it again. "But my true form is still the hawk." He said as his beak finished changing into soft, pink lips. "If I stay human, I'll lose the power to morph again forever."

"An all powerful being's been playing around since I left?" I asked as Tobias finished morphing before holding up my hands. "Actually, hold that thought. I've had enough shocks for one day already. Let's just find this Erek guy and track down the body snatched parents."

"Oh, if you meet Erek, you'll be in for another shock." Rachel said, grinning at me as I followed Tobias. I gave a nervous David one last grin before turning away and following Tobias back towards the street, letting my face turn nervous the second the newest Animorph couldn't see it. It had been half an hour since I'd found an Animorph and I already had a mental overload. The morphing cube still in one piece, a new Animorph that almost killed the others and was almost trapped in morph all due to a major nervous breakdown, all powerful beings and Tobias gaining an attitude and regaining the morphing power. And more surprises were on the way.

Welcome back Warren. Instead of hello, you get a headache.


	2. The Return Part 2

Tobias' blank face worried me. I wasn't sure what to expect from him to begin with as we walked down the streets, telling him everything David had said and how I'd used it to connect unseen dots. Rachel clearly hated David with a passion, but she was still willing to spare him the horrible life of a rat after our conversation. Having been a sympathetic boy before he was trapped as a hawk, I thought that if Rachel could accept it as a nervous breakdown and desperation for freedom and give him a chance, then Tobias would jump at it.

But even now, two minutes since I finished explaining everything, the blond boy beside me hadn't shown the tiniest speck of emotion, or said a single thing. And the longer it went on, the more nervous I became. Was he still mad at me? Did he disagree with me?

"Um, Tobias, could you say something? Please?" I asked nervously, biting my lip. My nerves couldn't take it anymore. Good or bad, I needed him to say SOMETHING! I had to know how he felt about this. About me.

"Huh?" He asked, turning to me, and I instantly sighed in relief at getting something to go by. Though his face was still blank, his voice held a noticeable amount of confusion.

"I couldn't take it anymore." I muttered when he said nothing else. "Your face is emotionless and you weren't talking to me. It would be less nerve wracking if you were yelling at me."

"Oh, sorry. I'm not used to making facial expressions anymore. Hawks don't make them." He said, forcing an apologetic grin onto his face. "I was just mulling all of this over. He was murderous and self-centred. He even laughed when he came to kill us in dolphin morph with his Orca morph. Even if it was caused by a distraught, unstable mind, he turned into a homicidal maniac. How are you so sure that that part of him won't come out again, or that it's even left? Characteristics like that don't just disappear."

"Well, technically, since he was trying to kill animals, not people, it's not really homicide." I couldn't help myself, offering a sheepish grin when Tobias turned sharp eyes at me. "But that is part of it. He couldn't bear to kill you as humans. He could only do it when your forms convinced him that you weren't human. Plus, the immeasurable fear he felt from coming so close to being trapped as a rodent forever broke him down again while the idea of getting some of his normal life back gave him hope he didn't have for his lost life and family and focusing on that started stabilising him. I'm not about to say that he's back to being a normal person, no one recovers from mental illnesses that easily, but he is on the right path. Having his family back, living in a house like a normal person and being able to relax without the thought of two different groups trying to control or end him at every turn should do the rest. Until then, I'm banking on his fear of being trapped in morph, his gratitude to me and his need for his loving family and a house to live in being satisfied to keep him in check."

"I hope you're right." Tobias said, making me feel like jumping for joy. There it was. His face was still pretty neutral, but there, in his voice, amidst the worry, was an air of sympathy and hope. His eyes showed it all too as he turned to me. He knew what it was like to be trapped in a morph. He had it bad enough and David's case would have been a hundred times worse. He hated the idea of trapping someone as a rodent, I could see it now. He just wanted to make sure that David wasn't a threat to them anymore. He agreed with me.

And there wasn't the slightest hint of hate there when he looked at me either. I don't think I've ever ditched so much doubt and worry at once in my life as I smiled at him.

"What's the smile for?" He asked confusedly. Fair enough I suppose. This sort of conversation didn't usually called for a smile.

"I was worried that you disagreed with me. Or hated me for butting in." I answered, running my hand sheepishly through my short, dark brown hair. "I picked a hell of a time to come back and get involved, didn't I?"

"Yeah. It seems almost planned." Tobias muttered, frowning as the thought crossed his mind, confusing me. However, he mentioned nothing more of it, so I just let it go. After all, who has the power to twist fate like that?

"So, how far to this Erek guy?" I asked, changing the subject as we turned a corner. Tobias grinned at that and turned around, stopping me from going any further.

"We're here." He answered, pointing to a house just across the street from us. It didn't look note worthy, just your average house in your average neighbourhood. But then, what was I expecting, a giant fortress with a big neon sign on the front saying 'Resistance spies'? yeah right.

Reaching the door Tobias knocked three times and less than a minute later, it opened to reveal a boy around our age. Again, there was nothing impressive about him. but then, I probably shouldn't judge a book by its cover. After all, looking at me, you wouldn't think that I was anything special either. And I could kill you with four different forms if I was willing to risk the consequences of morphing with a metal box wired to my heart.

"Hi Tobias. What a surprise." He said slowly, as if he was being careful with his words as he looked at me. I had to hold back a snort.

_Yeah, surprised that he doesn't have feathers at the moment most likely._ I thought. If this guy was working as a spy for the Animorphs and knew Tobias by both name and appearance, it was safe to say he knew everything about the Animorphs. Everything that is, except maybe my old part in the team.

"Hey Erek. This is Warren. He was with us the night Elfangor gave us the morphing power." Tobias greeted, waving his hand to me as he introduced me. Smiling as Erek's eyebrows shot up into his hair a that, I offered him my hand.

"Warren. I never knew that there was a sixth Animorph before David. It's nice to meet you." Erek smiled, getting over the surprise fast as he took my hand. I almost grimaced as he did. Man, his grip was strong."So how come I haven't heard of you before now? I've been working with the Animorphs for a while now."

"I was only in the first battle. After that, a genetic heart disease and an implanted defibulator made it impossible to keep morphing." I answered a little sadly. "That, plus I've been away with my uncle ever since it was implanted. There would have been no need to mention me after I left, even if I actually crossed any of the Animorphs' minds."

"You crossed mine." Tobias mentioned softly, much like the shy Tobias I remembered. "You and I weren't nearly as close to the others as they were. When I wasn't feeling admiration for Jake or my attraction to Rachel, you were definitely the one I felt most comfortable around."

"That's right. I remember you from school." Erek mentioned, snapping his fingers. "You never seemed to be with anyone. You just sat on your own reading psychology books or flicking through magazines full of different types of bikes."

"Yeah, I never was good at making friends." I muttered, not wanting to stay on that topic any longer. "But anyway, can we come in? I wanna get down to business and I don't want to risk some stray controller overhearing anything. I need a favour if you don't mind helping me."

"Yeah, of course. Anything for an Animorph." Erek nodded, waving us in. However, while I stepped through the door, Tobias shook his head.

"I'm just here to show Warren the way. I need to find Jake and tell him what's going on. Consider yourself lucky you're staying here Warren." He added with a small grin. "Cause Fearless Leader's going to be mad."

"Just make sure he gets all the information before he comes to tear me and David apart ok?" I said lightly, trying to hide the nerves that were growing in me. Sooner or later, at least one Animorph was going to explode at me, I knew that. It wouldn't be Cassie. I knew Marco would. I just hoped that Jake saw my reasons and accepted them. After all, Rachel and Tobias agreed with me. Why not him?

"Don't worry, I will." Tobias nodded before walking away. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Tobias." I waved as Erek shut the door.

"So what exactly is it that you need?" Erek asked as he led me to his couch and offered me a seat, which I gladly took. "And why doesn't Jake know about this already?"

"Things had to happen very quickly and Jake wasn't around at the time." I replied. "So, I'm assuming you know about David?"

"That he found the morphing cube, got stuck in the middle of the war and turned into a sociopath?" Erek asked, nodding his head. "Yeah. The Animorphs planned to trap him in morph today."

"Yeah well, not anymore." I muttered, getting a raised eyebrow. "I did a little psychological analysis and found that every one of his actions were due to all of the recent events leaving him distraught, depressed and unable to deal with the huge changes, making his mind unstable. But it is repairable, and that's what I'm trying to do. But if I'm going to fix him enough that he ceases being a threat to the others, I need to find and free his parents. I've already saved David, with Rachel's consent and Tobias' agreement that I did the right thing. All I need now is to know where his parents are. That's where you come in. Do you know their location?"

"No, but I can find it." Erek responded, though his voice was hesitant, as was the look on his face. "But are you sure about this? Even if you're right, David will still be a loose cannon. And the Yeerks will hunt them all down relentlessly if you succeed. How will you hide them?"

"I'm counting on the spy dad having a few aliases already in place in case something happens. David says he does." I answered confidently. Truth be told, I was getting tired of convincing a new person every few minutes. Hopefully Tobias would convince the others for me. "Please Erek. Help me on this. this is the only way it can end well for everybody. Any other way will have sever negative effects on everyone involved. And you know it."

"Yeah, alright." Erek sighed. Getting up, he moved over to his computer, booted it up and got to work.

Looking over his shoulder, I felt my jaw go slack. The screen was moving far faster than a human could handle, yet Erek was having no trouble reading and responding at all. The a page stayed up just long enough for me to get an idea of what he was doing and I gasped.

"No way!" I cried, staring at Erek with wide eyes. "You're hacking into advanced security faster than I can pull of a jump sinkhole on my bike. No human can breeze through it like that."

"What, the Tobias and Rachel didn't tell you?" Erek asked, grinning at me amusedly. "I'm not human. The boy you're seeing is a hologram. I'm actually a member of the Chee. We're advanced androids created by an extinct alien race called the Pemalites."

"Huh? But when I shook your hand, I could feel skin. And body warmth." I responded incredulously, poking his cheek. It sure felt real and human.

"Pemalites were even more advance than Andelites, at least in hologram technology." Erek chuckled. "The holograms are so realistic that they move on to your other senses too, not just your eyes, and they block things like metal detectors. Good thing too as you could imagine crossing countries with a body like mine." With that, he let the hologram disappear and I almost fainted right there. He looked like a black, ivory, humanoid dog. The hologram quickly reappeared to show a grinning, human Erek a moment later, but it was already enough for me. I'd had far too many shocks for one day.

"Another new, shocking piece of information gathered today to add to my never ending list." I groaned, falling face down onto the couch. "I need a nap."

...

By the time we reached the location, the sun had already gone down. After Erek gave me the information, I headed right back to the construction site to pick up Rachel and David before heading right out. Now the three of us were huddled across the street from a two story, white house.

"This is the place?" David asked hopefully, staring hard at each window in turn, trying to spot his parents. "We're sure of it?"

"Yep." I nodded before sighing. "But finding it is the easy part. Erek told me that officially, they are in a safe house. The Yeerks are using the battle at your old home to as a way to put them under protection. There are a total of human ten guards surrounding the house, but the eight guards inside are Hork-Bajir. Every human controller has a dracon beam, but the controllers outside also have your average gun. On top of all that, there are Gleet Biofilters placed on both the front and back doors and a big button that will send an alert right to Visser Three if it's hit."

"That's a lot of security." David muttered nervously. "More than Dad's ever used or had."

"Of course it is." Rachel spat. "Visser Three knows that we made you morph capable at that little display at the resort. And he knows that you want your parents back. He's using them to get you and the rest of us by extention. Personally, I'm surprised that there isn't more."

"But then it would be understandable if more security was added, right?" I asked, grinning at the others as a plan formed in my mind. "The Biofilters work by only letting life forms with the correct DNA pass through them while destroying all creatures not in their settings right? So a human can pass through unharmed, but say, a fly would be eradicated?"

"That's right." Rachel nodded, looking a little unsure of where I was taking this.

"Then humans and Hork-Bajir should be able to go through just fine here." I stated. "You guys said David has morphed a controller before, right?"

"Yeah." David said slowly.

"Then you can morph him and you and Rachel can just walk up saying that Visser Three sent you to check on security. Then you find a place to where you can morph, grab your parents and get out of there through a window, they're not protected at all."

"What about the guards outside?" Rachel asked, looking intrigued and excited by the plan while David looked even more nervous. I do have to admit, the plan's simple, but risky. A lot of things could go wrong. But Rachel seems to like the idea of a dangerous mission. "They'll shoot us the second we come out or block our way once the fight starts inside. You know we'll have to take the Hork-Bajir out to get away."

"I'll take care of the guards once you've gone in." I answered, smirking as their faces turned shocked. "Don't worry, I won't morph, but I can handle them. I picked up a few tricks over the last year."

"This plan is insane. There's high risk all the way through it." David muttered, smacking his head.

"Definitely riskier than Jake would allow." Rachel nodded. However, unlike David, she was smiling excitedly. "It's insane. Let's do it. But with just one little twist, so it has a slightly better chance of succeeding."

"Yeah, what's that?" I asked curiously. Rachel's been at this for a long time. She could probably come up with an a lot better plan if she wanted.

"I go in as a Hork-Bajir." She answered, startling me as a trio of horns suddenly popped out of her head. Yet another shock today. Turning away as the morph grew disgusting, I could help but wonder how she'd managed to acquire a Hork-Bajir without the Yeerks discovering her identity.

Still, I was glad she had and thought of it. It would be a lot more likely that Visser Three would send one then just two humans if he wanted to up security and it hid Rachel's face from them. Plus, it would be a lot easier for David to morph safely if Rachel was already ready to fight and could prevent him from being discovered. Yes, this one move had just taken a nice chunk of the risk out of my plan.

Sighing, David started his own morph. He didn't look too thrilled, but in addition to everything else, he was morphing a creature that was pathetic compared to Rachel's morph. He was used to being the toughest, so this was probably a little disconcerting to him.

I have to admit, I was intrigued by David's morph. Even just turning into another human was interesting. His muscles started growing first, making him look like he was on steroids before his body increased in height and body fat. His blond hair turned dark brown, almost black like mine, while his eyes turned a very dark brown. His skin tanned considerably too. whoever he acquired seemed to enjoy trips to tanning spars, exposing his entire body to it apparently. It became quite noticeable when David's morphing suit started disappearing into his skin and a tan line was nowhere in sight.

"Um, here David." I said hastily, pulling my back pack off of my back pack and pulling some clothes I had Erek give me before I left his house. I knew that David would need better clothes to infiltrate the house and now I knew just how right I was. David snatched the clothes out of my hand as Rachel turned her long, snake like neck towards him, glaring heatedly, both in anger and embarrassment as he shoved his legs through the pants. It wasn't really his body that was exposed to her, but it was close enough to count as humiliation.

Ok, I'm ready. Let's do it. Rachel said impatiently as David finished his morph and buttoned up his shirt. Just as he was about to leave, I pulled out the two other thing I got from Erek's: the Dracon Beams that were given to Erek and Mr King when they became 'controllers'.

"You'll need this to be convincing. Visser Three wouldn't send a defenceless controller in to guard your parents." I said, hand David one of them. David seemed pretty relieved as he took it. The idea of being able to defend himself probably helped with his confidence.

Alright, let's go already. Rachel cried irritably. The clock's ticking and we don't know how long this will take.

"Hopefully no more than half an hour." I muttered as they headed off. It was only a matter of time before Jake, Tobias and the others showed up and I didn't want to risk them ruining the plan and undoing all of my hard work.

From my place behind a brick wall opposite the house, I watched as David and Rachel approached the house only for two guards to block their way. I slowly raised my Dracon Beam, making sure that it was only on stun as I pointed it at the controllers as they caused a problem, seeming hesitant to let them in. However, David waved his own Dracon Beam around and the controllers quickly relented.

Sighing in relief, I relaxed and started counting. I had to wait for at least five minutes after the entered before doing my part, otherwise it would be too suspicious.

So I'm assuming you plan on doing something while the other two are inside? I jumped and fell on my butt as the 'voice' appeared in my head. Staring around wildly for the voice, I almost missed it when red tailed hawk and a great horned owl landed beside me.

"Tobias, don't scare me like that. You could have gotten me spotted." I scolded, trying to catch my breath.

Warren, it's nice to see you again, but are you nuts? Jake asked exasperatedly, unnerving me a little when his owl eyes looked right into mine. Tobias told me everything and maybe I can see that giving David another chance might be ok, but throwing him into battle with Rachel, with no one else to back her up? It's too easy for him to doublecross and kill her.

"If that happens, he knows that I can kill him myself." I responded, waving my Dracon Beam in the air. But I'm not worried about that. Rachel and I are helping him get the one thing he's wanted all along. His parents. He won't jeopardise that."

How can you be so sure? Jake asked frustratedly. You don't know him. you can't be sure.

"I know everything about him Rachel knows. And I'll make a good psychologist one day if I want to. Trust me, this'll work out." I said firmly.

I'll go in and make sure it does. Tobias stated. Rachel's gone in as a Hork-Bajir right? He asked, getting a nod from me. Then I'll fly onto the roof and into the open window on the other side of the house, morph Hork-Bajir and give her a hand.

Then I'll fly overhead and tell you when it's safe to go in. Jake responded. Then I can watch everything going on from a distance.

"Great. Then you can tell me when someone's sneaking up on me and if I need to fire." I butted in, grabbing a rock as I turned my eyes to the controllers. "These outdoor guys need to be gone before Rachel and David are ready to leave."

How do you plan to take one down without the rest sounding an alarm? Jake asked a little warily. I'm not sure if he just didn't like the plan or if he was annoyed with me.

"By getting their attention and taking them out where the others won't see." I answered, never taking my eyes off of the controllers, aiming for the nearest one. "Now, if you guys are getting involved inside, I'd suggest that you get going. The fireworks will start soon."

Be careful Warren. Tobias said as he opened his wings and followed my advice. Jake however, stuck around a little longer.

You know Marco's going to have a fit at you when he finds out about all this right? He asked, startling me a little when his voice lacked all hints of irritation it had before. He said making David one of us was a mistake from the beginning. And David almost ended us many times before we figured out how to stop him.

"Yeah well, he'll have to deal with it." I responded. "I don't think I was wrong. David's done nothing so far but prove me right."

Yeah well, we'll see after this little stunt is over. Jake stated, his voice starting to sound like he was scolding me as he took to the air. And next time you want to pull off a suicide mission, at least tell the rest of us and get our opinions and help first.

"Top of my to do list." I muttered, not sure if he heard me or not as I lined up the rock I was holding. He might have, owls have amazing hearing. I waited just until Jake was hidden in the darkness of the sky and Tobias' silhouette had disappeared from the roof before chucking it. Right at a controller's head.

"OW!" He cried, rubbing the side of his head tenderly as he whipped his gaze to my direction. "Who did that?" He shouted furiously, taking a step forward.

Grinning mischievously, I picked up another rock and repeated the process, this time hitting him square in the forehead.

"ARGH!" He screamed, drawing the attention of his associates as he covered his head. "Show yourself you punk!" He roared, looking my way with furious eyes.

Safely hidden within the shadows, I cackled as I watched him, just loud enough for him to hear. _Come on Yeerk, take the bait._

I grinned and slinked back behind a tree as the guy had enough and raced to my position, preparing my Dracon .

"Hey, get back here Steve!"

"What do you think you're doing leaving your post?" The guards nearest to him shouted, watching irritably as Steve headed my way.

"Someone's throwing stones at me and it sounds like a kid." Steve growled, not stopping as he reached the place I'd hidden in only a moment ago. "It might be David. Or and Andelite in morph."

"Aww." I groaned as the words left the controller's lips. I wanted him to just come looking for some kid throwing stones at a cop, not a shapeshifting warrior. But of course, these guys were on serious alert and under threat of death at Visser Three's hands. Rachel told me what she found out when she infiltrated Chapman's place before I left town, so I know that they'd rather die at the hands of the 'Andelite Bandits' than at his. A fact that was proven as four more controllers headed my way.

You have to deal with them quick. Jake's worried voice shouted in my head, making me flinch. The controllers around the sides heard the shouting and have gotten curious. They look ready to spring to the front.

Groaning mentally, I grabbed a stick off the ground and slid as quietly as I could around the tree as the first controller headed my way, two of his buddies close behind him. hoping that they were as gullible as the Hork-Bajir that chased me through the construction site so long ago, I tossed the stick off to the side and into a tree branch. It worked, the brushing impact immediately got the attention of all three controllers. Not wasting any time, I came around the tree and right up to Steve and placed my Dracon Beam right into his back. the flash of light was blocked from the other controllers by his body and he fell to the ground with a gasp, out cold.

Hastily, I grabbed his Dracon Beam from his loose hand as he hit the ground and pointed both lasers at the other two controllers just as the resulting thump of Steve's body had them whipping around and fired, praying Steve had been aiming to stun me.

"Augh!"

"OOf!" The blasts struck both in the chest and knocked them back into the wall behind them. They weren't getting up again anytime soon.

Nice move. Jake said, making me glow with pride at how impressed his voice sounded as I saw him land on a nearby branch close enough for me to talk to him, but still out far enough that he could watch the house. Tobias got in. He told me he's already Rachel and David and they're going to have David morph a knocked out Hork-Bajir that found him halfway through morph and blend in until they actually grab his parents.

"How'd they catch him between morphs? Rachel's supposed to be keeping people away from him." I asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

Yeah well, even a Hork-Bajir finds it weird if they see someone walk into a closet and close the door behind them. Jake answered. Add a Yeerk to their head and it's 'ANDELITE, ANDELITE'! Tobias knocked it out in time though. Oh, be ready, the rest of the guards are on their way out front. They look nervous and angry.

Nodding, I crept back to the wall and gulped when I noticed the remaining six guards looking around for clues as to what was going on. There was no way I could take them all on at once or separate them. And all of them had their Dracon Beams out.

Lure them this way and I'll distract them. Jake said firmly. I almost collapsed with relief then. He was taking charge and getting involved. I'll take one or two Dracons away and have them trying to shoot me. You blast them before they get the chance to cause any trouble.

"This would be so much easier if I could morph. Or if you could get to your tiger morph before they found us." I muttered, raising the Dracon Beams. "Think blasting them now would be risky? You know, do you think they'll warn the people inside?"

If they do, Tobias and Rachel will deal with it before the call to the Visser is made. Jake responded. Taking a few of them out before they get here would be best if we both want to live through this. go for it.

Nodding, I swallowed my fear and aimed the lasers for the closest two controllers and waited. I needed them closer to ensure that I got them. If I missed, we'd have six armed and furious controllers heading this way and it was too likely that they'd see my face. Then I'd be worse off than David. At least he can still get around through morphing.

"Wait for it. Wait for it." I muttered, lowering my face to the Dracon Beams, lining up my eyes with their barrels. Just a few more steps, that's all I needed. By the house, three controllers checked for cars before crossing the street. not having found any hint of anyone by the house. Now!

Hitting the buttons, I fired. Twin flashed of light exploded from the lasers and headed straight towards the controllers. My targets had just enough time to widen their eyes before the blasts hit home, taking them both out.

"There!" The third shouted, quickly charging at me as he called for the others, Dracon Beam aim for the wall. Panicking, I tried firing again, but the controller quickly rolled out of the way, expecting the shot, and retaliated, firing at the wall.

"ARGH!" I screamed as I screamed as I leapt away only for the fast moving shards to cut deeply into my left arm. Flinching at the pain, I rolled myself away and got up into a crouching position behind the tree, hiding in the dark as the controller leapt of the now ruined wall, Dracon Beam held high.

"That cry was human." He growled, flicking the light from his Dracon from once side to the other, looking for me. "That would mean that you are most likely David. Come on out kid. Don't you want to see Mommy and Daddy again?" He taunted. I could just imagine the sneer on his face.

_Take a deep breath, ignore the pain in your arm and wait for Jake to distract them._ I Thought, readying my right arm as the sound of the other three controllers arriving met my ears.

"Come on kid." The first one said, getting frustrated. "There's no escape from four of us. I know you're hurt. You can't fight us so-Argh!"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by his own scream of pain as an owl hooted. The light of the Dracon Beam waved wildly as he screamed again before shutting off, and the rattle of leaves met my ears, along with startled cries.

"That's an Andelite! Look what it did to my h-ARGH!" Not waiting until he finished whining, I whipped out from behind the tree and fired, blasting him in the shoulder. He was out like a light, and what was better, the concussive force of the blast knocked him into two of his buddies. The last guy quickly whipped around and fired at me, but I was already gone, back around the tree, making him quickly follow after me.

Tseeeeew

"AHH!" I grinned at that. In his rush to get me, he left himself wide open to Jake playing with the stolen Dracon Beam. Whipping out from the other side of the tree, I ignored the fiery pain in my left arm and brought both Dracon Beams up, firing at the remaining two controllers. One blast, the left one strangely enough, struck home and knocked the lone female controller in the group, by the other used his already unconscious ally as a shield before firing over his shoulder. Gasping I dropped to the ground, avoiding the beam, but I landed on my injured arm. I cried out painfully, my whole body jerking as I landed before rolling off my arm, holding it protectively. However, that left me defenceless as the last guy ran my way, pointing his Dracon Beam at my head.

"Gotcha kid." He growled, moving his finger to the trigger. I watched fearfully as it moved in slow motion, ending my freedom and revealing the truth about the Animorphs and the Chee to the Yeerks.

However, right before he could, a brown blur dived from the tree, thrusting sharp talons into the man's shoulder.

"AARRGGHH!" Screaming, he dropped his Dracon Beam and stumbled around, instinctively throwing his hands back to try and protect the skin Jake was tearing to shreds. Sucking a deep breath past my teeth, I grabbed one of the Dracon Beams I'd dropped and fired, hitting the guy point blank in the groin, visibly flinching and feeling rather guilty as I watched the poor host's eyes bulge and his jaw drop wide as he was flung back. I really didn't to be in his shoes when he woke up.

Ouch! I think that was taking it a little too far. The hosts do feel everything we do to them you know. Jake said, stunned and sympathetic to the host.

"Yeah well, I didn't mean to do THAT!" I gasped, dropping the weapon as my hand shook. "I just threw the thing up and..."

Did the equivalent to a sledge hammer to the groin. Jake finished for me, his own 'voice' sounding as shaky and out of breath as mine.

"Well...at least we know he'll be out for a while?" I tried, forcing a small smile to my face. "If the stun setting on the thing didn't do it, the pain sure will."

Maybe, but I still don't feel-

They hit the alert button. Tobias interrupted, his 'voice' sounding faded, but panicky.

I paled as those words crossed my head. I still wasn't over what I'd just done and now Tobias went and told me that. Images of Visser Three morphing those alien creatures filled my head. I shook as I remembered the sharp teeth that were aimed for Elfangor and whimpered as dodging fireballs from an eight headed creature the size of a house came to mind. I haven't seen him in a year, but to this day, just the memory of his face, the monsters he became and above all, the voice and air around him that just reeked of pure evil filled me with more fear than I've never felt for anything else or ever will again.

Visser Three was coming. And if he saw me this time, I'd have no chance of escape.

Why did I feel a need to get involved in this again? Marco must have been right about me. I must be insane.


	3. The Return Part 3: David

**AN:** /hi/ = thought speak. I only just noticed that it wasn't putting in the arrows I'd been using.

* * *

><p>My name is David.<p>

Seeing as Warren can't tell you happened inside the house, I'm taking a turn at this.

I have to admit, I really didn't like the plan much. I'd have rather gone in on four legs and releasing a roar that would give many people a heart attack. But Warren felt that infiltration was a better approach. And I don't want to go against him. Not just because I owe him my life, but because he was orchestrating this mission for me. It was a big risk to him. And the other Animorphs too, but he couldn't morph and he was still putting himself on the front lines outside. And it was all to give me what I wanted most. I think I found my first true friend since moving here. Maybe ever.

Getting by the guards outside was easy enough. I just told them that Visser Three wanted us to join the security team inside and when he got hesitant to let me through, I waved my Dracon beam and threatened to tell Visser Three that he defied his orders. He let us right in after that. Gotta love that about Visser Three. He's got his minions so scared at the idea of defying his orders that they'll even ignore protocol at the slightest mention of them doing so.

Entering the house, Rachel and I gave it a quick once over, checking out the situation. Like Warren had said, seven Hork-Bajir were inside and were forever moving around the structure, Dracon beam in hand. Continuing on our way, we noticed that all the windows were shut and the fireplace was sealed, leaving only the main doors as possible, non-destructive entrances. Not seeming to like the idea, Rachel opened a window in an unused upstairs bedroom.

/Just in case we need a plan B./ She said as if she'd rather not talk to me, not that that was untrue. Not really caring for what she meant and not wanting to call attention to us up here, I just shrugged and followed her back out of the room, closing the door before heading downstairs to the dining room. Where my parents were waiting for us.

"What exactly are you doing here?" My mother demanded, getting right to the point. I guess the Yeerks in here were strung tighter than your average controller, if the fierce, but paranoid look on my Mom's face was anything to go by.

Staring at my parents, I almost broke character right there. As uncool as it sounded, and as much as I despised the idea before they were infested, I just wanted to fling myself at them. Cry in my mother's arms and have her tell me it would be ok. You know, be there son and have them help me fix my messed up mind. Yeah, even I had figured out that my head was screwed up. Warren's talk with me made me realise that I definitely wasn't acting like myself or thinking straight. I always had an attitude and, now that I think about it, egocentric, but I never intended to kill anything before I attacked them.

/Say something jerk./ Rachel snapped in private thought speak, snapping me out of it. They're getting suspicious and I can't sound sophisticated in Hork-Bajir form.

"Sorry." I muttered, shaking my head to release the cobwebs. "My host is strong willed. My control slipped for a moment." I said, not sounding sorry at all. For once my attitude was gonna come in handy. I sounded like a self loving Yeerk. "Visser Three sent us to beef up security a little bit. Now that the mission at the resort has been...ended, he feels that David and the Andelite Bandits will spend some of their free time trying to satisfy the boy's needs."

"Then why only send two lousy controllers?" My father asked, glaring suspiciously. "If the Visser was to beef up security, another ten controllers would have made an actual difference, but two won't distract the Andelites for any more than another two seconds. And why hasn't he informed us of your arrival?"

"He busy." Rachel said, surprising me with the rough voice. "He punishing controllers for failure. President get away. Visser not happy."

That did the trick. I had to hold back my grin as my parents and the three other Hork-Bajir in the room shivered at the thought of what he was doing to them.

"Now, if this little briefing is over, I'd much prefer to get on with my job. You know, so Visser Three doesn't feel the need to punish me too?" I said smartly, putting emphasis on punish. It got my point across just fine, no one stopped me and Rachel from walking off. The other Hork-Bajir quickly followed our lead.

/Now get in a place you can morph./ Rachel said acidly as the Hork-Bajir past us. I'd like to get on with this before they can do a background check, or notice that the guards outside are falling down.

/Yeah yeah./ I mumbled testily, looking around for a place to hide. Rachel was the last person I wanted to do this with, even working with Marco had more appeal to me, but I did what she said anyway. The trick was finding a place. The Hork-Bajir walked into every room every couple of minutes. That's not enough time for me to demorph, much less return to my normal self and morph again.

Finding a place proved to be an almost impossible task. But then, just as I was thinking that I'd have to do this as a human, I found the answer. Underneath the higher stairs to the next floor, painted the same colour as the rest of the staircase to blend in, was a sliding door.

/Cover me./ I said twitching my head slightly towards the door while I checked around the room, making sure we were alone. Seeing no one in watching distance, I walked as quickly as I could to the door, opened it and went inside.

I sighed in relief as I look around it while hands closed the door. It was of decent size and it was empty. Perfect for morphing some as big and bulky as a lion. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my own form and started demorphing. However, before I was even halfway to my normal self, the was flung open.

"What do you think you're..." I started angrily, glaring up at Rachel's head as my muscles deflated. However, I gasped before I'd even finished speaking as fear gripped me. This Hork-Bajir only had two horns while Rachel's morph had three. And this one was pointing a Dracon beam at a three horned Hork-Bajir to his side.

"You David and Andelite." It said, raising its razor sharp, clawed hand towards me. "Visser Three be very proud of me. Promote-oof!" Its widening eyes and its jerking head were the only warnings I got before it fell. Right on me.

Sucking in a deep breath, I held back the urge to scream and threw my hands up so I'd catch it around the armpits. I was almost blown right to the ground by the creature's weight and had to lean my head as far to the right as I could to avoid one of those horns spearing right through my head, but I managed stop it from making any noise, if only just barely, before falling softly on my butt. Looking up to see what happened, I found myself staring nervously in the face of yet another two horned Hork-Bajir.

/Lucky I showed up./ Tobias' thought speak stated irritably. /She was just turning the corner when you closed the door. Probably heard it opening and got suspicious since it makes such a different sound to the others. You guys should have been more careful./

/Well _sorry_ Tobias./ Rachel snapped as she lifted up the lower half of the Hork-Bajir and shoved it into the closet with me before shutting the door again. /But in case you haven't noticed, Hork-Bajir are in and out of every room every minute or two. We did it when we knew that we'd have all the time we'd get./

/Ok, ok, I'll believe you./ Tobias responded, clearly not wanting to get into a fight here. /David, morph that Hork-Bajir. That way, we can keep subtlety and surprise on our side right up until we grab your parents./

By that point, I'd already demorphed, so I couldn't answer him, but I did as he said. Pulling myself carefully from under it, I placed my hand on its shoulder and concentrated. I couldn't help the smirk growing on my face as I felt the warm sensation of the Hork-Bajir's DNA joining mine. This was one deadly creature. And now I could become it.

Standing up, I concentrated on its appearance and started the morph. The first things to appear were the wrist blades growing out of my skin. I could help wishing that there was a mirror and enough like to use it in here. Or better yet, get a photo. David with wrist blades. A deadly threat right there.

My neck changed next, lengthening and turning near snake-like as my body started growing. It's a good thing that my neck was done, because this cupboard was not big enough to accommodate a standing Hork-Bajir. It allowed me to lower my head. My skin turned scaly and my outer clothes shredded as more blades grew out of my elbows and legs while my hands grew and my fingers turned into claws, looking as sharp and strong as my golden eagle morph's talons. The sound of bones thickening and growing while my organs liquefied and reformed into new versions of themselves, bringing more into existence with them, echoed in my ears, especially when my head changed shape and horns popped out of my forehead and my mouth turned into a tough beak. My feet and tailbone were the last things to change. Which made me sigh with relief when they finally did. My feet weren't designed to hold up a Hork-Bajir body and without the tail, this form's really off balance. My toes merged and made claws as my feet grew and reshaped to resemble a tyrannosaurus' while my tailbone burst out of my back, the scaly tail growing a blade at the end when it reached half of its full length.

The instincts surprised me as I finished morphing. The Animorphs had told me that Hork-Bajir were peaceful creatures, only using their blades for stripping bark and climbing trees. It was the Yeerks that made them killing machines. But I never really believed that something so deadly could be gentle. But there was the proof right in my head. The Hork-Bajir's instincts were curious, gentle and only wanting to get into the trees. Hard to believe creatures that were covered head to toe with deadly weapons could be so peace loving.

Controlling such a docile mind was simple enough. And so was the body. The tail kept its balance perfectly and it was bipedal so it was similar to controlling my own body. Though it did feel a little different with the blades catching or cutting the air, depending on how they moved.

Admiring the sharp blade on my right wrist, I look down at the Hork-Bajir and pulled off what passed for a grin the Hork-Bajir's beak bearing face. It would be a good test of the blade. And easy enough to do. All I had to do was lean down and slit the Hork-Bajir's throat. It's not like I would be breaking my promise to Warren or anything. It was a controller and not in any way human, nor would it ever be. Just another enemy killed. One less walking lawn mower and parasite to deal with. Kneeling down, I raised my arm over its neck, poised to kill it.

However, just as I was about to do it, an image of me trapped in that cage as a rat flashed across my eyes and I immediately stopped. Shaking my head clear of one of the worst moments of my life, I readied my arm again...only for the exact same thing to happen.

_What's wrong with me?_ I thought, completely confused and irritated. _Why do I keep seeing..._

But then the answer struck home. The Hork-Bajir was like me in that cage. Imprisoned, with no way out and knowing that its future would only continue to grow more horrible from here. In retrospect, it had it even worse than what I was looking at. At least I'd still have control over my arms and legs, even if they were those of a rodent. The difference between us was that this creature hadn't done anything wrong to deserve this. And it was currently helpless. I decided right there and then that I couldn't do it. If it were awake and attacking me, yeah, I would think Yeerk. But right now, it was helpless and my mind associated it with the word innocent. It didn't matter that it wasn't human anymore. It was close enough.

Getting back to my feet, knocking my head on the ceiling in the process, I checked with Rachel and Tobias that the coast was clear and opened the door, closing it behind me.

/It took you long enough./ Rachel snapped impatiently, crossing her arms. I just ignored her and turned to Tobias, noting that like me, he was holding a Dracon beam. Probably the one the Hork-Bajir in the closet had held.

/How did you get in here?/ I asked curiously.

/Rachel opened a window, remember?/ Tobias answered shortly. He didn't really want to talk to me. All well, I still preferred his attitude over Rachel's. /Ok, now that we're all ready, let's get up close to your parents. Rachel, grab them and take them straight out the front door while David and I will cover your backs and take down the Hork-Bajir. By the time we're outside, Warren and Jake will have our backs./

/Hey, how come I'm the one stuck playing pick up?/ Rachel growled. /Why can't I fight?/

/And how do I know she won't use them to threaten me again?/ I asked, glaring at Rachel.

/Because you have the most experience with a firearm out of the three of us, I'm better at aiming than Rachel and you don't have any experience with this morph./ Tobias growled, getting frustrated at both of us. /Rachel is far less likely to slice and dice them just by picking them up./

/Fine. Let's just do this./ Rachel grumbled irritably, taking the words right out of my mouth as we headed back towards my parents.

"Hey, what's going on out there? My mother asked pointing towards a window at the front of the house. I tensed as I saw what she was looking at. Controllers were running across the street. Right to where there were multiple flashing lights going off.

"They found a threat. David's coming." My Dad stated, whipping around to the gathered Hork-Bajir with a malicious grin as he dragged my mother away from the window. "Be ready. When he comes through that door, we will have a new and powerful host to infest." Placing my mother on the couch, he headed over the a big, red button. The alert button.

/Guys, we need to do this now./ I cried, not quite managing to keep the fear out of my voice. If he hit that button, then Visser Three would come and ruin the everything. We'd all be captured and infested. Or killed.

/Right. Rachel, grab Daddy. David, blast 'em now!/ With that, Tobias and I threw up our arms and fired the Dracon beams.

"ARGH!" Two Hork-Bajir crashed hard into the ground, one clasping its shoulder, the other rolling off of its burnt back.

"WHAT?" My mother cried, pulling out a Dracon beam of her own. "The Andelites are already in here. Stop them!"

"AAHH! Let go of me Andelite filth!" My Dad screamed. Rachel must have already got him, but I didn't have time to look. My mother and the other three Hork-Bajir were all firing at me and Tobias.

Falling into the Hork-Bajir's instincts, I jumped into the air, breaking the ceiling with half of my body before coming back down and rolling away, flashes of light, explosions and the smell of smoke appearing all around me.

Tobias ducked under the first wave of shots and lashed out with his tail blade at the nearest Hork-Bajir's feet, getting a cry from it as he cut deeply into its ankle. Taking advantage of one enemy's distraction, he leaped over my mother, causing her to scream and curl into a ball to protect herself, and rolled to his feet behind the couch. By the time my mother was uncurling herself, he swung the inside of his arm down on her head. I saw her eyes widen for a moment before she dropped straight to the ground.

/Mom!/ I cried, panic flooding me. I paid for my lack of focus a second later as a Dracon beam blasted mine, destroying it and searing my hand. /ARGH!/

/David, focus, your parents are just knocked out./ Tobias shouted, firing on another Hork-Bajir, only for it to avoid the blast.

/Guys, I need help./ Rachel called as I jumped out of the way of an arm blade, kicking the Hork-Bajir away. Looking over, I found her, with my dad's unconscious form over her shoulder, staring down the first two Hork-Bajir that Tobias and I shot down.

/David, cover me./ Tobias ordered, aiming his Dracon beam, oblivious to the Hork-Bajir coming up behind him. Doing as he said, I charged right at the controller and slashed with my left wrist blade, catching his with it right before he could behead Tobias. Twisting my neck, I thrust my head at his while I used our connected blades to push his body into facing the side, piercing his brain with my horns. The Hork-Bajir was dead instantly.

Meanwhile, Tobias increased the power of his laser and fired at the controller moving in to strike Rachel. The Hork never saw it coming and didn't even scream as it struck, blowing a hole right through his chest, and knocked him right off his feet. caught off guard by the death of his ally, the other Hork-Bajir whipped his head around to find Tobias, leaving Rachel completely free to lash out with the blade on her leg with a kick, the sharp claws on her foot helping to rip up more flesh.

"AAHHH!" Screaming with pain, the Hork-Bajir's whole body jerked and fumbled...before falling right on top of the button.

BEEP BEEP. "Alert Sent." My blood ran cold as that electronic voice met my ears. Visser Three would be here. Very soon.

And unfortunately, my body had frozen at the same time. I never noticed the two Hork-Bajir coming from beside and behind me until a blade cut off my arm and a clawed hand slammed into my back.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" I screamed, falling to the ground. My back felt like it was on fire and I felt like puking when I noticed the river of blood leaving my stump of an arm. It had been severed from just above the wrist blade. If it wasn't taken care of soon, I'd die of blood loss. However, I couldn't do anything about it, for the Hork-Bajir from behind my slammed his foot down on me. Right where its claws had pierced before. "AAAAHHHH!"

/David, hang- ARGH!/ Tobias cried as another Hork-Bajir slashed at his hand, cutting off two fingers and making his Dracon beam fall to the ground before grabbing him by the back of his neck and jabbing its Dracon beam into his back. the message was clear. If he moved, Tobias was dead. The remaining two Hork-Bajir, the most injured ones, back Rachel into a corner, pointing their blades at her neck and chest. They'd dropped their Dracon beams as they approach, which was a tactical error and put them in more risk of Rachel hurting them, but I'd say that it was because Rachel was holding my Mom. They were ordered to protect my parents and keep them alive and in Yeerk control at any cost, even their own lives. Of course, between the two of them and the fact that Rachel was holding Mom, there was no way that Rachel could get away on her own.

"You ours now Andelites." The Hork-Bajir near me sneered, staring over each of us. "Drop humans. Stand down. Or die."

/If anybody's got an escape plan, I would love to hear it right about now./ Rachel said as she snarled, placing my Mom down behind her and raising her arms and tail threateningly. The Hork-Bajir cornering her looking a little nervous at the display, but we all knew that it was futile. Even if she beat those to handicapped controllers, she'd just be blasted by the two laser wielding Hork-Bajir standing over me.

/Sorry, but all plans were thrown to the wind when Mom and Dad moved to different parts of the room./ I responded painfully, trying desperately to remain focused as my vision dimmed and blurred for a moment before returning to normal. The blood loss was getting to me.

/He's right. We were supposed to just grab them and run, not get caught up in a battle. And I don't have a clue how to get out of this./ Tobias sighed. /I miss my hawk eyes. If I had them, I could probably find something in here worth using./

Groaning as my vision started giving out again, I shifted my head and almost passed out at what I was now staring at. Under the couch, just beyond the view of the Hork-Bajir, was a Dracon beam. It must of been my Mom's. When Tobias knocked her out it must have rolled. And now it was right next to me. I could have easily grabbed it and blasted a couple of Hork-Bajir, but two things were stopping me. One was that the Hork-Bajir standing on my back was making it impossible to turn to aim the laser and the was that it was next to my stump of an arm. There was no subtle way of grabbing it.

"Demorph. Demorph, so we infest you when Visser Three show up." One Hork-Bajir demanded, anger appearing in his gravelly voice. I guess he was getting tired of us ignoring his demands.

/Demorph, yeah ri-/

/THAT'S IT!/ I interrupted, ignoring Rachel's irritated growl as I made my thought speak public. /Alright, you win. I'll demorph. I just need you to take some of the pressure off my back first, otherwise you'll break my spine./

/David, what are you doing?/ Rachel exclaimed, disbelief and anger evident in her voice. /Are you nuts?/

/No, but I'll die if I don't demorph soon./ I stated, reverting back to more private thought speak. /Besides, they already know about me and there's a Dracon beam next to my stump of an arm. If I demorph, I can grab it without them even noticing and blast a few. Then you and Tobias can do whatever is you feel you need to do./

"No try any funny stuff." The Hork-Bajir on me stated, the threat evident in his tone. All the same, the pressure on my back did recede. Perfect. I wasted no time starting to demorph.

Fortunately, when my body shrunk, it didn't pull away from the couch very much and when my hand regrew, a loud sigh passed through half changed lips, both of relief at the disappearance of pain and because my fingers easily grabbed hold of the Dracon beam. I found myself able to move a fair bit more under the tyrannosaurus foot once I finished demorphing, which was good for my plan, but I still needed a distraction to pull it off safely.

"So, it true." A Hork-Bajir chuckled. "David made a morpher. He make real good host and warrior for Yeerk Empire."

Glaring up at the Yeerks, I fingered the Dracon, adjusting my hand so that my finger was over the button. I had to think this through. When I attacked, my target would be the only one not to respond. If I shoot the one standing on me, the one holding Tobias would kill him. if I attacked any other, the one standing on me would crush my spine. I had a huge urge just blow him right off my back and into hell, but one glance at Tobias stopped me cold. Even if Tobias was shot, my Mom would be fine. I knew that. But I still didn't want to see Tobias killed. Funny considering that just yesterday I was still bragging to myself about how easily I was able to kill him. now I was disgusted with myself for it. It was then that I realised that I could never hurt the Animorphs like that again, even if I wanted to. I still don't like most of them, but I can't willingly hurt them either. Not even to save myself.

_So I guess this is what it's like to be sorta selfless._ I thought, annoyed with myself. Let's face it, for me and my parents, I regained my conscience at the wrong time.

However, it didn't matter. For at that moment, the very window we'd all been looking out a few minutes ago was smashed, the loud noise and flying glass catching everyone's attention as a grey and black blur flew through the room. It hit the ground for half a second before it used its momentum to spring itself at the Hork-Bajir by me.

I didn't wait for it to land the hit. It had already given me everything I needed. Whipping my arm out from the couch, I twisted my body around as much and fired a beam right at Tobias' captor's head.


	4. The Return Part 4

It's Warren again.

"What's going on in there Jake? Are they ok?" I asked, breathing deeply as I tried to control my rising panic. Who knew how much time we had before Visser Three and God only knows how many more controllers showed up? And the others still hadn't left the house. They should have grabbed David's parents and ran ages ago.

/It looks like they got caught in a fight./ Jake answered, sounding just as panicked as I felt. /They've been separated around the room and so have David's parents. It's not going well, the Yeerks are cornering and capturing them. They need help./

"What?" I cried, fear and disbelief crossing my mind. "How hard is it to grab people and run? This is a nightmare. And with Visser Three coming, we don't have a second to waste." Feeling a headache coming on, I rubbed my temples and sighed. From what Jake had said, they needed help now, but Cassie and Marco weren't here and there was no way the others had time to wait for Jake to demorph and morph again before they were killed or infested.

Taking in a deep breath, I looked up at the house fiercely. There was only one way they could get out of this. And I was going to do it. Closing my eyes, I focused on a part of me that I hadn't even touched in a year. Fur started growing out of my skin instantly as the image of the hyena came to the forefront of my mind.

/Warren, what are you doing?/Jake cried, immediately noticing the change. I gotta admit, those owl eyes were good. /You know you can't morph. Your de-/

"It's the only way to save them." I interrupted, my voice sounding rough, as I turned to him. I noticed, even in owl morph he shivered as he saw my eyes. The deadly eyes of a hyena, comparable only to those of the shark. My bone structure chose that moment to twist and grow and I fell to all fours right as the padding finished developing on my hands./Not even Cassie could go from owl to battle morph quickly enough. I'm all we've got. I'll just have to deal with the consequences./ I continued, using thought speak since I didn't trust my changing vocal cords to pull of talking anymore. Jake said nothing and just watched as my body bulked, ripping my clothes in the process and making them fall away, revealing the grey and black spotted fur underneath.

A tail grew out of my tailbone just as my face finally started changing. My ears grew and my teeth sharpened as more appeared in my mouth, overcrowding my jaw. I sighed in relief when my mouth and nose finally bulged out, giving my mouth more room. I'd thought my teeth were gonna rip it to shreds.

My organs were the last things to finish changing. Probably a good thing since the sounds were making my nauseous. If they finished first, I probably would have been sick. My ears picked up every squelch and ripping sound they made, even dulling the sounds of creaking and breaking bones, until they finally settled.

I almost lost it when the instincts surfaced. It had been too long since I'd morphed and was too thrilled and excited to remember to push down the animal mind suddenly appearing alongside my own. And what a mind it was. Fierce, deadly and extremely intelligent.

Those Lion King movies do not do the hyena justice. The writers should be shot for what they did to them. The hyena is not some bumbling idiot. They are extremely intelligent. Smarter than lions. Even smarter than chimpanzees. And they are not just simple scavengers either. Striped hyenas might prefer that way, but the spotted hyena, my morph, was much fiercer, preferring to hunt for itself. And with its power, speed and bone crushing jaw, it had definitely earned the title of super predator.

/Warren, are you ok?/ Jake asked, tensing his body. He was no fool and I'm sure the owl mind was nervous. If I didn't have control over the hyena mind, he'd have to move quick. /Are you in control?/

/Yeah, just took a couple of seconds to grasp it./ I responded, a little giddy as I checked myself over, enjoying the power and shape of a form I'd only ever been able to morph once before. /Man this feels good. All this power and confidence. I never got the chance to really experience it properly back at the Yeerk Pool./

/Yeah well, admire yourself later, the others need help./ He responded, bringing me right back down to Earth. But that only made me happy. The hyena wanted to fight. And now that I'd morphed, I couldn't wait to try this out again. Letting loose the infamous hyena laugh, I ran straight for the house, kicking my shoes and any remaining pieces of my clothes off as I ran. The door was closed and guarded by a biofilter. So I went for a weak, unprotected part of the house. Kicking it up to full speed, I leapt right at and through the window.

Hork-Bajir faces whipped my way as the sound of smashed glass pierced our ears, all of them looking stunned. They were all to shocked to respond. I however, took everything in in a second. The second my feet touched the ground, a I sprang right back into the air, my claws outstretched and my powerful jaw ready to crush anything that went inside it, and crashed right into the one holding down a human David just as a laser blast flew from the blond. Within seconds, two Hork-Bajir went down screaming, one with a laser burn of his head and the other under me. Not giving him a chance to retaliate, I sunk my claws in just under my prey's shoulder muscles. His arms spasmed at his sides as he screamed in pain, unable to move them right with my claws digging between the joints between the arms and shoulders, and he flung his head back. Exactly what I was waiting for. Not wasting a second, I snapped my jaw at his neck and sunk my teeth into his flesh, breaking right through the unprotected bone and killing him before leaping away, avoiding a side kick from the other Hork-Bajir beside me.

/Warren, what are you doing morphed?/ Tobias cried as he picked up David's mother. /You stopped for a reason, remember?/

"Let's worry about that later." David shouted, aiming and firing at one of the Hork-Bajir troubling Rachel while she lashed out at the other with a flying kick, following it quickly with a slash of her wrist blade to its head. Already wounded, the pair weren't able to block, avoid or withstand the assaults and quickly went down, leaving Rachel completely free to grad David's father and regroup with Tobias.

Meanwhile, I was ducking, jumping and rolling away as the last Hork-Bajir swung at me with every blade it had. I was ducking a wrist blade only to have to jump over his tail blade and then leap back as a leg blade came my way. I cackled at the thrill of it. I couldn't help it, this was just as exciting as jumping sink holes and concrete blocks on my bike. If I'd been human, it would have been absolutely terrifying to be this close to death, but the hyena knew how to avoid the attacks. Its strategic mind knew exactly when to leap or duck. It was no different to it than responding to a lion's teeth or claws. A dangerous situation, but not a suicidal one. Plus, the Hork-Bajir was much slower, making it that much easier.

However, we didn't have much time. I couldn't play adventure junky any longer. Dodging another swipe of its left wrist and elbow blades, I jumped onto the couch and right at the Hork-Bajir's chest before he could prepare himself.

"Hhhrrooaaarr!" He screamed as I ploughed into him, digging my claws into his torso as I clamped my fangs around his upper arm. I jerked my head as roughly as I could as he fell to the ground, dislocating his arm while I threw my powerful paw into his face, causing it to bellow again, this time twice as loud as before. For good reason too, I'd just blinded one of his eyes and dug a little into the side of his skull. Satisfied with the damage I'd done, I leapt off of him before his good arm could strike me and ran, following the others back out the window I'd come through.

/Watch out for the glass./ Jake called right as Rachel leapt out, David's Dad only just avoiding the sharp shards left in the window from my entrance. Tobias quickly followed, being considerably more careful that David's Mom remained unscratched as he did. David dived and rolled onto the ground outside a moment later, with me landing right next to him just as he pulled himself back to his feet. Before he got five feet away, a large horse came right up beside the blond.

/David, you're too slow. Get on./ Jake ordered, stopping right next to the startled blond and lowering himself down. David didn't need to be told twice and pulled himself onto Jake's back, with a little leg up from me when he started slipping. Jake just waited long enough for David to wrap his arms around his neck before taking off at a gallop. I hung back a little as the others fled. I was faster than any of them, by a long shot, but I also had the best eyes, ears and nose. If anything followed us, I'd find it and stop it.

However, we appeared fortunate. By the time I'd noticed the sound of police cars heading towards the house and flashes of red crossing the sky in that direction, we were far away, heading into the forest just on the town's edge.

...

We didn't slow down as we entered the trees. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I didn't really care. Jake was leading the way and he seemed to have a clue, so I just tagged along.

It didn't take long to find what he had in mind. A small, rundown hut came into view just before we entered a small clearing. It clearly hadn't been used in a decade, probably completely forgotten about. The perfect place to stash a pair of controllers until the Yeerks died.

/This place will do fine./ Jake said as he came to a stop, letting David off of him before starting to demorph. /It's where the others held me when I was infested./

/Wait, you were WHAT?/ I cried, feeling my heart stop as human panic flooded my confused, hyena mind.

/Don't worry, I never told the Yeerks anything./ Jake responded reassuringly as Rachel placed David's parents inside and started tying them up. /The others were with me when I fell into the pool. They caught on pretty quickly and tied me up here. The Yeerks never knew./

/Oh, ok then./ I sighed, taking a few deep breaths and sitting back on my hind haunches watching a little enviously as Jake's morphing suit appeared from underneath his disappearing fur. What could I say, I was going to be naked when I demorphed. I'm shy damn it, I didn't want any of them seeing me unless I at least had boxes on. Especially not Rachel.

"So how are we going to go about this?" Rachel asked as she exited the hut, fully demorphed, just as Jake finished his own transformation.

"Tobias, do mind sticking around until we're done with this place?" Jake asked as a half morphed Tobias stumbled out of the hut.

/Yeah, I can do that./ Tobias answered as feathers burst from all over his body.

"Ok, then Tobias will stay with David and his family the whole time while the rest of the team will take shifts here and bring the family's food with them."

"Works for me." Rachel nodded, giving David a fowl look. "I don't trust David with any one of us alone."

/How about we quit the aggression?/ I asked dryly, giving both Rachel and David a firm look, something that made even the Warrior Queen and Mr Attitude shiver when it came from a hyena's eyes.

"Aren't you planning to demorph?" David asked nervously, shift his weight from one leg to the other as he forced his eyes to stay on me. "I thought you couldn't morph at all. Why are you staying in morph?"

/You're right, I shouldn't be morphing./ I nodded, something that made me grin when I thought about how that would look coming from a hyena. /But if you guys didn't get help, you would have been killed or infested and Jake was still an owl. There was no way he could have helped you in time, so I took the risk. As to why I'm not changing back, well, all my clothes ripped and I'm shy. Plus, Rachel is here./

"Tobias, my bedroom window's open. Could you go and get him some of my clothes?" Jake asked the bird boy. "And Rachel, can you go tell the others what's going on and tell the Ax-man to come here? If he could do the night shift with Tobias, or at least the first part of it, that would be great. Warren and I will be fine here with David while everyone's gone."

Not a problem. Tobias answered. Spreading his wings, he took off, quickly disappearing in the dark sky.

"Sure, make them yell at me when they hear about all of this." Rachel retorted rudely, though a smile crossed her face a few seconds later as she headed back the way we came. "Yeah, no problem. Who knows, Cassie might cheer for joy and call me a saint when she finds out we saved David's slimy, human life."

/Charming isn't she?/ I asked as she too disappeared from my sight, quite a feat seeing as my eyes were made for seeing in the darkness. /I don't recall Rachel being so spiteful before. Though, I barely knew her, so who knows?/

"No, she always had an attitude, but she wasn't this bad before the war." Jake sighed, watching the way she'd gone. "I worry about her. Hell, she worries about herself when she finally slows down enough to see how she's changing. I really think that she needs time away from all of this, to find herself, but she enjoys it too much to stay out of it, even if she didn't know that we needed her."

/Maybe you should just call her a good therapist./ I suggested lightly, not really meaning it. Like they could risk telling a shrink about their problems.

"Couldn't she just talk to you?" Jake asked, turning to me with a raised eyebrow. "You did the psychological thing with David."

/Yeah, but that's different than Rachel's situation and a lot easier to pick up./ I responded sadly, shaking my head. /It's easy when what's going on can be traced back do high levels of anxiety and depression originating from one recent major, traumatising event. Rachel's changes are occurring because of her day to day life. All the things that have occurred, both big and small, over the last year I'd say from the way you're talking. It's been a too long and subtle process for someone with my meagre talent to find the cause to her personality. It would take months with a fully qualified person. It's not so much trauma based, it's the natural process of growing and changing over time./

Jake's sigh was the only sound to come from any of us after that. David just sat in front of his family, a yearning look on his face. He wanted them to wake up and be his parents, not controllers. He'd get what he wanted in a few days at the most. Jake and I just couldn't think of anything else to say. At least, not for another five minutes.

"It is good to see you again." Jake finally said, offering me a small smile. "Did you have fun travelling the world?"

/Haha, more than you would ever believe possible./ I laughed, grinning as memories flashed through my head. /Mountain biking, waterfalls, observing endangered species and running for my life from a few super predators once or twice. It rocked.

"Sounds great. And life threatening." Jake responded happily, frowning slightly at the end. "Bet this old town seems extremely dull after all that."

/You'd think so, but within twenty four hours I hear that a tiger crashed through the mall's skylight, found Rachel planning to trap a new Animorph as a rat and took on aliens with a laser beam and a fur coat covering deadly teeth and claws. I haven't noticed a difference./ I replied amusedly.

"Yeah, well. You know you won't be able to do all that again right?" Jake asked hesitantly, effectively ruining my mood. "I mean, with that defibulator in your chest, it's too risky, both to your health and our secret. If the doctors notice something wrong with it, or if anyone notices that scar you had is now gone..."

/I know./ I sighed sadly, staring at the ground. /I could get us all caught. But that doesn't mean I want to, or can, ignore the fact that the Yeerks are here. I still at least want to know what's going on and help in any way that I can./ I added, staring stubbornly up at Jake. I have to say that I'm very grateful that I was still a terrifying hyena at the time. My hesitant eyes could never leave him submitting to my desire with a nervous gulp the way the hyena's did.

"Ok. I can accept that." He nodded just as a bird screech met our ears, heralding the clothes that dropped right before me as a hawk landed on a nearby tree branch.

/Sorry, I couldn't get you any shoes./ Tobias said as I carefully picked up the clothes with my mouth and headed into a bush. /And speaking of clothing, we should probably go back and grab Warren's old stuff before the Yeerks find it. Otherwise he's one police dog away from being discovered./

/Aw man, not again!/ I cried as I started demorphing. /Last time I had to become one of them to throw the them off. And let me tell you, that was difficult and really stressful./

"I'll head back down when I leave." Jake responded. "They won't pay much mind to a stray golden retriever nosing around the street."

Finishing the morph, I quickly shoved my legs into the sweat pants, not quite able to keep the blush off of my face until they were securely in place. Like most teenagers, there was nothing more humiliating to me than public nudity. However, I hesitated before putting on the shirt and stared down at my chest. I placed my fingers gently over where the noticeable scar used to be, but couldn't find a single trace that it had ever been there. The hard, noticeable bump of the defibulator was still there though and thankfully it didn't feel like the wires had moved at all, at least not from the metal box's end. Deciding to just be optimistic and believe it was fine, for my own peace of mind more than anything else, I threw the shirt on and walked back out to the others.

"Everything seems to be in the right place." I commented, noticing the concerned look Jake was pointing at my chest. "But speaking of which, I need to get home. Mom will be expecting me by now. Thanks for the clothes by the way. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok. No worries." Jake nodded, giving me a wave. "See you later."

/I'll be here the whole time, unless I'm hunting./ Tobias stated, the unheard suggestion clear in his tone.

"I'll come by. I've got the whole week off of school, so I can stick around with you then." I offered, getting a nod from Jake. With that settled, I headed over to David and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They'll be fine." I smiled as he turned around, squeezing his shoulder like Uncle Henry always did when I was feeling down. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then." David nodded, giving me a grin back. "And thanks again. I don't know how to repay you for all this."

"Just be good and we'll call it even." I responded with a grin. "Although, I would like to know that I got a friend out of it."

"You got that, no doubt." David smiled, offering me his hand. My smile growing, I took it in a firm handshake before heading home.

I felt really good about myself that night. I got to do so many things I never thought that I'd ever do again. Morph, save a life, help the Animorphs, hurt the Yeerks. And who knows exactly how much David's continued existence would impact things? I had a feeling that this wasn't then end of his part in the war. And as hard as it was to believe, neither was mine.


	5. The Return

It only took one and a half days. The Yeerks were halfway through their Pool cycle when we caught them. Of everyone, I spent the most time watching them with Tobias and David, seeing that the other Animorphs had to spend a lot of time at school. not that I minded, it gave me something to do during the day. And I got to get to know David better.

Tobias was pretty quiet. He and I always got along ok in the beginning of the war, but both he and I were shy. He was just coming out of his shell with Jake and Rachel back then and I hadn't quite figured that out before my medical issues shut me down completely, so our friendship didn't get very far. Now, he was confident and tight knit with the others, but he was still unsure with me. I'm the same with him. especially since he has gotten so close to the others and it's impossible to miss when Jake or Rachel are around. It reminds me that I'm an outsider whenever they talk and I can't seem to say anything. I feel too awkward.

David however, was much like me. An outsider in the team who couldn't find his place in the team even when he was trying. I was a breath of fresh air to him, someone that could relate to how he felt and not have the backing of everyone else around him against him.

He told me about his cat, Megadeath and his cobra, Spawn. He told me about the different places he'd lived. And he almost cried when he mentioned the few friends he'd made and had to leave behind. Listening to his story, I almost cried myself. I wasn't sure what would have been worse for him. Leaving the few people who wanted to get to know him behind or the constant supply of new jerks that attacked him for being the new kid every few months.

"Wow. No wonder you have an attitude." I commented, offering a sympathetic grin. "Did you ever tell your parents how you felt? How it was affecting you?"

"They never would have listened." David muttered softly, his eyes refusing to look up from where his finger was leaving patterns in the dirt. "Dad always seemed to love his job more than his family. He was always excited when his bosses would transfer him. He said staying in one place all the time was boring. That travelling like we always did and seeing all these different things and places on the way was like going on a vacation. Not that I would know the difference. The only time my Dad went on holidays was when we needed extra time to pack up our stuff."

As David talked, I watched his parents through the corner of my eye. They were listening intently, probably hoping we'd say something or do something that they could use to hurt us. They were fully aware that they couldn't escape on their own and the Yeerks weren't coming. Their only hope was mental warfare. Say something that would send their hosts' unstable son over the edge and attack them in a way that would loosen their restraints. They'd tried repeatedly while I was here. Tobias mentioned that they'd made a few foul comments before I'd shown up to replace whoever left for school about two minutes before I'd shown up. Fortunately, I seemed to have a calming effect on him. my hand on his shoulder was usually enough for him to calm down.

I'd had David move a little out of their hearing range to talk before to avoid it happening again, but when I'd started this conversation, I'd subtly drew him towards them. I wanted his parents, his real parents, not the Yeerks, to hear what he had to say. I'd spent enough time with him to know that he had mental issues from before he came to town. I needed his parents to know so that we could heal him properly. I could only do so much for him, they had to do the rest.

"When this is over, talk to them." I said firmly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, which he responded to and leaned into my side immediately. Clearly, it had been a while since he'd had any kind of physical affection, something that he was craving. "Parents, decent ones worth going through all this for, will always put what's best for their children first. A five year old could see that they've been distracted just looking at you, but they love you. You have to make them aware of what they're doing to you and how you feel, otherwise they'll never know and nothing will change. If they love you like you love them, then they'll work something out, even after this invasion is over."

"How can you be so sure?" David asked, turning to me with desperate eyes. My psychology skills peeked through again. Another cause of his instability. His parents had gotten so wrapped up with his father's job and whatever else, he was really worried that they didn't care much for him. "You never knew them. How can you know that they'd change their entire way of life for me? That they care about me that much?"

"Because you were willing to do whatever it takes to get them back." I answered, squeezing his shoulder. "Because you care so much about them. If they didn't care about their kid like most parents do, you wouldn't have been so willing to go to hell and back to save them. You were willing to give everything up for a chance to save them, right? For you to feel that strongly about them, they would have to care at least as deeply for you. But don't trust my word for it. Ask them when this is over." I added with a smile, nodding my head towards his parents.

Right as his mother screamed.

"MOM!" David cried, jumping to his feet. In an instant, he was already by his mother's side as her body started jerking wildly, a look of considerable pain planted firmly on her face. "Mom, are you ok? What's happening to you?"

/The Yeerk's dying./ Tobias answered for her, making me jump. I'd almost forgotten that he was there. /The process takes a few hours and it is painful, but don't worry. At the end of it all, she will be fine and the Yeerk will fall out of her ear./

"You hear that Mom?" David asked, grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it, trying to comfort her. "You'll be free soon. You'll be able to move by yourself. Don't worry Mom, I'll be here the whole time."

"Looks like Daddy's getting on his way to." I said, noticing his head making small, sudden twitches. However, he seemed to have a little more control over himself. Even as his body started following his head, it was a lot less noticeable than his wife's. And despite the pain, he never lost the venomous, loathing look he was giving me.

/I'm going to get Jake. He'll want to be here when the planning begins anyway./ Tobias said as he spread his wings and took off.

I never noticed when Jake, Rachel, Erek and Tobias came back. David and I were too busy holding his parents down, trying to stop them from hurting themselves. Plus, I had to keep assuring David that they would be fine.

"Don't worry David. Jake went through this too, remember? He came through fine and so will they." I said as reassuringly as I could as I held his father's shoulders from behind, making sure that his body stayed in place and that his head only hit my belly and chest. David just nodded as he hugged his Mom, burying his tearstained face into her neck as he did.

"S-s-son?" His Dad gasped, leaning his head back on me as his sporadic jerking started to slow down and staring at David. David tensed at that and instantly whipped his head toward his Dad's. Not once had he been called son the whole time I'd been with him. And the shocked look on David's face only grew as his eyes met his Dad's.

"D-Dad? that's really you, isn't it?" He stuttered, his eyes wide and hopeful. A smile grew on his face a few seconds later. I couldn't see it at the time, but David told me later that at that moment, his Dad's face had looked warmer and more caring than he'd ever seen it in his entire life.

"David. I-I'm so sorry." He stuttered before clenching his teeth and almost winding me as his head jolted back. "I-I never paid enough a-attention to you. I'm s-so sorry."

"It's ok. You can make it up to me later." David smiled, holding Dad's face steady in his hands. "I guess Warren was right. I should have said something."

"W-we lo-o-ove you honey." His Mom gasped behind him. This time I could see the look on her face. The Yeerk's cruel, hateful look was long gone. The watery eyes watching as David turned to her were pained, sorrowful and full of love and regret. Her Yeerk had lost control too. "D-don't ever think oth-otherwise."

"I love you too." He responded tearfully, smiling as he moved to hug her again, this time pressing his cheek against hers.

"The Yeerks will be out in a few moments, if that." Jake said as soothingly as he could as he crouched before the family, a small smile crossing his face. "Then everything will be over, I promise."

"EW!" I cried, startling everyone as a scowled down at David's Dad's ear. Right on cue, the slimy, disgusting parasite dropped right out. Which would have been fine except it pressed against my shirt, leaving a slimy imprint. "Gross, I never did like slugs." I growled, trying to wipe it off with a leaf.

"I'm free!" David's Dad cried, smiling as he took a few deep breaths. He looked ready to puke, but was too happy to care. "No more Yeerk! Oh, thank God."

I smiled as David flung himself at his father. It was a heart warming moment, watching father and son leaning into each other, smiling, laughing and crying tears of joy. As Jake and I worked on untying him, I almost cried myself. Both because I was happy for David and his Dad, but also because this was something that I couldn't ever do. It was a little like a slap in the face for me, never being able to be held by my Dad again. But I just shook my head and forced the jealousy away. I wasn't going to ruin the moment for David.

David's Mom was completely freed a moment later and Rachel made quick work of her ropes. It took her a total of one second to join her hugging family, laughing, crying and repeatedly kissing David's head.

/It's nice to actually see what we're fighting for once in a while./ Tobias said privately as the rest of us stepped back, not wanting to ruin the moment of the reunited family.

"Yeah. We don't get to see the benefits of our actions very often." Jake agreed, turning to me with pride. "You did good Warren."

"Do you mind saying that again when Marco and I meet again?" I asked lightly, grinning back. "I don't need Rachel's comments to know he won't be too impressed with me."

"Neither is Ax-man." Rachel added with a grin. "He called you an insubordinate. But they'll get over it. At least Cassie loves you."

"Who IS Ax-man?" I asked, throwing my hands up exasperatedly. "You guys have mentioned him repeatedly when I ask you about your actions over the last year, but you've left out who or what he is. If he's some homicidal Axe wielder, I wanna know before I see him."

"A what?" Rachel asked, holding her sides as she laughed. "No, no, nothing like that. He's a soldier. But that's all I'm telling you. I wanna see your face when you finally meet him."

"Don't worry. It's a surprise you'll like." Jake added, smiling amusedly. I just pouted in response and turned back to David and his family right as they started calming down.

"What do we do now?" David's Mom asked, turning from her husband and son to us as we approached them. "It'll only be a matter of time before the Yeerks find us if we go back into town or use our bank accounts or anything. Anything with our name on it will lead them to us."

"We were hoping that your husband had some alter ego you could hide under." Jake responded, turning questioningly towards David's dad. "You know, any identity with a house and a bank account attached to it. You are a spy after all, I'd imagine that you'd need one in case of emergencies."

"Yeah, I have a couple." He nodded. "One that the agency knows and one they don't. We should use the second one, but the problem is that I barely got it going and the bank accounts attached hold very little money."

"That's not a problem." Erek responded with a smile. "I can transfer all the money from the real you's accounts to the alter ego's without anyone ever knowing where it's gone. the question is, do you have a house to live in that's out of the way where the Yeerks aren't likely to find you?"

"Yeah. Allen Birk bought an old farm on the outskirts of the next town over when we moved here." He answered. "I had a few people take care of it, growing crops and whatnot, so if we ever go there we could survive on the money we have for a very long time, though we'll have to live a lot less luxuries than we're used to. Not that that's a problem."

"Sounds good." Jake nodded. "Erek will fix your bank accounts as soon as he leaves and Tobias, Rachel and I will escort you to the house tonight. It's better to do this when less people will be around and it's more difficult to recognise you, don't you think?"

"I agree whole heartedly." He replied, giving Jake an appreciative look before turning to me, his face turning worried and sad. "Now that that's all settled, do you mind if I have a private word with Warren?"

"Not at all." I said, nodding my head towards the trees. Tobias flew across to the other side of the clearing as we moved, something that I was grateful for. David's dad wanted it so only him and me heard anything and although Tobias already knew everything I'd discovered, moving out of earshot would still provide some comfort to the poor man.

"How is he?" He asked as soon as we were far enough, looking at me earnestly. "How bad did it get? I...I need to know everything." He added mournfully. That definitely caused a few tugs on my heartstrings. The guy really loved his son, that was clear. He just seemed to have gotten too wrapped up in his own world. I didn't want to tell him everything. He was going to feel really guilty after this, in addition to sadness, but it was the only way to help David.

"It got so bad that he turned into a sociopath." I answered, kicking myself a second later as I realised just how bluntly that had come out. The man choked as the words left my mouth and tears poured rivers down his face. But I had to go on. "It wasn't all your doing." I added hastily, trying to be reassuring. "A great deal of it was caused by the battle at your home, leaving him homeless, on the run while his own family was trying to kill or infest him, living in a barn like an animal, clashes with some of the Animorphs and a few scary moments during missions a rookie really shouldn't have been on. That all enhanced it dramatically, especially with his desperation to get you two back and live a normal life. But, your way of life has caused previous mental issues. Anxiety, depression, forever feeling like an outsider and of course, you failing to notice his problems and putting more concern into your job then him has left him scared that he was unloved."

"How could I not have noticed all this?" He sobbed, taking a few deep breaths as he sunk to the ground. He was thoroughly heartbroken. Completely falling apart. And hating himself for all of it. "How could I have been so blind to it? I can see t now, all those blank stares at Spawn, all those hesitant 'greats' when I asked him about his day at school or the fake smiles when he asked where we were moving next. How couldn't I see it? Am I really that bad of a father?"

"From the way David talked, you put your job first." I answered, just as bluntly as before. I couldn't help it, that fact irritated me. My own Dad did it a lot, but at least he tried to make up for it whenever he could. And he always made it clear that he loved me and would put me ahead of work if I really needed him. He made it clear that I'd always have his attention whenever I felt a need for it. However, this situation should remedy that. You'll have to stay at home for pretty much all of your time, only leave for essentials. Use it to reassure him that you care about him, pay attention to him, put him above everything else for a while. He can always morph golden eagle and come to me if he wants to talk or needs outside help, but I've already done just about all I can for him. Between saving him from being trapped as a rat and helping to save you two, I've knocked the sociopath out of him, but other then be there for him, be the friend that he needs to be able to hold on to, I've done all I can. I've found the sources to his instability, now you have to fix the rest."

"I will." He nodded, pulling himself to his feet. Then he flung himself at me. Thrown completely off guard, I almost fell over as his arms wrapped around me in a tight huge, his leaking eyes dampening my shoulder. "Thank you, for everything you've done for him. Thank you so much. I'll have him healthy and happy again as soon as I can, I promise."

"You'll make a good father yet sir." I responded softly, patting him on the back. "You'll do fine, I'm sure of it. Just keep your head out of the clouds."

...

"I guess this is goodbye." David muttered, looking sadly at his feet. Night had come quickly enough. Erek had already done his thing and transferred all of the family's money into Allen Birk's accounts and made sure that the Yeerks knew nothing about the alias. Tobias had gone to David's old home with information his father had given him and gotten the key and records for the alias while Jake and Rachel had scouted out the house for any signs of Yeerk activity. Fortunately, every base was covered without a hitch and now Erek's Dad, Mr King, had arrived with his car, ready to take the family to their new home. However, David, though excited to be able to sleep in a bed without fear of someone recognising him or discovering his secrets and being with his family again, didn't seem so keen to leave. Not that it was hard to figure out why. He saw me as his friend. One he owed everything to. And he had to leave me behind just like all of the others.

Smiling, I put two fingers on his cheek and turned his face to me, making sure that he looked me right in the eye when I spoke and got the message. "No, just see you later. The Yeerks won't notice a random golden or a seagull flying around. You're only one town over. Feel free to come back and talk to me any time you want."

That did it. Years from now, I will still remember the huge, bright smile that grew on his face at that moment. It was so full of hope, gratitude and happiness. My own smile grew broader as a warm, fuzzy feeling filled my body. Not the feeling of growing fur, but the feeling of knowing that you've done something really good. And that you've made a friend for life.

"Then I'll be back often." He said happily, offering me his hand. Grinning mischievously, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a friendly hug. I had a feeling he could use it and as rarely as I did something like that, I wasn't one to hold back on physical affection when given the chance to express it. It was the only way I really knew how to make people know how I felt about them. "You'll get sick of me."

"Not a chance." I chuckled as I let go. David gave me one last grin as he pulled away and headed towards the car. Unable to follow, I just watched and waved as Mr King appeared to take off with an otherwise empty car as a pair of owls flew overhead, Jake and Rachel making sure that they got there safely.

/He never even took to Cassie like he did to you./ Tobias commented as the car disappeared. /If you were with us when all of this started, maybe we could have avoided his murderous streak./

"Or maybe he would have just tried to kill me with the rest of you." I responded, not liking the idea, but not denying the possibility either. "It would depend on the type of person I'd be if I stuck around with you guys and whether or not he'd just associate me with the rest of you. After all, that's what he did with you, right?"

/Yeah, that's true./ Tobias responded, pruning his wing feathers. Normally, I'd expect to see someone nodding. /I guess in this case, it was a good thing you weren't around when David started. And a really good thing that you showed up when you did. Though, that was quite the coincidence./ He added, his tone turning thoughtful.

"No more so than me just happening to decide to keep riding my bike a little longer than usual in an abandoned construction site and run into a dying Andelite giving away the morphing power." I responded with a shrug. "Must just be fate."

/Or someone's game./ Tobias muttered, his voice turning a little moody. I raised an eyebrow at that, but Tobias didn't go into further detail so I just shrugged it off. For now, I just grabbed my bike and said goodbye. Mom was expecting me home soon and Lexi wanted to watch Hatching Pete with me tonight. Besides, I couldn't keep the grin of my face as I thought about dinner. There is no one who makes pizzas better than my Mom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This wraps up Warren's first adventure. the next chapter's an interlude between adventures, just so the missing Animorphs get up to date with David and so Warren can learn about their past. After that, we're moving on to The Pretender, including Warren's return school and making a new friend, Tobias' situation and a surprise from the Ellimist. Some adventures will follow the books while others will be enitrely new or happen to Warren while the others are dealing with situations in the books. Well, later.


	6. Catching Up

The weekend. Every teenager's favourite word. For most it meant waking up late, watching cartoons, or heading out to the mall or the beach. I however, had a different reason to be excited. I was finally going to be reacquainted with the other half of the Animorphs.

"Good morning...Warren, wasn't it?" Cassie's dad called as I turned my bike into and up his driveway. The look he was giving me was much warmer than the last time I was here and it took no force at all to smile back as I nodded my head.

"Morning sir. Cassie around?"

"Yeah, she's in the barn, taking care of a raccoon with a broken paw." He responded, nodding me through. "Rachel's with her too."

"Ok, thanks." I grinned as I set my bike against the wall. Giving him a wave, I headed inside. The smells were the first thing I noticed as I entered, something I strangely didn't notice last time I was here. multiple different scents mixed in my nostrils and I almost gagged at the result, but I just started breathing through my mouth and avoided them. The hay still covered the place and a number of different wild animals still filled the cages. Walking through, I couldn't help but notice that a wolf was now sitting in a large cage with a bandage around its ribs. It was new, it definitely wasn't there a few days ago. I felt pretty bad for it. It was a beautiful creature and was very restless. It didn't deserve to be in a cage.

"Has anyone ever gone wolf?" I asked as I turned back towards the centre of the barn, startling the girls. Clearly, they hadn't noticed me.

"Hi Warren, nice to see you again too." Rachel said sarcastically, smirking amusedly. "But yes, excluding Ax, Tobias, you and David, we have all acquired the wolf. It's Cassie's favourite battle morph actually."

"And my strongest before I acquired the elephant." Cassie added as she approached me, smiling brightly. "It's good to see you again Warren. I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks Cassie." I said softly, a shy smile crossing my face. "It's good to be back."

Before you ask, no, I do not have a crush on Cassie or anything. I'm just shy. I would have acted the same way with Rachel, Tobias and Jake the first time I saw them too if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation at the time.

"So how's the defibulator?" Cassie asked, shifting her eyes to my chest for a second as before shifting them back to my face, staring at me worriedly. " It hasn't moved or detached or anything when you morphed?"

"No, it all feels like it's in the same place." I shrugged, not entirely sure, but not wanting her to worry too much over it. "I guess the hyena's torso was close enough in size and shape to avoid any issues."

"You haven't morphed again since then, have you?" She asked, a stern, motherly look crossing her face, looking right into my eyes.

"No. as much as I've wanted to." I sighed, shaking my head. "Though I can't deny that I have a really great urge to do it again. The speed and strength the hyena has felt so good. and what a rush, running at full speed, around and over obstacles. It feels more invigorating than even a dirt bike race, moving such amazing speed totally on your own power."

"I know what you mean." Rachel nodded, her face turning dreamy. The raw power the grizzly bear has is really addictive and so is the eagle's flying prowess. I don't think I could live without them now."

"Yeah well, I kind of have to." I sighed, frowning at the ground. I could feel the urge even then to morph. To become a powerful super predator or an energetic ferret. Hell, I'd even love to try out the giraffe morph. I never did get a chance to use it. "It sucks you know? To know exactly what's going on and have the power to help, but being unable to use it."

"You can help in other ways, outside the battlefield." Cassie said hastily, looking a little guilty. She'd only meant to make sure that I was ok when she brought up my morphing, not depress me. "You figured things out about David that even I never got close to noticing and in doing so, you saved him, came up with a plan to get his parents back and started his healing process."

"I made a friend out of it too." I added with a small smile, getting a bright and proud one in return. "Though I find it all ironic that it was me, the hyena boy who befriended lion dude. By battle morphs, we should have been worst enemies."

"That would require you being sane and conventional." A voice called smartly from behind me. Whipping around, I found myself staring at Marco and Jake. Marco's face looked unreadable. I wasn't sure if he was going to welcome me back or hit me. Judging from the nervous grin on Jake's face, I was edging closer to the latter and couldn't help taking a step back. "Unfortunately, neither of those words apply to anyone who actually thinks that they can take on an army of body snatching slugs that outnumber them by about a thousand to one and survive."

"Meaning everyone in this room." I shrugged lightly, trying my hand at making him smile. "Should we pull out the strait jackets now or wait until we're claiming we can actually win too?"

I grinned in victory as a snort escaped his mouth. Whatever tension he'd been feeling quickly dissipated as he nodded his head.

"Maybe you and I can get along after all." He stated as he headed over to the side of the room dropped unceremoniously onto a bale of hay. "Unless you're turning into a homicidal maniac like that new friend of yours too."

"No, I'll usually tell you when I'm ticked off." I responded with a shrug. "There ain't much build up in my head."

"Great. So what is going on with David now anyway? You know, the whole story from start to finish?" Marco asked impatiently. "I only got a clip notes version saying that he was saved for a good reason and that he and his freed parents are moving away to stay safe and work on his screwed up head."

"That's because you barely let me get that out before you ranted and raved about he was gonna be back to kill us all." Jake retorted exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "Now you can wait until the others get here."

/No need./ Tobias called as fluttering up in the rafters caught our attention. /We're here. sorry we're late, Ax was spying on a cooking show through a store window./ As the red tailed hawk settled down comfortably in the rafters, another bird, a northern harrier according to Cassie, fluttered to the ground and stared at me intently, as only a bird of prey can.

"It's ok Ax." Rachel said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "He's one of us. Has been since the beginning."

"The second alien to turn up at the construction site." Marco grinned cheekily, reminding me of his comment back when he first saw me there that night. "Oh, those were the days." He added, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Wait a minute." I muttered as the harrier started to grow. "If this is Ax, then either you guys used the morphing cube on someone after David or Ax is..."

I never finished my sentence. I almost slapped myself for not figuring that out the other night as the brown feathers was replaced by blue fur and a scorpion-like tail protruded from the lingering tail feathers. Rachel said I'd be amusingly shocked when I'd see him so what else could he be, a Taxxon?

"I knew you'd go goldfish when you saw him." Rachel chuckled, the others laughing as they noticed my face. I hadn't noticed that my eyes had widened, or that my jaw had dropped. Sparing Rachel a half hearted glare, I shut my mouth and just watched as all hints of the bird disappeared as the last few features of the Andelite, such as stalks and his extra fingers, appeared.

/So you are the deserter and insubordinate./ Ax said emotionlessly, making me flinch. /Your actions could have resulted in unimaginable consequences for us and your world. And above all else, you went directly against the plan that Prince Jake decided. A warrior never goes against his superiors./

"I didn't have a choice about leaving." I cried, thoroughly insulted. "I had a medical condition the morphing power couldn't remove! And Jake's not my Prince, so I wasn't betraying anyone. Besides, in war a doctor or psychologist can overstep and shut down the orders of a commander if it is discovered that his physical or mental state is preventing him seeing vital information or failing to act accordingly. I'm the closest thing to a psychologist here and I saw sufficient grounds to stop your plan. You were focusing too much on hate and never took his mental state into account. If you had noticed half of what I did, you would have tried to help him deal with it long before he became a threat, but instead, you focused too much on the mission and acted with hostility every second he wasn't your perfect soldier. You practically created the threat he represented yourselves."

"You can't create a monster and complain when it steps on a few buildings." Cassie muttered, nodding her head guiltily, making me instantly back off. She'd tried to help David. David, Rachel, Tobias and Jake had all mentioned that at least once. I didn't want her to think that she was to blame.

"Let's not get into a fight." Jake said quickly, noticing as Ax tensed at my claims and Marco's face scrunched up in irritation. "Everyone be quiet and listen to what Warren has to say. If you want to say something, wait until the end. Let's get all the facts on the table. But we'll start with me saying that I support the decisions Warren made and his reasoning. The only thing I'd change is that everyone would have been involved from the beginning, but that just wasn't possible under the circumstances. Go ahead Warren." He finished, nodding encouragingly.

Blatantly ignoring the intense look Ax was giving me, I told them everything, from how I'd found Rachel and David to when David left with his parents. I told them about David's unstable mind and the causes behind it. I told them the reasons behind each of his actions. And I told them about how David had completely opened up to me while we were waiting for the Yeerks to die. he was a lonely, hurt boy who then had his entire world shattered and was treated like he had to be the perfect soldier in the Animorphs' haste to save the world.

"Seriously, next time you increase your ranks, you might try giving the rookie an easier mission then a Fort Knox equivalent and actually try to get to know them before the life threatening part of your job shows up." I finished, making sure the unsaid DUH was clear. "And actually try being nice."

"Ok, ok. Yes, we screwed up with David and it cost us." Marco muttered grumpily, conceding to the point. "I definitely made it clear that I didn't like him and made him hate me. I'll give in and as long as no lions try to rip my head off again, I'll say you were right. As long as you promise not to undo our work again without talking to us first, I'll get over this."

"That's as close to an 'I'm sorry' that you're gonna get." Rachel smiled, patting me on the shoulder as she turned to Ax. "Was it good enough for you Ax?"

/Prince Jake accepts it. And his reasoning is acceptable./ Ax grumbled, refusing to look at me. /So I must accept it./

"Glad you approve." I responded emotionlessly. He didn't like me and he didn't want to accept it. But it wasn't that I'd helped David so much, I could see that. He was a soldier and I'd gone against his commander. That's what had him hating me.

"So now David's got his family back and they'll make sure he recovers." Cassie summed up, looking a little nervously between me and Ax. "With any help David feels he needs from Warren. Now that that's all clear, how about we move on?"

"Yeah." I nodded quickly, turning away from Ax to the others. "It's been a year since I was around. I wanna know everything you've been up to."

...

"And so ends the miraculous story of the suicidal teenagers." Marco said dramatically, waving his hands around like an orchestrator.

"That's...a little more than I expected." I commented, not sure what to say. I'd kinda gone into shock. I was expecting gory battles with walking lawn mowers and giant worms, maybe a few nightmare morphs from Visser Three showing up here and there and they were mentioned plenty of times. However, a cloud made of mini organisms from Saturn's moon creating bladed tornados, the Ellimist, actually destroying the main Kandrona, along with a base underwater trying to enhance sharks to make suitable hosts to attack another world, freeing Hork-Bajir and TWO cases of time travel via a Sario Rip, one of which actually took them back to the time of the freaking DINOSAURS? I was not expecting all of that. That's in addition to the Chee, David and the mission to save six of the world leaders! Not quite able to control myself as I took it all in, I dropped straight to the ground and leaned back against a support beam.

"A lot to take in at once isn't it?" Cassie asked sympathetically, offering me a glass of water that I gratefully took and gulped down.

"Just a bit." I replied, my voice a little higher than usual. "And I thought getting caught on the wrong end of a wildebeest stampede was an interesting story. I might as well have been running from crickets in comparison."

"You went to Africa?" Cassie asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah. Spent half the time I was gone checking out America and the other half in Africa." I nodded. "I saw lots of cool stuff. And ran for my life more than once."

"From what?" Cassie asked, a small frown growing.

"Zebras, a small avalanche and a pack of hyenas." I answered, listing them off on my fingers and turning sheepish as I hit the last one. "I got nostalgic when I found a hyena feeding on a dead giraffe with a bunch of vultures. I got a little too close and failed to notice the other four nearby."

"How dumb can you get?" Marco asked, snickering at me as I glared at him. "Mindlessly approaching a dangerous carnivore that you know about better than anyone. You fit in perfectly here. You've got as big of a death wish as Rachel."

"I see you're still the boundless optimist I left behind." I retorted sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Do you consider the day wasted if you haven't commented on ten ways we're gonna die or something?"

"Haha! He barely had time to get to know us before leaving and only just got back, yet he still has Marco pegged." Rachel laughed, bringing grins to the others' faces, minus Ax and Tobias.

Marco however, groaned dramatically as he leaned back, placing his hands over his heart as if we'd thrown a blow at it. "Oh, how you hurt me so! Claiming I have a need to point out destruction and despair, incapable of seeing the fun of throwing myself before a Hork-Bajir blade."

/Moving on./ Tobias said, chuckling at Marco's theatrics. /Do we have any missions to worry about? Any Yeerk activity that demands our attention?/

"No." Jake shook his head, looking thoroughly relieved. "Tom hasn't made any of his calls and I've heard nothing from Erek. They seem to be licking their wounds at the moment, so everyone, feel free to relax."

"Oh, thank God!" Rachel cried, relaxing her shoulders and throwing back her head. "After everything with David and that stupid conference, I need a good couple of shopping days to unwind."

"Oh my GOD!" Marco cried, mock horror etched across his face. "Xena wants to stay out of trouble. A sign of the apocalypse I tell you!"

"Now that was just lame." Jake stated dryly, punching Marco in the arm before turning to me. "So when do you start school again?"

"Monday." I answered, scratching my head nervously. "It's going to be very weird and annoying. Home schooling was a lot more flexible."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Cassie said reassuringly, patting my shoulder to try and calm my nerves. "You've been there before, so you won't be the new kid or anything, and we'll be there to help you readjust. You'll be settling back into the routine in no time."

"Thanks Cassie." I nodded, smiling appreciatively. Despite Ax giving me the cold shoulder, I was glad to be here again, with all the other Animorphs by my side. I felt happy and accepted. Even Marco seemed to get over whatever issues he'd had with me saving David quickly enough. Ax was the only problem now and I'd win him over soon enough. I could wait.

"So, who would win? Godzilla or Superman?" Jake asked out of the blue, catching me off guard.

"Easy. Superman, hands down." Marco cried as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, throwing his hands into the air for emphasis.

"I don't know." I grinned, unable to help myself. "That's one big lizard. It could eat the boy scout whole. And even if it lost, Godzilla's born pregnant right? That means where there's one, a lot more aren't far behind. Even Superman couldn't handle an army of dinosaurs."

"Oh yeah? So Superman has to fight a bunch of babies too. He'd just take a deep breath and blow the midgets away." Marco retorted cockily, daring me to respond. I wasn't going to disappoint him.

"Oh really? And scatter them all around to kill every defenceless person they came across? If he did, he'd be labelled the world's worst hero. The one that let them eat everybody." I responded, returning his cocky smirk as he grumbled about technicalities.

"Oiy, another one joining in the world's most pointless arguments." Rachel groaned loudly, shaking her head in disdain. "For once I agree with Marco. He's going to fit right in to this group, even if he can't fight."


	7. The Pretender Part 1

**An:** For those who don't recognize them, Ben and Hal are not mine. They're characters from Fall Skies, I take no credit for them.

Also, I was hoping for public opinion on whether I should use YOU from Alternamorphs 2 as well. If I did, it would be Ben.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pretender Part 1<strong>

Adjusting the straps holding my back pack in place, I decided to stop and take a moment to observe the most diverse and unusual species on the entire planet in their natural habitat. Namely, teenagers at the front of the school.

My first day back had finally arrived and I was a little nervous. Sure, I'd been here before, with mostly the same people, but I never really had what one would call real friends. I doubt most people there even noticed that I was ever there or that I had gone. meaning, I was likely to get treated as the new kid the bullies felt they needed to terrify. Joy.

"Hmm, I wonder if Uncle Henry would take me back to the front of a zebra stampede again." I muttered as I started walking slowly towards the building. "At least I'd spend the whole thing outside." Sitting at a desk all day surrounded by other people was not something I was good at anymore. I was already starting to feel claustrophobic just thinking about it.

"And my old science partner returns." I squawked as Marco's arm swung itself around my shoulder, the boy practically yelling in my ear. He just laughed as I turned to glare at him.

"Hey, stay on your toes man, or you'll be eaten alive today." He said cheerfully, removing his arm only to slap my back before heading inside. "And you better go get your timetable before classes start." He called over his shoulder. "You've been here before, so unlike other new kids, you don't have the excuse of getting lost."

"Gee, thanks a lot Marco." I muttered, ducking my head nervously as a bunch of eyes turned to me. However, below my nerves was a very strong irritation. The jerk just publically labelled me as the new kid! Oh, he was gonna pay for that one, that was a promise. However, that would have to wait. With my shyness rearing its ugly head again, I walked quickly inside and headed into the office for my timetable and assigned locker, very grateful that there was a door between it and the hallways, even if it was only made of glass. I was able to relax away from the crowd, if only for a moment.

After getting everything I needed and getting a brief welcome back from the Principal, I headed to my old locker in everything I didn't need before the lunch break before heading off to homeroom.

I was relieved when the teachers didn't make the big fuss they usually made over new students over me. Seeing as I was a returning student, not a new one, I didn't need a guide and after letting everyone know I was back, they just let me fall back into my old place in the class. Not exactly a hard thing to do, considering students had usually forgot I was there.

Morning classes turned out ok, though I had to keep moving my feet. The resulting tapping noise drove a pair of girls sitting in front of me crazy in English, though Cassie, who chose to sit next to me, found it pretty amusing.

"You're like the squirrels we treat in the barn." She chuckled softly, not wanting to disrupt the class. "Are you ever able to just sit down and be still?"

"No, not even when I'm asleep." I grinned, shaking my head. "You should see how my bed sheets look in the morning." She just giggled at that as the teacher walked by, giving s a look. Fortunately, we'd already done plenty of our work so he didn't berate us or anything.

Between classes was the most stressful time for me. The hallways were too packed for my taste. I'm a claustrophobic. And that was also the time the school bullies decided to play. I wasn't much of a bully magnet like Tobias was back in the old days, but that didn't mean they weren't happy to give me a hard time when I ended up in the wrong place. Fortunately, I had another advantage of not really being a new kid. I knew where they were most likely to hang out and avoided them easy enough, even if I had to take a couple of detours and wind up a little late for class. That irritated a few teachers, but it was my first day back in a year and I had a different set of classrooms from before, so they just decided to overlook it.

Strangely enough, it was lunch that had me most uneasy. For more than one reason. First, I had to buy food today and the best thing they were selling was mystery meat. The mystery was how we were actually able to digest it. And second...it was kind of embarrassing, but I wasn't sure where to sit.

Hard to believe such a simple thing is such a big deal to a teenager, isn't it? Yet we can't help ourselves in making it one.

I would have liked to just sit down next to the other Animorphs. They were my only friends here after all. But that wouldn't work, they were rarely all seen together in school. It was a security procedure, though personally, I thought it was one created out of paranoia more than anything else. With all the controllers around, they thought it would be suspicious if Rachel and Cassie suddenly started hanging out with Jake and Marco. Though I don't see what was so suspicious about it. Rachel and Jake are cousins and he and Cassie clearly have a thing for each other. On top of that, we're kids, we form new groups all the time. But I did feel it would be a little weird if I sat down with Jake and Marco amongst their friends and acted like we'd been friends forever. We clearly weren't before I left. Hell, half my old science class knew Marco annoyed me.

_At least I'm not pining to sit at the popular table like every other newbie I've ever met._ I thought, rolling my eyes at the stupidity of it. The popular kids were very cliché at my school: athletic, muscular boys, beauty centric girls with too much money and all of them were the biggest, pompous, most self-centred jerks you could ever have the displeasure to meet. Why would anyone want to be one of them? Actually, scratch that, why so many people still like them? Physical appearance and ball kicking skills shouldn't be enough to cover up their horrid attitudes.

Staring around the cafeteria, I groaned to myself as I noticed that most of the still empty seats were near very undesirable company. Bullies who'd attack me and the nerdiest people around. Not that I minded smart people at all, it's just they were the kind to spend all day playing games like dungeons and dragons or spouting out long, complex words while explaining every miniscule function of a circuit board or whatever. None of it ever made any sense to me. They never dumb it down and I really didn't want to feel like an idiot.

Looking around again, a relieved smile crossed my face when I noticed a good few free chairs. They were at a table right next to the nerds, but that was fine, they wouldn't even notice me unless I said hi. A boy about my age was sitting there alone, half a sandwich in one hand while the other held up a book. He was deep into his book, but at the same time, I noticed he looked kind of lonely as I approached.

"Maybe I should try to fix that." I muttered under my breath as I walked toward him. I was just gonna go sit and eat, but something about the guy was urging me to talk to him. Like he needed it. The only problem was that I could already feel my shy side rising up again. I was never any good at making the first move with people. _Well, figure it out War! Don't be a wimp._ Shaking my head, I gathered ever bit of confidence I had as I reached the table.

"Hi. Mind if I sit down?" I asked, keeping my face as bright and friendly as possible. The boy's eyes flickered up over the book for a second as he swallowed, but quickly went back.

"Sure, why not. Not like anyone else will be here anytime soon." He said dully, as if he didn't care. However, I caught the change in his voice at the end. It turned a little sad. That got a flare from me. Now I was more determined to talk to him.

"Thanks." I smiled, putting my tray down and settling into a chair. "I'm Warren by the way."

"I know. We have homeroom together." He replied, still not looking away from his book.

"Well, are you gonna tell me your name?" I tried lightly, pushing down the slight irritation I felt from him not even giving me eye contact. Normally, anything that made me start a conversation would have disappeared at that. I'm not sure what is was about him that had me still trying.

"It's Ben." He said, sparing me another flicker of his eyes. I took it as a small victory. He was still talking with that dull voice, but his eyes held a little more. I barely caught it, but they had an unsureness to them. If I had to guess, I'd say that he was confused as to why I was still talking to him.

"It's nice to meet you Ben." I said happily. I'd gotten enough from him to encourage me. Now to try and get some of his hidden emotions into his voice. Trying to find some ground for conversation, I looked at the cover of his book and grinned. That'll do. "Greek Mythology huh? Isn't that one involving Zeus, Poseidon and Hades stood up to and destroyed their father? Cronus?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ben nodded before letting out a loud sigh. For a second I thought I'd irritated him by distracting him from his book, however, my worry over that quickly turned to concern as he finally put the book down only to stare at the table. "Look, I get that you needed a place to sit. I get that you haven't joined a circle yet. I'm not gonna stop you from sitting here, but you don't have to humour me. You can just ignore me."

"What? Why would I wanna do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow confusedly. What was that about? Did I seem half hearted or something?

"Every new kid does it." Ben sighed, frowning harder. I could have sworn that he held back a small sob when he said that. "No one sits with me and I'm not threatening in any way, so all the new kids sit at my table. They say hi, ask me about myself and then write me off as a loser and ignore me while until they can prove themselves worthy of whatever group they want to join and leave. No one wants to be friends with the math geek that always has his nose in a book."

"Why not talk to the other smart kids?" I asked as I connected the dots in my head. What he'd just told explained the dull voice and loneliness, but I wasn't sure why he didn't just hang out with people like him.

Ben laughed hollowly in response to that. "There's a few seats free next to them. Why didn't you?"

"Because I'd feel stupid and get a migraine as they went on and on talking about dungeons and dragons or the long, difficult scientific names and terms of things I'd never understand." I answered as Ben nodded.

"Exactly. I'm not like them." He stated, his shoulders sagging. "I get A+'s in science, but that doesn't mean I go as far into it as they do. I don't play games like dungeons and dragons. I'm very smart, smart enough that I find my brother's homework to be a piece of cake even though it drives him and his friends nuts and he's two years older than me. But while they build miniature rockets and play fantasy games, I'll read adventure and magic stories. Or my Dad's books on war history. I mean, listen to me, I still talk like any average person. I like a missing link or something. I don't fit in anywhere. And even when people do talk to me, their attention's usually somewhere else. Besides my Mom, Dad and little brother's anyway."

He wasn't able to keep the sadness out of his voice anymore. It broke cleanly through the emotionless facade he'd been using. I really felt for him. The poor guy couldn't find where he belonged. He felt like an outsider, one that even the other outsiders ignored in favour of being accepted by others. I guess I could relate to him. I'd always been a bit of an outsider myself, haven't I? Taking a deep breath, I removed all signs of pity from my face and looked at him as warmly as I could.

"Ben?" I said softly, only for him not to respond. "Ben, look at me."

He tensed at that. He looked almost afraid to look at me. Afraid of what he'd find. But I'd expected that. He expected to find me looking elsewhere, trying to get away from him. The sad, lonely bookworm who desperately needed a friend. Slowly, he raised his head and looked at me, right in the eye. I grinned as he noticed how I was looking at him, enjoying the shock crossing his face. I was getting somewhere.

"I'm talking to you because I want to, not because of a sense of obligation." I said reassuringly. "And all of my attention is on you. I don't care about the rest of the school. I've been here before and I never fit in to begin with, not really. I'm a shy, mountain bike fanatic. Ever heard of one of them before?" I asked jokingly. From the look on his face, I'd say he understood immediately. Most bikers were confident, often arrogant, and had plenty of friends. "Besides, I like bookworms as you put it. They always know good stories, both factual and fiction." I added with a grin.

He just stared at me, not saying a word, though his face spoke volumes of what he was feeling. I'd sent him into shock, disbelief, confusion and if I wasn't mistaken, hope. I just let take the time he needed and took in his appearance now that the book was down and he was looking my way.

I doubted he could ever hide his emotions from anyone who faced him, probably why he was so hesitant to look at me. His bright green eyes stood out from his fair tanned skin and dirty blonde hair and reflected his inner feelings as plain as day. I liked them. They were expressive and beautiful. Not to sound gay or anything, but without the book in front of his face, you could definitely see that he was quite blessed in the looks department. If he'd put the books down, he'd probably have girls fawning over him.

"You actually want to talk to me?" He asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice. "Despite the fact that my athletic big brother Hal is the only reason I don't get my head forced down a toilet every day. You'd willingly hang out with a loser like me?"

"Wow, you really need to work on your confidence." I responded, but nodding my all the same. "Yes Ben. I am quite happy to be seen with you and talk to you. You just have to let me." I said, holding out my hand. He just stared at it for a few seconds, looking completely blown away, before his lips curled into the first bright smile I'd seen on his face and he took it firmly.

"I think I can do that." He said happily.

_YES!_ I cheered mentally, quite proud of myself. Since coming back I'd made two new friends, as opposed to over a decade of barely having the occasional acquaintances. Before the Animorphs, the last time I had a real friend I was four. I was getting better at this.

"So, you mentioned that you're a mountain bike fanatic. What else do you do for fun?" Ben asked, a little hesitantly, but curiously as he brought his forgotten sandwich to his mouth.

"Over the last year, I've been having the time of my life exploring natural wonders." I answered, taking a bite of my own food only to scrunch up my face in disgust and crave a barrel of mouthwash as I forced it down. "Yuck! That's just sick. Anyway, my Uncle Henry took me to see all these waterfalls, hiking paths and underground rivers before checking out the planes of Africa. That was awesome, but here at home, I mostly just ride my bike, watch a good action or comedy movie and walk around with a psychology book in my hands."

"Psychology books." Ben asked, his face turning intrigued and amused. "You don't strike me as a bookworm like me and those kinds of books would be pretty heavy. What got you into them? Can you even understand them?" He added, catching me off guard with his teasing tone. Wow, he's already that far with me. Just how far through his armour had I already managed to get?

"Yes, I can understand them. their knowledge has helped me a couple of times, particularly when I'm talking to people trying to hide behind attitudes and dull voices." I chuckled, smiling at him as he realised that I'd used it on him. "My father was a psychologist before he died, so I started reading all of his books as a way to still be close to him. Now, if becoming a pro mountain biker doesn't work out, I have a good fallback plan too."

"Oh." Ben said softly. I hadn't noticed while I was talking, but his face turned a little guilty when I mentioned Dad. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dig up any bad memories."

"Don't worry about it." I said as reassuringly as I could. "I've had a long time to mourn and move on. I miss him a lot, yeah, but usually when I think of him, it's only in pride of who he was. A kind, generous, warm hearted man who strived to help everyone he could. I'd like to think that I'll be like him one day."

"Seems like you already are." Ben commented, giving me a nod. "My Dad's a lot like me too. He's collage professor in modern history. Everything about me but my hair and eye colour comes from him."

We spent the rest of the school day getting to know each other. It felt really good, much better than when I'd talked to the others. I was an outsider with the Animorphs. They were a tight knit group, so being with them felt awkward. It didn't help that Ax didn't like me. Marco didn't really like me too much either, despite how we could play nice when we were together. He didn't really care if I was there or dropped off the face of the Earth again and he made it clear. Being with the others individually was usually ok, but it was still awkward with most of them, like they could figure out how or what to talk to me about. Cassie was the one exception. Even David didn't feel this welcoming and thrilling. He had too many issues and at least Tobias and the Yeerks in his parents' heads intense stares made it uncomfortable and tense.

But with Ben, it was much more relaxed. He could laugh when I said or did something stupid. His eyes lit up with happiness as he talked about playing video games with his brothers or having long conversations over books with his dad. He got embarrassed when he accidentally mentioned that his dad still read to him every night before going to bed, but I just smiled and told him that I still watched Rugrats.

"You still watch the four little cartoon babies and the blond pigtails turn clothes piles into mountains and greenhouses into rainforests?" He chuckled as we headed to science class. We were quite happy when we discovered that we had every class together except for gym and English.

"Actually, there's six of them now." I responded quietly as a cheerleader passed us, scratching the back of my neck as a sheepish grin crossed my face. "Tommy got a brother and Chuckie got a step sister. Oh, and now they're ten and up." Ben just laughed at me at that, but it was just one of good natured amusement, nothing condescending about it.

And even better for me, I was actually able to sit still in class. We were studying chemistry at the moment, a subject I usually had trouble and got impatient with, but of course, Ben's a genius. And more importantly, he uses words I understand. He actually got me fascinated by it, something I know Marco noticed from the other side of the room. He knew all about my issues with this class, most of which he helped cause, and kept sending me looks of mock fear when I'd pick up a chemical. Honestly, I was tempted to go and throw the permanganate we were working with at his head. But the teacher probably wouldn't like that.

I have to say, by the time the school ended, I was quite satisfied with my day. Well, except for one thing.

"First day back and I already have an assignment. Wow, someone sure loves me." I sighed as we reached my locker, putting in the combination a Ben chuckled beside me.

"Oh come on, it's just on the Boston Tea Party. It'll be easy." He grinned.

"Says the guy with a history professor for a father." I retorted, rolling my eyes. "Modern history always bored me. if it was historical, it had to be something like ancient Egypt or Greece to hold my interest."

"So if they threw a leviathan into the historic moment you'd be interested?" Ben snorted, shaking his head as I nodded mine. "Why don't I see if my Dad will help you this weekend? He could help gather enough information for A+ in an instant."

"Will I understand a single thing he says?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we headed towards the front door of the school.

"Yes, he's a history guy. He can't even tell you the dynamics behind putting batteries into a remote." Ben chuckled, shaking his head again. "Trust me, you'll understand every word he says."

"Then, my only question would be would he be willing to help me? I don't wanna bother him, and I did just meet you today." I said. I wanted to take the offer, it made a lot of sense to seeing as this was Ben's dad's field of expertise and I suck at it, but I didn't want him or Ben to think I was just using him for my grades or something.

"Nah, he'll be thrilled I made a friend." Ben replied, waving off my worries. "Besides, he can help me at the same time. How do you think I get A's in that class?"

"By being smart?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but getting straight A's is very hard if you don't at least get a little help with one or two classes. And there's a lot of history to go through."

"Fair enough." I conceded, smiling as the sun's warmth hit my face. Through the corner of my eye I watched as Ben smiled at me, probably amused at my reaction to sunlight, but just as he opened his mouth, another, deeper voice interrupted him.

"Ben, come on! I've still gotta pick up Matt and I have a DATE to get to. I'm not waiting around for you." Turning to the voice, I found a dark haired teen, looking around sixteen or seventeen. His annoyed brown eyes lightened however, as he noticed me, though only for a second before changing once again, this time looking teasing. "Hey bro, who's the poor sap and what did you threaten him with to make him talk to you?"

"Warren and nothing." I answered for him as I followed a groaning Ben to the guy standing by the driver's seat of a car. "You must be the big brother."

"That I am. Hal's the name." He said proudly, standing up straight, trying to look superior, like he was too cool for Ben and anyone he was friends with. Good thing I'd noticed that look in his eyes before. It was a happy, almost relieved look he'd sent my way. "So why are you hanging around my bratty little brother of all people?"

"Why not?" I responded casually, surprising Hal with how relaxed I was before him. I think he expected me to be nervous talking to him. He was after all a jock and I was a nobody hanging out with a bookworm. It didn't usually turn out too well. "He's a nice enough guy and pretty fun to talk to once you get his nose out of the book of the day." I added, elbowing Ben in the ribs as he sent me a playful glare.

"Well it's nice to meet you and all War, but we gotta go." Hal said uncaringly as he opened the car doors.

"Don't be such a jerk, you dumb jock." Ben snapped irritably before turning to me apologetically. "Sorry about him. He has this thing about looking cool and treats everyone outside the football team and the cheerleaders like that. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, suddenly looking a little worried again. I guess he was either worried that having me talk to him was a one day thing or his brother had driven me off.

"Of course. I need help with ratios and I need to find a way to teach you the enjoy of an outside activity." I replied chipperly.

"Good luck with the last one." Hal called through the open window as Ben smiled in relief and opened the door. "I've been trying for years."

"So I know not to try a ball game then." I responded with a shrug. Both brothers just smiled at me as Hal started the car, Ben amusedly and Hal approvingly, and waved as they took off.

"You're a nice guy Warren." I jumped as the voice sounded behind me. whipping around, I found Cassie smiling at me. "That's two troubled people you've made very happy in the last week. Your dad would be proud."

"I'd like to think so." I nodded, giving her a thankful look. "So what's on your agenda today? The mall with Rachel, some rodent needing a pill at your barn or pretending not to stare at Jake?" I asked, smiling teasingly as she blushed at the last one.

"Actually, a little gathering in the usual spot." She said softly, sobering me up immediately. "Rachel stumbled onto a little fun fact that she thinks we'd all be interested in."

"Well then, I guess we're about to find out whether she's into fur or ivory at the moment." I shrugged, looking as casual as I could. This would be interesting.

...

"This is obviously a trap." Marco cried the second Rachel stopped talking. "They've found out about us and now they're coming for us."

"Is anyone else gonna point out that that don't make no sense?" I rolled my eyes.

"And why would that be?" Marco asked shortly, his nostrils flaring. Clearly my opinion wasn't appreciated at the moment.

"Because they should have come for us first." Cassie answered for me, catching on. "Tobias is the least likely one to be discovered and the hardest one to track down. If they found out about him, they would probably already know about you, me, Jake and Rachel and come after us first. We're easy to find and we would know where to find Tobias."

"Maybe they do know and just want to get the hardest to find first." Marco retorted, not wanting to give up on his doom and gloom prophecy. "I mean, why would Chapman tell Rachel that some lawyer is looking for Tobias and can't find him at his relatives' homes?"

"He didn't intend to. He asked Melissa." Rachel replied, referring to her best friend, after Cassie, and Chapman's daughter. "I just happened to be there when he'd asked her if she'd seen him."

"Or was it planned?" Marco persisted. I in turn, persisted in rolling my eyes, Rachel doing the same.

"Either way, we should look into this." Jake broke in, bringing a halt to the growing argument. "For whatever reason, this lawyer has an interest in Tobias. The fact that Chapman's involved means it's likely that the Yeerks have too, but it might just mean that the lawyer contacted the school to try and find him. Whatever the case, we'll find out more if we check the guy out."

"Um, have you guys forgotten something?" I asked, forcing myself back into the conversation. The others turned right to me and judging from their faces, some of them had forgotten I was there. "Considering this is all about Tobias, not you, don't you think you should get his opinion?" I asked annoyedly, pointing up into the rafters. The four of them turned sheepish at that and looked up at the boy clad in feathers. There was no change in Ax's expression, but one stalk eye did turn to Tobias.

/I don't have a clue why this guy is looking for me./ Tobias started, preening himself. I've started to take it as his new nervous habit. /But if it's Yeerk related, ignoring it might only make it worse. I...think we should play this out for now./

"That will put you in a bit of risk." I said nervously, biting my lip as I stared at him.

/He's fully aware of that./ Ax said snappishly, not even turning one eye my way. /He has faced situations like this before./

Glaring at the Andelite, I clenched my fist tightly, barely holding back my urge to hit him. instead, I just kept my mouth shut and shrunk back.

"We'll lower the risk." Jake said reassuringly, giving Ax a pointed look before moving on to Tobias. I guess he'd noticed Ax's attitude towards me too. "We'll be nearby, just outside the law firm, and will barge right in the second you call for help. Have you got the name of the guy and building Rachel?"

"Yep." She said proudly, holding up a piece of paper. "Chapman told Melissa to give the information to Tobias if she saw him."

"Another sign that this is a setup." Marco mumbled, only to be ignored.

"I know the place. My mom goes there now and again to talk to her peers face to face." Rachel continued as if Marco hadn't said anything. "The building shares a wall with a laundry mat and there's stores all along the street. Plenty of places for us to just so happen to be hanging around."

/Then let's get this underway before I lose my nerve./ Tobias muttered.

"Ok. Rachel, get him some clothes ready. We'll do this after school tomorrow." Jake decided, ready to call it a day. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?" When no one brought anything up, the meeting adjourned.

"If that's all, I'll see you all tomorrow." I said softly, getting up as the other human Animorphs grabbed their bags and pulled out their homework. Giving them a small wave and a forced grin, I headed toward the door.

"You don't want to stick around?" Cassie asked concernedly, ignoring her book as she looked up at me. Forcing a small smile on my face, I turned back to her and shook my head.

"Nah, other than an assignment I'm doing on the weekend with Ben and his dad, I have no homework like you guys and sticking around to watch you answer math equations isn't my idea of fun." I said as lightly as I could. However, I knew I wasn't fooling Cassie. Jake and Rachel took it at face value and Ax and Marco didn't care. But Cassie was extremely empathetic. I couldn't hide my emotions from her any better than Ben had hidden his from me. I had to get out of there quick. "Let me know how this little mission goes. Bye." I added as I sped up and out the door before Cassie could say anything. Hopping on my bike, I peddled off as fast as I could and headed for home.

"Like they're not going to think something's up with me now." I muttered sarcastically as I headed down the footpath, kicking myself. I could have acted more casual on the way out, or talked to Tobias, but I was too aggravated.

It was bad enough that I couldn't get involved in missions, but now it was also clear that I couldn't really get involved in the meetings either. I didn't expect them to ask for my opinion, but even when I did have one they were a little unwilling to take it. That look Marco gave me didn't help my feelings. He's hard to figure out. At one moment he feels like cracking jokes with me, granted at my expense, then he looks at me like he wants me to butt out and get lost. And if Ax snaps at me one more time over nothing, I swear I'm gonna put that precious tail of his in a sling. It was plain as day that I didn't fit in. That I was just a know nothing outsider.

"No wonder David went postal." I muttered to myself, shaking my head to get a stray leaf out of my face. I wished that he was still here. Or that the others would start using the morphing cube again and again, create the army they'd thought about before David removed their confidence in the idea. At least that way the others would have to open the gates to their exclusive club more and there'd be people around that I could feel comfortable with. "Like Ben." I muttered, suddenly missing the green eyed blond I'd befriended.

A part of me wanted to grab the stupid cube and give Ben the power to morph while another part of me didn't want him anywhere near it. I was being selfish both ways. I wanted him to have the power so I'd have someone willing to pay attention to me on the team and I wanted him to stay away from the power so that he'd stay safe, sort of, but also because I didn't want to lose my friend to the others. The bonds he'd make with them during the missions I couldn't participate in would eventually outdo mine. And after that meeting, feeling so forgotten and unwanted, I couldn't lose what I'd just managed to gain from him.

...

I purposely avoided all of the other Animorphs the next day, spending all the time I could talking to Ben. It felt really good to just sit down and hang out with him. And strangely enough, something about him took away all of my restlessness. I could actually just sit there, without incessantly tapping away with my feet or hands.

"You should have seen my Mom's face last night." Ben muttered, blushing embarrassedly and refusing to look up from his book as we sat in study hall. "Hal mentioned that I'd made a friend loudly over dinner and she actually cried tears of joy. I'm not sure what lasted longer, the smile or the laughter that came with it. Then she said that you had to come over some time to meet her."

"What am I, your boyfriend or something?" I asked amusedly. I barely managed to hold back my laughter as Ben's face whipped up at that, wide eyed and turning redder than I'd ever seen on human skin.

"Ben, relax. I'm just joking." I chuckled. "Come on now, take a few deep breaths before you go down in history as the first guy to blush himself to death."

Doing as I said, Ben turned back into his book, refusing to meet my eyes as his blush dimmed. An annoyed look crossed his face as I snickered at him again before taking pity on him and changed the subject.

"So what did your dad say about helping me?" I asked, only to frown amusedly as Ben's blush grew again.

"He said that he'd be happy to." Ben muttered, still not meeting my eyes.

"Any reason why you heated up again? I thought my question was completely innocent." I asked confusedly, tilting my head.

"Because..." Ben started, pressing his lips together before continuing. "Then Mom said that you had to stay for dinner when we're done with the assignment and you can't be camera shy."

"Ok, dinner I get, but what's with the camera?" I asked, not quite holding back a chuckle. Ben's embarrassment at all this was amusing me even more than the situation.

"Because all the photos of me are either alone or with my family." Ben muttered lowly, the slight edge of bitterness there calming me down instantly. "While Mom has photos of my brothers with their friends all over the place. She wants to even it up a little bit."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine with having my picture taken." I said lightly. I didn't want to make it seem like it was a big deal. I didn't want him to fret about it and I didn't want it to seem that it'll be his first photo with a friend was all that important. It'd be mine too. but he still seemed a little down.

Remembering how easy it was to make him blush, I smirked as an idea to fix that popped into my head.

"So should I just wrap an arm around you while she's taking photos, or would she be happier if I kissed your cheek?" I couldn't help laughing as he blushed once again, just as darkly as before. He however, just stared at his homework, muttering about having a weirdo for a friend.

...

"I thought you'd end up jumping into Hal's car." I jumped as a voice I was dreading to hear came from behind me as I waved to a disappearing Ben. I can't say I hadn't expected it though. Sighing, I turned around to face Cassie. It was only a matter of time, she'd been trying to talk to me all day. Fortunately for me, I knew she wouldn't say much in front of Ben.

"My bike's here." I shrugged in response, heading towards the bike rack. "You know I don't go anywhere without it."

"Warren, can you please stop avoiding me for one lousy minute?" She cried, a little exasperated. Stopping in my tracks, I turned back to face her, a little surprised. Cassie must have really wanted to talk to me if she was already bordering annoyed with me. "I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah, about how I left yesterday. I know." I sighed, giving in and leading her towards the building wall, away from the other kids. This was gonna happen sooner or later. Might as well be now.

"I know Ax and Marco were a bit cruel to you yesterday, and I'm sorry. I should have said something to them right then." Cassie started, getting right to the point. "I'm sorry if we made you feel unappreciated. Your points were perfectly valid. Jake, Rachel, Tobias and I didn't really involve you enough either, but don't think for a second that we don't care about what you have to say. After you left, Jake told Ax and Marco to back off and Tobias mentioned that he was grateful that you cared for his safety. We do want you around."

"Not everyone thinks of me so highly." I responded sadly, biting my lip as I stared at the ground. "Otherwise Marco and Ax would haven't been so...let's call it rude. But it was more than that." I stated before she could respond. "Cassie, I know you guys didn't mean it, but I felt like a complete outsider yesterday. You guys are so close, it was like there was a solid wall between you and me. And since I can't help with missions, I'm not going to get the experience or the bonding moments that will change that."

Cassie just stared at me sadly at that. She had no response to that. She knew I was right, and she hated it. This was why I'd avoided Cassie all day. She's a kind, sweet person, but there was nothing she could do to fix this problem and it was going to eat at her.

"Did you still want to come to the meeting after the plan?" She asked hesitantly, looking at me sympathetically. "Tobias discovered another major situation last night. This one has to be resolved before the slime balls find out about it."

"Nah. I won't even know when the mission's over. I'll just get the gist of it later." I shook my head. That would probably mean that I wouldn't find out about anything until it was all over, not that it mattered.

"Ok, if you're sure that's what you want." Cassie said a little dejectedly. "I'll make sure you're told what's going on tonight. You'll be home won't you?"

"After dark? Yeah, I'll be home." I nodded. I didn't intend to be there before though. I wanted to do something to forget my troubles for a while. My hands were already itching for my handle bars.

"Ok, I'll tell you then." Cassie said softly before placing a hand on my shoulder. Looking back at her face, dulled hazel eyes met her warm brown ones. "You are a part of this team Warren. You have a unique situation, but I promise that you will find your place."

"Thanks Cassie." I smiled gratefully. I was always amazed by how good she was at making people feel better. I admired her for that. We would probably make a good team on the mental front. I'd find the problem and she'd fix it. Now if only I could figure out how she does it I could become as good as my dad was. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, one more thing." Cassie called just as I turned away again, her voice considerably lighter than before. Turning back, I tilted my head and smiled with a mix of amusement and curiosity. "After you get your reports done over the weekend, why don't you and Ben come to my farm and I'll teach you how to ride a horse? I think you'll find it at least as thrilling as riding your bike and if I remember correctly, Ben was very keen to get as close to them as possible when we had a field trip to a ranch last year."

"Ok, I'll ask him." I nodded, beaming at her. I had to admit I really liked the idea. And Ben would to. It'd be a physical activity he could do that Hal hadn't done yet. Waving bye, I turned back towards my bike. Stopping for a moment just in case Cassie called me again. Only getting a 'see ya' after that, I jogged back to my bike, undid the chain and pedalled off.

Suddenly I didn't feel so bad. I guess I shouldn't have avoided Cassie all day. I still had an issue about where my place on the team actually was and whether it was one worth having, but it was a little easier to handle now. Cassie was confident that I'd find it, that I really belonged, which I'd expected from her. Rachel treated me like anyone else when she remembered I was there and that was ok. But to hear Jake and Tobias stood up for me? Now that Cassie had done her soothing thing, I had to admit that it made me feel a lot more confident that she was right.

But I still wanted to clear my head for a bit. So off to my old track I go. I had a need for some air and nothing clears my mind better than the wind from a good take off over a makeshift log.


	8. The Pretender Part 2

Around the sinkhole. Dodge the concrete slab. Aim for the ramp and soar skyward, right over a large, plastic tube.

"Ah!" I sighed blissfully as the wind blowing through my hair as I flew up and returned to the ground. Passing the last of the obstacles, I pumped my legs as fast as I could until I passed the concrete block that marked the finish line.

This had definitely been a good idea. My head was finally free of my thoughts and worries, only my biker knowledge remaining with the feeling of pure freedom riding always gave me. it was like therapy to me. nothing ever made me feel better than a good bike ride.

Feeling hot and sweaty, I headed towards my backpack as I grabbed the stopwatch around my neck and hit the stop button. Only waiting until I had a good mouthful of water from my bottle, I looked down at my run time and had to swallow before my cheer left water all down my front. I'd managed to cut a good seven seconds off my last score.

"Sweet. I wonder if I'm getting better or just faster?" I asked curiously. Mountain biking required a lot of speed, but the obstacles demanded skill. How you react to them and how much speed you gain or lose when you deal with them has a major effect on the outcome. Since I hadn't timed myself on a straight line recently, I wasn't sure where the improvement came from.

"Placing time and effort into anything always comes with a reward, doesn't it?" I jumped as the voice hit my ears. I immediately went on edge, dropping my backpack preparing to run. That voice wasn't normal. It echoed around the whole area, seemingly coming from every direction at once. But I couldn't see anyone! That was the only reason I hadn't run right out of there yet.

"Do not be afraid young one. I mean you no harm." The voice said softly, warmly, almost lovingly, like a parent calming their child. It was like the way my dad used to talk to me when I was four and had just woken up screaming over a nightmare. Strangely, I felt my body relax. I'm not sure if it was the way he was talking or the memories of my dad that did it, but somehow, this voice had calmed me down. I couldn't explain it, it just felt like I could trust its owner.

"Who are you? And where are you?" I asked slowly, looking around for my mysterious companion. I frowned as looked from left to right. There was no one there. It was like I was talking to a ghost.

"I am right here." The voice said softly. This time however, it wasn't coming from everywhere, just in front of me. Turning my head back, I went slack jawed as a transparent man appeared out of nowhere, just fading into existence. He looked like he'd at least reached his seventies and had a smooth, gentle looking face that surrounded his warm and proud eyes. He'd look like the world's most loving grandfather if it wasn't for the transparent thing and the feathers growing around his ears. "Welcome home Warren, the sixth Animorph."

"Huh? How do you know who I am?" I asked, growing nervous again. "And how do you know that title?"

"Easy Warren, you have nothing to fear." The man said softly, chuckling as he looked right into my eyes. "I do not have any desire to help the Yeerks, nor do they have the power to infest or even touch me. I am on your side. Or rather, you are on mine."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, starting to get a little testy. "And would you give me an answer already? You haven't answered any of my questions."

"I answered when you asked where I was." He said amusedly, only making me grow more irritated. However, he seemed to have decided that he'd tested my patience long enough. "I my young friend, am the Ellimist. The one who guided your team mates to the Yeerks' main kandrona and the one that restored Tobias' power."

My body went tense at that, a loud gasp leaving my mouth. This was the all powerful being the others had mentioned. The guy who could make all the Yeerks, hell, even the entire solar system, disappear in an instant, yet was bound by some unknown rules to never act. Though, as had just admitted, he did seem to be quite fine bending them.

"Was that enough to answer all of your questions?" He asked, tilting his head much like I did when I was curious. Normally, I would have taken his question as mocking me and snapped, but his voice sounded so kind and gentle, I couldn't find the anger in me. taking a deep breath, I made my body relax and nodded.

"Why have you come to me?" I asked curiously, frowning slightly at the most powerful being I'd ever meet. "You know all about me, right? So you know that I'm more or less useless in the battle with the Yeerks. What could you possibly want from me?"

"At this point in time, nothing." The Ellimist smiled. "Whether or not I ask for your help in the future is entirely up to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

"Let me tell with a story. I will tell you the beginning and you will tell me how it will end." The Ellimist stated, only confusing me even more. If I didn't know the story, how could I possibly tell him the ending?

"Back long before you and the other Animorphs joined the battle against the Yeerks, they had already found and started their attack on the Earth." He started, sitting down and suggesting that I do the same. "Worried for your race, I used my powers to look into the futures of your world. Many showed your world being defeated. In some, Elfangor never even made it to the Earth's surface alive and not a single uninfested soul knew what was going on until it was far too late. However, the probability of one future which showed the Animorphs' victory was decently high, if not without a price. It was enough to satisfy me of the Earth's chances if I added a little push here and there.

"However, then something I had not foreseen happened." The Ellimist's voice turned sad here. "Many light years away from this world, a slight alternation was made to reality. Something that was supposed to go completely unnoticed was noticed in the corner of a Yeerk Controller's eye and he went to investigate. It led him to another world, one that was unique in its own way, just as Earth, the Andelite home world and many others are. Here, the Yeerks found new hosts and ideas. Some will be tested on Earth.

"As you have already noticed, that one tiny alteration led to major changes in the events of multiple worlds. Looking into the futures of Earth again, I saw that the Animorphs no longer had any chance at all. And with Earth's defeat, the Yeerks would gain not only the incredible numbers of your people, but also the powers hidden within your world and cause unspeakable terror wherever they went afterward."

"So what did you do?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that my stomach was doing flips and my heart was beating much faster than it should. Looking right at my face again, The Ellimist gave me a soothing smile, somehow managing to relax me. With a deep breath, my heart calmed down and my stomach settled.

"As my story tells you, the slightest change, as small and insignificant as flicking your finger, can change a course of history. To combat the new situation, I performed the same type of action. I helped a boy give in to his desire to ride his bike in this very construction site a little longer than usual. Just long enough to see a space ship fall from the sky and grow curious."

"What?" I gaped, dropping my jaw, shocked beyond measure. I was his plan? I think the guy had a few screws loose. I mean, I'm morphing DISABLED! "You were aware that your backup cure was medically incapable of fighting this war right? How the heck was I ever supposed to make a difference? I was in one battle then disappeared off the map as far as the Animorphs were concerned!"

"Yes, I was aware of your condition. In fact, I was counting on it." The Ellimist nodded amusedly, leaving me even more lost then before.

"Ok, you do know that you're making yourself out to be a nut job, right?" I asked, getting a chuckle in return.

"It would appear that way. but the most brilliant and respected people in Earth history were also, as you put it, nut jobs." The Ellimist replied. "You see, I needed you to gain the knowledge of the Yeerks early, that is why I had you be present on the night Elfangor dropped onto Earth. However, I couldn't have the new Animorph stay with the group in the beginning. They needed to grow close and experienced together, gain the minds and morphs that would be needed to fight the invasion. However, the point of creating a new Animorph was to have someone very different join the team. You gained some morphs and joined the first battle, which gave you some experience to draw upon later, but then I had to have you go. So I organised for a spot to be clear with the doctor so you could get your implant earlier than intended and then out the idea of letting you get away into your mother's head, keeping you from seeing the changes the Yeerks and the Animorphs were making and changing along with them until the time was right for you to return to fulfil your destiny."

"How can I fulfil any destiny as major as the one you're suggesting I have if I can't even morph without placing a huge risk on my heart?" I frowned, not seeing where this was going.

"Your heart is not an issue to you any more than the others. Morphing cannot remove a genetic illness, but it can reverse the process. That is why the defibulator in your chest has a dead battery. It only had enough charge to last for a few days, not that the doctors are aware." The Ellimist stated. I went into shock at that. If I got just one more surprise, I thought I'd pass out.

"So you're saying that putting the freaking defibulator in my chest was POINTLESS?" I shouted as my anger bubbled in me. I had to put up with metal in my chest, avoiding magnetic fields so as not to disrupt it and being unable to morph and the thing was unnecessary? Oh, if he was tangible, I'd slug him one, all powerful be damned.

"For your health, yes, for my plan, no." He answered patiently, waiting until it didn't look like I was gonna scream before he continued. "I had to get you out of the fight until the right time. That time is now. But to answer your question, giving you the knowledge of the Yeerks has already created a major change that has a high possibility of benefiting the world."

"What do you mean?" I asked testily. I couldn't hit him, so I might as well get everything I could from him.

"In the original timeline, David was to be trapped in rat morph and taken to an island, never to get involved with the Yeerk war again. However, with your return, and different perspective from the other Animorphs, you saved David from that fate. Now the probability of him returning to the Animorphs as a valuable ally is very high. An event that will help them greatly, not just with more fire power, but the knowledge and skills his father will pass down to him."

"So that was my destiny? To know enough to save David from the Animorphs and help him free his family from the Yeerks?" I asked, still testy. I hated the idea of my life being used just to do one small thing, even if it did amount to something much bigger.

"That is your choice." The Ellimist stated, once again catching me completely off guard. With a blink of his eyes, two round images appeared before me. In one was the Animorphs and Ax, David included, at the barn while the other showed me my family and Ben at the front of my house, all of them smiling at me. "You can choose to continue to help as the sixth Animorph against the invasion or you can decide that your job is done with David. If you choose not to fight, I will erase your memory of the Yeerks and prevent the Animorphs from drawing you into this again. With Ben and your family, you will live a happy life, should the Animorphs win. If you choose to fight, you will find your place on the team. You have strong friendships beginning within the group and your unique position and perspective will make you a very valuable asset to your planet. Which do you choose?"

"You're letting me choose my destiny? Even though I'm so important to this future that you're trying to create?" I asked, astounded. Good thing my heart was as good as everyone else's. I'd have gotten a few zaps by now if the Brugada was effecting me.

"I have manipulated your life and sent you through much grief having beared knowledge of an invasion and power to fight it that you could not use. I am aware of what your sense of obligation has caused you to feel. I am sorry for this and therefore, your destiny is now yours to decide."

"Wow. I need to think about this." I gasped, taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. This wasn't something that I could take lightly. I felt a part of me, the part that wanted normalcy and happiness urging me to forget, while another part of me, my conscience and fear for my family and friends, urged me to help. Then there was the defibulator. It was apparently dead in my chest. Without power and no morphing, nothing would protect me from my heart condition. But even if I stuck around and helped, I still wouldn't be able m...

"I need some more facts here." I said, having enough of this. "Say I chose to forget. What happens with the defibulator?"

"I will have it fully charged and the doctors will chase you to check it now and again." The Ellimist answered. "If you choose to fight, it will remain powerless and all files of you having it or Brugada will be put away, never to be looked at or remembered again." He added, giving me the flip side of the coin and sparing me the question.

"Why kill the battery in the first place? I can understand the doctors forgetting about it if that's the case, but why? If I don't morph, I need it." I asked confusedly.

"Because if you choose to fight, you won't need it. And with it dead, if the cord breaks free from your heart or an enemy damages it, you won't be electrified." He answered, still using that calm, patient voice of his.

"Ok, but that's pointless and I'll still need it if I'm not..." It was right then that I realised what he was trying to tell me. "I can morph?"

"Nothing too small, for obvious reasons, but yes." The Ellimist smiled, nodding his head. "It is against the rules for me to completely remove it for you, but I was able to stop it from cutting you off completely. Also, morphs with significantly different bone structures, like a fish, are also likely to cause a problem, moving it to random parts of your body in which it'll stay when you demorph and may cause a problem. Big morphs however, are not a problem. As long as their torso structures are similar enough to yours, like a mammal's, the defibulator will always return to where it is now when you demorph and will not affect the muscles of your morph."

As he continued, a smile grew wider and wider on my face. This changed everything. If I chose to, I could actually help fight. I still couldn't do as much as the others as I wouldn't be able to fly or use bug morphs for infiltration, but I could still help out.

Looking between the pictures again, the urges I felt were leaning a lot more to the Animorphs picture now. However, a small part of me did still like the idea of being normal again, enjoying my days with Lexi or Ben. Where my biggest source of stress would be an exam or zits. Looking between them again, I felt my heart tug as my eyes found two of the blonds, one in each picture and a little off to the side of the groups.

"If I chose a normal life, would David be likely to come back and help?" I asked hesitantly. "And if he did, would he be enough for Earth to win?"

"Without you, he is far less likely to return." The Ellimist sighed, finally letting his own worry cross his face. I think he kept it warm and reassuring the whole time so I would choose solely out of my own desire, not out of guilt or pressure from him. But I was asking questions he probably knew I'd ask and I knew the answers may not be what either of us wanted to hear. "If you return to being ignorant, you will not be there for him. His parents will restore his mental stability and he may possibly decide to help the world, but the most probable futures of this choice would be that he will leave the war to the others and just protect his family. Ultimately, nothing will change as far as the outcome of your world if that happens. And though his skills will be valuable if he does return, he is not you, nor does he hold your more unique position. Even if he returns, the likelihood that he will cause a big enough change is very low."

I gulped hard at that. Let's face it, I was basically being told that the fate of the world rested in my hands. To say that was nerve wracking was an understatement.

"The other Animorphs are all just as important as you." The Ellimist said soothingly, as though he was reading my mind. Then again, who said he couldn't? "Like you, each one of them adds something special to the group, has a major purpose. If any one of you were missing, horrible things could go wrong. If Jake were to go, the team would fall apart. Without Cassie, they would not have a near limitless source of information of animals they can use or the emotional stability she helps them hold onto, much like you have with David. Ax's advanced computer and scientific skills are required to find information that the Chee cannot and have saved their lives more than once in the field. Rachel provides the courage and confidence the others need to get their job done and survive. Marco's strategic and critical mind finds the dangerous flaws in and helps to figure ways out of danger and to their goal. And Tobias has saved them all countless times from his position as the team scout, warning them of threats and traps that they couldn't handle before they reached them. You are only truly a threat to the Yeerks together. All eight of you."

"And what happens with Ben and my family if I choose to fight?" I asked, not so hesitant anymore. I was about to make my choice. I just had to know all of the possible consequences before I did.

"They will remain to you as how they are now." The Ellimist answered, his face turning warm and soothing again. "The invasion may conflict with your time together, but how strong your friendship with Ben becomes is up to you. I can tell you right now that he is not a controller, nor is any of his family at the present time. I will also tell you that he already cares for you very much. Treat him properly and you will have a friend for life. He would even follow you into the invasion if he knew what was going on."

"I don't intend to tell him." I shook my head, forcing down the part of me that wanted him to be by my side. "I want him to be safe for as long as possible. But I will fight." I stated. The words came out confidently. There was no hesitation. It was the right thing to do and now I knew that I could really help. I wasn't going to ignore this. "I'm one of the original Animorphs. I predate Ax, though you wouldn't know it. I'm not backing down."

I don't think anyone's ever looked at me with as much pride and hope as the Ellimist did as he smiled at me. I had chosen the path he wanted me too.

"You are willing to face great hardships and sacrifices for the sake of others. You are an honourable man Warren." He said as the pictures disappeared. "Until then, be strong. Do everything you can. I assure you that it will pay off." With that, he disappeared.

Looking up at the sky, I noticed that the sun was going down, decorating the sky with oranges, reds and pinks over the forest. A beautiful way to end the day. And to end my helplessness. Smiling as bright as the sunset, I grabbed my stuff and headed for home.

Speed. That's where my improvement on the track came from. On the way home, I realised that I'd never ridden faster. Then I did right then.

...

Nothing spoiled my happy mood that night. Mom cooked spaghetti which I practically inhaled and Lexi begged me to read 'The Horse And His Boy' to her. I was quite happy to do it, much to Mom's surprise. Even Ben commented on how I was overly chipper when I called him later with a biology problem.

"_You go nuts in biology. How are you so happy if you're stuck on the homework? You take a load of pep pills or something?_" He asked as I sat at my desk, phone between my ear and shoulder and a pen in my hand. I'd just laughed and claimed it was a sugar high or something.

It wasn't until I'd stripped down to my boxers and was about to jump into bed that I finally heard from the others. Just as I pulled back the blankets, a tapping noise came from my window.

/Would you open this please? I'm having trouble staying airborne./ Tobias called, tapping on the window again. Grinning at the sight of a flailing hawk, I stepped over and did as he asked, letting him land on my desk.

"Hey, don't damage my homework. That's biology and math, I don't wanna do them again." I said, faking a whiny tone as Tobias moved dangerously close to the sheets of paper.

/Don't worry, your precious paper is safe./ Tobias retorted a little moodily. Clearly my mood wasn't contagious. /Cassie asked me to tell what's going on./ He added, a little calmer than before.

"Ok, let's start at the beginning." I suggested, taking a seat on my bed. "What did Mr Lawyer want?"

/Apparently the guy that I thought was my father was my stepfather. My real dad left a note to be read to me on my next birthday, which I think is in three days./ He answered. /He didn't try to infest me, so I'm not sure what to make of it./

"Wait, you aren't sure of when your birthday is?" I asked, fully aware that I was missing the point of the conversation. I couldn't help it, who didn't know their birthday? Most people get overly excited about it until they're old. You know, the twenty five and ups?

/I never really celebrated mine, ok?/ He cried defensively. /Crappy family remember? Anyway, I also found out that I supposedly have a long lost cousin who's been playing photographer in Africa for a long time. She's apparently heard about my living situation and wants to give me a home./

"You used 'apparently' twice." I commented, getting to the point on this one. "You think she's not what lawyer man says she is?"

/It's too coincidental that she pops up at the same time a lawyer and Chapman have been searching for me over a note don't you think?/ Tobias asked, preening his feathers. So I was right, it's a nervous habit.

"Yes, I do." I nodded slowly. "But I also think that you should look into it before you decide to right her off. I mean, even I can see signs that you're struggling at the moment and I am no vet. If she is genuine, you should probably take her up on the offer."

/That's basically what Rachel said./ He muttered, sounding down and unsure. /But what would I do? Go up to her and say 'hey, guess what? Your cousin's a hawk for most of his life.' I don't think that'll go over too well./

"Well." I said slowly, not sure I should be saying this. after all, the Ellimist had just told me today that every single one of us brought in something unique and needed. "You could just be Tobias the human. The choice is up to you."

/Yeah well, I'll decide that if she passes the three day test./ Tobias said shortly. /How about we move on to our other problem now?/

"We have another one?" I asked, frowning curiously. Maybe if I was lucky, it would be one that I could get involved in.

/Yeah. I went to see the free Hork-Bajir last night and Toby, the group leader, told me a child named Bek went missing./ He said worriedly. /He's definitely not in the valley and apparently there's a Yeerk operation nearby that they refuse to tell me anything about because they want to use it to free more of their kind, not let us destroy it. If he's infested, the Yeerks will find the valley./

"And then they'll find out everything about us." I muttered worriedly. My good mood had finally died. This wasn't good.

/We can't really do much for that problem right now./ Tobias sighed. /Jake intends to go help search, but at the moment, my cousin Aria is to be put under constant surveillance and we don't have a clue which way Bek went or a scent to track. It's a needle in a haystack scenario./

"Oiy! Ok, we'll just have to dive in an hope on luck I guess." I groaned, running a hand through my hair.

/What else is new?/ Tobias said dryly. /We plan, we go, something we don't expect happens and we resort to just mindless fighting until there's a gap to escape in./

"Maybe we should just skip the sneaky stuff and cut right to the animal brawl next time." I joked before a sudden yawn left my mouth. Suddenly I was getting really tired.

/It's late. I should head back to my meadow./ Tobias commented, heading back towards the window. /You need some sleep and I need to hold up my claim./

"Stubborn boy." I muttered, shaking my head. I knew Rachel had suggested him staying with her countless times and get food for him, but he was determined to live as the real hawk that he isn't. And it's clear he's not really eating much of anything anymore. "I'll see you tomorrow. Keep me posted on the Aria thing."

/Sure. Goodnight War./ He replied, opening his wings as he reached the windowsill and took off, power flapping into the sky.

Yawning again, I closed the window and jumped into bed. After all, I had a few things to do tomorrow and I'd need my sleep.


	9. The Pretender Part 3

"Bookworm!" I called happily as I stepped into homeroom the next day and found my favourite blondy in a seat near the front, a book in hand as usual.

"Hey biker freak." He shot back good naturedly, sparing me a smile as I sat down next to him before turning back to his book.

"Aww, are you trying to tell me that...Neptune's orbit is more interesting than me?" I asked, pouting a little as I checked what type of book he had this time to find it was on astronomy.

"No, but the freezing cold water covering the bulk of the planet and the winds moving at speeds over a thousand kilometres an hour sure is." He responded teasing, his eyes still moving along the page. I still admired his ability to talk to me and without slowing down even slightly in reading.

"Ok, then I won't tell you about the horses." I huffed dramatically, crossing my arms and turning towards the front of the class, trying desperately to hold back my grin as the book flopped down and his head whipped around to me.

"Horses? What about horses? You aren't just making fun of those gossip queens with long faces are you?" He asked, a slight edge of excitement in his voice. So Cassie was right. What a surprise huh?

"Cassie asked me if you and I'd be interested in learning how to ride them." I answered, smiling as his eyes lit up with as much hope and excitement as when he realised that I wanted to be his friend. "She had good reason to believe we'd both jump at it."

"How did she know I would?" Ben asked, a little confusion appearing in his voice, but no less excited.

"Some about you looking love struck at the horses on a fieldtrip." I shrugged, beaming at his face. "So what do you say, do I tell her yes?"

"YEAH!" He practically screamed, only to blush and duck his head embarrassedly as our classmates turned to him. "It sounds great." He added softly, refusing to look up from his desk.

"Then are you two free this afternoon?" I hadn't even noticed that Cassie had arrived. She sat down at the free seat next to me. "We just got a second horse a few days ago who'd love a rider. Unless you have plans already."

"I'm free." Ben answered quickly, as if worried Cassie was going to change her mind. "I can just tell Hal to go home without me."

"So am I, but don't you have things to do today Cassie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You guys seemed to have a pretty busy schedule in the barn last time I checked."

"The big guy gave me the day off." Cassie replied casually. I grinned at that. Ben and anyone else would think we were talking about the clinic and her dad. "And who knows what will happen over the weekend, so why not start today?"

"Awesome." I said happily, right before the teacher came in and basically told us to shut up.

...

The day went pretty fast after that. The only mishap was during gym when Ben stumbled and fell over a hockey stick placed in his way by Mike, the school's head jerk. The teacher didn't see it, but he didn't notice when I 'accidently' slammed mine down on Mike's foot either. All I got in return was a ticked off glare while I helped an embarrassed Ben to his feet and told our laughing classmates to take a hike.

Any moodiness Ben got from the situation had long gone by the time we reached the farm with Cassie. Now he was staring in awe as she brought two horses into a paddock, a brown mare and a grey stallion.

"Meet Gaia and Pepper. Don't worry, they're both very gentle, perfect for first time riders." Cassie smiled, handing us each a helmet. "Come on in and say hello."

We didn't need to be told twice. Ben was already patting the mare's head before I'd even hopped the fence. Holding back, I took a moment to watch them. I'd never seen Ben look happier as he stroked Gaia's side, running his hand through her mane. He looked like Christmas came early for him. Between the horses, Cassie was beaming at him too. I sent her a very thankful as she turned to me, appreciating her effort to help Ben more than myself.

Walking up to Pepper, I copied Ben's actions and slowly raised my hand, only to laugh as Pepper dropped head eagerly into it. His soft, warm fur felt wonderful under my fingers . not that they could stay there long. The next thing I knew, Pepper's head was brushing mine, his breath tickling my ear.

"I think he likes me." I laughed along with the others, placing both of my hands into his mane. It felt even softer than his fur, silky even. I was liking this. I'd always liked horses. They're considered majestic animals. Fast, strong and loyal. I never had quite the same fascination with them that Ben so obviously has, but I did want one when I was younger. My family just couldn't afford one.

_Now however..._ A thought crossed my mind, looking through the corner of my eye, I saw that Ben was focusing on the mare again, watching intently as Cassie showed him how to strap on a saddle. He'd never notice Pepper lagging for a few seconds. Grinning, I placed a hand on Pepper's neck and did something I hadn't done in almost a year; I closed my eyes and focused on acquiring its DNA.

As expected, Pepper calmed right down, entranced, as the almost forgotten sensation crossed my hand. Nothing unpleasant, just a warm, tangling feeling where my flesh met Pepper's as he became a part of me. Opening my eyes, I smiled as I let my hand fall away and grabbed the saddle waiting for Pepper on the fence just Cassie instructed Ben on getting on Gaia.

"You ready?" Cassie asked, turning to me and taking the saddle as I nodded. "It's pretty easy. You hold up the saddle so it doesn't hit the horse and place it down gently. If drop all the weight on him at once, you'll spook him. and make sure when you do put it on the horse, have it touch down a little further up than you need it and slowly slide it back." She said as she demonstrated. She then went on to slowly and gently tighten the girth, making sure that it was just tight enough to secure the saddle, not cause any grief for Pepper. Finally, we pulled down the stirrups and had Pepper step forward to make sure it was secure and wrinkle free before gently putting on the reins.

"Ok. Now to mount the horse, follow three basic steps." Cassie started, grabbing hold of the left stirrup. "Place your left foot in here, push up on it and swing your right leg over behind you. Without kicking Pepper or he may start running." She added amusedly. Her attitude towards the idea didn't stop me from gulping though as I positioned myself beside the stallion.

"You should have paid attention to me when I did it." Ben grinned, adjusting himself as Gaia shifted her weight. "Come on, if I can do it, you can Warren."

"Great, he gets cocky just in time to rip into me." I retorted dryly before grinning at him and putting my foot into the stirrup. Grabbing onto the saddle's centre handle, I pushed up as hard as I could and swung my leg over, skimming the saddle in the process and almost losing my balance. Fortunately, Ben managed to grab my free hand and stabilise me. "Thanks." I muttered appreciatively.

"No problem." Ben grinned as I sat down properly.

"Good. Despite that last little mishap, there's been no problems so far." Cassie stated as she moved between the horses. "Now tighten your knees around the horse. It's them that you use to stay mounted."

"What about the reins?" I asked, but doing what she said anyway.

"They're only used to help direct the horse." She answered patiently. I got the feeling that that was a frequently asked question. "We'll just do a couple of basic today and let you get used to keeping your balance while the horses are walking. What you need to do is give them a VERY light tap with both feet. Be careful with how much pressure you use. The harder the kick the faster you're telling the horse to move."

Keeping both the reins and the saddle handle for extra security, I followed her advice and gave Pepper a feather light tap with my feet.

"Whoa!" he immediately responded and started walking, throwing off my balance with the resulting rocking motion. I had to tighten my knees around him and my hands around the handle again so as to keep from falling off. Beside me, Ben had fared even worse. Biting his lip nervously, he hunch over a little and grabbed at the front edge of his saddle with both hands in an attempt to stay up.

"Guys, you have to keep yourselves up straight." Cassie called, picking up her pace so as to walk beside us. "Keep your backs straight and you'll find it a lot easier to stay stable."

"You're the expert." Ben muttered, scrunching up his face. Hesitantly, he slowly pulled himself back up, letting go of the saddle with his left hand before slowly moving the right back to the top of the saddle handle. A few steps later, his nerves decreased and a small grin grew on his face again. "Wow, this is easier."

Not as bent over as Ben had been, I slowly, carefully raised my back straight, changing my grip on the handle as I went. The change was noticeable instantly. I could still feel the rocking, but I was remaining fairly steady. Not so much that I was completely comfortable, but enough so that I didn't feel like I'd tumble off. Relaxing a little, I let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good guys. Just keep your bodies like that." Cassie coached, watching us proudly. "Now you're coming up to the end of the paddock, so you'll have to direct the horses. To do that, lean your body a little in the direction you want to go, in this case right, and gently pull the reins the same way."

"Oh boy." I muttered, butterflies starting to grow in my stomach. I might feel stable enough walking in a straight line, but if I leaned over at all, I was likely to fall off.

Ben however, seemed more confident. He almost casually leaned over and tugged the reins from the right. Gaia responded instantly, making a clean turn, much to Ben's happiness. Glancing at his face, it was easy to note pride he felt for his success.

Trying to duplicate what he'd done however, proved difficult for me. I tried leaning some of my weight over to the right, but at that moment, the wobbling sensation occurred in the same direction and I nearly lost my balance again. Not feeling up to it, I just tugged gently on the reins with my right hand and sighed as Pepper turned, though not nearly as cleanly as Gaia had.

"A good first try Warren." Cassie called encouragingly, offering her usual smile before turning to Ben. "But Ben, you seem to be a natural. Have you done this before?"

"Nope." Ben replied proudly, shaking his head. "I rode on a pony a carnival a couple of times, but someone else did all the work. I just sat there and petted it while we moved."

"Great, we found a physical activity Ben has potential for. If only horseback riding was in the curriculum for gym." I responded cheerfully.

"Yeah well, it'll still be something I can use to impress Mom, Dad and my brothers." Ben said with a shrug. "Now what do you say we get back to practicing?" He added, trying his hand at changing direction again, succeeding as well as last time. Chuckling, I tapped Pepper's sides to get him moving again, slightly faster than before, but still slow enough that Cassie could easily catch up with a jog. I wasn't going to let Ben get too far ahead of me with this, even if I was ecstatic for his enjoyment and quick progress.

...

An hour later, the rocking motion didn't really bother either of us anymore. Ben had Gaia walking in complex patterns, quickly mastering direction, and had the mare moving in her equivalent of a light jog. I wasn't faring quite as well, still having Pepper make sort of sluggish turns, it was ok. Pepper didn't seem to mind too much and I'd shut my competitive side up by then, at least for now. I was just happy getting the hang of it and seeing that proud, thrilled look on his face.

All good things must come to an end though. The signal for ours was a raptor's screech. Looking up as I heard it, I saw a red tailed hawk swoop into the barn through the rafters.

"Hey Cassie, w-I've got news." Rachel called. Turning, we found her running up the driveway.

"Why is she wearing a leotard?" Ben asked, frowning at his fellow blond as she approached.

"She does do gymnastics you know. That's what they wear." Cassie shrugged as casually as she could. Rachel and Tobias must have been the ones watching Aria and their sudden appearance could only mean trouble.

"Yeah, but usually at least come go from the gym with shoes." Ben persisted as he turned Gaia around to face us. I had to hold back a groan at that. I should have known something like this would happen. In this private area and Tobias in the rafters watching everything, the group had gotten pretty relaxed and careless around here. But Ben is quite observant. He'd notice the unusual titbits the second they'd appear. "And even I know that Rachel has a thing for fashion. Since when would she of all people walk the streets dressed like that?"

"Who knows. It's Rachel." I said uncaringly. "One minute she looks like she'll be our year's Prom Queen, the next she's snapping the fingers of whoever's flirting with her."

"That...pretty much sums it up." Cassie commented amusedly just as Rachel reached us.

"Hey. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked, glancing at each of us, her gaze lasting a little longer on Ben before turning back to Cassie. "The loving cousin gave us something really good to go with, with the condition that we keep it quiet. But I can talk to you in half an hour if that's better for you."

What I got out of that was something was up, it's important, but not at life or death just yet.

"I should be heading home anyway." Ben muttered, drawing my attention as he hopped off his horse. That confidence he'd had was definitely gone now and his happiness was replaced with disappointment. He really didn't want to stop yet, but it was clear that he was uncomfortable around popular girl Rachel. I'd say that he felt that he didn't have a chance competing for anyone's attention with her, so he was just backing down.

"Ok, you're sure. But feel free to come back on Sunday." Cassie offered friendlily. "Unless something unexpected happens, I should be here all morning. I'd be happy to pick this back up."

"Ok. Thank you Cassie." Ben said politely as Cassie took the reins from him. "I'll see you tomorrow Warren." He smiled as he turned to me.

"You don't wanna hang out with me anymore today." I asked, pouting playfully as I hopped off Pepper, pleasing myself when I didn't kick the saddle again.

"I'd love to, but I really should be going home now anyway." He replied, his eyes widening slightly as he checked his watch and saw the time. "Mom will start panicking if I'm not home soon."

"Oh, ok. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I shrugged, a little disappointed. I kinda surprised myself at that moment. I now knew that I could morph and help again, but if Ben had asked me to come with him, I would have blown the meeting off in a heartbeat.

_I wonder if I really did make the right decision for myself._ I thought, before shaking my head clear of it. There was no point wondering about what I could no longer change. Handing the reins over to Cassie, I followed out to the street and waved goodbye, making it look like I was leaving too only to head back in as he just caught a bus and drove away. By the time I'd gotten back, Jake, Marco and Ax were already in the barn with Tobias and the girls, each looking like a different, horrific mix of creatures.

"Didn't you guys ever manage to make that look even slightly ok?" I asked, forcing back the barf I felt rising in my throat.

"Nope. You'll have to toughen up princess, insect morphs are a lot more disgusting." Marco replied, having already regained his human head. "Of course, we're usually already at a mission site before we use those, so you may not ever be unfortunate enough to see it."

"Marco!" Cassie snapped, giving him a warning look. I guess she was worried about my feelings. For good reason too, if he'd said something like that the other day it would not have gone down well.

"What, I meant it as a good thing." Marco cried defensively, though he still spared me an apologetic look. "He'll never have to bear witness to the world's most disgusting morphs."

"Actually, I still might." I responded, grinning brightly as the others, bar Ax, stared at me, confusion etched on most faces. "I had a little talk to the Ellimist."

/The Ellimist approached you?/ Tobias cried as everyone's looks turned shocked. Even Ax was staring incredulously, before his gaze turned wary. /What did he say?/

"He told me that he was the reason I stayed back riding long enough to meet Elfangor. That he did it because something changed history elsewhere and would cause major impacts here that you guys can't handle alone. He told me that I had to go away so that I would think and act differently to you, which would allow me to do my part, including saving David. He told me that my heart condition is reset every time I morph, so I don't need the defibulator and that the machine's battery died a long time ago. The doctor, nor anyone else, aren't going to think about it at all, so I don't have to worry about it exposing me. And I can morph without it causing a problem, like appearing in me arm when I change back as long as what I'm morphing is a decent size and has at least the basic mammal torso structure." I answered, counting everything off on my hands as their faces turned gobsmacked like Marco's or beamed like Cassie's. "Then he gave me a choice. I could stay involved and do my part for his plan or he would erase my memory and keep you guys clear of me so I could live a normal life. I chose to help fight whenever I can and do whatever else he feels I can do to create a future where we win."

/What makes you so special?/ Ax asked moodily, turning his face away from me again. /Why can't we do this without you?/

"I'm no more special than anyone else here." I answered dully, not bothering to get into a fight. "The Ellimist made it clear when I asked the same thing. We all have traits that are very important to the group and in creating the future worth fighting for. We'd fail just as easily without you or anyone else. I'm only as important as the rest of you, but it's in my own way."

"So the defibulator won't stop you from fighting anymore?" Rachel asked, wanting confirmation.

"Exactly. The only way it'll be a problem in say, hyena or German Sheppard morph is if something pierces my chest and smashes it. But if they do that, I'll most likely be dead without its help anyway."

"But you can't go small." Marco stated, shaking his head. "No bugs, no birds, even that ferret morph of yours would be too small. You're going to have a lot of difficulty keeping up with us and there will be plenty of missions that you won't be able to join at all with that little handicap."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I shrugged. I'd already figured that out on my own.

"Couldn't the Ellimist just take the stupid piece of metal out of you?" Rachel asked irritably. She wanted another warrior as strong as them, not one that couldn't use the full extent of our power.

"No, he said it went against the rules he lives by or whatever." I shook my head. "But I don't think he would have even if he could have. I got the feeling that he wanted me to be held back a bit, like it served a purpose. He was very clear that I was different from you and had to have a different mindset to do my part. If I become too much like you guys, it defies the point of me joining you in the first place."

"Sounds like something he'd do." Rachel muttered angrily, her eyes flickering to Tobias before back to the group.

/Then do you want to help us tonight?/ Tobias asked, sounding a little distracted.

"Yeah, what's going on? Did you find out something about Aria?" I asked, growing worried.

"She got a call and ended up at one of those wildlife safaris on the outskirts of town that should be shut down for animal cruelty. The owner was claiming to have what he called a freak." Rachel started, her face growing darker by the second. "In amongst the animals in cages designed for creatures a tenth of their size was Bek."

"The young Hork-Bajir?" I asked, tensing. "He's in the public eye?"

/Yep. And Aria suggested calling him and alien instead of a freak. Right before telling him that he should get the animals bigger cages./ Tobias answered, his voice turning more thoughtful with the mention of Aria before shaking himself out of it. /Which is a nicer name, but the Yeerks will be led right to him, especially after tonight when he shows Bek off to a huge crowd./

"Then we have to get him out now." Jake stated, revert into leader mode. "Tonight. We go in, we startle everyone, grab Bek and get out, quick and clean."

"How about we wreck the whole place?" Rachel growled, clenching her fists at her side. "It's inhuman how this creep's treating the animals. I swear, once we get there even Cassie will want to rip this guy's throat out."

"No Rachel. Don't do any unnecessary damage." Jake responded, shaking his head. "We fight the Yeerks, not the slime balls of our own kind. Leave them to the cops."

"That being said, things can get confusing once you've caused a little chaos." I commented, giving Rachel a sly grin as she looked away from Jake with annoyance. "Who know what could happen once everything's started?"

"Don't encourage her." Marco groaned, throwing his head back as Rachel grinned back at me. "I don't want a roof caving in on my head."

"Be good you two." Jake admonished, staring at each of us firmly. I just smiled innocently in response while Rachel gave him an uncommitted shrug, leaving Jake sighing and rubbing his head. "Ok, here's the plan."

...

"What kind of heroes take the bus?" I muttered irritably as I jumped off the aforementioned vehicle. I was scratching at my arms and chest repeated as the rough fabric of the old shirt Cassie had given me. I didn't want to destroy another pair of clothes, Mom was annoyed with the disappearance of the last set, and I haven't even got any spandex to try morphing with yet, so Cassie dug out a flannel shirt and an old pair of suspenders that her dad was ditching for me to change into. They looked ragged and felt really uncomfortable, but in about twenty minutes they'd be nothing more than a pile of scrap, so I'd deal.

The plan was pretty simple. Rachel would go elephant and cause a panic while Tobias would morph a Hork-Bajir Bek recognised and lead him away. Jake and the others were inside and would knock out the lights to help in the confusion and prepare for any controllers hidden in the crowd. When they were out, I'd escort Tobias and Bek back towards the Hork-Bajir Valley as a hyena while the others pulled out and caught up later as birds. My part was small, but it was a start and I was just as likely to find combat as anyone else. Who knew how many controllers were being brought in to capture Bek? They weren't going to mess around once they got wind of this, that was for sure.

Not being able to fly like the others, I'd only stayed at Cassie's place long enough to get a Chee to take my place at home until I could get back before catching the bus and ignoring all the looks my clothes got me. The others were waiting until after dark, showing up when the crowd would be let in, but seeing that was about to happen in about two minutes, I wouldn't have to wait long. Sure enough, I turned at the sound of rustling bushes a few seconds later to find Jake, Marco, Cassie and a human Ax stepping out onto the side of the road next to me.

"About time you got here." Marco smirked, stretching his arms. "We've been waiting a good five minutes. You really are slow, you know that?"

"You try getting anywhere quickly with public transportation." I grumbled, pulling at my shirt again. "I seriously got around faster when I was a dog."

"Enough bickering you two." Jake called, biting his lip as he stared across the road. The doors had just opened and everyone was piling in. Their excitement had increased too, I could hear their chatter from the bus stop. "It's show time."

Nodding, Cassie, Ax and Marco followed him right into the crowd. Once inside, Ax and Marco would hide and morph gorilla and rattlesnake. If the Yeerks were there, they'd deal with them. If they weren't they'd just help with the distraction. Meanwhile, Cassie and Jake would take out the lights and egg people into running away when the crazy elephant appeared.

Staying human, I crept back into the bush and waited, trying to hold back the my growing nerves. There was no guarantee that the Yeerks would be here now, but it was a distinct possibility. On top of that, this was only my third mission and before I'd had a Dracon beam in my hand or the hyena's mind to fall back on. Plus I knew where the controllers were both times before, while this time I was completely in the dark. I really wanted to morph, to have a confident mind to draw on and the enhanced senses to help find anything sneaking around me, but I had to stay human for now. It's less suspicious if a controller finds me as a human than finding an African predator and we didn't know how long I'd have to stay in morph after we got Bek. I had to hold back the morph until the panic began and all the attention was on the building.

It didn't take long though. Within a few seconds of the lights shutting down, what sounded like a wrecking ball crashing through a brick wall boomed in my ears, forcing me to cover them as painfully as multiple screams and bangs simultaneously followed.

/Rouge elephant! Crazy elephant on the loose! Look out, it's Dumbozilla!/ I snorted at that. Leave it to Rachel to bring out the amusement in a crazy situation. I guessed that was my cue. Closing my eyes, I let a small smile cross my face as I pictured the hyena.

However, just as a tail sprouted out of my tailbone, a loud rustling came from all around me. instantly stopping the morph, I ducked down and made myself as small as possible as twenty people in camouflage clothes and Dracon beams on their hips burst from the bushes a little off to my right, heading straight for the safari.

"Move fast, we can't let the pipsqueak escape." One of them shouted, probably the leader. "It sounds like we have Andelite filth in the area. Anything less than success and Visser Three will be very...displeased."

My heart beating erratically, I shifted my head up just enough to watch as the men and women charged, raising their weapons. This was going to get really big really fast.

_At least the innocents are getting away._ I thought, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. Listening intently to the bushes around me, I held still just long enough to ensure that no one else was moving around them before focusing on my morph again. With the small army just heading in, they may need me to be a little more than an escort.

/Guys, Visser Three is here!/ I froze again at that, suddenly more terrified than I'd ever been before. I could feel the colour draining from my skin as images of the large mouthed creature that ate Elfangor and the eight headed monster from the Yeerk Pool flashed in my head. No doubt Visser Three would morph something just as strong as those and none of us would stand a chance. Even the Elephant's enormous height was dwarfed by those things. Jake's tiger morph did pretty much nothing to the Visser that night at the pool and the Siberian tiger outshined the hyena in everything, speed, power, you name it bar brains.

/Guys, I need help!/ Tobias shouted again. This time there was a noticeable amount of pain in his voice. He'd been hurt. Like getting to me with a child in his arms and Visser Three in front of him wasn't near impossible before. /Visser Three's morphing and I can't around him./

/The rest of us have our hands full./ Jake responded distractedly as a roar came from the building. /There's no way we'll get to you any time soon./

/I can, but I doubt I will be of much help in this miniscule form./ Ax stated, surprising me a little. I didn't think he'd bother opening up to me if I wasn't in the battle. Maybe he was doing it because Jake would want him to.

Or maybe it was because he wanted to get a point across to me without talking to me. They could only provide possibly useless backup to Tobias right now. If anyone was going to help him, it would have to be me.

"But the hyena's too much like the wolf or tiger. Visser Three would know how to handle morphs like that by now, even if he did fight at our size." I muttered desperately, throwing my furry hands into my hair. "They use the toughest animals around, both with bipedal and quadruped forms. But if Visser Three's used to seeing them, then to face him I'd need something not only tough, it also has to fight in a completely different way from their morphs. I can't think of a single creature in the world that has both qualities and even if I could, it's not like I would have it in my very small list of..."

My eyes snapped wide open at that. I did have a morph like that. Taking a deep breath, I forced down my fear and reversed my morph. Feeling some of the colour return to my skin, I let out a small chuckle. If Visser Three likes big creatures so much, let's see how he felt about the tallest land creature Earth had to offer. Closing my eyes once again, I stepped further into the tree line so no one would see me and focused on a DNA strand that I'd never used before.

It was the strangest morph I'd ever done. My legs shot straight up, the bones extending so far that for a second I thought they'd crack. My arms quickly followed suit, restoring the balance I'd lost. My neck lengthened and I almost thought my head was falling off when it lengthened. My clothes ripped and shredded as I grew, falling away to reveal my skin as it turned leathery and spotted. I liked that, it looked cool.

And man, did my senses get a jolt. It was like I could even smell colours of all things. I smelt green and leaves came to mind. the animal mind noticed it instantly and wanted to go eat, but I reined it in and ran toward my next battlefield. The one that would bear witness to the debut of the giraffe morph.

You might not think much of a giraffe when it comes to battle situations. I definitely never used to. Despite their size, giraffes just don't look like fighters and are pretty peaceful creatures. But looks can be deceiving. When pushed, the giraffe knows perfectly well how to fight and its dainty legs can pack enough force to decapitate a full grown lion.

Leaping over the fence was easy. If it was just slightly lower I could have just walked over it. Running around the alligator pond, I quickly found Tobias, a young Hork-Bajir and Visser Three.

/You cannot win this battle rebel./ Visser Three snapped angrily, turning to face Tobias. I almost stopped to gawk at his form. It was much smaller than I was expecting. It had a head shaped like a sea horse's, amphibian looking body, wings coming from just below the head and eight legs. Or rather, it was supposed to. Judging from the leg lying lifelessly on the ground and the stump Visser Three was sporting, Tobias had been busy. And judging from the hissing and dissolving trees behind Tobias, so had the Visser.

_Acid!_ I realised, panicking a little at the thought. Whatever else I did, I had to stop that problem on the first attack. But where did it come from?

I got my answer a second later as Visser Three released an inky substance from his cylindrical mouth right at Tobias and Bek.

"NO!" Tobias shouted as Bek stared on in horror. Not having enough time to move them both aside, Tobias did the only thing he could and shielded Bek, taking the inky liquid right on the back. "AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" His whole body shook in agony as the ink started destroying his back and he took off, drunk on pain and headed into the water.

/Grab the offspring. I'll handle the rebel./ Visser Three commanded as two Hork-Bajir rushed by. They must have come with the Visser.

"Yes Vis- BIG CREATURE!" One cried, cutting himself off and panicking as he noticed me, looking my up and down.

/Yeah. Big creature./ I responded cockily, not able to help myself as the other Hork-Bajir and Visser Three turned and looked up. Not wasting any time, I raised and kicked with my front left foot, aiming right for the significantly smaller Visser's head. Unprepared, he was completely defenceless as I struck his hose of a mouth.

/AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!/ He screamed, pulling back from me as my foot left his body. /CURSE YOU ANDELITE!/ He roared, his voice filled with as much pain as anger. Not surprising though, his mouth was so broken that the top was now pressed against the bottom, making it impossible to release his acidic projectiles. And I'll bet it hurt a lot too.

Not giving him a chance to recover, I threw both of my front legs up and kicked down, slamming both him and a Hork-Bajir into the ground, feeling bones break under both of my legs as I did.

/AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH! KILL THE TALLEST ANDELITE!/ Visser Three screeched for all to hear. Immediately, found myself surrounded by controllers, a few Hork-Bajir, but mostly humans. All of them had Dracon beams in hand. There was no way I could fight them all at once.

_If only there was a way to distract them._ I thought as I jumped, just dodging the first wave of laser fire. _Hey, that could do it._ I thought as I landed next to the building of Frank's Safari. Its structure was severely damaged by Rachel's not so subtle entrance, leaving large chunks ready to fall all over the place.

Grinning as best I could with a giraffe's face, I swung my powerful neck into the building as hard as I could, sending roof tiles flying right at the controllers.

"AAAAHHH!"

"ARGH!" The controllers fled as for their lives as the tile poured from the sky, striking many of them hard in the back or head and knocking many more to the ground. I felt really guilty as I watched. I hadn't meant to kill anyone, but it was clear as day that some of those controllers were never getting up again.

/It never felt this bad as a predator./ I muttered, more to myself than anyone else. But I had to shake it off and leap out of the way as more controllers came my way.

Leaping over the first wave, I kicked back with my hind leg sent a couple of camo-clad controllers careening into the wall, knocking them out, before dodging to my right to avoid a Hork-Bajir's slash. Spreading my front legs so I could get down low, I swung my neck as hard as I could from one side to the other, knocking another four controllers into the air, and jumped back to my usual stance just in time to bat an approaching Hork-Bajir in the back of the head with my foot.

/Strange, Visser pain in the butt's been quiet for a while./ Marco commented as a wolf howl came from inside the building, reminding me of the fight still going on in there. /That's not like him./

/He is trying not to draw attention to himself while he demorphs./ Ax stated. /His form took severe damage from a very tall creature and has made it useless./

That got my attention. For two reasons, the first being that I had to make sure I didn't step on Ax and the other being that Visser Three could not be allowed to re-enter the fight. Running as fast as I could, dodging left and right as the controllers fired Dracon beams my way and kicking them with my back legs whenever I could, I aimed straight for him.

/Ax, if you're between me and Visser Three, I suggest moving./ I called as I made it within five feet of the Yeerk leader. Visser Three's just returning stalk eyes widen fearfully as I reach him.

/You won't have me Andelite!/ He shouted, desperation clear in his voice as he released his ink from his receding, badly damaged mouth. It did nothing but hit the ground beneath him, but that was the Visser's plan. If I stepped up to him, the acid would attack my foot.

Unperturbed, I leaped right over it and him. Chuckling in my head, I raised my back right leg and kicked back as hard as I could.

/AARRGGHH! You'll pay for THIS!/ Turning neck around, I couldn't help laughing as I watched him go. He bounced along the alligator pond like a skipping stone for crying out loud! Unfortunately, he landed on dry land, but the alligators still seemed interested enough in him to keep him in mortal peril while I moved on to my next opponent.

"Got ya- ARRGH!" Turning my head, I gasped as I found a controller just outside my kicking range. However, the Dracon he'd aimed at me fell to the ground instantly as a rattlesnake sunk its teeth into his leg. Not wasting a second, I stepped forward and lightly batted his head. Well, it was enough force to knock him out, but you get the idea.

/Thanks Ax./ I muttered, turning away from the controller before my guilt grew too strong. Ax had saved my life, but it had been exchanged for another's.

/I will not let my team mates die./ He answered shortly. I just took that as a you're welcome.

/What are you guys doing?/ Rachel shouted, ploughing through another part of the wall. it looked almost absentminded as she wrapped her trunk around a running controller and tossed him into his buddies, none of which were getting up anytime soon.

/I lost Bek./ Tobias shouted, panicky and dripping as he got clear of the water.

/Forget him./ Rachel snapped harshly, surprising me with the attitude. /I caught a glimpse of him in a controller's hands. He's already gone, besides, can't you hear the wailing sirens coming this way? The Yeerks are already pulling out and we need to too./

/There's nothing more we can do here Tobias./ I said softly, walking to him and lowering my head. /Hop on. You're too wounded to move fast on your own./

/Thanks Warren./ Tobias mumbled, stumbling as he slowly swung his leg over me, trying not to cut me with all those sharp blades. As soon as he was on, I slowly raised my head again, causing him to slowly slide back to my torso as Rachel picked up Ax with her trunk. Not saying anything, he headed over and through the fence and ran deep into the tree line just before the first police cars turned the corner.

No one said anything as we met up with the others. The others all just demorphed and morphed birds before heading home. It didn't take long before it was just Tobias and me.

/Rachel and Cassie are out of sight. You can demorph now./ Tobias muttered, his voice filled with sadness guilt as he turned his head away from me, giving me some privacy.

/It wasn't your fault Tobias./ I said as firmly as I could as I started shrinking. /None of us thought Visser Three would show up. You couldn't possibly handle him and his minions on your own./

/You did. With a gentle giraffe of all morphs./ He sighed. /When did you acquire that anyway?/

/About two minutes before acquiring the hyena./ I replied, sighing happily as my neck returned to its normal size. I liked being a giraffe and the long neck was cool, but it felt weird midmorph, like my head was barely staying attached. /Visser Three had morphed to fight a Hork-Bajir, he was completely unprepared for a giraffe. That's why I did so well./

/All the controllers were. You fought very differently from how we do it./ Tobias commented, sound both impressed and sad at the same time. /You took down a lot of them. But we still couldn't save Bek./

"We'll get another chance Tobias." I said as confidently as I could as my vocal cords returned to normal, leaving me almost completely human. All I had left was the spots covering my bare skin. "They know the free Hork-Bajir and us want him back home safely. They'll try using him to get to us."

/A trap./ Tobias muttered. /And I think Toby knows where they'll set it. The Yeerks' construction site they keep attacking./

"Most likely" I nodded, finally fully human. However, I wasn't staying that way for long. It was a long walk back to Cassie's barn and I wasn't walking the streets naked. I sighed in relief as warm fur started sprouting from my entire body as soon as I focused on the fourth creature I'd ever acquired. The K9 German shepherd.

/We'll bring it up with the others tomorrow. Do you need help getting back to Cassie's place?/

/I can find it, but it would be good to have a heads up about any dog catchers./ I replied lightly, pointing my fully formed pouty dog eyes right up at him.

/No need for a puppy dog pout./ He chuckled, just what I was hoping for. /Let's go. Oh, and Warren?/

/Yeah Tobias?/ I asked as I took off, wagging my tail happily at the wind whipped through my fur as I ran.

/Thanks for helping me. I'd probably be dead if you didn't show up./ He said thankfully, flying after me.

/Not a problem./ I responded giddily. The dog mind was getting to me a little.

So my first battle back on the team didn't go so well. But we all came out of it alive, gave plenty of controllers a good beating and ruined Frank's inhuman Safari. I could make do with that. After all, we haven't lost this battle yet, round two was just around the corner. I just knew it.


	10. The Pretender Part 4

Strangely enough, both of our situations appeared to be reaching their climax by the time school ended the next day. Ax and Tobias had seen Aria risk her life to save a little girl. That pretty much ended the need for surveillance right there. She hadn't gone near any known Yeerk Pool entrances or communicated with any known controllers beforehand, not that that mattered anymore. It was the all the proof we needed. No Yeerk would ever risk their life to save anyone but themselves.

As for the Bek problem, I was just about to finally see the Hork-Bajir Valley. Seeing as I couldn't fly, I had to use a new morph. Fortunately, Cassie's dad was currently treating a male wolf, the perfect animal for long distance running. It could run at full speed all day. Tobias had shown me the way, but he went ahead when we passed what he called the Ellimist's shield and told me to just go straight ahead.

Crossing a bridge, I had to hold back my urge to attack. Not a second in the hidden valley and I was already facing three Hork-Bajir, with many more behind them. All three seemed a little edgy with me before raising their blades threateningly, growling as they stepped forward.

/Um, I come in peace?/ I tried, dropping my clothes from my mouth in case these weren't the Hork-Bajir I was expecting.

"You...Tobias friend?" The one in the middle asked, hesitating slightly as the others lowered their arms. "Animorph?"

/That's right./ I responded, nodding my hand. /My name is Warren. Where is Tobias and the others?/

"In clearing. Talking to Toby." The one on the left answered, pointing down a path. "Me take you."

/Thanks. Just give me a moment to demorph./ I said gratefully. Grabbing my clothes with my jaw again, I ran into a nearby bush, confusing the alien bark lovers, and changed back.

"I have got to learn to morph clothes." I muttered, yanking up my boxers. "This is getting ridiculous." Finishing my lower half, I headed back out to the Hork-Bajir and followed my guide as I pulled my shirt over my head. It didn't take long to reach the others, but I did still get enough time to check the place out.

The clearing we were headed to was absolutely huge, big enough to fit a good neighbourhood block in, and was surrounded by lush, tall trees, with paths going in all directions. A fresh water stream cut through the area and flowers blossomed. It was a very beautiful place to live, completely untouched by human activity. The Hork-Bajir lived with nature, not against it. I couldn't help but admire them for that.

"About time you showed up." Marco called, waving me over. "Come on over, meet Toby, pull up a comfy rock or tree trunk and help us prepare our doom."

"You plan our doom? Good thing all your plans fall apart when the adrenaline starts pumping." I replied, joining the group and coming face to face with a Hork-Bajir about as tall as me. "Hi, you must be Toby. It is nice to meet you." I said, offering her a friendly smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Warren." Toby responded, chuckling amusedly as a started gaping at her. I couldn't help it. The other Hork-Bajir could barely put a sentence together and she was speaking as fluently as me. "As you have already noticed, my intelligence is much greater than most of my kind, which is why I am the leader of my people, despite my age. You need not worry about dumbing down what you wish to say."

"Well, that's beneficial." I said as I closed my jaw, ignoring Marco and Rachel's snickering. "So fill me in, what do we got so far?"

"Toby gave us the construction site's location." Jake answered. "It's a weapons tower with a huge Dracon cannon at the top hidden inside a hologram of the forest. We're going to in with the Hork-Bajir, make it look like the normal raids. Then we'll let them catch the Hork-Bajir and break free with Bek before destroying the tower."

"I'm a little lost on the how, but I'll go with it." I said confusedly before turning back to Toby. "I thought you didn't want us to destroy this place. How did they convince you to do this?"

"They didn't." Toby answered patiently, shaking her head. "This is as much my idea as theirs. We are using this to send a message to the Yeerks: take one of us and you will pay. The only condition to my people's help in destroying this place is that as few Hork-Bajir controllers as possible are to be killed and that all living members of my race be taken with us when we leave."

"Lower the Yeerks' numbers, ruin their work and save more gentle, but deadly innocents. The condition's success is as much of a plus as the mission's." Rachel commented happily. "Besides, the more free Hork-Bajir there are, the more enemies the Yeerks have on Earth. Everybody wins."

"Except the Yeerks." Marco agreed with a smirk. "I like it. But this plan is still insane." He felt the need to add.

"I'm still lost on the 'we get captured and break out' part when it's actually the Hork-Bajir going in." I said, looking at each of them in turn for an answer.

/Easy. We'll be insects hiding on the Hork-Bajirs' bodies./ Tobias answered, having already been caught up. /When they're captured and placed with Bek, we'll demorph and break them out. The Yeerks will think the threat's over and never expect our involvement until we've attacked. They'll just assume the Hork-Bajir stupidly repeated their usual plan./

/Attacking when they least expect and from the least likely place is always a very good plan for a guerrilla group./ Ax said stiffly, almost daring me to disagree.

"The rest of my people's fighters and I will be nearby in the forest." Toby added soothingly, trying to break the tension Ax had just created. "When the enemy is focused on the first group, we shall take them by surprise."

"Two surprise attacks in one battle. Cool." I nodded in agreement. The Yeerks would never expect an battle plan at this level from the Hork-Bajir. However, I frowned as a thought of Bek crossed my mind. "But if we do this, Bek's going to be right in the middle of it. His chances of survival will be very slim."

"That's where you come in." Jake stated with a nod. "Since you can't morph insects, you'll have to hang back with Toby and the others. Once they join the fight, you come in, pick up Bek and get him as far from the battle as you can."

"But a giraffe would be too easy of a target and wouldn't a hyena terrify the runt?" Marco asked, raising and eyebrow. "Can a hyena or wolf even carry that much weight? A dog sure can't. And will the blades slice him up?"

"It's nice to know that you care, but I can do the job Marco." I responded with a grin. "Keep my path reasonably clear and I should be able to get him out with no problem."

"How? I think I just deemed all the morphs you have and can use useless for this." Marco asked, crossing his arms.

"All but one." I smiled. "I acquired Pepper."

"Pepper? You acquired salt's soul mate? I do that just about every night." Marco frowned as I laughed.

"He means my horse, whose name is Pepper." Cassie answered for me, chuckling herself. "It probably would be our best bet. Horses can run much faster than Hork-Bajir and are perfect for carrying humanoid creatures."

"But they don't really stand a chance in a fight against a Hork-Bajir." Rachel added, giving me a worried look. "One slash to your leg and it's all over. You're going to have to be very careful."

/Once he's on the battlefield I'll keep watch and direct him./ Tobias offered. /But after this...you guys will have to get another scout./

/What? Why is that Tobias?/ Ax asked, turning his face to the bird boy. Rachel, Jake and Cassie however, had looks of realisation crossing their faces and in Rachel's case, a smile.

/We know Aria isn't a controller now. She genuinely wants to give me a home./ Tobias started, his voice filled with a mix of happiness and disbelief. /I'm going to accept it. But to do that, I'll have to be human. Not a bird who can turn into a human./

"If that's your choice Tobias." Jake said softly, nodding his head. "We won't fight you on this. we'll just wish you good luck."

/Thanks Jake./ Tobias replied, sounding relieved, but a little sad. I guess the idea of losing his wings was getting to him. /Now let's get this started. The sooner Bek and the others are safe the better./

No one said anything to that, we just nodded our heads and headed back towards the valley entrance. Either no one noticed or cared when Tobias left his usual place in the sky and landed on my shoulder.

/The Ellimist told you that each of us was unique. That we all had our own important jobs to do in this war./ He said privately, a bit of guilt and uncertainty making it into his tone. /Do you think I will still be needed? Or has my part ended?/

"Who knows?" I whispered, confident that only Toby could hear me at the back of the line besides Tobias. "My chapter's only just beginning. That might mean yours is safe to end now. But either way, don't let it concern you. You've done much for the world and the price to you has been very high. This might be your reward."

...

I watched silently as the others went off with the Hork-Bajir into the construction site. Though this time, I didn't mind starting on the sidelines or that I'd wouldn't be doing much of the actual fighting tonight. This place scared me.

It was a simply enormous structure. It barely fit under the hologram and even that was displaying unusually large trees. A large area around it looked like something had blown a small crater into the ground before it was covered with metal and smaller weapons towers were being built around the perimeter, some of which already looked complete. Hork-Bajir were stationed all over the place too and in impressive numbers despite how many of the scouts we'd already knock out. But what really got me was the Dracon cannon on top. According to Ax, It was the kind of weapon wielded by the Yeerks' most powerful warships, like the Blade ship. It was strong enough to blow huge, deep craters into the Earth. And it was completely operational.

"You have not seen anything like this for long with human eyes have you?" Toby stated more than asked as she came up beside me. I guess my face was showing more of my fear than I'd like. Or it was just something to do with her super Hork-Bajir thing.

"No, I haven't." I shook my head. "Even when I knew there were dangerous controllers around at the safe house we attacked or Frank's Safari, it still looked relatively normal. But this place is designed specifically for war with the biggest gun on the planet ready to fire right at us. I haven't felt this bad since the Yeerk Pool, but I didn't have to worry about my human fear much there because I was a hyena within ten minutes. Will the horse mind even be enough to hold back my fear or is it going to cause a problem?"

"I am confident that you will do fine." Toby replied reassuringly, placing a hand carefully onto my shoulder. "The horse won't know what the cannon is. Your fears are from human understanding, the horse won't have a clue what's wrong with the structure. Just don't think about it and focus on the task at hand. You will be fine, both then and now."

Nodding my thanks, I turned back to the base and did exactly what she said. I ignored the cannon and other weapons. Toby was right, it was pointless to worry about them at the moment. I just focused on the movement within the base and waited for the signal.

"They captured." I almost jumped as a Hork-Bajir shouted, dropping out of the trees right in front of me and Toby. "Yeerks leave them in cage."

"That was quick." I muttered, knowing on my lip as I frowned worriedly down at the base. "A little too quick. How did that happen?"

"Trap very obvious." The scout answered, looking thoroughly insulted. "Bek in cage in open space. Others enter quick."

"Wow. I'm starting to question the Yeerks' intelligence." I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief. True, Hork-Bajir weren't real smart, but they still could have easily seen through that.

"They underestimate my kind. But you must not do the same to them." Toby said wisely as the controllers moved away from their gathering place, where I assumed the cage was. "The others will break free of the cage in a few minutes. I believe it is time for you to prepare yourself Warren."

"Too true." I nodded as I headed back a bit into the bushes, tugging off my shirt. They may not be my species, but I still felt embarrassed at the idea of standing before them naked, especially Toby. I'd already started morphing before I even took my pants off, letting them and my boxers slip down my stretching legs.

This morph proved to be much more tedious than any I'd done before. My head was one of the first things to grow and change. It irritated me that my face had gone long, but the problem was that it gained too far much weight too quickly.

"Aaa-ugh!" Unable to support the weight, I dropped face first like a log, just managing to turn my head to the side before I broke a mutating bone. I tried grumbling under my breath at the irritation, but my vocal cords had already started changing as well so it came out as a jumbled mess.

Fortunately, the rest of my body quickly caught up after a minute. I felt a slight pain as my body bulged and my muscles and bones shifted that I was sure was due to the defibulator shifting the wrong way, but it disappeared a second later and I just chose to forget it as my fingers and toes receded into finalised hooves. When my neck finally lengthened and thickened, I let out the equivalent of a horse's sigh of relief as I raised my head from its uncomfortable position.

Strangely, it wasn't until my shape and all of my organs had finished changing before even a speck of hair grew. The itchiness almost drove me crazy as the fur simultaneously sprouted all over my body. That's a lot skin and I couldn't scratch any of it. On top of that, just as it started to fade, my tail decide to sprout and my human hair grew and turned black, forming my mane.

_Well, that was annoying._ I thought to myself, making every agitated noise a horse's mouth can produce as I got to my feet. I didn't bother going anywhere or doing anything else until the instincts woke up in case they got out of hand, but the I was able to push the new mind under my control pretty easily. It wasn't exactly the most wild minded creature.

"Hurry young warrior." Toby called right as my ears caught the boom of a small explosion. "The battle has begun and Bek needs to be removed." I didn't need to be told twice. Without a word, I burst straight out of the bushes and galloped right at the battle tower.

I didn't have much to worry about battle wise. With so many opponents in the centre of the base, none of the controllers even noticed as I passed the outer structures. Primal roars covered the sound of my heavy feet hitting the ground and whenever a controller seemed about to turn to me, Tobias would swoop down and lash at their eyes or Ax leaped into the air and would seemingly take out two Hork-Bajir at once, drawing all of their attention back to the fight.

/Marco's got the kid. Head right to him./ Jake called as I neared, slamming his clawed paws into the head of every Hork-Bajir he passed as he zigzagged away from me, stunning and killing many while the few unharmed members trailed after him, freeing my path, if only for a few more feet.

/On it./ I replied, putting everything I had into my speed. Ignoring the growing pain in my muscles, I charged right into the thick of it, leaping over every downed Hork-Bajir I passed and ignoring the active ones hissing at me.

"HORSE! Kill it!" One cried from beside me, aiming a Dracon for my neck only for Ax's tail to cut right through his.

/Thanks./ I said as gratefully as I could, not stopping as more Hork-Bajir turned my way. Ax's only response was to run beside me, but I didn't let it bother me. even with the Andelite beside me, I still had to duck, weave and jump around Hork-Bajir blades every few seconds. Though it was a relief that his tail strikes were preventing anything from striking from behind.

/Turn left./ Tobias called, Ax and I immediately following the instruction around three Hork-Bajir to find ourselves in a small gap. /Now head to the tower. Now left again.

With the horse's terror, I couldn't help the loud whines that escaped my mouth, especially as the blades came within an inch of my throat as I turned left, but I kept going, ignoring the screaming urge to flee. Slightly relieved as we found another open space, my guard dropped just an inch, only for the sound of a thick claw tapping on metal close behind me to have the horse's panic become near uncontrollable. Before Ax could respond to the danger, my instincts lashed out on their own and I whipped up my back legs as hard as I could, landing a powerful kick right into the Hork-Bajir's chest. Screaming, the controller fell right back into his allies, their screams mixing with his as his blades slashed at their bodies.

/Impressive, coming from a mediocre morph./ Ax commented as his tail whipped over my head, cutting off an attacking Hork-Bajir's arm and leaving it defenceless as I charged straight into it, knocking it down and trodding on it.

/Wow, I got a compliment from Ax/ I responded happily, despite the real shock of it. /WOO! Now all we need to do to make this day perfect is get Bek home./

/Well then you're in luck./ Marco called as a black flash leaped into the air. Coming down, he held Bek firmly to his chest with one arm while the other came out to land a brutal blow to the top of a Hork-Bajir's head, dropping it like a sack of potatoes before placing the scared child on my back. /He's right here. Get him home./

/Bek?/ I said as softly as I could, trying to calm the poor young one as Marco and Ax cleared a path for me. /I'm going to take you home ok? But you need to hold on tight without scratching me ok? Can you do that?/

"Y-yes." He stuttered, his whole body shaking. However, he quickly did what he was told, bending down low and wrapping his arms carefully around my need.

/That a boy./ I said warmly just as Ax moved out of my way. /Now here we go./ With that, I headed back the way I came, though at a much slower pace than before. I knew it was dangerous, but I wanted Bek to get used to the movement before I went faster. Galloping would be pointless if Bek fell off.

Fortunately, Ax and Marco stayed good and close on either side of me throughout the trip with a couple of the Hork-Bajir joining us along the way, something that instantly removed a lot of the tension in Bek's body. With them quickly taking out every controller that opposed us, it was almost a carefree stroll for me.

/Everyone, be careful who you attack from now on./ Tobias called as I'd made it halfway to the trees. /Toby and the others are joining i...guys, a helicopter's coming this way./ he cried just as Toby's group made it to my sight, all of them screaming battle cries. /Visser Three's arri.../ Worry grew very quickly in me as he trailed off. Ax and Marco had already broken off from me, the free Hork-Bajir making a safe and easy path straight to the trees for me and I wasn't even looking ahead. I was only focusing on Tobias.

I didn't know why, but even from the ground I could tell that he'd completely tensed. And even without any knowledge or experience in the air, I could tell that if he didn't alter his form soon he'd plummet straight to the ground.

/Tobias, what's-/

/Not for you Tobias. You fool! I hate you! I hate you, I want you to die!/ He screamed cutting me right off. Now I was scared. And confused as all hell. One minute he's telling us about Visser Three coming and the next minute he's falling to the ground wanting to kill himself.

/Bek, hold on tight./ I told him nervously, pouring on the speed, trying desperately to reach Tobias. The others had all moved out of his thought speech range and didn't have a clue what was going on and if someone didn't save him, he was going to have a very messy ending.

/Tobias, GET A GRIP!/ I shouted, leaping over a fallen Hork-Bajir and moving right under Tobias just in time to properly position myself. /Bek, I need you to catch the birdie. It's Tobias./

Bek didn't need to be old twice. The second I'd said Tobias, he was instantly sitting up, his arms leaving my neck. Turning my head back, I watched with relief as my suicidal team mate landed unharmed in Bek's carefully positioned hands before moving on again in a slow walk. The free Hork-Bajir and the other Animorphs were keeping the controllers far from our tail, but with Visser three here, I had to keep putting a little bit of distance between us and with Bek not holding on very well running was out of the question.

"Tobias...hurt?" Bek asked concernedly, but hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure that was the word he was looking for as he paced the bird boy near his belly and his hands near my neck for stability.

/No, I'm not hurt./ Tobias responded, his voice full of depression, as I finally made it to the trees. Stopping only to pick up my pile of clothes in my mouth, I turned back to the construction site before heading on back like we'd planned. From the distance and the lousy eyes of a horse, I couldn't see exactly how well the others were doing individually, but judging from the fact that no super monster morph had shown up yet and that the main tower was shaking, most likely due to Dracon beams damaging a leg, the battle was going our way even without Tobias involved anymore. Satisfied, I turned back and headed up the path to the valley, giving a quick greeting to the two Hork-Bajir waiting to escort me back as they leaped out of the trees.

/So what did happen Tobias?/ I asked, turning all of my attention to him as the sounds of battle got further and further away. We were pretty safe now and the Hork-Bajir were leading the way, so I was determined to find out what went wrong.

/I saw Aria./ Was his response, his voice void of emotion.

/What?/ I cried, snapping my head back, trying desperately to look at him, though failing completely. Seeing my issue, Bek took one hand off of me and gently picked Tobias up, holding him within my visual range.

/Thanks Bek./ I said appreciatively before turning my attention back to Tobias. /Aria was here? She's a controller?/

/Oh, she's more than a controller./ Tobias responded, releasing a dry laugh. /She was in the helicopter. She's a morph./

/A morph?/ I asked, tilting my head slightly. /How do you kn.../ I started, only to come to a sudden stop as the pieces fell together in my head. Clearly, she was in the passenger seat of the helicopter, not the pilot's, and we all knew Visser Three would come. Normally, he'd come on his blade ship, but if he was impersonating someone in the city at the time, a helicopter would be a lot less inconspicuous, though it meant that he'd have to stay in human morph. And Aria had shown up right as Chapman and a lawyer were determined to find Tobias. /Oh, my God./ I thought that summed it up quite nicely.

/It's all a trap. Aria is Visser Three. My cousin, the person who wants to take me in is none other than the Visser. That's funny. That's really funny!/

/That Yeerk's been a busy boy./ I muttered, trying to keep my voice calm despite the boiling rage and the sadness for Tobias grew stronger and stronger in the pit of my stomach. Then there was the growing irritation at myself. I couldn't help him much through this one, I didn't have a clue how. I guess all that I could do was be there for him. /Two traps at the same time and both actually almost succeeded this time. They both would have if they hadn't led into each other. Heh, I wish I could see the look on that slug's face when he realises that both have failed./ If I was human I would have smirked then. Though I wouldn't see it, Tobias would and I'm sure he'd get some satisfaction out of it. Then hopefully, he'd tell me all about it.


	11. The Pretender Part 5

I'm not sure how, but I was both happy and sad when the big day came. Due to my plans with Ben, I couldn't help watch over Tobias during his meeting with the Yeerk Lawyer, but the others assured me that they could handle it. Though I kept worrying about it for some time, it did leave my mind after I was introduced to Ben's parents and his energetic little brother Matt. Once we were sitting down in his Dad's study, I didn't have enough spare thoughts to worry. When Ben said his father was a university level history professor, he wasn't kidding. The man knew more details about every historical battle than I ever thought could possibly exist. Hell, he probably could have told me the leader's shoe size if I asked for it. He was still going on by the time that the sun had gone down, not that he noticed that it had. It took Hal barging through the door to shut him up long enough to go down for dinner. Not that I minded at all, I got all the information I needed in one afternoon and it'd all be organised for my report by that night.

I have to say, even though it was a study based visit, I had a good time. What Ben's dad, who insisted that I call him Tom, had told me was actually really interesting, as opposed to when I almost fell asleep when my teacher told the class much of the same thing in the most boring way possible, and all of his family seemed to love me already. Ben mentioned that his parents were excited that he'd made a friend, but I wasn't expecting to practically be treated like another son when I walked through their front door that morning. I felt a little guilty when I realised it, but I was having such a good time that I completely forgot about Tobias' situation until the next morning.

Not liking the lousy feeling gnawing at my gut, I took off for the outskirts of town pretty much minute it started and ran all the way to Tobias's meadow. It didn't take long to find it, but I was stumped when I noticed two red tailed hawks were hanging out at opposite ends of the field.

I was wondering when you'd be visiting me. He called, making me jump. I'm to your right.

"Sorry I didn't come by yesterday." I apologised, offering him a sheepish smile as I approached. "I got a little distracted."

Don't worry about. Tobias responded, twitching his wings in what I think was supposed to be a shrug. I ruined Visser Three's plan, it's all good.

"But something's on your mind. Something from the meeting, isn't it?" I asked. I'd caught a slight edge in his voice. "Did the Visser say something?"

No. It was the letter. He replied, turning his eyes skyward. It was real, and the reason that Visser Three tried to find me. It turns out that Ax is my uncle. He finished, forcing his voice to sound light.

"WHAT?" That threw me for a loop. Ax is an Andelite and last I'd checked, Tobias was born a human. And to be Ax' nephew, his father would have to be...

Elfangor was my dad. He finished my thought for me, laughing dryly. Apparently he got fed up with the war and came to Earth to escape. He trapped himself as a human, married my mother and spawned me. But then the Ellimist convinced him that he had to go back to the war and made everyone forget his existence on Earth while giving him back his Andelite form. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been there to give us the power to morph and Earth would have fallen to the Yeerks. He did however, let Elfangor leave me a letter. Elfangor wanted me to know about where I came from, to know that he didn't want to leave and that he hoped that I'd be ok. The Ellimist let him because he knew it would stop me from pulling out of the war.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly, a feeling like I was treading on thin ice hitting hard.

It talked about how he had to help his people. That it was his duty. Just as I must do the same for Earth. He answered, still looking at the sky. I guess my destiny isn't over yet. He added, his voice finally showing his sadness as he looked down at me.

"Maybe not." I responded with a shake of my head before giving him a warm smile. "But remember that you do still have a family. Ax is your uncle and it's obvious that he cares a great deal about you. And if that's not enough, let's face it, the Animorphs win the title of most dysfunctional family in the world. Sorry bird boy but you're kind of stuck with us." I finished lightly, getting a soft chuckle in my head in response.

Yeah, I guess you're right. He said before his voice turned humorous. And yet you CHOSE to get stuck with us. In the words of Marco, you're insane.

"That's why I fit in so well." I laughed merrily, though I quickly calmed down as the other hawk took to the air over the meadow. "Do you want a hand with bird brain over there?"

Nah, I can handle him. Tobias answered casually, making me grin as I noticed the lack of his brooding tone. Right after I make sure that uncle Ax hasn't eaten the town's entire supply of sugar. He said something about going to the mall and I don't think the others went with him.

"AAHH! Get flapping Feathers!" I cried, stiffening at the thought. If he was left alone at the mall...well, an Andelite on a sugar rush is bad enough when there are people around to keep him under control.

No, I'll just ride on your shoulder while you make your way there. He replied amusedly, swooping down and clenching his talons gently on my right shoulder. If I'm right, I'm gonna need backup for the most disastrous mission of our lives. Sighing, I just ran back towards my bike and rode off to the mall. I don't know if I'm cut out for this mission.

All well. At least I got Tobias to cheer up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry it's not much of a chapter, I just wanted to finish The Pretender while I could still will myself to do it and so I can put up the Harry Potter Megamorphs story whenever it's ready. not sure when this story will update again, but it will sooner or later and it will be a more original mission next for Warren. later


	12. The Doubtful Part 1

**The Doubtful Part 1**

Leap over a fallen tree trunk. Swerve around a stone. Zigzag through the trees. Outstretched branches scratched at my arms and legs as I sailed by, pumping my feet as hard as I could on the pedals. Not that I noticed, I was too riled up to care.

It was just proving to be another one of those days. It was a beautiful Saturday, the kind where most kids were running to the beach. Mom had taken Lexi to her netball game, so I didn't have to babysit and I'd gotten all my homework done last night with a little help from Ben. Today was supposed to be fun.

But of course, things couldn't be bothered going my way. First Ben got sick, so our plans were cancelled, then the Animorphs want me out of the way too. Not that I don't understand why, they're only trying to look out for my wellbeing. After all, Cassie, Tobias and Marco particularly were in real trouble, they really wanted my help, but it just wasn't possible.

A pair of toy sized space ships had appeared at Cassie's farm, both of them attaching themselves to a pump hiding the morphing cube. Thinking it was just that, Cassie had donated one to Goodwill and let's just say that the flea sized aliens, calling themselves Helmacrons, were less than thrilled. In fact, they came right back, grabbed the morphing cube and, tapping into its power, shrunk three Animorphs to such a small size that anything as small as half an inch was the size of a giant to them. They could easily do it again as long as they had the morphing cube and that's why Jake basically told me to get lost. The cube's power doesn't affect metal, so if I got caught, it would have the same result as if I were to morph a bug. Not pretty.

So now I was riding as fast as I could through the forest on my bike feeling sorry for myself. Probably not my proudest moment.

I had to have been riding for a good hour before I finally listened to my body and decided to take a break. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I slowed myself right down and snail trailed a little to my right as the sound of running water met my ears. It only took me moment to reach the source. Despite my mood, I couldn't help but smile as I reached it. The water was clean and sparkled in the sunlight. Cassie told me that she'd once been swept away in this very river, but here the current was much slower. The water was only about waist deep and the smooth stones that made the riverbed could be seen very clearly, with very little signs of underwater vegetation, meaning very few aquatic bugs. Perfect for swimming. Grinning, I set down my bike and helmet, stripped down to my boxers and waded right in, sighing contentedly as I let my body float and relax in the cool, massaging liquid.

"Ok, so maybe this day isn't totally wasted." I muttered as my eyelids slowly closed, only paying just enough attention to ensure that I didn't float down to the more rapid flow.

However, relaxing only ever lasted so long for me. Once my body stops moving, my mind always goes back to whatever's troubling me. I frowned, a little disgruntled with myself when I could help but wonder how the others were going. Last I'd heard, Cassie and Marco were prisoners of war. were they ok? Was Tobias able to avoid all the insectoid predators that would quite happily eat him? had the others been shrunk too? And why did the universe give them another race of invaders anyway? Did it think that just one's too easy or something?

"A least these guys aren't really a threat." I grinned, finding amusement in the thought. "Without the morphing cube's power, they're about as dangerous as an ant colony. And they actually believe that they are all powerful! It's not often that you find an entire species with a few screws loose.

And then of course, came the thought that upset me the most. The fact that I didn't really seem to be one of them. Don't get me wrong, I am an Animorph, that's not in question. But no one would call me part of the main force. The defibulator still stopped any chance of that with the limitations of what I could morph. The good guys were split into a few factions. The Animorphs, which were the leading force, the Chee and the Hork-Bajir. Then there was me. I was like Erek or Toby. A very important member of the resistance and worth keeping in contact with, but still part of another faction. Which would be fine if it weren't for the fact that my faction consisted entirely of me.

"Unless you count David, who isn't ever around." I mumbled moodily.

"Hmm, you know, I don't think that it'll take telepathic abilities to figure out what's on your mind." My eyes snapped open as the voice met my ears and I upright in a flash, searching for any sign of danger, only to sigh when I found Erek standing beside my bike, a sympathetic look crossing his face.

"I'm that transparent am I?" I replied, pulling myself out of the water and towards my clothes. "How long have you been watching me brooding? And how did you even know I was here?" I asked, just remembering where we were. "This is a little off the beaten path for a coincidental meeting."

"No kidding." Erek nodded. "Oh, and in order, today yes, about three minutes if count while walking into the clearing after seeing you, and Ax caught you from the sky on your bike earlier while doing a quick sweep for me. Your tire tracks in the mud did the rest."

_And Ax didn't think to let me know Erek wanted me? _"What do you want with me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can't exactly help with the current predicament."

"I didn't even know the Helmacrons were here until I found Jake, Rachel, Axe and a shockingly small Tobias." Erek responded, shaking his head. "And it's a good thing that you can't help out with that problem. With Cassie and Marco tiny and captured, Jake would have never let me take you if you could help. And I need the kind of help only an Animorph can give."

"Why, what's happening? And how do you expect me to handle it alone?" I asked, crossing my arms suspiciously. I mean seriously, he needs Animorph help and he goes for the cripple on a solo mission? Then again, I was probably his second choice, considering all his other options were unavailable.

"I'm confident that you can handle it. And if something goes wrong, I'll be there to give you an escape." Erek said firmly. "It's only a single controller that has to be dealt with and strength isn't much of an issue."

"Then what is?" I asked impatiently. I'm quite fond of Erek, but seriously, this habit he seemed to have of drawing out the suspense was starting to annoy me.

"The Yeerks recently discovered a new creature on a far off planet." Erek responded. That got my attention. It sounded like the beginning of what the Ellimist was talking about. "They've just started infesting them and believe that they may be useful on Earth. They don't handle the air pollution well, but they'd blend in perfectly in any of Earth's forests and jungles, so the Yeerks intend to use them to capture hikers and protect bases they make in woodlands. If that happens, you'll never know that they're there until they're swarming all over you."

"What? Why, shouldn't a wolf's nose or a raptor's eyes notice them?" I asked, flabbergasted. Only the machines like the Chee could hide from senses like those, as far as I knew.

"Because they look a great deal like trees and smell like plants." Erek answered. "Their skin is rough and brown as bark, while their heads are covered with what looks like leaves. Their claws look like curved leaves too and their feet are springy with what looks like root growing down and around what looks like stumps for legs. Even a bird of prey will only notice the difference from a plant up close, as long as it keeps its eyes and mouth closed, which is fine by it because it has very acute hearing. They're very agile and heal extremely quickly, so they're very hard to kill in any kind of numbers."

"Ok, very bad. Got it." I nodded, starting to feel nervous. "So how do I stop this?"

"That part's pretty simple actually, at least in theory." Erek smiled. "The Yeerks are experimenting with just one on Earth at the moment, to ensure that they'll work well here before sending over a few dozen. If this one fails, then they won't bother with the transfer, at least until either they've caught them all or the problem is taken care of."

"So what, you want me to kill it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "How will that prove that it's a wasted effort?"

"By making it look like it was done by a wild animal." Erek answered. "They can't survive long in places like the city because of all the pollution. So you just have to prove that they're not capable of handling of handling Earth's wildlife either."

"But that would mean that I'd have to tear it apart and as if I was eating it. And I'd have to eat it, otherwise it won't look like a wild animal did it." I said hesitantly, not having a good feeling about it. If I had to take one life to save countless others...well, the hyena got me through it. But to have to tear it apart and eat its flesh...I didn't know if I could handle it.

"Rip the flesh off and I'll dispose of it." Erek said understandably. "It's best you don't eat it anyway. We don't know much about its biological make-up. It could be poisonous to Earth's animals."

That...somehow made me feel a little bit better and a little more nervous at the same time. I hadn't thought about poisonous reactions and now they were plaguing my mind.

_This still has to be done._ I thought, pressing my lips together as I frowned at the ground. _Large groups of camouflage specialists would give the Yeerks to much of an advantage, and they've got too many of those already._ There was no way around it. Looking up at Erek, I gave him a terse nod. "Well, there's no time like the present. Let's take this thing down."

...

It turned out that the creature was only a couple of miles away from me. Needless to say, I was a little unnerved by how close I'd wondered toward the Animorph's end. With that thing popping out, I'd have had no time to even think about morphing before I was caught and infested. Then, bam, there goes the Animorphs, David's family, hell the entire resistance would be infested or destroyed. Thank God I found the river before that happened.

As it was, I just left my bike and most of my clothes where they laid, only bothering to pick up my spandex before walking after Erek. That was one thing that had excited me, I'd FINALLY managed to morph clothes. No more public nudity issues. Hehe, my Mom thought I was on a sugar high the day I figured that little trick out. I hadn't settled down until long after I was supposed to be in bed.

Now the question was, which morph would be the best choice. My choices were very limited and it had to be an animal that was frequently found. Not the German Sheppard. Dogs were very easy to come by, even in the wild these days, but they wouldn't be powerful enough. These thing's speed and hyper healing would neutralise the problem. Horses were common, and strong, but they'd lack the aggression and would fail miserably if it went for high ground. Giraffes definitely had the power and the height for the job and might even mistake it for food, but would back off once they figured out it wasn't a plant, only getting aggressive when something's trying to kill them. The hyena. That would almost be perfect. Admittedly, I really would have preferred that morph. It was my most powerful and intelligent morph. As a bone crusher, it could easily counteract the creature's healing, as bones would take a great deal more time to heal, not to mention the immobility a crushed bone causes. It had great speed too and came in huge numbers, so it alone would be seen as a huge threat to these creatures. However, they were only found naturally in Africa.

"That just leaves the wolf." I muttered under my breath. I'd only ever acquired three other animals and they were too small or to differently shaped from me to use. Not that I thought any of them could be any help in this case. "Erek, remind me to extend my resources sometime. My variety of morphs is really small."

"Don't worry, it'll grow as the need arises. Everyone else's did." Erek shrugged before coming to a halt. "We're not far from the creature's territory. You might wanna morph now."

Nodding, I closed my eyes and focused on the wolf. My ears moved up my head and grew more triangular, picking up all the squelching and crunching of my internal system as my whole body was covered in grey fur. My mouth and nose bulged out into a muzzle and my teeth sharpened as a tail grew out of my back. My torso grew thicker and smoother as my knees switched directions, forcing me onto all fours. All of the rest of me had already completed the transformation when my hands and feet finally drew back my fingers and toes, my palms growing padding while my nails turned into deadly claws.

The instincts quickly rose and were just as quickly controlled, though they caused me to sniff on reflex. Just one intake of breath and I could instantly tell you every creature that had been here in the last few days. The scent of a bear was weak, it was pretty old, while rodents and racoons were particularly strong. Some of the trees were giving off a faint odour of their own, mostly from the leaves, with the scents of a few different species of birds and insects mixing into it.

However, one smell registered in the wolf's mind more than any other. Normally, it would have zeroed in on the deer or small mammals, but this one was to unusual, to new.

/The Yeerks aren't that bright, are they?/ I asked amusedly, taking the lead.

"What do you mean?" Erek asked, tilting his head curiously.

/This creature. It's scent stands out like a beacon./ I responded, sniffing again as I came across a fork in the road and followed the scent to my right. /It does have a plant-like air too it, but it's very strong and not the kind that you'd find in this forest. More like the crossing of smells you'd find in aromatherapy. Plus, the wolf's mind instantly noticed another odour mixed into it that's definitely animal./

"Really? Fascinating." Erek mumbled, rubbing his chin. "If that's the case, then I'd guess that it generates different odours from different parts of its body."

/And that's why the plant-like one would have to be so strong./ I continued. /On its home world, the plants probably give off a very similar and strong odour, allowing them to hide./

"But on Earth, most plants' odours are significantly weaker, creatures with strong senses of smell will be able to see through the disguise." Erek finished with a grin. "Sounds exactly like the obvious sort of thing that Visser Three would look over in his half baked plans. And it limits where these things can blend in quite nicely."

/Yeah, every animal in this forest will at least notice the unusually strong, moving tree scent, even if they can't detect the other one behind it./ I agreed, leaping over a fallen log. I stopped a second later, my whole body tense. The smell was noticeably stronger and it was coming from everywhere. It was very close by. /Erek, make yourself invisible. It's here./

I didn't even bother turning around as I slinked forward, ready to pounce. I knew Erek's form would have disappeared as if he were never there instantly and I knew exactly where this creature was. Lowering my body as much as I could, I weaved around a few bushes, careful not to make any noise as I approached. Coming within what must have been ten feet of it, I stuck my head through a small arch created by two meeting bushes and found myself getting my first good look at my prey.

I had to fight back a chuckle. This thing reminded me of a pokemon, Sudowoodo. It had the same basic shape and the only thing really different about its face was that its brown, bark-like skin hung a little loosely around its mouth and eyes, making it look like they weren't even there while they were closed. It's feet were different, a little more rounded. Normally, they'd never properly support anyone, but they seemed like the perfect platform over the curling, springy root-like appendages it had growing down from them. its arms were thin like branches and it barely had hands. They looked more like a t section with three, leaf shaped, thin green claws coming from each. Its head was the major difference from its pokemon counterpart. The top was covered in what looked like leaves from a palm tree.

_I don't know whether to growl or laugh._ I thought, highly amused. It was standing in the middle of a small clearing, posing like a tree. It looked comical, a strange twist in itself. Normally all of our missions involved the kinds of technology and monsters that gave you nightmares, not something you'd expect to find on some cartoon. _Growl, I guess. Gotta get this show on the road._

Hunching down, I did just that. From a human's perspective, the creature didn't respond at all, seeming to not even notice the wolf's presence like any other tree would. However, the wolf picked it up the slight tap of its claws brushing and a very slight shiver. Not wasting a second, I launched right at it, quickly covering the distance between us, and sunk my claws right into its back.

"RRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Its screech hurt my ears as it fell face down, unable to handle my weight. Wanting to silence it quickly, the wolf instincts took over and snapped my jaw around it. However, I could barely get my teeth in deep enough to cause bleeding.

_This is a serious problem._ I thought with a little bit of panic, trying and failing to dig my fangs in further while all four sets of claws dug at its back. normally, in this position, a wolf would aim for the neck and kill it quickly. However, this thing didn't have a neck! Its whole body was thick and round like tree trunk, too wide for my muzzle to wrap around it properly. Its arms and legs were fair game, but its vitals were well protected from my teeth.

It proved very useful in dislodging me too, as it rolled like a log the second it registered what was happening, forcing me painfully into the ground as it rolled over me. Turning my head after it as I forced myself onto my belly, I got just a second's glimpse at its back as it rose to its feet and couldn't help the feelings of awe and distress take over. My claws had dug just as deeply into that thing as they would have to a Hork-Bajir, but they were already scabbed and shallowing. They'd be nothing more than thin lines on its skin in only minutes. The teeth punctures had already healed perfectly.

I think it glared at me for a moment, I couldn't quite tell. After all, the leathery skin around its face was always wrinkled. But I didn't put much thought into the matter, for no sooner had I gotten back onto my feet, my legs not liking the weight after the strain the creature's rolling body had put on them, it sprung right at me. literally, the roots coiled like springs and recoiled with so much force that the creature flew a good ten feet into the air, raising its claws to cross slash me as it descended right toward my head.

Listening to the wolf's instincts, I ran forward, skidding to a halt and swinging around just as the alien landed and lashed out with my claws again only to miss as it sprung off again solely on its previous momentum onto a tree branch, cancelling out the spring step by wrapping the root things around the branch.

/Great, now I have another problem./ I muttered, feeling the need to complain to Erek. The wolf couldn't climb trees! I couldn't even touch it now.

The tree creature however, was as at home in them as a monkey. It propelled itself up to a higher branch so fast that I almost lost track of it. Grabbing it with its claw, it immediately swung itself over my head. I had just enough time to turn as it looped around another tree's low branch before it let go and ploughed its springy feet right into my shoulders.

/AARRGGGHHH!/ It hit with such force that my body was flung up off my front legs and cracked bones. However, it got much worse, for mere two seconds after contact the springy roots propelled it off of my, the momentum behind it making it so forceful that my shoulder bones completely shattered. The pain was agonising, far beyond what I could handle and I howled as loud as I could as I hit the ground. My vision was already growing dim as my head made contact with the grass. If I didn't demorph now, I wasn't going to survive.

/Erek, cover me./ Barely able to stay conscious, I wasn't sure if he heard me, but that I focused entirely on my human form anyway. It turned out I was lucky, in more ways than one. My shoulders started reverting to human form immediately, dulling the pain. After a few moments, my consciousness became stable and my vision returned to normal. Just in time to watch as the confused looking creature turned its back to me and stared off into the distance. A few seconds later, it seemed to decide that whatever it saw was important and sprung into up to a high tree branch and after it, leaving me alone.

"Well, that was close." Erek sighed. Fully human again, aside from a little fur and wolf ears, I forced myself up and gave him a scowl as he reached me.

"Ya think?" I grunted, throwing my arms into the air. "That thing almost killed me! and nothing I did had any real affect. Hell, the only things I could even latch my jaw around properly were its arms and root thingies and tearing those to shreds wasn't exactly going to kill him even if I could have managed it."

"I'm sorry. I thought an Animorph could handle it no problem." Erek said hastily, raising his hands defensively. Not that it was necessary, it's not like I could hurt him with even my most powerful morphs if I tried, but I guess staring at a raging Warren was enough to make him forget that. "I hadn't actually seen it before, so I didn't know about its body shape. And they were labelled as weaker hosts, not able to carry much weight."

"Which they make up for by swinging in the trees and evading while building up momentum." I growled. I knew that I shouldn't have been so angry with him, but I had to hold onto the rage. I needed it. It was the only thing holding back my misery at my failure.

Because he was right. An Animorph should have been able to deal with that thing. Marco, Rachel, Jake, even Cassie would have found a way. But I couldn't.


	13. The Doubtful Part 2

**The Doubtful Part 2**

"Seriously? You got your butt handed to you by a tree?" Marco chuckled. An hour later, and I still didn't feel any better. And of course, Marco only found amusement in my embarrassment. "We've had a lot of humiliating failures, but I think that one takes the cake."

"Shut up Marco." I snapped, giving him a deadly look. Normally it could make anyone shiver, but Marco was too far gone in his amusement to care.

"I didn't have enough information to give him. I should have got a detailed analysis of the creature before sending him in." Erek sighed, sending me what had to be the twentieth apologetic look.

"Sorry, but no matter how you look at it, it's still a funny failure." Marco giggled. Red in the face, I didn't know what I wanted to do more, run or slug him. I felt pathetic enough as it was, I didn't need his help. Something that Cassie was quick to pick up.

"Ignore him Warren. I would have tried the same form and it wouldn't have turned out any differently." She said reassuringly.

"True, wolves are the toughest animals you find around here. In decent numbers anyway." Marco agreed, finally calming down. "And they're more likely to find this thing than a bear."

"We all would have tried wolf and failed." Jake stated firmly, looking me right in the eyes. "There's no reason to feel bad about this. you did just as well as any of us would have."

/And our last mission was just as laughable./ Tobias added helpfully. /We almost got obliterated by creatures smaller than your fingernail. Personally, I'd rather have 'death by tree' on my grave than 'death by psychotic specks'./

/All this aside, we must determine a way to end this creature and the experiment./ Ax said curtly. Needless to say, he still didn't think too much of me. Hell, he'd probably been hoping to point out every error I made and how I wasn't even close to their level. Too bad for him that the others had taken to trying to console me. If it goes on much longer, we will have a number of these lurking all around us. Our secrets may be discovered.

"Or our enemies could get the drop on us." Rachel nodded. "I could morph grizzly and tear it apart. Brown bears are American, have more power than wolves and don't rely on their jaws."

"Yes, but brown bears aren't native to this area." Cassie shook her head. "Any controller with environmental knowledge will know that and that the wounds left after it dies were too big for a black bear. Besides, bears would probably be fooled by the plant-like scent and are too uncommon to be considered a real threat to the use of these creatures."

"Well, what else could do it?" Rachel asked, exasperatedly. "A coyote, a cougar? If a wolf couldn't do it, neither of them stand a chance and nothing else around here is nearly as big and strong enough."

"Some of our morphs could kill this thing, but they're all unique. They'd only be a danger to these tree creatures in specific areas, so the Yeerks would just use them elsewhere." Cassie sighed. However, I couldn't help but notice a slightly hesitant look in her eyes. Despite my shame and irritation, I couldn't help but wonder about it. "The wolf was also a good choice because there are plenty of animals worldwide that have similar capabilities to it, but there aren't many that are similar to the strengths of a bear or gorilla, even without the wolf level of smell."

"Maybe a crocodile, or alligator?" Erek suggested. "Their mouths would fit around those things and they have very powerful jaws."

"And are armoured like tanks." Rachel added, though she suddenly looked a little nervous. Another curious piece of information my brain registered.

"But they're only found around water, like lagoons and rivers." Cassie shook her head. "and you won't find any around here. They Yeerks will know it was an 'Andelite Bandit's' work."

/Can none you think of any Earth animals that possess the required smell capability, numbers and offensive strengths to defeat this creature?/ Ax asked, his voice bordering on incredibility. Tobias said nothing and just preened himself in response while Jake and Rachel sighed and shook their heads. Cassie bit her lip before looking down. Again, her actions set off a signal in my head, as if I was missing something, which was set off again as Marco shrugged. My mind registered it as being a little too casual, though his face was the perfect image of forlorn.

"Well, let me know how this turns out." I said as I pulled myself to my feet, startling the others.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked confusedly, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? You don't want to be involved in this?"

"I already failed, what can hope to contribute to this?" I replied, crossing my arms. "You guys have all the experience and even you can't figure it out. Let's face it, I'm just going to get in the way."

"No you wouldn't." Cassie exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulder as I headed for the door. "You responded to this thing the same way we would have. The fact that it didn't work doesn't make you any different or inferior to us! It just means that we have to replan."

"The difference is that that was my best shot!" I responded, glaring at the floor. "I can't think of anything else that would work. But you guys will. Hell, I'm pretty sure that you and Marco already have an idea." I snapped, shocking all six of them again and turning the others' attention to the suddenly sheepish duo. "Call me if you have need of my expertise. Which seems to consist solely of charging into battle." With that, I shook off Cassie's hand, grabbed my bike and left, ignoring the verbal and mental cries to come back as I pedalled as fast as I could.

I'd been proven right. Cassie and Marco did already have a plan and they would probably succeed. I didn't know why that kept them to themselves, but the actions I'd noticed before and the lack of denial when I accused them was all the evidence I needed. Rachel had one too, though it wouldn't be as successful as whatever Cassie and Marco could come up with, and it was only a matter of time before Tobias, Jake and Ax figured something out. But I still didn't have the first clue.

They'd already proved once again that I wasn't anywhere near their league and I just couldn't handle feeling so pathetic anymore than I already did.

...

That had all happened on Saturday and I didn't see a single sign of them the next day. Either they were dealing with the problem or letting me blow off steam. Considering only Cassie or Marco was needed to deal with that thing, probably both.

_Either that, or they decided that I wasn't worth having around._ I thought miserably as I walked to school. That morning I couldn't even find the will to ride my bike. _Of course, that's the truth right?_ I added with a sad smile. After all, I'd failed at doing exactly what the Ellimist made me an Animorph to deal with in the first place. If I couldn't handle a simple assignment like that, how the heck was I supposed to make a difference in anything?

"Aren't psychologists supposed to hide what their feeling? You know, so their patients don't feel judged?" I stopped right in place as Marco's voice registered and turned to find him grinning right beside me. I'd been so into my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed him.

"Maybe, but I'm no pro. I'm an open book, apparently." I replied a little snippily. I wasn't in the mood for his taunting. "How did tree whacking go?"

"It didn't." He answered cheerfully. I however, stopped right in my tracks.

"What? Why not?" I asked, staring wide eyed. They'd left that thing to do its thing? Didn't they realise how dangerous to the world it was. "I know you know how to deal with it, just like I know Cassie does too. Why not finish the job?"

"Because it's your job." Marco responded with a grin. "You started this fight, you have to finish it."

"Why me? Whatever your plan is, you could pull it off yourself." I snapped. "I don't want to just be some puppet in the use of a mastermind. I feel pathetic enough as it is."

"Which is why you're going to be the puppet _master_." Marco stated, confusing me greatly. "Consider this a test. You come up with the plan, I'll do the dirty work, because your...hindrance will likely make you unable to do it yourself. But I'm not going to help you with developing the plan. You have to do that yourself. But how's that for an incentive? You get to tell me what to do, jerk my chains. I know you'd love to put me in my place, if only for a few minutes."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked rubbing my temples as I felt a headache coming on. "I don't understand. You're risking the Yeerks bringing in who knows how many of those camouflage masters."

"Because you have to prove you can do this. Stopping that from happening will just be another incentive." Was all he said before giving me a soft punch to the shoulder and jogging off towards Jake at the front of the school.

I however, didn't move an inch. Marco had always been the one to point out my inabilities, though much less cruelly than Ax, had always doubted my ability to help at all and now when I agreed with him, he wanted me to prove him wrong? And why hadn't Jake forced his or Cassie's plan out of them and dealt with this thing himself? Did he feel like I needed to prove myself too? What kind of idiots risked invasion by the moving forest just to make someone prove their worth to them?

"Either they're actually the biggest bunch of fools I've ever met or they've taken a few too many blows to the head." I muttered under my breath before moving on. Hopefully Ben was inside. I really needed his company right now. Normalcy sounded like heaven.

However, it wasn't Ben waiting for me as I reached my locker. I had to stifle a groan as I found Cassie leaning beside it, offering a small smile.

"I take it you want me to prove myself too?" I asked quietly, just noticing the confused look growing on her face before opening my locker and grabbing my books. "I already had a run in with Marco. You expect me remove the weed too?" I added, taking great care in what I said. A lot of people were nearby and no matter how softly I spoke, it was still very likely that I'd be overheard.

"Yes, because I know that you can." She answered, surprising me with how confident she sounded. "Ok, maybe not do it yourself, but I know that you can find the answer to this problem. And I know that you need to be the one to do this."

"Why? Because I have to prove myself to the sci-fi club?" I snapped, just loud enough for her to hear. "I accepted what Ax and Marco thought of me. That I'm just not all that useful. Why are you all so intent on me proving myself when I'm agreeing with you?"

"You're not agreeing with me anymore." Cassie shook her head, her voice staying calm and soothing despite the attitude I was giving her. "I always believed in you. You know that. and so does Tobias, Jake, Rachel and even Marco. I know he's given you a hard time with the handicap problem, but I also know that he's glad you're back. And he's the one that's been the most vocal about seeing what you can do. Of all of us, he is the most confident that you can do this."

"What?" I asked, barely remembering to breathe. Marco, of all people, really believed in me that much? Cassie's conviction that I was capable was one thing, something that sparked a warm feeling in my chest, but knowing that Marco had faith in me was so much more. If someone as critical and sceptical as Marco tended to be had confidence in me, then maybe I could. _But I already failed._ I couldn't stop that thought from crossing my mind and my doubt resurfaced. However, this time Cassie's words and the feelings they'd given me stood firm, preventing a full relapse.

"I can't say that I'll succeed." I said calmly, finally looking Cassie in the eye as apologetically as I could. I felt a little bad for snapping at her. "But I don't see why I can't give this one more try. However," I added as a bright smile grew on Cassie's face. "if I fail again, you or Marco have to deal with this. I won't let your little tests of me threaten everything we're working for. Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal." Cassie nodded. But she didn't say any more. For a moment, that confused me, but the reason was made clear a second later when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, a great surge of happiness hit me as I found myself staring into the strangely shy and uncertain, paler than usual face of my best friend.

"Ben! How are ya feeling buddy?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. Normally I wouldn't get physical with a sick person, Mom will kill me if she ever found out that I did, but something about Ben's face told me that he needed a little reassurance. It seemed to have worked too, for the look slowly turned into a relieved, albeit shy, smile. "Should you be here today? You look pretty pale."

"It's alright, I'm well enough for school. Though you might want to keep a little distance between us so I don't infect you." He replied, though he became very hesitant by the time he started the second sentence. I found it pretty strange. It was like he was scared to put any more distance between us than he had to.

"No worries, I have a really good immune system." I shrugged, pressing myself a little more firmly into his side. Whatever was bothering him, I hoped the physical contact would reassure him. If I got sick from it I'd just morph and cure myself. I don't know what happens to them, but since flu germs and the like aren't a part of my DNA, they never seemed to survive a morph.

It looked like I'd done the right thing too, as Ben slowly, but surely, relaxed into my side, only moving away from me, very hesitantly, as the bell rang. Patting his shoulder, I closed my locker before heading off to class, Cassie on one side and Ben noticeably closer on the other. So close that his shoulder kept touching mine. It was starting to make me worry to be honest. It might have been unintentional, and I would have thought so if it weren't for the uncertain and nervous way he'd acted before, but I had strong feeling that it was deliberate. Almost as if...

As if he needed to make sure that I was still there.

...

By lunchtime my conversations with Marco and Cassie were almost completely forgotten. School work had a nice hand in that, but the main case was Ben. His suddenly clingy behaviour continued through every class. It was even more noticeable in homeroom and geography, when Cassie and Jake chose to sit next to me respectively. Every time one of them held my attention for a few minutes I'd feel Ben's foot touch mine or he'd ask to borrow my ruler. It was like he was searching for reasons to remind me he was there.

He was worrying me and I was getting frustrated. Not at him of course, but by the fact that I couldn't find a reason for it and I couldn't ask him. Not in class where anyone could hear. I wasn't about to make him any more uncomfortable than he already seemed to be.

Ben only grew even more hesitant by the time our lunch break showed up. Walking a mere inch away from me, he bit his lip and cast nervous eyes back and forth from me and the area at large, as if he was scared about where I'd go. Ignoring it the best I could, I gave him the most reassuring grin I could and nodded towards a table just underneath a tree before leading him over there.

"So, um...did you need any help with that math homework? I saw you were having trouble, I could help you out." He asked hastily, almost as soon as we'd sat down. That only added to my concern. Ben was always quite happy to help me with schoolwork if I asked, but he never jumped the gun like that. On top of that, his voice was panicky, like he was desperate for something to talk about...or make himself seem needed!

Frowning, I stood up from my seat and watched his eyes widen in fear before moving around the table. He started to relax again, though he was far from content, when I sat down again directly opposite him.

"Ben, what's bothering you?" I asked softly, staring him right in the eyes. I wasn't going to beat around the bush this time. Subtle hints hadn't gotten me nearly enough information and when that didn't work, you go blunt.

"I'm sick. That's bothering me." He answered hastily, giving me a nervous smile. "You know that already."

"And I also know you know that's not what I'm talking about." I responded just as softly as before, but with a firmer tone. "Ben, you've been playing attention seeker and borderline clingy all day. That's not like you. And that question about the homework? You don't make offers before I complain, you just respond. You're trying too hard to hold onto my attention. Come on Ben, let me know what's wrong."

The poor guy almost broke down right there. The look of pure sadness in his eyes almost had me crying. I hated that look on his face and I hated that I'd somehow caused it even more. Any fool could see that his problem was something to do with me, but I couldn't figure out what I'd done. Did I ignore him or forget something? Whatever the case, it was too late to change it now. I could only hope that I could deal with it. I wanted my best friend to be happy and content, not sad and desperate for me to look at him.

It took the blonde a moment to gather himself. Biting his lip, he refused to look at me as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I saw you talking to Marco this morning." He muttered, almost too low for me to hear. "You seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. And you are growing pretty close to Cassie, much closer than I am. Even Jake was making small talk with you in class today and he's a popular kid who hangs out with Marco. I thought I...well that is..." His breathing got much heavier at that point and his eyes were already watering. He couldn't force the words out.

However, it didn't matter. I was wide eyed and struck with realisation the second he'd mentioned Marco. I can't believe I was so stupid! I should have seen it coming!

This clingy, attention seeking behaviour was the result of a very deep seated fear Ben had from the start. That I was just another guy sitting with him until I got accepted into a more popular crowd. It had happened far too many times for Ben to not expect it.

And it was Marco he saw me with. Thanks to his close friendship with Jake, he was always with the popular crowd. And Cassie had connections too, being the best friend of the most popular girl in school. Though only being normal, in Ben's mind they were far more appealing friends then he could ever be and were anyone's ticket to the top of the popular heap. He was scared that I didn't want or need his friendship anymore, was scared that I was going to leave him. Jake only made it worse because he was a popular jock.

Everything Ben had done was to ensure that I remembered that he was there and that he was useful to me, at least academically. That way I wouldn't ignore him or toss him away.

"Oh Ben." I sighed, leaning over the table and placing my hand on his shoulder. The broken look on his face, like he was confident and terrified that I'd confirm his fears almost made me jump up and hug him, as much as I'd get teased for doing that in public, but I kept my seat. I'd moved there because it put us face to face and that's how I needed it to stay to ensure that I got the message through to him. He needed to see me and know that I wasn't going anywhere, that I meant every word I said.

"Ben, it's true. I am talking to Marco and I am trying to make more friends." I started softy calmly, flinching as a sob escaped Ben's throat. "But that doesn't mean that I intend to abandon you. I promise, I will never do that." I continued hastily, unable to bear the distraught look on Ben's face and almost sigh in relief when it turned into confusion.

"What? Why would you still want to be friends with a loser like me with friends like them? You want tutorial sessions or something?" He asked, the hurt look on his face returning as he spoke.

And there lied the root of the whole problem.

"Ben, you're not a loser." I said firmly, surprising him with the conviction in my voice. "Ok, so you aren't exactly a great athlete or whatever. You're intelligent and a bookworm, so what? That doesn't make you a loser. Guys who go around thinking they're cool because they play dungeons and dragons and openly claiming that they're level ten wizards or knights or God knows what wherever they go, now they're losers. Even you find them weird, so clearly you are normal. You just have different interests and strengths from the rest of the crowd and that's ok. Personally, I like who you are." I added with a smile. "Just because I'm making other friends doesn't mean that I want to lose you." I was probably going to reword that line two or three more times before this conversation was over, but who cares if I turn into a broken record? I'd just keep saying it until he believed it. It was working too. I felt my smile grow as the look in Ben's eyes started changing again, this time revealing flickers of hope while his mouth looked like a cross between a dropped jaw and a hesitant grin.

"And I'm not the only one who likes you." I added, determined to prove my point before his doubts got in the way again. "Cassie likes you too. She approached me about the horse riding lessons, not the other way around and I know that she enjoys your company. Just because it started through me doesn't mean that you need me to have a connection to her. And she knows as much about animals as your dad does about American history, so she clearly doesn't have a problem with the high intellectual type. Or the shy thing. I'm forever hearing the girls think the shy guys are cute."

"Yeah? How's that working out for you?" Ben asked, trying his hand at a joke. It came out a little unsure and shaky, but he was lightening up and that was a victory in my book. This problem wasn't completely resolved, but it was much closer to it than a few minutes ago. "I don't get more than a few giggles from the girls."

"Hey, that might be a good thing." I suggested, my grin growing wider as I watched those green eyes of his fill with mirth. Rachel commented last week that if Ben ever got his face out of the books and let the world see 'his beautiful eyes and cute smile' as she put it, he'd probably have girls all over him. But I'd let Cassie or Rachel tell him that. It might get a little awkward if I said those particular words. I left it at that and chuckled for a few moments before turning a little more serious again. I had to get him to understand the root of his issues. It was the only way he was going to resolve it.

"Ben, you need to stop doubting your own worth." I said, making sure he was looking me straight in the eye as I spoke. "You have a hard time making friends because you don't believe that you're worth making friends with. You'll never be able to truly trust me to stay by your side until you understand that you are worth me hanging around."

"How do I do that?" He asked, feeling down and uncertain again. "I see so many people who are so much more well rounded than me, socially and athletically better than me every day. People that other people like having conversations with or doing stuff with. How do I compete with them?"

"You do it by not judging yourself by what others are capable of." I answered confidently. "You are a lot smarter than me in almost every field of knowledge while I'm a better athlete. I outclass you at psychology while you can kick my butt at video games. We have different strengths and weaknesses. That doesn't mean that one of us is better than the other, we're just different. I can't live up to your expectations in life and you can't live up to mine. See what I mean? We're equal, we just get to the same point in different ways. And everyone in this school is the same." I added, waving an arm at the other students. "You're just a little more original and have less self confidence than they do. Accept and like who you are and the confidence will follow. Once you do that you'll have confidence in me, Cassie and whoever else you befriend will stay by your side. And when you do realise that, I promise I will be right there to say I told you so." I added with a grin.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you would say that." Ben grinned. The sight made me satisfied. He'd listened to me and accepted everything I said. He'd get there soon enough and his fear of loneliness and abandonment would disappear. Until then, he bump, tap and grab me all he wanted. It reassures him and if anyone decided to make something of it I'd just tell Ben to ignore them. Right after socking them in the nose for making him feel uncomfortable of course.

Moving back to my original seat I gave Ben a one armed hug while my free hand grabbed my sandwich, grinning as I felt Ben relax.

"So what did the not so funny comedian want to talk to you about?" Ben asked casually as he grabbed his food. The question made me a little nervous for a second, but I relaxed right away when I found nothing but curiosity on Ben's face.

_Wish I could tell the truth._ It thought. I hated that I had to lie to Ben. But it was either that or drag him right into the mess I'd practically demanded to be a part of and I wasn't about to endanger him like that. _But maybe he could still help me with today's problem._ I realised, an idea coming to mind.

"He wanted my opinion on a scientific way to describe Wolverine's power." I answered amusedly, thanking Marco for being so obvious with his love for comic books and cartoons. "Something about the possibility of it actually happening."

"Seriously? Man, what a geek." Ben snorted. "How did you respond?"

"I wasn't sure how to respond. So he asked if I at least had any ideas on how he heals open wounds. I suggested something along the lines of speeding up cell division?" I replied, making sound like a question. If I was right, Ben would slip into fact mode and answer the question on instinct, despite how ridiculous the idea might have been.

"That would be correct." Ben nodded, as a victorious grin grew on my face. "But it would be more than just cell division speeding up. For that to happen, the cells would have to gain oxygen and nutrients at the same kind of speed to grow and develop, meaning that the flow of blood in the body and consumption of nutrients would also need to be sped up at the same rate."

"So the body's every function would be supercharged?" I asked, a little shocked. I'd never thought about the science behind the beast. And now that I had, Ben's little titbit could come in handy. "Would that help his resistance to sickness?" I asked curiously, needing just a few more facts.

"No, I can't explain how that happens, scientifically anyway." Ben shook his head before taking a bite of his food. "It would speed up the production of white blood cells, but he would still be sick until they got to the infiltrating organisms. It would actually speed up the symptoms and could only cure what our bodies can cure on their own. There must be something else to it that heals him from fatal viruses or long term sicknesses."

"So one aspect of his power could get him killed before he could get treated then. What do you know?" I shrugged, mentally grinning. After that, our conversations became much lighter and more nonsense than useful. Just kids stuff. I was glad for it. Now that both of our worries were rebuked we could just have fun and laugh.

Ben's insecurities and doubts were still there, but didn't hold nearly enough weight to bother him too much anymore. I intended to make sure it stayed that way. And while the tree creature was still running wild, I was confident that I knew exactly how to take it down.


	14. The Doubtful Part 3

**AN:** Hey, just thought that I'd take the time to say thanks to everyone reviewing and adding my story to their favorites and alerts. means a lot.

And FullMentalPanic, I was very pleased to see someone noticing and approving of the depth and irony I put into Warren's character. and the termite suggestion, I have to admit gave me a smile. I was a little tempted have someone suggest it, but the planning was already over.

* * *

><p><strong>The Doubtful Part 3<strong>

I think I broke my all time track record on the way home. The second Hal drove away with Ben from school, I grabbed my bike and powered down on the pedals all the way to my front yard and tossed it carelessly down on the grass as I pulled my house keys out of my pocket. Though, I did kick myself for that one later. NO ONE, not even I am allowed to treat my bike that.

Mom wouldn't be home until after five and Lexi had a play date so I had the house to myself. Good thing too, otherwise I'd need to make some excuse as to what my big hurry was and Mom would have tried to get me to babysit. I'd just have to leave her a note saying that I might be home a little late. Like I haven't done that before.

Reaching my room, I booted up my computer and tapped impatiently on the desk until I could open the internet browser.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as it finally set up. I really needed a faster modem. Bringing up Google, I typed in two words and hit search. Within seconds I had what I needed. A list of poisonous animals.

Marco and Cassie both said that I'd probably need his help because the right morphs would be small. It only reinforced my idea since most land based poisonous creatures were on the small side, too much so for me to use. And Marco already had a cobra. It was no doubt what he was planning on me deciding on, how I was supposed to have him kill the tree creature. However, I didn't want him to do it. If he wanted me to prove myself then I wanted to go up and beyond their expectations. I wanted to do this myself.

I just had to find a large enough animal first. I mean there had to be at least one big enough to suit my handicap right?

"Oh, come on." I muttered, biting my lip irritably as I kept going down the list. Fortunately it had pictures, but all I'd seen so far were snakes, a few frogs, an octopus and the Cain toad. Oh, and a few spiders, not that their weak fangs would break this thing's skin. "Surely there is one, lousy animal that walks on land, plays with poison and has a decent body size. Maybe I should just go to Cassie, she'd know." I sighed, throwing my head back exasperatedly. However, I didn't so much as leave my seat. I just returned my attention to the screen. I knew that Cassie could answer my question in a heartbeat, but the stubborn side of me, that couldn't stop rearing its head lately, was determined to do this without a single Animorph. I just had find...

"Bingo!" I cheered excitedly, pumping a fist into the air. I finally found the perfect choice. Its poison wasn't nearly as strong as a snakes or that scorpion I'd acquired, but it was more than enough, especially with the creature's speed of light body functions. Grinning triumphantly, I skimmed over all the information I could find about its body, including its strengths and weaknesses, before shutting the computer down and racing back out of the house. Poisonous, amazing sense of smell and able to blend into a bush or forest, it was the perfect choice. I was going to need a little help for my plan to work, but I was sure Erek would be happy to come along and I already knew that the Gardens had exactly what I needed.

...

"Are you sure about this?" Erek asked hesitantly as he side stepped a couple talking rapidly in French. As usual, the Gardens was packed. Under normal circumstances, it would have made getting close to a wild animal unseen, particularly the one I was after, downright impossible. That was why I'd grabbed Erek and dragged him here first. "You know that Marco or Cassie or any other Animorph could do this for you."

"Yeah, but if I'm going to prove myself, than I'm going above and beyond." I responded, not even looking at him. my eyes were darting left to right as I walked, scanning the signs. "Besides, I told you that I needed more morphs. This is a good excuse to get one." I added in a whisper before a jolt of excitement ran through me. Erek was forced to speed up just to keep up with me as I practically ran through the crowd. I'd found out exactly where I wanted to go.

"Yeah, but this is dangerous." Erek persisted as he grabbed my arm, slowing me down and expanding his hologram over me so we could talk privately while we walked. "This beast will pick up your scent the second you're in its habitat and won't give up until it's got you. My hologram can't hide smell and it can pick up and follow scents from miles away."

"Hey, it's the perfect animal for the job, just watch." I grinned as I turned left. Then my grin turned into a full grown smile, for right in front of me was my what I seeked.

Standing still in a dirt dominated habitat with one huge tree in the middle, holding itself lower to the ground and a full three metres long was the largest lizard in the world. The komodo dragon.

I couldn't help just standing there for a moment, admiring its form. It was one of the most dangerous reptiles since the dinosaurs and deserved appreciation. Its scales were a dirty grey and brown, many of which were reinforced by bone and painful should you rub them. its tail was as long as the rest of its body and almost as thick, making it very useful both for balance and as a weapon and its claws long and powerful. It had very weak hearing, but its sight and taste more than made up for it. Like snakes and other lizards, its tong was extremely proficient at finding scents and it could follow them for days. But what really made it perfect for what I had in mind was in its mouth.

For a while, scientists had argued about the possibility that it was the bacteria that thrived in its mouth that infected its prey. However, it was recently proven that the dragon has a pair of poison glands hidden in its jaw, making its thick, one inch needle teeth very dangerous weapons. With all that plus being able to move at almost twelve and a half miles per hour, it was more than a match for the unsuspecting tree creature.

"So are you going to help me with this or not?" I asked, smirking. I didn't need to look at him to get my answer.

"Well, I'm not about to let you die or get caught! Can you imagine how much grief Jake would give me if I did?" He responded jokingly, though he still looked a little unsure. A fact that was starting to irritate me.

"Erek, do think I can't deal with this?" I snapped, surprising myself when I heard a slightly hurt tone in my voice. I didn't realise how bad I felt about his seemingly lack of faith in me until that moment. Not exactly a pleasant feeling.

"That's not it." Erek responded hastily, his ivory form jerking in surprise. I have to admit that I got a little humour out of that. Marco would have made a good joke out of it. Erek had been displaying physical reactions for so long that they came instinctively now. "It's just...I almost got you killed last time because I didn't give you enough information. If you take Marco or one of the others with you, than at least you'll have more useful backup if it happens again."

Ok, hurt feeling gone. Now all I could do was give Erek and appreciative smile. He didn't doubt me, he just cared and wanted to be ready for the unforseen.

It wasn't like his way of thinking was wrong either. Normally, I'd agree. But I had to do this. I had to prove myself to everyone. It wasn't my talent for teamwork that was in question, it was whether I could contribute as an individual, so I'd do it as an individual.

"Sorry for getting snappy Erek. But I really need to do this without them. Please, just help me."

"Alright." He sighed in defeat, giving me a nod. "But I am staying with you until that thing is dead. You're not doing this completely on your own."

"That's how I intended it." I nodded with a smile. Then I nodded my head towards the low habitat. "Now what do you say we get this part started?"

Nodding, he stepped right up to me and before I could do any more than squawk, he lifted me up bridal style and jumped right down into the habitat.

"How about a little warning before you manhandle me next time?" I exclaimed, quickly slipping back to irritated.

"Noted, now how about you get to work? Scales has already noticed you." Erek replied casually. Frowning, I turned my head to the reptile in question and sucked in a deep breath as I noticed two things. One, that Erek had extended his hologram around the entire habitat, judging from the fuzziness that marked the position of the projection was only above us and from one wall to the other, as opposed to being a dome within a foot of me before we jumped in. Two, the komodo was already running right at me.

"Great. It thinks I'm delicious." I gulped, suddenly very nervous. This was my first time coming into contact with a powerful predator that wasn't injured like the wolf or sedated like the hyena. Visser Three and his minions don't count, I was already morphed when fought them. I had a right to be terrified. Especially since Erek chose that moment to put me down.

"YAAHH!" Diving into an army roll, I felt the resulting wind of its far too close jaw. "ARGH!" However, a stinging pain sot up from my leg as one of its claws succeeded where its fangs failed, leaving a shallow gash across the muscle. Hissing, I pulled myself up onto my three good limbs and looked back only to get ready to scream again as it whipped around faster than I thought was possible for such a long creature and rushed at me, its sharp fangs out for display.

Fortunately, Erek chose that moment to get involved and before I knew it, the Chee had tackled and rolled across the ground with it, ending it with the super lizard lying unharmed on its back, but unable to move thanks to one ivory hand on its belly and the other on the base of its tail.

"Weren't quite ready for it, were you?" Erek said jokingly, though his head visibly dropped as he stared at my wound.

"Hey, reading about it is one thing. Experiencing it is another." I replied, grinning when I wasn't wincing as I limped over. "There was no info on its reaction time."

"Fair enough." Erek shrugged as best he could as the dragon continued thriving underneath his paw like hands. "Now what do you say we get this over with?"

I had no problem with that. The sooner I acquired it, the sooner we could leave and I could morph this pain into nonexistence. Coming up beside the komodo, I limped right passed Erek and sat down on his other side, right in front of the tail. Normally, its thickness and hard, rough scales would make it at least as dangerous as its long, powerful claws, but Erek's hand kept it almost completely immobile, making it the safest place to touch. Wobbling a little as my injured leg protested the alteration of my weight, I leaned down, placed my palm right beside Erek's and concentrated.

The komodo's movement ended instantaneously, relaxing almost as if it was asleep as a warm, tingling sensation ran through my hand. I still gained a great deal of fascination at the sight. It was amazing that my simple touch could bring even the mightiest of animals to their most defenceless states. I wasn't about to tell anyone, but it empowered me as much mentally as physically. The others didn't seem to get it, or they purposely ignored it I don't know, but to have that kind of power over anything living made me feel like I could do anything. That this gift, as small as weak as the others tended to think of it, was more power than any of us would ever need. The greatest power we could ever hope for.

"It's done." I said calmly, though I kept my hand on the lizard. As long as I kept touching it, the trance wouldn't end. Erek however, took his hands right off it as he nodded and stood up, turning to me. Taking it slowly so as to not break my contact with the komodo dragon, he adjusted his hands around me and picked me up, running as soon as my hand left the scales. By the time the komodo dragon came out of it, Erek had already jumped casually over the fence and back up within the oblivious crowd as they gasp at its sudden burst of action. And we slipped off, just two uninteresting teenagers walking away from a habitat. No one, human or Yeerk, would ever suspect a thing.

Step one was a complete success. Now if all went according to plan, the tree creature would be dead by sunset.

...

Sniffing this thing out proved to be the biggest challenge. Thanks to both my leg and the absence of the tree creature I'd morphed dog and kept my nose to the ground for over half an hour trying to find it. It proved a little difficult for the creature had obviously chosen a new location since our fight and its scent trail was getting old, the underlying animal smell disappearing even faster than the unusual plant smell. My new morph could have found it in an instant and headed right to it, but being that it wasn't actually native to this area it was best that I keep it under wraps. If someone else noticed it and realised that it wasn't a native creature the point of using it to kill the tree creature would be gone. they'd know that it was an 'Andelite Bandit'. A dog in the woods is much less suspicious. Especially if what looks like a teenage boy is fumbling through the tree branches ten feet behind it.

"Are actually getting any closer to it?" Erek asked, growing annoyed. We'd been searching for a while and apparently even androids have limits to their patience.

I'd say so, but it's a little hard to tell. That thing is been bouncing everywhere judging from the gaps in its scent on the ground, but it is growing stronger. I answered, deliberately keeping my 'voice' calm and formal just to annoy him more, mentally smirking when I when he grunts. You know the saying 'always forgive your enemies because nothing annoys them more? It's pretty much the same thing using calm tones with irritated people.

But I have to admit even I was getting a little annoyed. I don't know if the battle with me left it paranoid or if it just wasn't capturing enough people in its old spot, but that thing had moved pretty far off. The sun was beginning to set and still wasn't sure how much longer I'd have to...

"Your two hours are almost up." Erek warned me. being an android, he had a built in clock. But I didn't need the warning, I was already demorphing within a bush. The scent had almost spontaneously gone from barely there to all over the place. Neither my dog or human mind could figure out exactly that had happened, but it did make one thing clear. It was very close. It may even have noticed our presence. And if I was right, I had to move fast before it could blow Erek's cover to the Yeerks or run away.

Breathing deeply, I let myself relax and regain what little strength I could in about twenty seconds and pushed my head out through the leaves to give Erek a firm look so he knew what was going on before focusing entirely on the komodo dragon.

I wasn't sure if I was more startled or annoyed when the first thing to come was the tail. Nothing else was changing, my tailbone just sprouted out forming a thick tail covered in very human skin. Seeing as nothing else happened until it had long since reached the length of my leg, I looked ridiculous. And it only got worse when the next things to change were my finger nails, growing into long, deadly looking claws. Of course, to add to the look my teeth had to be the next thing to change while my organs squelched and grew, bloating up my torso. I didn't need the grossed out look on Erek's face to know that I looked like some kind of horror movie reject.

It was almost a relief when my body started lengthening, reshaping into the lizard's form. At least my organs weren't taking up more than the allotted room under my skin. My limbs however, grew shorter as they reshaped, but much stockier, the better to run fast and slash lethally while effortlessly holding up my heavy body. Unable to sigh anymore, I let out a long, relaxing breath as my face finally bulged out and formed the dragon's nose and mouth, providing sufficient room in my mouth for my teeth. Good timing too, because a very uncomfortable feeling in my gums heralded the arrival of even more, along with a pressure that had to be the growing poison sacks a moment later. And of course, I almost freaked out at the forking shape that my tongue developed. It felt weird, incorrect, like someone had mutilated it only without causing me pain.

The scales were the last change to occur. Another strange sight I must of been for Erek, who looked ready to be sick despite his human form only being a hologram. To look exactly like a komodo, eyes, claws, teeth and all, but have human flesh. I was very glad that I couldn't see myself at the moment.

Having only grown fur and leathery skin before, the feeling of scales growing felt very unusual and a little nerve wracking for me. Fur itches as it grows, but its soft and flexible. The scales however, were hard, unyielding as metal and created pressure over my skin like someone was pinching it together as they formed, needle like bones growing in them. I panicked a little at the feeling at first. I'm claustrophobic and they were so solid that they made me feel a little pressed in. however, as more grew and they all settled properly the feeling passed. Of course, it might have something to do with the lizard's mind waking up. It was as used to the scales as I am with my skin.

It was a very ancient mind. Very primitive, to the point that it didn't have a clue about fear or desperation. Nothing in its land could fight it except its own kind. It didn't need to eat every day and when he did, it was easy to find and follow, usually dead from poison the lizard would inject it with in preparation for the need to eat a few days later. Its focus was almost entirely on prepare, relax and track down.

But simplistic as it was, it had a very strong will. It had so few things to think about that it my human mind couldn't get enough of a handhold to think of anything else. Especially since my eyes had found a source of food.

Something was weird though. Confusion filled me as I stalked closer, flicking out my tongue. The creature could see me, but it wasn't afraid, wasn't moving away. All well, easy meal as far as that was concerned. However, what really confused me was that my prey had no animal scent. My eyes were telling me that it was prey while my nose and tongue were telling me is was an object, something I probably shouldn't bother with.

It's mouth was moving, but it was difficult to make out what noise was coming out. I had huge holes for ears, but unlike other lizards, my hearing is almost non-existent. It all sounds very muffled to me.

"Warren? Why haven't you answered me yet?" I took my brain a few seconds to register each word and even longer for them to make any kind of sense. Komodo dragons don't have conversations, let alone with humans. But humans do and it was exactly what I needed to help me regain my control. Focusing on every word Erek said, I pushed right through the focused mind and stopped walking right before Erek felt it necessary to stop me.

I got it now. I said, turning away from him. the komodo, still stubborn having not bitten a future meal, was still struggling with me, but the animal mind cooperated well enough when I turned my attention to the scent of the tree creature. Walking in to where the scent dominated the area, it took no time at all to find the damn thing. My tongue was far superior to even the German Sheppard's nose and determined that it was hidden within a pair of closely growing trees instantly.

Slinking within another set of bushes, I watched it with critical eyes, waiting for its reaction to me. However, it didn't even seem to know that I was there. It was extremely relaxed, unlike last time. Focusing for a more detailed look, I found its face and found that it could almost have been sleeping. That is, if it didn't have one eye slightly open and watching where I knew Erek was standing. It was expecting human prey. Perfect.

Erek, could you come into the clearing please? Draw it closer to me? I asked, tensing my legs. I didn't get any response of course, but a moment later the vibrations of something particularly heavy moved in close and Erek's suddenly dirt covered face entered my field of vision.

Just as he did, the creature pounced, causing a mock startled look to cross Erek's face. Watching as it approached, I waited as still as a statue, making no noise as I calculated where its springy feet would land. Finding the exact spot, I waited a few more seconds...and lashed out my tail, sending crying to the ground as Erek stepped aside.

_Now!_ I was on it in an instant. Bursting out of my hiding place, I ran straight onto its back and sunk my claws right through its skin, bringing more and more inhuman wails from it was I moved for its arm. It wasn't going to go down easy though, just as I had moved halfway up its torso it forced us into a roll, much like before. However, this time my claws were more than effective enough to cling on to it, even as I moved one claw further up at a time, causing it to scream again and again as new deep slashes replaced the already healed ones.

I'd just managed to get my teeth by its arm when the creature rolled my back into a rock hard, causing a fair bit of pain through my system. The resulting spasm ripped my claws free from his back, but I at least got the pleasure of returning the pain as they ripped up more of its flesh.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" It appeared that it wasn't used to facing such long and powerful claws like mine, for unlike before the wounds were having a very noticeable effect. They weren't healing nearly as quickly, though they'd still be gone soon enough, and the controller couldn't force its host back onto its feet as its form shook too much. Taking advantage of the situation, I placed myself close to its arm, but out of range of its flailing claws. I had to wait for the wounds to heal a little first because if they hadn't finished recovering before this thing died my plan was ruined. So I waited just until it calmed down and threw my open jaw at it.

Seeing me coming, the tree creature lashed out with its claws, aiming for my eyes, but I just ducked under it and kept going. They did manage to slash at my back, but if anything, my scales hurt them. Reaching my target, I clamped my jaw down and listened to its barely noticeable, muffled scream as I released my venom into its blood stream. My job done, I backed away and watched.

Ben was right. The creature's blood flow was hyper accelerated. And as such, so was anything that got in it. Normally the prey would die in a few days, according the mind of the komodo dragon that only wanted to rest now. However, the creature showed signs of some of the venom's most obvious symptoms, muscle paralysis and shock, within a minute. The bite wound was managing to heal over and would be gone by the time it died, though only because I was careful with how deep my teeth went in. lowering blood pressure and its ability to clot were other symptoms of the venom and I didn't want to risk it not healing enough and revealing the size of the creature that killed it.

It was just at that moment that it hit me, a great load of pity for the poor thing. Poison was not a pleasant way to die and the creature itself had done nothing wrong. It was like the Hork-Bajir as far as I knew, an innocent creature that was enslaved and forced to attack our world. I watched, refusing to look away as it suffered until it finally fell still, looking perfectly healthy, but clearly dead. And I felt a part of me die with it. The lizard's mind had practically gone to sleep with satisfaction and wasn't strong enough to shield me from the trauma of killing like the hyena's did. It was a creature to be pitied and I'd thought of nothing but causing it pain. I'd killed it. It probably preferred death over infestation, but that wasn't the point. I didn't even think about saving it. And it was hitting me hard now.

_You're a soldier._ I told myself as I demorphed, though it didn't do anything to stop the pain, guilt and self hate I was feeling. _You did what you had to do._

Yeah. That was true. I did what I had to do. But I did it without considering my morals. I guessed that I'd just have to deal with though it because as much as I hated it, I'd already killed it and there was no other alternative for the safety of mankind. And I knew that I'd have kill innocent slaves again soon. I just hoped that next time I had the hyena's fierce mind to hide behind.

"Way to go. See, I was right the first time. I knew that you could do it." Erek grinned, though the look in his eyes suggested that he was about as happy witnessing this death as I was. Taking an innocent life was just as barbaric to him as it was to me and it seemed that now the job was done even his hologram couldn't hide what he felt entirely. "You really are just as tough as they are."

I forced a grin at that, though it didn't reach my eyes either. _No I'm not. They have to be tougher than me, more hardened. Otherwise killing a few Hork-Bajir would have sent them into a serious state of depression._ However, I didn't say any of that, though when I did talk my voice seemed hollow. "Thanks Erek. But now I'll need your help. There's one more step to this and only the Chee can do it."

A look of understanding immediately crossed his face and he nodded. I didn't have to say anything else so we fell into silence as I put the outer clothes and shoes he'd carried for me back on before heading for home.

When I got there I just ate the dinner Mom put in front of me and locked myself in my room. Wasting just enough time to make sure my curtains were shut, I ripped my loose clothes off again, morphed hyena and lay down beside my bed. I couldn't lose myself in my ferret morph's mind, so I decided to bury myself in my most familiar, predatorial one instead, comforted by a mind that said that killing out of necessity was ok.

...

To say that everyone in the barn was surprised to know that the creature was gone was an understatement. If I wasn't still feeling bad, I probably would have laughed as Marco stared at me like a goldfish and felt pride at the impressed look from Rachel. Ax appeared a little disbelieving if I was reading his mouth less face right and Tobias was unreadable as ever, though I'd noticed that he was observing me more than he usually would.

"You didn't have to do it on your own you know." Jake said softly. He and Cassie were both staring at me with concern. I was clearly an open book to Cassie, I could see her interpreting everything on my face and growing sadder for me with every second. I'd tried to dull it down, but there's no hiding anything from that girl. Jake didn't seem to see the same depth, but it was pretty clear that he at least instinctively knew the basics of what was running through my head. Considering the kind of person he is, he probably went through the exact same thing in the beginning. In terms of morals he and I always were on more or less the same footing. "You could have taken any of us with you. I would have if you asked and Marco volunteered."

_Probably should have let Marco do it. Then I wouldn't feel so guilty._ I thought in response. _After all, he doesn't seem to have nearly as much of a problem killing enemies as I do._

"I can't believe you didn't use me." Marco chipped in. "Or that you were actually stubborn enough to find the one animal you could morph that could do the job. I could have just morphed spider or cobra."

"You wanted me to prove myself to you." I said coldly, giving him a pointed look. "So I did more than you expected all on my own."

"Oh, you did alright, but it wasn't me or any of us I wanted you to prove yourself to." Marco shook his head amusedly. "It was you."

"What?" I gaped. That one knocked me for a loop. "What do you mean I had to prove myself to myself?"

"You needed to stop doubting your own worth." He responded, the familiar words holding a lighter version of the tone used with them before. "You'd never see that we see you as an equal until you realised that you were good enough to stand beside us." He added with a smile.

"You eavesdropped on my conversation with Ben." I exclaimed, though it was more in disbelief than an accusation. And it hit me right then that he was right. Unknowingly, I'd developed the same insecurities about myself that Ben developed. And again, they were inaccurate. I wasn't another subdivision of Earth's resistance. I was a full Animorph, a member of the main team. Ignoring Ax, who looked more indifferent than anything else, the others all saw me as an equal, not a cripple. Despite all that had happened, all that I'd felt only moments ago, I couldn't help laughing at that little turn of events.

"Thanks Marco." I said with a small smile. "It's nice to know you care so much about me."

"Hey, I have to be nice. Chances are you and me will be roommates at the nuthouse one day. I don't want you to kill me." He grinned back.

"Ok, back to the matter at hand." Rachel called bossily, looking a little confused and irritated as a result. "I understand the science behind the poison-"

"I'm gonna get you for making me sound like such a geek to Ben by the way." Marco interjected with a playful glare at me. "Honestly, the scientific approach to Wolverine?"

"Oh please, I could hand a toy rocket ship and have you tell me everything about it from what show it came from to its speed, weaponry and tiniest gadget." Jake jibed right back for me. "Face it Marco, you are a geek."

"Then so are you, oh fearless leader, you learnt it all along with me." Marco retorted with a smirked.

"Would you two shut up?" Rachel snapped, only more aggravated by the interruption. "I was going to ask, how do we explain that the thing died at the hands of a wild animal when the poison came from an Asian animal in the middle of America?"

"Oh, that's not a problem." I responded, deflating as the image of the dying tree creature flashed through my head again. "When the Yeerks found it this morning a Chee hid within the ranks of the controllers examining the corpse. When they discover that it was poisoned, he'll mention that there are lots of poisonous plants and animals worldwide and that they're easy to come across. Since these things don't have any resistance to poison, they'll instantly be deemed traceable in the wild and unsuitable for Earth. I doubt we'll ever see one again. How do you deal with it?" I asked, biting my lip as I felt tears stinging my eyes. "How do you guys stay sane when you've killed so many innocent slaves?"

"Easy, we're not sane." Marco replied automatically, though his voice had lost its amused air for a sombre one.

You focus on the Yeerk, not the host. Said Ax, surprising my when his voice was soft as opposed to the usual cold or haughty tones he gave me.

"If you have to think of the host you need to kill them, only think of the fact that you have freed them from their suffering. Trust me, it's definitely the preferred option over infestation." Cassie added, sounding as sad as I felt. "Going any further than that may destroy you."

"I see. I don't know if I can do that." I muttered, crossing my arms as the first tears started to fall. Cassie was there in an instant, hugging me as I just let them flow. Above me, Tobias flapped down from the rafters and though he said nothing, he landed carefully on my shoulder so as not to hurt me, using his physical presence to comfort me like Cassie.

"You got it with the hyena. Eventually you'll be able to do it without a predator's help." Jake said reassuringly, though he looked a little sad at the fact at the same time.

"It took us all a while to figure out." Rachel admitted, making it clear that even she was no different. "And you'll always feel a little pain when it happens and I hope for all our sakes that we all always will, but it get easier to handle."

"Especially when killing them helps save countless others. Just keep that in mind when your thoughts wander the wrong way." Marco finished.

Nodding my head, I just stood there and embraced any comfort that they could give me and waited for myself to calm down. They were all right of course. It didn't feel right or fair by a long shot, but that's how life is. It's the nature of life, eventually someone must die so others can live. War just takes it to new levels

I let myself revel in the acceptance and care they'd shown me for a little longer before disentangling myself from Cassie smiled appreciatively at each of them, even Ax, though he just nodded his head in response. All well, it's a start.

As our conversation turned to other topics, many of which involved Rachel threatening humiliation and bodily harm to Marco over a few of his jokes, I let myself relax against a bale of hay next to Jake and laughed as Rachel finally had enough and dragged Marco around the barn by his ear until he promised not to make anymore suggestive comments involving Tobias and her bedroom window.

As I did, I made two promises to myself before letting myself be drawn away into the current conversations. One was that I'd stop doubting myself and place on the team for good. I was their equal and that was that. The other was that even if I do have to take the innocent lives of controllers, their sacrifices would never be in vein. I'd make sure of that.


	15. The Spies Part 1

**AN:** Well I'm back. Sorry about the wait. I'm making it up by having multiple chapters ready to go, barring any sudden needs to alter them. I should be updating frequently at least for a little while.

Thanks for the reviews I've been reciving, it always makes me happy to know people are enjoying my stories. On that note, I'm also giving a more public thank you to Mr Goody Guy who's been giving me suggestions involving past and future chapters. just felt he deserved some recognition, a couple of times I've caught myself thinking that he's put more thought into this story than I have. I'm gonna shut up now, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Spies Part 1<strong>

People say in life, all you need is resilience and luck to make it a good one. That as long as you have them, no matter how bad things got, it would get better. At this point, I really hope that my resilience is strong enough because the only luck I get is the bad kind.

Since tree guy, my nerves have been shot. I was more than happy to skip the last mission. Good thing to, because 'you're insane' is the understatement of the millennia when the subject in question is the plan to walk willingly into a Blade Ship with Visser Three and take off to any random part of the world or beyond. And that's ignoring the high chance of imprisoning yourself as a pile of bugs forever. But that's getting off topic.

I still see him dying in my nightmares. It's been a couple of weeks already and they're only getting more graphic. I'm not getting much sleep and there's no way I can hide it from anyone anymore. Every day at least five people tell me I should sleep more.

I was still spending as much time as I could as a hyena in my room or the forest, although I had to grow more careful at it. It was the only time I was willing to morph, when I needed the reassurance that came with its mind, but Cassie and Tobias had stumbled onto my little method and told me repeatedly that using it to calm my own mind may cause it to be overwhelmed by the hyena's. Cassie felt that I needed to deal with it as a human. She claimed that what I was doing wasn't mentally healthy. I knew she was right of course, but I just couldn't do it on my own and nothing the others said ever made me feel much better. Sometimes I just needed that escape, if only for two hours at a time.

Then of course, there was the other's last mission which had them dropping off the face of the earth for DAYS! Even Erek couldn't figure out where they went. For all I knew, they could have been dead or infested. I could have been the last active Animorph with an army of Yeerks walking up to my front door and never known it.

And now I was suffering from another source of bad luck. My best friend barely looking at me.

All day through school, he rarely said more than a couple of words to me and he forever used that same, dull voice he'd used when I first met him. The rare glances into his eyes that I struggled constantly to see were as revealing as ever. They showed the same depths of sadness that they'd held that day too, but what made me feel even worse was the hurt mixed in. I felt like crawling into a hole and dying. After all, this was my fault.

"Ben, I..." I started trailing off, not knowing what to say. Kicking myself for what had to be the tenth time today, I glared at the floor.

"Don't say anything. You have better things to do than hang out with me all day. I know." Ben said bitterly. It was the more than he'd said all day and it was making the stinging in my eyes become unbearable.

The thing is, like I said, his grief was my fault. Let's face it, I'm an emotional wreck. I can't handle what I've been feeling and as a result, I've pulled away from everyone. Everyone from my Mom to Ax had noticed, but each of them only had so long to worry about me before other business or friends came to the forefront of their minds, so the fact that I'd pulled away didn't worry them too much. Most of them anyway and those that did still worry about me knew exactly what was going on.

But Ben's different. Cassie and I are still his only friends and I'm his best friend. He's still not too comfortable with Cassie unless I'm around, especially since Rachel's usually not too far behind her. He tried to hang out with me a lot, but I never stuck around long, if I agreed at all. Ben and his brother Matt's innocence only reminded me of my last victim, not that it was ever far from the forefront of my mind to begin with, and I'd feel the beginning of a breakdown. I couldn't exactly tell Ben what was wrong and I was in desperate need of an escape from my human mind, so I always had to take off quickly with a hurried and rather pathetic excuse. Add that to the fact that I couldn't hold much of a conversation or look genuinely happy anymore, I'd pulled away from him so much that I'd set off his fear of abandonment again. And because of how close we'd grown, it hurt him so much more from me than all the others combined.

"I don't consider what I need to do better than hanging out with you." I said brokenly, not that I expected him to believe me. "If I could, I'd spend all my time with you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Ben retorted, causing me to flinch. "You're always keen to stop talking to me or get away from me. Even I know that friends don't act like that."

"It's not that I'm keen at all. And it's no different from than how I've acted with Cassie or my Mom." I said hollowly. Try as I might, I just couldn't get any intensity or emotion into my voice. "I just..." _Can't figure out how to end one lousy line._ I thought, hating myself as my voice failed me. God, what could I do, tell him that I was a freaking murderer overloaded with remorse?

"That's quite the explanation." Ben said dryly as he walked away. "I get it ok, you have a life outside of me. You don't really need me. So I guess I'll just check out the Sharing. It was made for people like me, right? People with issues making friends. My as well try it."

"What?" I cried panic overriding everything else. The Sharing? No, I couldn't let that happen. He was too vulnerable and it seemed too appealing. Their perfect target. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't lose him. Not to them. "I do need you Ben! I have some issues right now and I know that I've been closed off lately, but I was being honest. You're still my best friend, the person I'm most comfortable around. I still care about you as much as before."

"You wouldn't know it." He muttered as he reached Hal's car. Ignoring the poorly concealed look of concern on Hal's face as he opened the passenger side door, Ben finally willingly looked me in the eyes and I felt my chest hurt at how miserable he looked. "You won't even be honest with me about what's going on or stick around for more than half an hour. See you later." With that, he closed the door and Hal took off, leaving me ready to just fall apart. Breathing deeply and desperately trying to hold back both my panic and my tears, I ran right to my bike and took off as fast as I could, not caring who saw me.

Now I knew I was screwed. I had no luck and no more resilience. It just drove away with Ben.

...

I was so distraught that I actually just tossed my bike to the ground as I got home, a sure sign that something was seriously wrong. I normally treat my bike with the utmost care, to the point that I yelled at Mom when she knocked it over and scratched the paint. But I didn't care right now. I ignored it completely and ran through the front door, wanting nothing more than curl into a ball and cry on my bed.

"Hey sweetie, how was your..." My mom's voice called, causing me to tense as she came in from the kitchen and almost drop the mixing bowl she was carrying. Stupid, I forgot that she took the day off. "Warren what's wrong?" She asked worriedly setting the bowl right down.

And there was the hard part again. I couldn't answer the question properly. I could tell her that Ben and I were having a problem, but then I couldn't tell her why. I should have just said I'm fine and got out of there before she could proclaim that I wasn't. Instead, I let the tears fall and sobbed, leaning into her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok." She cooed softly, rubbing my back. I just sobbed harder. This was really bad. She would never back off now until she knew what had happened. But I couldn't hold it in anymore. After all this with Ben after everything else, there was no way that I could hold it in anymore. "You'll be alright honey. Everything will be ok."

I don't know how long I stayed there. I just know that it was a while and my tears wouldn't let up. When I did finally reach the point where I had no more tears to lose, I mumbled about wanting to take a shower and headed upstairs, though not before my mother grabbed my arm.

"Honey...I need you to talk to somebody." She stated, surprising me quite bit with that one as I gaped at her. "Something's wrong, it has been for a little while now. Yes, I have noticed." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she pulled me into another, albeit one sided, hug as I tensed. "I know that if you wanted to tell me you would have by now. I wish that you'd let me know what's wrong, but I'll settle for you telling _someone_. Someone that you think can help you smile again. Like Ben, or Cassie."

"Ben's part of the problem now." I mumbled, finally hugging back tightly as another sob tried to work its way up my throat. "I...I got too distant. He thinks I don't want to be around him anymore and I don't know how to fix it."

"Then talk to Cassie. Or that Marco guy. He's been around a few times, so you must like him well enough" Mom responded, rubbing my back. "I don't care who you talk to, but please, talk to someone. And I'm sure Ben will come around."

"Thanks Mom." I nodded, forcing a small grin. I had the best Mom in the world. She was upset that I didn't 'trust' her enough to tell what's wrong with me, but instead of getting frustrated and pressuring me into telling her, she only asked that I tell someone I'm comfortable telling. Then again, she might have just thought it was a guy thing that you really don't want your Mom knowing. Who knows, but I'm grateful for her attitude in this anyway. Now I don't have to lie to her.

Maybe I should go talk to Cassie or Jake. At the very least it might help me figure out how to handle my situation with Ben. I could use the help, because, surprise, surprise, despite knowing the problem, I have no idea how to fix it. I really need a handbook on social skills.

But I needed things with Ben back to normal even more.

...

"_GGAAHHHH!" Screams reverberated off of everything around me. Some were human, but most were aliens. Hork-Bajir. The occasional Taxxon._

_But the loudest was the tree creature's. _

_I couldn't keep up with my form as I went on, charging from one direction into the next. One moment I was snarling as a vicious hyena, the next I was a Komodo Dragon. A minute later I was back in the middle of the field, a Dracon beam in hand. But whatever form I took, I was attacking. Covered in blood._

_Currently human, I caught sight of a Hork-Bajir running from me and gave chase. I wasn't letting it get away from me. It was an easy target. Easy prey._

_Raising the Dracon, I checked the setting and was satisfied to see it at full power before pointing it at the Hork-Bajir, right for the centre of its back and fired, knowing that nothing would be left of it once it was hit._

_Tseeeww!_

_The Hork-Bajir, hearing the laser fire, turned its head back and widened its eyes in horror as it saw its fate. However, before it the shot hit, the Hork-Bajir's form warped at the last second, forcing me to watched as my shot collided with a terrified tree creature._

"_RRRAAA-" Its scream was effectively cut off as the laser struck, blowing the creature to pieces._

_Breathing deeply, I just stood there for a moment, lost and confused, not sure what had just happened. That is until a stick snapping behind me set me back into the deadly mindset that had left the area littered with blood and carnage. Within an instant, I was only four legs, a fierce growl leaving my muzzle as I spun and leaped at my next opponent with all the grace a wolf possesses, aiming my canines right towards where my prey's neck ought to be._

_It was too late to stop by the time I recognised my next victim and it was an image that I will never be able to free myself from. Ben's horrified face filled my vision, tears gathering in his eyes and his jaw dropped in shock as I felt my teeth sink into his warm, soft neck._

"NO!" Jerking straight up, hyperventilating, it took me a moment to register that I'd screamed. Confused and disorientated, I looked around wildly in the dark with no idea what was going on. It wasn't until my eyes adjusted to the little light that I realised that I was staring around my room.

Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm my breathing and wiped my forehead. I'd long broken out into a cold sweat. But nothing I did had any positive result. I was still sweating, my heart was pounding like a jackhammer and if I shook any more violently, I'd start moving my bed across the room. And then there were the tears. The haunting image of Ben's face as my teeth sunk into his neck, the warm liquid pooling in my mouth with chunks of flesh. I couldn't get it out of my head and tears were pooling down my face like rivers.

How was I supposed to deal with? It felt so real. Like I really had just ended my best friend's life. How could ever...why would I dream that? Why was he even there? It was a war dream, I was fighting controllers, not my friends. He had nothing to do with the Yeerks, he was in...

"Innocent." I whimpered, biting my lip to hold back a sob as realisation struck me. Yes, there were Taxxons there, but they were few and far in between. The rest of them, humans, Hork-Bajir, the tree creature making multiple appearances. They weren't evil. They weren't attacking me. They were running in terror and desperation.

The Yeerks were evil, but the hosts were innocent. Just like Ben. To kill them was exactly like killing Ben. Undeserved, horrifying. To be a soldier in this war, I was destined to be the enemy of the innocent.

How ironic. Their greatest hope will be the cause of many of their deaths.

"Warren?" A soft, hesitant voice asked as my door creeped open. Quickly wiping my tears away as best I could, I turned to the door to find Lexi poking her head in hesitantly, looking at me with expressive, worried eyes.

"Hey Lexi. Why are you awake?" I asked hoarsely. She seemed more confident as I spoke to her, as she opened the door all the way and walked into the room, right up to my bed.

"I heard you screaming." She muttered hesitantly, instantly making me feel guilty. "I was worried about you."

"Aw Lexi." I smiled softly, touched. "I'm ok."

"No you're not." She shook her head before fixing me with a firmer and more concerned look on her face than I'd ever seen. "You're sad all the time. Something's wrong, but you won't tell me. Did I do something wrong?" She asked, shocking me as she only grew more worried.

"No, of course not." I responded quickly, shaking my head. "What could you have possibly done?"

"I don't know. But you don't talk to me or watch TV with me or play games with me anymore." She answered sadly. "You always disappear or hide in here."

"Oh Lexi." I sighed, looking at her sad, confused face apologetically. "I'm sorry sis. Come here." I said, opening my arms. She jumped up onto the bed and right into them immediately, wrapping her own tightly around my neck. "I'm so sorry Lexi. None of this is your fault, I promise." I added before kissing her head.

"Then what is wrong?" She asked again, her voice muffled by my neck. "Is it that Ben boy you always talk about? You screamed his name?"

"Not exactly. Though he's upset with me right now." I said sadly as I rocked her back and forth. "I haven't been around for him enough either."

"Why? You're always so happy when you talk about him?" Lexi asked, growing even more confused.

"Because sometimes when something happens that you have trouble handling, it becomes hard to talk about it." I replied softly. "And sometimes, when you can't get it out of your mind, it becomes hard to talk about anything."

"So what's happened to you?" She asked, staring up at me. Her eyes were so concerned and innocent that she was starting to cause a new problem for me. It was getting harder to avoid telling her what I was feeling. But I couldn't let that happen. Aside from the obvious need to keep the teams' secrets from everyone, she was seven. She couldn't possibly understand my side of the story or handle it.

"Just stuff." I said softly.

"That's not much of an answer." She commented, giving me an accusing look.

"No. No it is not." I muttered with a nod, pulling her close again. "But that is a problem for another time. Right now, it's late and we should probably get back to sleep."

"Ok." She sighed defeatedly. She knows when I won't budge. After all, this wasn't the first time something like this happened to me. However, she surprised me again as she gently pushed me down to my pillow and instead of returning to her room, she pulled herself under my blankets. Not bothering to explain, as I stared at her, she turned her back to me and snuggled back into my chest.

Chuckling affectionately at her effort at comforting me, I kissed her head again and wrapped my arms around her before closing my eyes and letting sleep take me again. Strangely enough, it was the most peaceful sleep. For once, there were no nightmares.

...

I looked up longingly as a crow flew over my head. The others always said that flying is complete freedom, that you can leave your worries on the ground as you take off. I could have acquired it a few minutes ago, it was sitting on a low branch not two feet away from me, but what would have been the point when I couldn't become it? Sighing dejectedly, I went on my way down a path I'd made on my bike and didn't stop until I reached my destination. The very part of the river I'd found before Erek took me on a mission I clearly wasn't mentally ready for.

Taking a seat on the grass, I closed my eyes and sighed, listening to soft sounds of the running water. This place had become my refuge. It was beautiful and had a very tranquil air to it all the time. Even the wildlife seemed to see this place as neutral ground, never fighting here. It was the one place I knew of where I could just be Warren the calm, fourteen year old boy and not Warren the traumatised teen soldier.

I don't know how long I sat there letting the running water sooth my mind over. I didn't open my eyes until a rustle of leaves and a soft padding noise met my ears. Looking up, I smiled at the sight of a stag. It kept a cautious eye on me from the moment it was out of the bushes, but when it saw that I wasn't making any moves for it, it lowered its head to the river and drank its fill.

"I envy you." I smiled, keeping my voice soft and nonthreatening so it wouldn't run away. "Very simplistic life, no shades of grey. None of the complex crap that comes with being sentient. No need for guilt. Heck, no idea what guilt is. And only worrying about your world, not the whole planet. Sometimes I wish I was just like you. I wish it a lot lately."

The stag's ear twitched frequently as I talked, listening to everything I said, not that it understood a word. It was still comforting all the same, though that fact made me snort. When Mom told me to talk to someone, I don't think that a deer was on her potentials list.

The stag left not long after that, but I didn't close my eyes again. Instead, I focused on a bird sitting on a low branch not too far from me. I think it's a golden eagle. It was the biggest bird I'd ever seen, at least as big as Rachel's bald eagle morph. I'd seen it a few times around here and it always held my fascination. I know Tobias hates them, but they're wonderful to look at. Large, powerful, fierce and when the sun's shining on them their feathers shine beautifully.

"Strange though." I commented, tilting my head curiously as I stared at it, its fierce eyes staring right back. "Every time I see you, you only watch me. Why do I interest you so much?"

/Maybe because I'm not a normal eagle?/

"AH!" I cried, so startled that I jumped right off the ground. That was the last thing I expected. Especially since I hadn't heard that voice for over a month! "David? Have you been spying on me?"

/Yeah. Though so horribly that my Dad would go nuts. An Animorph should have noticed the strange bird behaviour long before now./ David said amusedly. Opening his wings, he soared down beside me and instantly started growing. Feathers receded and became two dimensional before disappearing completely. His face softened and his beak turned into lips and a nose. His wings grew hands while his talons split and turned into five toes. Before long, a very human David was standing before me with a mischievous smirk.

"You need more practice. If a real golden eagle looked at you like that, you'd be its next target." He said smugly.

"Well excuse me. I guess we just found yet another area where I'm a screw up." I snapped irritably.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." David spluttered, staring down at me with wide eyes. "I was just joking around. Maybe it wasn't the best time to..."

"Yeah, it wasn't." I cut him off, wanting him to shut up. I got what he wanted to say and I wasn't really overly mad at him anyway. I just wanted to regain the tranquil feeling I'd come here to get.

"So, I've seen things aren't working out too great for you at the moment huh?" He asked hesitantly, testing the waters as he slowly sat down beside me.

"Not really." I muttered, keeping my eyes on the water. "Recently I..."

"I know." David said as I trailed off, earning him a raised eyebrow. "I am better than that at being stealthy you know." He said amusedly. "My Dad's taught me a lot since I left. His skills could come in handy against the Yeerks and we've used it as something to bond over. Apparently I'm a prodigy in weapons, imagine that." He added with a snicker. I knew where the amusement came from. Morphing animals with natural weapons, being exposed to the Yeerks' and the BB gun he attacked Marco and Rachel with when they tried to take the cube from him would be very useful in that area. "Combining the power to morph with the stuff he's taught me, I'm almost impossible to notice if I don't want you to. So I tried it out on you and the Animorphs. You come up a lot. They're all worried about you. The humans anyway, Ax is a jerk."

"Yeah, he's not my biggest fan." I said, letting a small smile cross my face.

"I also know that you've been avoiding Cassie." He continued, albeit hesitantly. "It seems strange to me that you want to avoid the one person who could help you. She can relate to you, knows what you're going through."

"And you can't?" I asked, more for something to say than anything else. "You've been traumatised by all this."

"Yeah, but as Marco put it, I had a very different version of emotional instability than you." David replied. "We're opposites. My break down caused a violent streak, driving me to hurt people while yours is caused by a situation where things slowed down enough for the fact that you killed an innocent to hit you. I caused pain willingly, you can't handle that you caused it to begin with. Your morality's too much like Cassie's for me to relate to your situation too much. As long as they're conscious and fighting me, I can ignore the fact that they're innocent if I need to. But that's all you can think about."

"And yet you're the one I'm talking to about this." I snorted. "How does that make any sense?"

"I don't know." David shrugged before adding cockily. "Maybe you just need me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, ignoring the urge wipe that look right off his face.

"I mean, you and I are polar opposites." He stated. "I needed you before to regain my morality. I had so little to begin with that I never could have found it without you. That was one of my biggest problems. But your problem is a lack of aggression or ruthlessness. That's my specialty. So maybe I am the one that can help you." He added as an afterthought, frowning in consideration.

"Oh, can you now?" I asked raising a curious eyebrow. "And how do you intend to do that, may I ask?"

"You already did, but sure." He grinned cheekily only to gasp when I knocked him down. "OW!"

"Hey, what do you know, maybe it's working already." I smirked down at him, shocking even myself. I hadn't felt this good in a while now.

But now that I think about it, David might be on to something. He's my friend first, Animorph...wherever, and he knows everything going on. No secrets to hide, about an equal level of experience between us and he was everything I'm not. Cassie had tried to help, but only the hyena mind, an aggressive mind like David's, made me feel any better. This might actually work.

"So, how would you try to help me?" I asked again, tilting my head slightly.

"If you're asking me, I think that you need more experience being aggressive. Which I am happy to help with." He answered. "While trying to think like you, I guessed that for a Mr Nice Guy like yourself, this problem has popped up because you went too far too fast as much as because you actually had time to stop and watch the death you caused. I think baby steps into the path of aggression and violence might work out for you better. Especially if something really good comes out of it that you can associate aggression and violence with. Like when you saved my family."

"When did you become good at psychology?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not." David shrugged. "That's just what Dad said he did when he was learning to be a spy. They sometimes have to take people out to you know. It's not much different from what we do."

"Ok then. So, it sounds like you already have a plan." I commented suspiciously, the feeling only growing when he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Actually, I've been making a lot of plans since I decided to get back into the fight." He admitted sheepishly. "I just think that they might help you too."

"You decided to fight truth, justice and all that stuff?" I smiled. I was happy to hear it. It would mean that there was someone on the team that I could forever feel comfortable around, less of an outsider.

"Honestly, not really." He shook his head, looking slightly guilty. "I'm still pretty selfish, I can admit to that. I don't care so much about the whole world. Like I said, I have little problem killing controllers even if the host is innocent. But, I want a world where my family can be safe again. And..." He added, growing slightly hesitant as he looked me right in the eye. "Because my friend is on the front line. Or at least he is whenever he can be. I want to fight to protect you too."

"Fighting for selfish reasons again." I muttered, not too sure how I felt about that.

"Are you mad at me for that?" He asked, sounding a little insecure as he turned away from me. It didn't take a genius to realise that my opinion of him mattered a great deal to him.

"No." I shook my head. Whatever I felt about it, anger wasn't involved. "People are selfish. Most only do what they have to for their and their loved ones' survival. It's normal. But, most don't risk their lives for them the way you're willing to. And for you to risk horror, pain and death so blatantly for me, that is something that's admirable. And it sure makes me feel loved and appreciated. How can I be mad at that?" I asked, smiling warmly. It feels weird to smile like that again. Weird, but good. "Besides, if you must be a selfish person, it might as well benefit the world." I added lightly.

"True." David grinned, looking like a huge weight had been pulled off his shoulders. "And I will tell you right now that I won't slip into a sociopath again." He said firmly, looking me right in the eyes. "My parents spend a lot of time with me, whether it's spy stuff or just dorky family stuff. I don't feel the urge to kill like I did anymore, though I am still happy to kill Yeerks. My home life's good and Dad's been doing everything he can to prepare me mentally for the war. He knew I'd have to fight again eventually, one way or another. I won't betray the team ever again."

"That's a long way to go in only a month." I commented, more than a little surprised. "But good. We can only handle one mentally unstable Animorph at a time."

"Yeah well, once you confront the cause, you will be fine too." David said firmly. "Which moves us onto my plans. And don't worry." He added quickly as my face sunk a little. I wasn't sure I wanted to fight right now. "No innocents die in any of them. or at the most, the very bare minimum." He added hastily. Ok, that didn't sound too bad. Actually, it sounded intriguing. A way to fight the Yeerks without hurting innocent people? I was quite happy to jump on board. But still...

"And how do you intend to hurt the Yeerks without loss of life?" I asked. As much as I wanted to believe it was possible, a part of me was sceptical.

"There will be loss of life. They just won't be innocents." David responded. "See, my method of action is very different from the other Animorphs. Stop and think for a moment, when do they go and fight?"

"Whenever a new plan is underway that can cause a big problem." I responded instantly.

"Exactly. Do you know the problem with that?" He asked. Confused, I just shook my head. "Think about it. There are tens of thousands of Yeerks here on Earth right? But nowhere near all of them work on the projects the Animorphs stop. So what do you think they're doing during those projects, taking a nap?"

"No, they'd be...doing other projects." I said, realisation dawning on me.

"Correct." David nodded. "For every major mission the Animorphs ruin, five smaller missions succeed and that's just as bad. On top of that, the Animorphs only stop them. All the Yeerks lose is a few men, maybe the metal for a new Kandrona or whatever and whatever they could potentially have gained from the project's success. They don't get any weaker, they just don't grow any stronger from that plan and what they do lose is more than made up for when it comes to hosts."

"Which leaves the Yeerks still forever getting ahead and our presence is nothing but an annoyance." I sighed, dropping my face in my hands. "We slow them down, but not nearly enough for it to count at all in the long run. We're like mosquitoes trying to fight a human. Irritating, but of no threat."

"The Animorphs only fight reactively. And there's just not enough of us for that to work." David nodded. "The Animorphs are only fighting to delay them long enough for the Andelites to come and save us. What they're doing would be fine if the Andelites were coming, but if they were they'd be here by now, wouldn't they?" He asked, stopping me cold.

He was right. Elfangor said it would take them up to a year to get reinforcements to Earth. But a year had come and gone. Which meant...we were really alone in this war. And all the Animorphs' actions would be in vein.

"Yes. They should have been here by now." I muttered, paling considerably. My body started to shake as I got past the shock and fear set in. If that was the case then we were doomed. Mom, Lexi, Ben, David, the Animorphs, everyone on Earth would be either infested or killed. We were alone. And we were dead.

David didn't continue from there. He just did what I did when we first met. He was there for me, put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it before moving it around my back and pulling me into a one armed hug, exactly like I always do to Ben when he feels down. David was learning to be comforting. Another, much smaller, shock to my system, one I would have called him on if I wasn't already going through so much.

"This is where being selfish like me makes it easier and where being selfless like you and Cassie makes it harder." He said quietly, sympathetically. "We're outnumbered, outgunned and technologically inferior. Without help, we can't save everyone like you hoped. The question we have to ask ourselves has changed from how long do we have to fight to save everyone to how many can we save. Personally, I'd be ok with grabbing our friends and families and just hiding now. But since your morality would never let you do that, I prepared a few strategies to save as many as we can and weaken the Yeerks so we can save even more."

"And what type of strategies would that be?" I asked, void of emotion.

"Ambushes, sabotage, kidnappings and blocking off supplies." David answered. "The Animorphs are working reactively. I plan to act proactively. And I plan to fight both as a lion and as a human. Morphs are the expected way to fight the Yeerks. If we want to save as many people as possible, we will have to resort to the unexpected."

I wasn't sure about this, but let's face it, I wasn't sure about much of anything anymore. Too many bombshells had been dropped on my head and all of them came with a very hard message. There was no way to save everyone. What I'd done before would have to be repeated again and again, I couldn't do anything about it. Without the Andelites, I'd forever have to keep doing it myself. We all would.

Still, I found myself nodding to David's plan. I owed it to those I'd killed to hurt the Yeerks as hard as I could and save as many as possible. I owed it to the people that I'd have to kill in the future. I couldn't sit around and mope anymore, I had to get in and do more.

I was very glad David was back, not only because he was a good friend to me, but I needed him. I needed him to help me learn to be aggressive, learn to store away my morality, just as he needed me to hold onto and develop his.

In was in that moment that I realised why David was such a valuable ally to me. Though he hadn't realised it, he had helped me in a way that all the others had failed. He made me fully understand that I couldn't save everyone and that for many, it was eternal slavery of the worst kind or death. Furthermore, his plan, to save as many as possible, meant actually freeing hosts from the Yeerks as well as stopping them from infesting others. And those people may be able to help free even more. That was how I could control my guilt. For every innocent I killed I would save another. It wouldn't stop the guilt and sadness I feel by a long shot, but it will still make it much more bearable. No one would die in vain.

We're an interesting pair, that's for sure. So different, yet able to help each other like no one else could. It'll be interesting to see how this mix of fire and ice will play out.


	16. The Spies Part 2  Ben

**The Spies Part 2**

My name is Ben.

As usual, I was sitting in my room with a book in my hands, ignoring the world around me in favour for the more desirable one described in black ink. One where friends are forever there for each other. One that actually has a happy ending.

The only problem was that I could never get too far into it before my eyes started stinging again. I couldn't help it, I was reading a book to escape my world, but it kept reminding me what was wrong with mine.

Sam was always there for Frodo, even when Frodo told him to get lost. That was friendship and loyalty. So why didn't I have that? Why did Warren want to drift away?

"I've locked myself in a room with a book on a beautiful day. Of course that biker nut wouldn't want to be here." I muttered under my breath.

I still sometimes wondered why he chose me in the first place. I was nothing special, but he always took the time to assure me that I was everything he could ask for in a friend. And just when I started to believe him, he stopped talking much, made up excuses to go away. I mean seriously, one time he said he had to get home before it rained so his bike wouldn't rust when there was one lousy cloud in the sky! Like I was going to buy that.

"Yeah, that one was pretty weak." I jumped in freight as that casual voice hit my ears. "But he didn't seem too capable of thinking at the time."

Turning to my bedroom door which I hadn't heard open, I found myself gaping at Dad.

"You were thinking out loud again." He said, answering my unasked question. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, why would I?" I asked, feigning light heartedness, not that I was convincing anyone. Dad nodded and sat down next to me, looking at me with the same tender look he always gives me when I feel down.

"Come on Ben, you know you're not fooling me. I have been listening to your mumbling for a while. Not that I needed to to know what's wrong anyway." He added, his face turning apologetic as I shot him an annoyed look. "Warren's got you down."

"Yeah well, it's not exactly a pleasant experience being dropped by your first and best friend." I sighed before biting my lip as my eyes stung again. Seeing my reaction, Dad pulled me into his chest and held me tight, one hand messing with my hair as he did, an old trick he always uses to calm me down.

"I bet it wouldn't. But judging from what Hal said, he wasn't exactly looking thrilled to be rid of you yesterday either." He commented softly. "I don't think that's what he's doing Ben."

"Then why is it that he barely talks to me or he always looks for reasons to get away from me?" The tears I'd been holding back all day broke free at that moment. My dad's arms wrapped even tighter around me as my body was wracked with sobs.

"I don't know exactly why Ben, but whatever's going on, it's not you." Dad muttered confidently. "I've seen it all over his face when he's been here Ben. Something's troubling him badly. Hal mentioned that he's a wreck whenever he sees him too. He probably just doesn't want to talk about it."

"Then why wouldn't he just talk to me about other things?" I asked, not fully understanding. Even when I had an issue I didn't want to talk about I could still tell Warren about the book in hand or something. "Why ignore me so much?"

"Because it's clear that whatever it is, it's not leaving his mind. He can't focus on anything else." Dad responded as he looked over my shoulder. Pulling away from me, he grabbed my book and held it up. "Look at this for example. In your friendship, Warren is Frodo and you're Sam. Frodo cares a great deal about Sam, but at the same time the ring is demanding his attention, warping his mentality. He cares about Sam, but the ring won't let him focus on anything but it."

"But then..." I started only to gasp, horrified with myself. If that that was the case then Warren needed me and I'd just tossed him out to the curb. And now that I was thinking about it, Warren did try to talk here and there. He just couldn't seem to get the words out. And the look in his eyes. I thought he was just bored with me or something. But that didn't seem quite right. Was he actually sad and hurt? Like me?

"What have I done?" I said quietly, kicking myself. I had to get better at reading people. "I can't believe how conceited I am. That I couldn't look past my own issues. If I actually looked into his for one lousy minute, then maybe..."

"Ben!" Dad said firmly, cutting me off. "Calm down. Don't blame yourself too much. You're used to people acting like that. You expected him to pull away, at least originally. It's understandable that you acted that way."

"But he gave me reasons to trust him." I argued, glaring at my bedspread in self hate. "He tried so hard to make me feel better about myself, to make me happy and I still thought the worst of him. Some friend I turned out to be."

"Ben, I'm sure he'll understand." Dad stated, not a drop of doubt in his voice. "He's a good guy Ben. And this might surprise you, but even I can see he has a lot of the same insecurities. The only difference is that you're more open with them."

"What?" I asked, gaping like a goldfish. That didn't make any sense to me. I mean, yeah, I knew that his number of friends could still be counted on his hands, as opposed to Hal who had legions of jerks and flirts to hang out with, but... "But he was always so happy and confident and reassuring. And he got people like Cassie and Marco to like him in an instant."

"He was happy because he had you." Dad responded affectionately. "I can't tell you everything Ben, I've only spent so much time with him and he no doubt acts differently to adults then fellow teenagers, but I can tell you that he's always reassuring you because he knows how you feel. Plus, if you get comfortable and trust him, he can stop worrying that you'll pull away. He wants you to be happy, but he also want to know that you're happy to be with him. You mean as much to him as he does to you, that much has been clear from day one."

"I never thought about it that way." I muttered, still angry with myself. "And because I didn't, I've probably made him feel as bad as I do. What do I do Dad?" I asked helplessly.

"Talk to him." Dad responded instantly. "Apologise. He'll come around. Just let him know that you're there for him. Whatever's going on, he clearly doesn't or can't talk about it, but let him know that you're there for him. Just remember that even though you're friends, he does have a life outside of any one particular person. You have to keep that in mind Ben. Otherwise you'll always take this sort of thing personally and hurt both yourself and him."

"You really think he'd be willing to talk to me again when I blew him off?" I asked vulnerably.

"Yes." Dad didn't wait a second before nodding. "Friends fight, but at the end of the day, they are still friends. He knows where you were coming from. And besides..." He added with a grin as he leaned over to my bedside table and picked up a photo frame. "I don't think someone who developed this much obvious affection for you so quickly is going to hate you so easily."

Taking the photo from his hands, a small smile crossed my face as I wiped away tears. It was a photo taken that day Warren first came over to do our history reports and Mom demanded we take about twenty photos. I was getting a little annoyed with it by the end, so Warren started giving me weird looks or poking me in the ribs. On the last one, I was wiping white spots out of my eyes and Warren stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me, a large grin breaking out on his face. My Mom took the photo while a confused smile grew on my face. Hal told us to get a room, which only made me snap at him and Warren laugh, giving me a cheeky grin. Mom said it was the kind of affection she'd always hoped her kids would have for each other. Sorry Mom, the three of us still argue about socks or who gets to use the bathroom first in the morning. It all made me very uncomfortable at the time.

But when Mom developed the pictures it became my favourite. As embarrassing as it was to be held like that, it showed just how much Warren cared about me. How happy he was around me and most importantly, how genuine his desire to be my friend was. Mom wanted to put it up with the others around the house, like she had with all the pictures of my brothers and their friends, but I made her give it to me instead. I wanted to be able to see it every morning and every night.

"I'll take your word on that." I nodded, staring at it hopefully. I'd stopped doubting the Warren I knew, but he was already hurt and if he was as insecure as Dad said he was, then how do I know that he'll forgive me?

I'll just have to make him forgive me. I needed my friend. But more importantly, right now he needed his friend too. Even if he won't tell me what's going on I'll help him through it. I'll make this friendship support thing go two ways from now on, the way it's supposed to be.

**AN:** This chapter's more of a filler than anything else, sorry. It's mainly here to explain where Ben's one eighty comes from. Originally it wasn't going to be here at all, but I felt that the flip in his mindset was too big to just say it was resolved off screen. all well, at least this gave me the chance to get inside Ben's head.


	17. The Spies Part 3

**AN:** Not much morphing in this chapter, though there is finally some action. As some of my reviewers have mentioned, the Animorphs never thought much about the strength and advantages human forms could have in combat, deeming them weak. I want to rectify that and David represents the best method to introducing weaponry so here we have the beginning of military tactics and a slight touch of psychological warfare.

* * *

><p><strong>The Spies Part 3<strong>

My name's Warren.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked, trudging along through the woods. We weren't following any path and I was already lost. Without David, I'd need to morph just to get back to my place by the river, let alone actually leave the forest.

"To the old cabin we used to save my parents." David responded casually, confusing me.

"Why? What could possibly be of interest there?" The place was run down.

"You're about to find out." David said as he pulled back a large tree branch. "We're here."

Sure enough, the abandoned pile of wood was right in front of us, looking as unimpressive as ever. David picked up the pace as he moved into the small clearing that it resided in, looking excited and forced me to do the same.

Walking through the door, he looked back and around, making sure we weren't followed as I caught up, before closing the door. Looking around, my opinion of this place stayed firm. At best, this place was depressing.

"Love what you've done to the place." I commented dryly, giving David a 'what's the point of this' look.

"Oh, you will." David grinned. He walked right across the room to a large crate opposite the door and pushed it aside. Still unimpressed, I kept my mouth shut and watch as his fingers danced over the floor. Then, just as I was going to say something sarcastic, his nails buried into groove I could barely see. They must have brushed something, because a second later, I heard a clip and a large, square chunk of the floor swung down. A trap door.

"Huh?" I cried, my eyebrows almost reaching my hairline. "This place has a basement?"

"Yep." David smirked. "Although the entrance used to be in the far corner behind me. My Dad sealed that one and created this harder to find opening, just in case the owners of this place ever come back. Can't have them knowing what we've stashed down here."

"Your Dad came back here?" I asked, growing a little wary. "Why? That was risky."

"Nah, he stayed in the forest the whole way through." David shrugged as he jumped down the trapdoor. "He knew I was going to get in the fight again sooner or later and this stuff would be hard and time consuming to take back and forth from home if we needed it, so he stashed some of it here. Come on down."

My curiosity getting the better of me, I jumped down as soon as his head disappeared.

"Watched that first step." He cautioned, making me look down to find I was standing on a large, concrete slab, creating a halfway point between the ground and the ceiling. It must have been put in so you could actually reach the trap door. Grateful for the warning, I dropped down just as David turned on a light...

"Whoa!" And found myself gaping at three shelves of destructive weapons. The one up top held the Dracon beams that David and Tobias had stolen from the battle in the safe house, two run of the mill pistols and multiple boxes of bullets. The middle one held a number of small devices, some of which looked very familiar from watching movies with Uncle Henry. They were small bombs, both time bombs and grenades. And on the bottom shelf was a large gun with another box of bullets.

"How did you...did you guys rob an armoury or something?" I cried, flabbergasted. I wasn't quite sure what to make of this. I knew that David said that he was a weapons prodigy, but I was expecting him to just mean using the Dracon beams, a pistol and maybe few sharp pointy instruments like knives. Not explosives and a gun that could blow clear through a brick wall.

"No, but might need to do that at one point or another. Good idea." David responded, happily ignoring my glare. "This is all stuff Dad stored away secretly under his alias. After all, if he was going to need the cover name, he was likely to be in a lot of danger, so he prepared to take care of us."

"I thought your dad worked in surveillance and phone bugging."

"He was right before the Yeerks showed up, but before that he was a fully trained assassin type spy." David explained. "And even just a few months ago, he still did the occasional field mission. It's why he had to move us away."

"Ok then. But if he was in enough danger, wouldn't his agency supply him defensive weapons?" I frowned. "Why secretly take this stuff?"

"In case it was the secret service that was out to get him. Us." David answered, his light tone disappearing. "Don't forget, this is the Government. Is you know something they don't want you to know, they make you disappear. Even if you are one of their spies. Actually, especially if they're their spies. Trained assassins make the deadliest of enemies."

"Oh. I see." I said uncomfortably, dropping my eyes to the ground. It was true of course. You heard about disappearance conspiracies all the time. I didn't really put much thought into them before, but now that David had brought it up, it made me wonder. And it made me nervous for a whole new reason. If I survived this war. If we lucked out long enough for the Andelites to care enough to send help and save our world, how would I be seen by my own world leaders? A war hero or a threat to remove?

Actually, how would everyone see me? How would Mom, Lexi and Ben see me?

All well, no sense worry about that huge if now. I should probably focus on the wall of fire power right in front of me. "So you and your Dad have been planning to wage war with human weaponry?"

"Yeah, why not?" David asked, raising an eyebrow. "Morphing is a very powerful weapon, the strongest and most useful we've got, but it's not enough for us to make any headway. And it's become very expected in the war. If we want to do real damage, we need to increase our level of threat and unpredictability. If we use them right, these babies will not only stun the Yeerks, but give us a major advantage."

"Until the Yeerks catch on to what we're doing." I stated. "Then they're no more unpredictable than morphing. And besides you and Ax, none of us can use this stuff without morphing anyway, otherwise we'd lose our cover."

"True, but then there's another difficulty for the Yeerks: are we going to fight with morphing power, human tech or some combination of the two? And with the last one, what kind of combination?" David smirked cockily. "With the right kind of morphs, we could do a great deal of damage before they even realised we're there. For example, a bird of prey takes a grenade covered in dirt and leaves, flies in front of a Yeerk ship and sets it off. If it hits the right part of the ship, it'll do major damage. Dad thinks that would be a good strategy to deal with their truck ships."

"They have truck ships?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, for gathering needed supplies like food and water for their forces in space." David nodded. "Obviously they can't get them up there and their forces in orbit are much larger than those on Earth, so they need to take survival supplies from the planet. If we take out enough of those ships, we cut off their supplies. Plus, they have to spend time, numbers and resources replacing the ships we destroy, meaning there are less troops to move forward in the invasion plan with."

Now I remember, Tobias mentioned following a ship taking water from lakes once. The team blew it up.

"But we'd have to luck out on finding one of those things." I shook my head with a sigh. "Not exactly our most realistic plan there."

"No, but that was just an example." David nodded. "The real target I want to hit is a lot easier to find and a lot more damaging to the filthy parasites. The Yeerk Pool."

"_What?_" I cried, not believing what I'd just heard. "Are you crazy? We'd never even enter that place before being fried by the Biofilters." It was true, the Biofilters were placed at every entrance to the Pool and they were much more professionally programmed than the others. Where the Biofilter on that safe house David and Rachel broke into would let any species it identified into the building, mostly because the Yeerks couldn't risk the chance of a human being vaporised in public, the ones around the Yeerk Pool had additional programming. Even if the species was recognised, the Biofilters would still activate unless the body was also registered to have a Yeerk.

"True, but this would fix all that." David stated, holding up a strange gadget. It looked like a mess of parts from a small satellite dish, an old toy gun, a pack of batteries and a mess of wires. "Dad built it. It's an EMP gun. It only has one shot in it before we need to change the batteries and its range is very short, but it should be more than enough to short circuit one Biofilter."

"Yeah, but still..." I sighed, rubbing my temples as a migraine came on. The idea was strangely appealing to me and would definitely aid me in my newfound quest to save hordes of controllers, but it was the Yeerk Pool! Any mission into those almost literally hellish depths had a huge chance for failure, death and infestation and that was without the robots, Biofilters and who knows how many other defences that place had. The sheer number of controllers alone made it disastrous. "I think that plan will have to wait. At least until the others give their input. Far too many things can go wrong with going down there."

"Then what would you suggest?" He asked, a little aggression getting into his voice. He didn't like me shooting down his idea. But he hadn't been to the pool before. I had and it was a place I'd be happy to never see again. Missions to the Pool were basically suicide, we'd just been lucky so far. Most of us anyway. Tobias was proof of the price of targeting such a place. "Where else on Earth is a Yeerk operation that's fixed in place that's constantly supplying the Yeerks with what they need? What else could we possibly hit that would actually hurt them, not just end a new route to conquest?"

"I don't know, maybe..." I started, only to stop as another blonde's face flashed before my eyes. Ben said he was going to join the Sharing. If that happened...well, I just couldn't let that happen. Looking back at David, I matched his irritated face with a determined one of my own. "I know one. Tell me David, how would you ruin an organisation with a great reputation that provides the Yeerks with a constant supply of hosts?"

"Easy." David responded, his face turning intrigued. "Turn the good rep into a terrifying one."

...

I walked out to greet David by the fence as the last of my dog fur disappeared. It was late at night by now, well past the point that most people went to bed. The perfect time to set our plan in motion.

The two of us had spent most of the rest of the day planning out the end of the Sharing, coming up with a number of scenarios to bring it down. David was right when he said that ruining the reputation was the only way to go, especially since the Sharing had spread to other cities, but the question was how. It wasn't exactly a restaurant, where we could just release a few rats into the building or start a few rumours about. The group was meant to appear to be the perfect symbol for family fun, acceptance and good Samaritans. No rumour would counter everything they've done in the public eye.

But a couple of major crimes? That was a different story. After a few debates over safety, effectiveness and how to ensure the plan's success all the way to the loosely controlled end, we had a plan all set.

"You found another one?" I asked as I reached my partner.

"Yep. Already been acquired him." David nodded. I pushed down my discomfort. See, there were two things about all this that had me feeling a little bad. The first was that I didn't tell the others. I'd tried telling Jake, but Tom was around and wouldn't get lost. He knows that I'm up to something though and I did subtly comment that it wasn't all that risky to us, but I didn't technically get his approval. The other thing was the that to do it, we had to acquire people. The Animorphs have always been squeamish about acquiring sentient creatures without permission and even more so about actually morphing them. It's very different to mess with such complex reputations and lives than to turn into and act like a wolf. It can create very difficult and unfair situations.

However, for this plan, I needed to be a human and I had to be seen. A full member of the Sharing had to be seen. I had to go against the teams' morals for this one, as well as my own. One thing did make it easier though. As David had put it, the people we were morphing had already had their faces and reputations stolen from them. And if they could be used to hurt those who had enslaved them, they'd probably agree anyway.

"Well, what are you waiting for, a written invitation?" David asked, raising an eyebrow at me, thrusting gloves, soft padded shoes and a key in my hand. "Go acquire the Vice pain in the butt Chapman."

Nodding, I hesitated for just a second longer before putting on the shoes and heading to the door, putting on the gloves and repositioning the key in my hand. While I'd been trying to talk to Jake, David had snuck into Chapman's house and stole the spare key. Good thing too because it would probably be very counterproductive to smash a window.

"Here we go." I muttered, taking a deep breath as I put the key in and turned, flinching when the lock opened with a snap. Praying that no one inside heard it and grateful that the door was well oiled, I crept inside and headed straight for the stairs, passed the first two doors and stopped right in front of the one at the far end that David assured me was the master bedroom.

Slowly, I grabbed the handle, turned it and opened the door just enough to peek inside, letting go of the breath I didn't know I was holding as I saw both Chapman parents fast asleep.

Slowly, carefully, I tiptoed around the room and stopped right in front of my Vice Principal and place two fingers gently onto his forehead. The warm, tingling sensation flooded through my fingers once again as I absorbed his DNA.

_I'm sorry Mr Chapman._ I thought as I lifted my fingers and walked back the way I came. He was a voluntary Controller, but only to protect his daughter from his fate. At least that's what Rachel told me. It's a very noble thing to do, to sacrifice that much for someone else. I had a great deal of sympathy and respect for this man. But I had to make his life more difficult now. I had to use him to cripple the Yeerks' supply of hosts, regardless of the repercussions on him. To save countless people, I may make his sacrifice for Melissa be in vain.

Walking back to the front door, I went to leave the key on the hook beside the entrance and stopped when I saw another one. Chapman's car keys. _That would make our escape easier._ I thought, ignoring the fact that I had no clue how to drive. Grabbing the key, I took both sets with me so I could put it back later and exited the house.

"That went off without a hitch. Though, I did find something that might help our plan." I grinned, holding up the car keys and tilting my head towards the driveway. "Did your dad by any chance teach you how to drive Mr Spy?"

"No, but I've played plenty of car related video games and watched plenty of movies." David responded, his eyes lighting up as he grinned devilishly. "How hard can it be?"

"Ok, now I'm scared." I commented lightly but nervously. "Just remember that this isn't a high speed chase. We need to look like we're following the law."

"Oh, because we really care about obeying the law tonight!" David scoffed, though he nodded his head anyway before taking the keys and heading for the car. Feeling my heart rate increase as he opened the doors and tossed his bags in the back, I could help but wonder what the hell I'd just gotten myself into.

...

Driving. Was. A nightmare! I don't understand it, it was an automatic and he still managed to kangaroo hop! Of course, that's when he wasn't taking off like a daredevil. He had no control over the speed and we crashed into more than one garbage can. The car was riddled with dents. I'm just grateful he missed that Toyota parked on the curb at the last minute.

Yet strangely enough, we made it to the bank without a contingent of cops chasing us. Personally I think we made enough noise to wake the dead, but somehow we were left alone.

"Good thing morphing deals with whiplash." I groaned, rubbing the back of my neck before turning a glare to David. "Next time, I'm driving." I said, leaving no room for argument.

"You think you can do better?" Apparently he made room.

"Well I couldn't possibly do any worse!" I snapped back. "You know, without crashing into a brick wall."

"Uh...fair enough." He conceded, dropping the finger he was pointing at me before grabbing one of his bags. "But enough of that for now. Morph and get dressed." He said as he unzipped it and tossed me a black long sleeved shirt and pants. Doing as he said, I took off the gloves and put the clothes on before morphing. My morphing suit would still morph with me after all and I didn't want a repeat of David's last human morph.

I had to say that morphing human was just plain weird. My hair lengthened and darkened before filling with specks of grey. My body grew a few inches, but my flesh seemed to sink in on itself slightly. Chapman wasn't nearly as fit as me and was middle aged. I can't say that I liked the physique. I lost a bit of my tan too, but those and the slight alteration to my facial structure were all the changes I could see before I finished morphing. I don't know if it's because I always morph creatures stronger than myself or because I didn't like the affects of age, but I didn't like this morph. I felt weak and vulnerable, much more so than I'd ever felt in my own skin. This morph's only advantage was that it gave me a secret identity, nothing more.

"I don't ever want to be old." I muttered as David finished his own morph, turning into a healthy, strong black haired guy in his early thirties, and grabbed his other bags. "If I survive this war, I'll be spending all my conscious, middle aged hours morphing. And when I'm too old to do much of anything, I'll trap myself in morph."

"Your Nothlit form would grow old eventually too you know." David commented amusedly.

"Yeah well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." I shrugged. David just chuckled as we got out and walked to the end of the street. Our target was the bank, but David parked a bit further away so we weren't in anyone's camera range while we morphed.

I frowned, torn again as we approached. This was another lapse in the basic Animorph morality. The Animorphs are adamant about only stealing when necessary. Our plan involved taking a lot of what we didn't need. Not that we were keeping it and the bank should get it back, once the cops are done using it as evidence, but that didn't change the fact that what we were doing was morally very grey.

"Are you ok?" David asked, slightly concerned. He had no problem with this. He'd sleep just fine if the bank never got it back. But he knew I was different and tried to be sympathetic to me. That's why the actual stealing would be done by him. I'm just an accomplice and an extra set of fingerprints to frame.

"I guess. Let's just get this over with." I sighed, irritated as Chapman's voice came from my throat. It just didn't sound right to me.

David nodded and patted me on the back as we walked on, not stopping until we were right at the front of the bank. He only stopped because this was my part. After all, I had to do SOMETHING here. All well, I did always used to fantasies what smashing a glass door would be like.

"Let it have it." David smirked, stepping aside. Smile slightly myself, I took a step back and leaped forward, ploughing my foot right into the glass panel and causing a huge web of cracks. My next kick brought the whole thing shattering to the ground.

"Move fast!" David ordered, rushing right in as fast as he could, me following as fast as Chapman's pathetic body would let me. "We've already set off a silent alarm. We only have a few minutes tops."

"You're the one with the bomb!" I grunted, scowling as my body already started to tire out. Seriously, could Chapman at least try to exercise? Whipping my head wild around to ensure it ended up on all the cameras, wearing the most nervous look I could, I ran straight to the service desk and smashed the glass with one of the poles used to form a waiting line before hopping over and following David to our target.

The big vault at the back of the bank.

"Let the fireworks begin." He stated as he set a bag down on a table and pulled out a small device, and some duck tape. Ripping off a chunk of tape with his teeth, he stuck it to the device and hit a button before running back to where I'd stopped. "Fire in the hole!"

BBOOOOMMMM!

Instinctively throwing my arms up, I flinched as the wave of heat reached me. When I dropped them it was to see that the vault door had been blown right off.

"That'll be expensive to fix." I muttered as David grabbed his spare, empty bag and ran right back to the vault.

"Hmm, we burnt some of the money." He muttered, wrinkling his nose at the sight before moving on to the untouched green. "Come on, help fill this thing! We don't have much time remember?"

"How could I forget?" I asked sarcastically, dropping to my knees and forcing down the bad feeling in my stomach as I shoved piles of fallen notes into the bag. The explosion had shocked the vault so much that the ground was decorated in green paper.

The bag was about three quarters full by the time the distant sirens met our ears. Silently agreeing that we'd taken enough, we jumped back to our feet and sprinted towards the door, this time fuelled by adrenaline so I didn't tire out so instantly. Exiting the bank, we continued on down the street towards the car, thankful that David had the foresight to park it at the end of the street that was farther from the police station. Then again, maybe that was luck. After all, I'm not entirely sure how he'd expected to get away without the four wheeled vehicle.

Despite what I'd said before, I let him jump in the driver's seat again. I just hoped we didn't die in the escape.

Fortunately, he seemed to have gotten the hang of it and used his head, for instead of speeding away suspiciously at three times the speed limit, he drove us away just slightly above it and pulled us into the little traffic using the main road. By the time the cops reached it, they had no idea which car they were chasing.

"Nice. But they'll know what car to look for before long." I said with a sigh, letting this lousy body relax a little. I really needed my own strength back.

"True, but by that time we'll have plenty of distance from them and we'll have arrived at our next destination." David replied, making a left turn onto an abandoned street.

He was right of course and once we got to our next destination we could ditch the car if we had to. It would be a lot more convincing if the car returned home, but Chapman making a run for it was still believable.

And our next target was already in sight. The community centre. The building now owned and operated by the Sharing.

What we'd already done labelled two very important full members as armed and dangerous crooks. A good start, but to really hit the Sharing's reputation we had to make sure that the evidence said the planning and bombs were made there. Right where a huge number of innocent, impressionable kids were being gathered by the very people who just robbed a bank.

This time I was quite happy to set the place to blow myself.

...

David never found the key for this building, so we had to resort to lock picking. Not that it mattered too much, David had admitted to me that he'd learned how to pick locks long before moving to town. I simply chose not to ask why and went with it. It took a little longer and looked more suspicious than entering Chapman's place, but with no one around or inside we couldn't care much less.

"So where do the Controllers have their little meetings?" David asked as we wondered around. Finding what looked like a recreational room, he stopped just long enough to toss the bag of money on a pool table before jogging back up to me.

"I'm gonna guess in behind the door that says full members only." I said casually, pointing to the door straight up ahead and grinning as he grumbled about know it alls.

Pushing the door open, we pulled ourselves to an immediate halt and looked around before entering. Just because this was a gathering place for many uninfested people didn't mean this room wasn't protected.

"A few security cameras, but that's it by the looks of it." David muttered, far quicker in observation than me, before walking confidently into the room, turning back to smirk at me as he proved his point. "Well come on. Jeez, are you always a step behind?"

"Naturally. How am I going to determine how much of a nut you are if I can't see you?" I retorted as I walked in and snatched the bag off his back.

"Someone's keen for this little fireworks display." David commented, turning curious. "You didn't look nearly this driven at the bank."

"Well let's just say that I have a lot riding on this part of the plan." I responded shortly as I pulled out a bunch of old wires and useless bomb shells. "Now are you going to help me decorate or not?"

David looked a little put off by my sudden attitude, but said nothing of it as he got to work. We had to make this look like a regular thing and that all the full members of the Sharing were involved, so David had packed a number of broken or burnt out parts that could be used to make bombs so we could scatter them all around the room. He was a little upset that we'd have to waste some of his good raw materials, but he got over it as soon as he realised little sources of explosive chemicals would make a cooler bang.

Grabbing one last piece of metal plating, I tossed it onto a chair while David pulled out the real bomb and placed it on the table in the middle of the room.

"There's nothing else you wanted to do while we're here?" He asked, not even looking up as pressed a few buttons.

"No, I just want this place to be an unpleasant memory." I responded impatiently.

"Man you're riled up at the moment." He muttered before hitting the big button and grabbing his bag before running for the door. "Come on, five minutes and counting."

I was already running behind him. David had already warned me that this bomb was more powerful than the one at the bank and with the explosive materials we'd scattered amongst the wires and cases, half the building was likely to collapse.

My lungs felt they were on fire themselves by the time we'd reached the front door, but we didn't stop running until we'd reached the car.

BOOOOOMMMMM!

Just as we opened our doors, the back half of the building exploded. The heat hitting my skin was immense and very uncomfortable, but even it couldn't damper the sense of pride I had in watching that all of fire toss debris all over the place, some of it damaging the previously untouched parts of the building.

_Let's see them cover this up._ I thought snidely as David took a few other burnt bomb pieces from his pockets and tossed them around the front of the building. Just in case the stuff we'd left inside was too destroyed. The rec room was close to the front, there was no way it was caught in the blast, meaning that the money was untouched and ready to incriminate the Sharing even more when the cops showed up.

"I'll take the car back on my own." David said, snapping me back to the plan. "I can fly back pretty quickly and we'll need to be in place quickly for the next part of the plan."

"Alright, then go." I nodded. People started looking out windows from the few houses in the area, so I put on a very guilty face and made a show of running from the scene. Turning a corner, I hid behind a dumpster and began to demorph, ecstatic to be out of that pathetic body.

"Thank you for living so close Chapman." I muttered as the sirens found their way to my ears again. Hopefully David would be back only a few minutes after their arrival. Dumping my outer clothes in the bag, I crouched low behind the smelly cover and waited for the speeding police cars to pass me before crawling out after them. After all, we needed to get close to them and figure out which ones were Controllers before deciding which was our next move. We had two more parts to this plan, both involving sabotaging the Yeerks' cover up attempts.

A bad feeling crawled into my stomach as I thought about the next stage. Now that the damage had been done, my morals were coming back full force, as well as my common sense. If we had to do it then I had to steal another face and risk getting arrested for assaulting a cop. It was the riskiest part of the plan, though now that I think about it, this plan's almost as risky exposure wise as going down to the pool is to our lives. We risk being caught by the cops and controllers three times! Oh, Jake's gonna kill me. And I'll never hear the end of this from Ax. Too late now though, it's already begun.

All my concerns disappeared a moment later anyway as David landed and began to demorph. My mind flashed to Ben and the tree thing I'd had to kill because of the Yeerks for one second each and that was all it took to turn cold and determined again. They weren't getting anyone else because of the Sharing. It wasn't ruining countless lives anymore. They weren't putting me in a position where I had to kill an innocent because of this little club.

They were _never_ getting Ben.

"It looks like there are three Controllers on sight." David said as soon as he had lips. "The other twelve look like they're clean and are already reporting the bomb pieces scattered on the ground."

"You two look around." David and I shut our mouths immediately as the head cop's voice travelled our way. Peaking around the corner of a small store, we smiled when two cops, which David whispered in my ear were two of the Controllers, started to argue about going inside while two others were getting the growing crowd of people to return to their homes. The rest had already broken into two groups, on checking around the outside of the building while the other carefully moved towards the inside, watching closely for signs of instability as a fire truck joined the scene. "I don't care what you want to do, I'm telling you to go scout the area for damage and the perpetrator that ran away!"

"But we're part of-"

"That's exactly why I don't want you in there! Now go and do your job!"

"I don't think we're needed here anymore." David smirked triumphantly, watching as two grumbling Controllers were forced to give up and scout. "It sounds like they've got this all wrapped up."

"Then we just have to make sure this gets out before the Yeerks can silence Captain Kick Ass over there and his team." I replied, nodding my head to the head cop. "Once it's reported to the station and a few 'anonymous' calls come in, those vultures we call the media will be all over this."

"Well, let's start by nabbing those Sharing cops." David grinned, turning keen eyes to me. "If all this happens and then two cops from the Sharing who tried to get inside 'make a run for it', it'll look even more suspicious. We can hold them at the shack and when they're free, there's plenty of room at my place for two more."

"Ok...than I'd have to morph horse and carry them out of here." I said slowly, thinking it over. Before, if we had to get involved here, we were just going to knock them out, tie them up and hide them somewhere. Come back for them later when it wasn't suspicious for us to leave. "The problem with that is that it'll be hard to move fast with two unconscious men on my back and a horse walking the streets, even without them, would be very strange."

"Then we'll make it go stranger and give the Yeerks something else to cover up." David answered cockily, bringing fingers to his head like horns. A Hork-Bajir running the streets after an explosion. This was getting bigger by the minute.

"Oh, why not? I'll already be murdered next time I see Jake or Ax again anyway." I gave in, throwing up my arms. Smiling darkly, David pointed to a truck the Controller cops were heading towards and crept behind it through the shadows. Following his lead, I crept right up beside him, grateful that the cops were more interest in their 'this is bad' conversation than what was going on around them. Reaching him, David turned and pointed to me before pointing underneath the truck. He then grabbed my bare arms and looked me right in the eyes, letting them turn from firm to droopy. It only took me a few seconds to figure out what he wanted and I as soon as I did, I nodded and crawled under the truck.

"First Chapman and Danner are identified as the bank bombers and now this!" One of the cops cried, his voice laced with panic. "Visser Three is going to go berserk! And with so few of us here, there's no way we can keep this under wraps."

"Then we'll just have to stop the media from reporting it until the story is altered to make us look like the victims." The other replied calmly. "If we call our media connections now, the Sharing building explosion will be no problem."

Oh no, they were _not _taking any advantages from our work. Just as the second guy pulled out his phone, they turned the corner of the truck and my hands whipped out. It took only a second to push my hands up the legs of their trousers and grab their ankles and by the time it registered to them, I was already concentrating. One of them went right into the trance. However, I didn't know how to acquire two people at a time so the other one...

"Hey, who's down- ugh!" He looked down to see my hand only for David to grab him in a pressure hold around the neck, knocking him out cold before moving on to the other.

"Not perfect, but that went well enough." David grinned as I crawled back out, already starting to morph Hork-Bajir. Not keen on sticking around any longer, I grabbed the bag and started morphing myself, opting for my dog morph again. As soon I was done I grabbed the bag in my mouth and ran as fast as I could, David right alongside me with our prisoner slung carefully over his shoulders. Strangely enough, though a couple of people might have seen us, no one stopped us. We were in the forest long before anyone had a chance of tracking us.

...

"You sure it's not too much trouble?" I asked, holding the cell phone close to my ear, trying to ignore the angry screams of our blindfolded prisoners inside the shack. Oh wait, there were becoming garbled. I guess David finally finished gagging them.

"Trouble? Please, this is a cakewalk." Erek replied, highly amused. "You're asking me to tip off a bunch of reporters about the scoop of the year and make sure that they make such a fuss that it gets on as many TV stations and newspapers as possible. Just the idea of such a story being there's will send them off the deep end, we won't even need the proof you planted. That'll just give them more to work with and make it more factual than made up."

"Just make sure you hint Sharing conspiracies in the calls and get that ball running and I will be the most grateful person you ever met."

"You sure? I've met a _lot_ of people." Erek chuckled. "But then I guess none of them were getting help saving Ben." He added knowingly.

"How did you...?" I asked, startled wide eyed.

"I go to that school too, remember? I was talking to Marco at the time and we overheard you guys talking." Great. Marco knew. Well then, this little adventure won't be much of a surprise to him then. Knowing Marco, that just meant he had more time to think up how I could have got us all screwed. Though I'd still prefer listening to him than Ax. He actually cares about me, even if he won't say it to my face.

"I think he'll understand why you did this." Erek said comfortingly, as if he could read my thoughts. "Jake too. Cassie will definitely sympathise with you and Rachel will probably be annoyed that she didn't get to play too. The others won't be thrilled, but most of them should still be sympathetic."

"Thanks Erek." I nodded before remembering he couldn't see it. "Let me know how you go?"

"Oh, you'll know without my help." Erek responded amusedly. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said, hanging up as David exited the shack. He still had that excited, victorious gleam in his eyes as he approached me and it left me wondering how he was able to hold it for so long.

"What a night." He grinned, thumping his hand on my shoulder. "It was like right out of an action movie! And the way that building lit up, that was freaking awesome! There's no way that could be mistaken for anything that should be messed with in a community centre full of kids."

"Yeah, we definitely got the adrenaline pumping tonight." I muttered with a small, forced smile. Unlike him, I was coming down from my high as the full weight of what we'd done hit me. When we'd began, I didn't think that there was much risk at all. But I'd forgotten one small detail: when silent alarms and bombs went off, the cops came running _real_ fast. Bomb squads don't stop for donuts. And moving through a bank and blowing up a vault takes a bit of time. It was beyond lucky that we weren't thrown into a cell with a camera on us and forced to trap ourselves in morph. And we didn't even originally plan to take the car! All I can say is that we were idiots. Insane.

"Hey, are you ok?" David asked, frowning concernedly. Looks like I ruined his mood. Sorry David.

"Yeah, I'm just realising how lucky we were." I sighed, nibbling my lip. "It's funny how plans look so intelligent when you're making them and how risky and stupid after you've actually done them. We came really close to being caught a few times."

"I see." David muttered soberly, turning his eyes away from me as he took a deep breath. "Do you...regret going on this mission? Working with me my way?"

"No." I answered instantly, surprising both of us with how firm I was. It was true that I'd alter the plan and get some other Animorphs involved, but the Sharing had to go. It targeted and hurt far too many innocent people and helped the Yeerks get too far too quickly in their invasion. I'd do it again right now if I had to without thinking twice. "I just think we'd need to work on lowering the risks. And Jake is going to flip."

"Yeah well, maybe next time we should bring some of the others in on the plan." David responded distastefully, not liking the words coming from his mouth. He really didn't want to work with most of the others any more than he had to, not that the feeling wasn't mutual. Let's face it, I was the link between him and them, the only one both sides were perfectly willing to work with.

"I think that's a good idea." I nodded, my grin coming on a little more genuinely this time. I liked the step he took. I liked that I didn't have to be the one to mention it. "Are you going to be ok here on your own?"

"Yeah, my Dad will be here before long. I'll be fine." He replied, albeit hesitantly. He didn't want me to leave, but it was late and there was no Chee in my bed. It was best I got home soon, in case Mom or Lexi checked on me.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." I said as fur once again covered my skin. "Be ready, the others will want words with you too."

"Let them. Just tell me when you're going to the barn and I'll join you." Said David. "I won't let you take the brunt of their interrogation alone."

/Thanks David./ I said appreciatively as my muzzle grew. /Good night./ I added when the morph was completely and once again I took off at a run, enjoying the sensation of my paws hitting the ground as the dog mind's happiness soothed my human one.


	18. The Spies Part 4

**The Spies Part 4**

Needless to say, I slept in the next morning, but who cares, it was Sunday.

Barely interpreting anything I saw with my blurry vision, I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen with the intent of finding cereal. I wasn't expecting a visitor.

"Well, look who's up!" Marco said brightly, startling me as I walked through the doorway. "Now, now, no need to jump into a bow or anything."

"You're not getting a 'Lord Marco' either before you say it." I muttered, wiping a hand over my eyes before plopping unceremoniously onto a chair at the breakfast table.

"I was gonna say you only needed to look presentable, but a 'Your Majesty' would be good too." He responded cheekily. I just eyed the little clothing I had on, a cotton shirt and my boxers, and just shrugged him off. If it was Rachel or her friend Melissa showing up in my kitchen I'd be embarrassed. Marco could just take me as I was, bed hair and all.

"So what brings Marco to my house on a Sunday morning when he can stay home and watch cartoons?" I asked irritably. I'm not exactly a morning person.

"I saw this huge story on the news and I wanted to share it." He replied excitedly, making me tense. Ok, that woke me up. Even my vision was working right now.

"Is that so?" I focused on his face for the first time this morning as I asked, intent to see what he was thinking and feeling. His voice was excited, but he was a good actor with the vocals. He could be morbidly depressed and still sound like the happiest of clowns. It was his eyes and little twitches that tended to give him away.

"Yeah. It turns out Chapman, of all people, robbed a bank and stashed the money at the Sharing." He nodded, still sounding excited, but adding a touch of disbelief to his tone as Lexi passed by to grab a bottle of juice. "And if that was weird enough, it turns out he and the other members of the Sharing have been making bombs!"

"What?" I cried, Lexi stopping mid step halfway to the door as he said it, looking nothing short of horrified. I had to act as well as Marco was now, otherwise Lexi would grow suspicious. "Why? How do they know?"

"Well, when two full members rob a bank using an explosive to open the vault and an explosion goes off at the Community Centre, it's either those two attacking their own organisation for no reason or the Sharing's full members were probably all in on it." Marco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The money being stashed in the building and the parts of multiple bombs suggests that they were more likely in on it though. They think the explosion was due to a crude, ill made bomb. But just think of it, all the parents will pull their kids out now, afraid of the danger and the Sharing will stop getting many more. This will ruin them. And right before Ben could join too." He added like a professional gossip marvelling at the situation. However, with his head facing away from Lexi, he was free to give me a knowing look. I could practically hear him saying 'I know you did it, are you insane?'. It had me tensing and set off a sense of dread in my stomach before it faded with a look of understanding crossed his face. He was irritated with me, but it wasn't all that strong, he'd get over it. Furthermore, I noticed something in his expression I didn't think he wanted me to see, though I'd seen it so much on everyone's faces lately. He was worried about me.

"Well then, I guess a lot of people will have to find new, less controlling ways to spend their time." I responded, giving him a confirming, slightly apologetic look before putting extra emphasis on the last half of my sentence, getting a slight smirk out of the sarcastic pain I can't help but like. "So, did the news say anything else?" I asked, growing curious. So far he'd just mentioned what I'd done. I wanted to know how the world responded.

"The bomb squad found evidence of multiple bombs both in the burnt out room and scattered around the building. Since the burnt out room was a full members room, it's believed that only full members were involved and they've all been taken in for questioning." Marco stated, taking a seat opposite me. "It looks even more suspicious because two cops disappeared last night at the Community Centre. Both were full members of the Sharing and tried to demand that they search the inside of the building before dropping off the face of the Earth. And of course, since this is such a big and dangerous disaster, all Sharing facilities and groups are to be shut down until they are all thoroughly inspected by the cops. Oh, and half the lesser members had been pulled out of it completely by eight in the morning and the rest were sure to follow. The full members are claiming that they knew nothing of this and that they were framed, but it's not going so well, especially because even the two caught on camera breaking into a bank are claiming it. And they weren't even smart with that scam, nothing covered their faces and their fingerprints were all over the place. It's like they wanted to get caught." He added, giving me another knowing look.

"Sounds like it'll be on some America's Stupidest Criminals show before long." I agreed with a snicker.

"No kidding." Marco nodded. "Well, anyway, I was also supposed to tell you that we're meeting up at the barn. Jake's a little grouchy about the cops dragging Tom away and we want to calm him down."

"Oh yeah, I'll be there." I said happily before checking the room to see Lexi had left and dropping my voice to a whisper. "Might as well let him kill me now and get on with my day."

"He's not too aggravated. Nor am I for that matter." Marco whispered back, looking me firmly in the eyes. "But there were better ways to go about this."

"I know, I just..." I trailed off with a sigh.

"I know." Marco stated. "But we're a team. You, me and everyone else. Even...David apparently." He added with that same tone David had used last night. Guess Marco knows who I teamed up with. "From now on, we all need to be on the same page and work together. Please don't do this again, because I don't like having to act like Jake."

"I did try to tell him." I muttered sheepishly.

"Yeah, but that was hardly anything to work with." Marco shook his head. "If you can't tell him, come to me or bird boy next time or Cassie. Just let us know, get our opinions and our help."

"Who are you and what have you done to Marco." I snickered. Despite the situation this was amusing. He was sounding exactly like Jake at the moment and that's a far cry from the sarcastic Marco who was quite happy to point out the flaws of every suggestion or action.

"Fearless leader's rubbing off on me." Marco smirked, letting amusement decorate his face before it turned a little forlorn. "And there's the fact that once, more than once actually, I was compelled to act just like you did and for more or less the same reason. I have my own Ben out there to save. The difference is she's already a Controller and she's been far from my reach for three years."

"You lost someone as important to you as Ben is to me?" I asked, completely thrown off.

"My Mom's Visser One." He admitted very hesitantly. "But don't you dare give me pity!" He added hastily, firmly. "I don't want pitying looks, I hate them!"

"Doctor patient relationship." I responded immediately, giving him a reassuring grin. "I'm your psychologist too Marco. Anything you tell me stays between us. That's assuming you ever ditch the stubbornness enough again to tell me anything. And I'll only give you understanding and advice if I can, I won't give you pity."

"Then I will do the same for you in this case." It really was strange, this...connected feeling I had with Marco. I can't really explain it. Cassie and Tobias are the most open hearted to me, the most concerned and I feel very comfortable in their company, like good friends should. David and I are the most mismatched pair you'll ever meet, but we seem to complete each other, bring out our own dominant qualities in the other whenever they are needed, like how he brought out my aggression and I brought out his compassion. I guess we're just two sides of the same coin.

But this feels different. It's not anything like my relationships with the others and it's definitely not the brotherly affection I've so quickly grown for Ben. That belongs only to Ben and Lexi. It's like he knows exactly what I'm feeling, what I'm going through in a way that even Cassie doesn't understand. That he understands how my mind works and I understand his. That we don't need many words or actions to know what's wrong and help each other or predict what we want, need and intend to do or say.

Maybe it's because he and I have very similar pasts and presents. Everything he had or is going through with his Mom, I've gone through with Dad and Ben and we both have this war. Add that to the fact that we both have logical, down to Earth mindsets and probably a few other similarities that I'm missing and it's pretty easy to understand where this feeling was coming from. I'm the one person on the team that Marco might actually be able to read better than Cassie.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Marco asked. "Eat, get dressed and lets go. We need to pull your butt out of the fire."

"Yeah, Yeah." I shrugged, but grabbing a banana instead of my cereal box anyway and heading back towards my room. I was halted a few seconds later as a loud ringing fill the house, coming from right beside me. Turning back to give an impatient Marco a shrug, I grabbed the phone and pulled it to my ear. "Hello."

"Hi, Warren?" My whole body froze as the voice registered in my head. It was soft, nervous and hesitant. Even without actually recognising the voice, that was Ben's perfect, classic description.

"Yeah...hey Ben." I greeted after a moment, trying to get the lump out of my throat. "What's up?"

"I...I wanted to say I'm sorry." He stuttered, his voice laced with guilt, before rushing on. "I know you're hurting, that something's wrong and for whatever reason you won't tell me about it and instead of being there for you like you are for me, I've been a jerk."

"What? Ben...you're not..." I tried to deny it, only to scowl at myself as I lost my vocal skills again. Seriously, I talked fluently and sarcastically with David and Marco, why couldn't I do it now?

"No Warren, I have been a jerk." Ben stated, his voice turning firm. "I could only see that you weren't talking to me or leaving me. I was being so self-centred that I couldn't see that you were in pain, I only saw my own disappointment and took it all as a rejection of me. My Dad and apparently even Hal could see it, but I couldn't see past myself. Your my best friend, I should have been able to see it." Though he stayed firm through most of his speech, guilt had quickly grown in his voice as he progressed. By the end, it sounded like he was holding back tears. "I'm sorry. I really am. And right now I feel even worse for doing this over the phone when you deserve to have me looking you in the eye, but I had to say it now, before I lost my nerve. Please forgive me."

"Of course." I said softly, a warm smile growing on my face. "I just...I want you back. Happy."

"Me too." Ben sobbed, though the smile clear in his voice. "Thanks Warren. Would you be willing to hang out today?" He added hopefully. "I was going to ask you to come to the Sharing with me, but after the news this morning I don't think that's a good idea. Did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah, I heard." I smiled. My plan was a success. I mean, I saw David's point and agreed and that was what I was going to enforce when the others chewed us out, but it was Ben that gave me the drive to do it and do it now. If I couldn't save everyone then Ben was up at the top of my list of people that I'd die before losing, right alongside my family. "Sorry, I got something I gotta do today." I continued sadly, getting a disappointed sigh from the other end of the line.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll just try again another time. Like at school tomorrow." Ben responded dejectedly."

"But I'm free tonight." I said quickly, thinking just as fast. I didn't want to give this up. "One sec." I added as Mom turned into the hallway, giving me an idea.

"Hey Mom, is it alright for Ben to come over tonight?" I asked, giving her the most pleading look I had.

"Of course honey." Mom exclaimed, her whole face lighting up with mine. I suppose that she was just happy to see me more functional and solving one of my issues. What decent Mom wouldn't be ecstatic that their child was out of their traumatised funk? "Invite his family over for dinner. I'll make my pizzas and I can finally meet all of them. You've had dinner with them a few times and I have yet to so much as meet Ben."

"Hey Ben, you and your family wanna come over for pizza night? Mom makes the best pizzas in town." Mom beamed and Marco smirked at me as I talked, sounding like an excited child. The fact that I was fiddling impatiently with the phone while Ben called for his parents didn't help the image either.

"Mom says that sounds great." Ben sounded just a excitedly as I did. "What time do should we show up?"

"Six." I responded, giving Mom a smile and nod, earning another smile from her before she rushed into the kitchen. She makes pizzas from scratch and she was making them for eight. It would take a while. "I promise I'll be here. And I won't flake on you again." I added a little sheepishly.

"Of course not. It's your house, where are you going to run off to?" Ben chuckled. "And I promise that I'll stop perceiving everything you do, feel and say is related to me. Man, I'm full of myself." He muttered angrily, more to himself then to me.

"No you're not." I responded comfortingly. "Just insecure and not used to having a friend's attention, much less the idea of sharing their time or dealing with their hidden issues. I don't live with you like your brothers do, your used to knowing everything that's going on with the people you spend time with." A shocked, but happy smile grew on my face as I finished. I actually got through more than a sentence without losing my voice again.

"Ok, I'll stop bagging on myself if you stop making excuses for me." He mumbled into the phone.

"Sounds like a plan." I chuckled, ignoring Marco as he tapped his wrist where a watch would rest impatiently. "So I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you then. Bye." Ben said happily before hanging up. I couldn't ditch my own smile if I tried as I set the phone down. I was finally recovering properly. Or I might be suppressing, but it had the same result. I could hold conversations, I could smile. That's a huge leap from just two days ago and whatever's the cause, I'll take it. That wasn't to say that a lot of guilt wasn't still on my mind, but Ben, David and the countless lives we drew away from the Yeerks with our reckless, majorly illegal stunt made it a lot easier to handle. And I'd save more lives soon. Atone for every life I am forced to take.

But I'd worry about that later. I should probably humour Marco and hurry up now.

...

Nothing usual in the barn today. Birds were squawking, squirrels were chatting away, larger animals were pacing restlessly and I was on the wrong end of Ax' glare, Jake's exasperation and the annoyed and fierce expressions of Rachel and Tobias respectively. The only major difference was that this time David was right beside me. Well, slightly between me and the others. Ever since Marco and I showed up at the shack to bring him here, he'd kept himself right there, as if he was preparing to shield me from them.

"We could have lost you last night! Both of you." Jake exclaimed, tossing his hands into the air. "Do you have any idea how risky doing that was?"

"It sounded good in the planning stage." I muttered, scratching my arm nervously. Man, I was having mood swings today. One moment I'm happy and confident, then nervous, then intimidated. Anger hit me the second I'd walked into the barn to see Ax glaring at me, yet the second Jake started talking I was forever fidgeting. And that's ignoring the split second feelings that keep passing through me. Right now though, I seemed to be stuck on nervous and unconfident. "And it wasn't any risk exposure wise. We weren't going to let that happen."

"Yes it was! We could have lost you!" Jake snapped. "Even if you trapped yourself in morph and were behind bars, the best case scenario is that the Yeerks kill you. But, they would most likely infest you and learned everything."

"And like you lot have never done things that were risky!" David snapped right back, much more aggressively. "And like you tell everyone about every move before you make it."

"Only when it's life or death and we still leave a way for the others to find out enough to help." Jake retorted, raising his voice. "You two had all the time in the world to do it in, you could have waited for us. But you chose to go off half cocked into a situation where the cops, many of whom are Controllers, were waiting at every turn! And we haven't even discussed the disregard for morals or the law yet."

"Warren was desperate to end the Sharing quickly. Whatever his reason was, he needed it done fast and I was perfectly happy to help." David growled. "The truth is that you should have done it long ago anyway. They were getting far too many hosts from that place and it was a constant movement. And what is wrong about using the faces of people who have already lost their identity?"

"What reason could you possibly suddenly have to attack the Sharing?" Jake asked, ignoring David's question and staring at me intently. I however, was back to where I was on Friday. Barely able to get my voice to work.

"I...well , it was..." Each word was a struggle and my breathing was growing more erratic. _What's wrong with me?_ Why was I back to this? I thought I was getting better.

"Jake, he's emotionally unstable at the moment." Cassie said softly, only making most of us, myself included, tense at what that reminded them of and implied for me. "And he's guilt ridden." She pressed on before any assumptions could be voiced. "Stopping the Sharing was an act of redemption. It was an action that resulted with the exact opposite ending of what happened on his last mission, multiplied."

"Partly." Marco nodded, speaking up for the first time. "And everything else they've said is right too, but it wasn't what made Warren so desperate to screw them by sunrise. Ben was."

"Ben? Why?" Rachel asked, concern and confusion breaking through her annoyance.

"Warren's...guilt issues caused a fall out in their friendship." Marco started, hesitating just long enough to find the most harmless word to describe me. "As a result, Ben broke off and told Warren he was going to join the Sharing. We all know how much he cares about Ben, he'd never let the Yeerks get him, even if he thought Ben hated him. Don't worry though Cassie, the Sharing's out of action and the boys already kissed and made up this morning." He added with a mischievous grin as Cassie turned very concerned.

"You would put it that way." I muttered softly, dropping my head embarrassedly. So this was how Ben felt when I teased him with those kinds of comments.

"You still have given us more to go on than 'I'm doing a small project tonight, everything will be fine' to work with." Jake stated, though he'd calmed down a bit. He most likely just accepted things the way they are. He knew Marco was right, Ben's safety was as important to me as my family's or his family was to him. I'd go against any order he gave me if it put Ben in danger. Just like they all would for the people they cared about. Like some of them already have. "Even if you have a need for redemption or to save someone, you need to talk to us."

"It was more than just that." David stepped right in front of me at that point. It was more protection than necessary, but I guess I didn't look like I could take much at the moment. Besides, this part was his. "It was also an example of what we have to start doing."

/Why would we take the advice of a traitor?/ Ax snapped, earning a low growl from David.

"Because you need all the help you can get. You're losing this war badly." He spat, an intense glare focused squarely on Ax. "Because your kind, the great Andelite race that so honourably volunteered to fight the Yeerks wherever they go, have left us for dead."

Judging from the others' faces, you'd think that the temperature of the room had just dropped ten degrees. All of them from Jake to Tobias froze, their bodies tense and paling fast. Each and every one of them had stunned, dreading looks in their face as what was said truly registered, along with everything that it implied.

/That is absurd./ Ax cried defensively. However, there was no hiding how flabbergasted and unsure he was. /My people will not abandon any race to the Yeerks./

"But if they were coming, they would have been here by now." I said quietly, drawing everyone's grim faces. "Elfangor told us it would take about a year for them to get here. A year was up a almost a month before I even came back home to the States. If they were going to show, it would have happened before now."

/They must have just been delayed./ Ax said stubbornly, though the uncertainty was growing strong in his voice. /The Yeerks may have held them up or something might have broken down./

"Even if those were the cases, there's no guarantee that they'll ever reach Earth anyway. In fact, with the life stealing nature of deep space, the chances we'll ever see your kind again are far too slim to rely on them." David countered. Looking around it was clear that, though they didn't want to, all of the others were seeing our point over Ax' and even the Andelite was starting to go through the dread and hopelessness I'd gone through the day before as the realisation hit home. We were alone and we were screwed.

"That's why we did this." David went on a few seconds later. "It was a move from both of our desires for redemption, that's true. And apparently Warren had another strong drive I didn't know about. But at the end of the day, it was about doing what has to be done, to make you guys see the changes that have to be made to your strategy."

"And what changes would that be?" Rachel asked testily. If anything, this new realisation had only aggravated her more. Her defence mechanism, my mind summed up subconsciously. "What's wrong with our strategy?"

"The fact that it only stops progress from one route and doesn't actually take anything back from the Yeerks?" David responded, the big, fat duh clear in his voice. "You guys are almost never anything but reactive and for every plan you stop from progressing, five more succeed, doing at least as much damage to our side as the plan you stopped would have."

"Well, if we're gonna lose anyway, why does it matter how we fight?" Marco muttered coldly, his expression unreadable.

"Because even if we can't win, we can decide how bad we lose." David stated. "We can still hurt them. And while we can't save everyone, that doesn't mean we can't save a lot of people. Then even when we're defeated, Earth still has some hope. Who knows, if we do it the right way we might actually prove impressive enough to be worthy of the Andelites' help."

"How would we keep people free?" Rachel snapped. "Go door to door hoping we don't find a Yeerk in the house and warn them to pack their bags?"

"No, that's risky, highly suspicious and leaves a trail that would be obvious to the free and Yeerks alike." David exclaimed, looking at her as if she was an idiot, only irritating her more. "It could even start the all out attack if too many people suddenly knew what was going on. However, nothing is suspicious about capturing and freeing Controllers to the Yeerks and they'd just end up on the missing lists in the unsuspecting world. That, along with destruction of needed equipment and supplies, might actually give us a chance to at least save some of Earth."

"David's right." I nodded, gathering every bit of courage and strength I had as I stood beside him and stared down the others. "We need to be proactive if we want our actions to be worth anything. We need to do the missions we do now, but we need to steal, perform raids and do whatever it takes to give our side even a shred of hope of survival. Even if that means taking new risks or ignoring morality. That money we took and the building we destroyed weren't worth the lives we saved."

/No matter the reasons, the problem is that you went off on your own and made a huge risk for us all./ Ax snapped. /The traitor and the insubordinate are out of control and becoming a very big security risk./

"Well the _Andelite_ is becoming more than I can stomach." I spat, surprising everyone with the sheer level of venom in my voice. Even I didn't expect that, but I pushed on anyway. "You can't stand there and tell me you do everything by the book, that you haven't disregarded Jake's orders or done things that left the whole team at risk. And before you start blabbering in my head about how that's a load of crap, I'll have you know that between Tobias, Cassie and Marco, I know all about Leera!"

That stopped everyone cold. Well, except David, he just looked confused, but I'll tell him later. I'd just hit one of the biggest emotional blows Ax could possibly be given. I'd brought up the time they found themselves on an Andelite ship and Ax rejected Jake as his Prince for an Andelite who had turned out to be a traitor. It was probably his greatest shame and using it was a very cruel blow.

But between the anger Ax caused and the affect of having a riled up David beside me, I didn't regret a thing. In fact, I was quite happy to dig this wound deeper. "When you think about it Andelite, you're a bit of an insubordinate and a traitor yourself who was just lucky that Jake liked you enough to let you come crawling back."

The others' jaws hit the ground at that, Cassie managing to give me a very disapproving look within her shocked stupor. I'd never said anything so cruel in my life, but still I couldn't find the guilt or regret that had been previously plaguing my mind day in and out. Up to this moment, even when I was feeling better it was there in the back of my head. But now, as sick as it made me feel later, all I could feel was a sense of satisfaction as I watched my words hit home.

Ax' whole form was shaking and his breathing had turned erratic. While his stalk eyes blinked too much to read, his main eyes showed a number of emotions, all of them appearing and disappearing before I could get a good read, though shame appeared often enough to identify it.

"Warren, what would make you-" Cassie started only to scream as a blue blur dashed right past her. Before any of us could register what had happened, Ax was right in my face, his tail blade at my throat. Fear hitting hard, I gulped and could actually feel the tip of his blade as my throat expanded.

/I will not be insulted and belittled by someone like you./ He snarled, all four eyes pointed right into mine and full of pure rage. /Your actions leave you with no right to question my loyalty. I will not take abuse from a pitiful Vecol./

"Vecol? What does that mean?" I asked, glaring right back as the others watched on, stunned still. They couldn't intervene, one slip up could end with me killed. But I wasn't backing down. I knew he'd just thrown an insult at me and that brought my rage right back to the surface, my fear of his blade forgotten.

/Crippled. Useless./ Ax sneered. /Someone to remove from society and not waste time thinking about./

"What?" I hissed. That was it! I was done taking his crap! Useless? I'll give him useless!

"Ax!" Jake barked, looking thoroughly aggravated. But whatever he was going to say died on his lips, along with the words of everyone else as my hand flashed up. Before Ax had noticed it, I'd grabbed onto his tail right where the blade met fur and concentrated. Taking his DNA into me. Sending him into a trance, his shocked, furious eyes drooping like he'd been drugged, turning emotionless. He was defenceless.

Not a second after I let go, I raised my other fist and slugged him right in the face.

"WARREN!" I think everyone shouted that at me at the same time, just with different tones. David's stood out though, both because he was near me and because unlike the others, he sounded impressed. I just ignored them all and glared down at the stunned, groaning alien brat.

"How's that for useless." I spat, barely reframing from giving him a good kick. "This _cripple_ figured out how to use the acquiring trance itself as a weapon and now your power is mine. Now back off Andelite! If you ever put that blade to my throat again, I won't hold back and I won't stop."

"Warren." David's voice was so soft and soothing that it startled me. Placing his hand on my shoulder, he gently turned me to face him and looked me right in the eyes, his soft orbs begging me to calm down. It was so strange. Even with my vision covered with red, my mind still registered this situation. David had suddenly become the compassionate and soothing one while I'd become the violent, aggressive wild child. This was new, we'd never both pulled a one eighty on our personalities at the same time before. "Take a few deep breaths and calm down now. Come on, we'll get out of here. There's something I wanted to give you anyway."

Taking his advice, I took a few deep breaths and let go of my rage, slowly at first. My common sense came back a few breaths later and ordered me to move away from Ax just before my mind registered exactly what I had just done.

_Shit!_ I never swore, even in my head, so you know how bad this was. I'd snapped, lost it and attacked an ally, first verbally then physically. Yes, he'd attacked me first, but that wasn't the point. My lack of self control had probably just screwed up any chance I had of getting along with Ax and the others looked from mortified to disgraced. Man, I screwed up royally this time.

"I thought I was getting better, but I'm just putting a new twist on falling apart. I can't control my emotions at all." I muttered as David guided me out of the barn, shaking so much that breathing became difficult.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this." David said soothingly, his hand moving to my back. He hesitated for a moment before awkwardly rubbing my back, not quite used to comforting others. He was doing a good enough job for me to know that he was trying to duplicate what parents do for distraught children.

"We have to. Quickly." I mumbled, turning scared eyes to his face. "David, I'm turning into you. What you were."

"No, no you're not." David shook his head looking at me firmly. "You're not me, you're different."

"I'm unstable." I cried, turning to him wildly. "I just attacked Ax! I have no mental control. I'm getting violent. What do I do?"

"You have to let go of the pain that drove you here in the first place." David answered, surprising me. He sounded just like my Dad. "And then you have to learn to fly."


	19. The Spies Part 5 Jake

**The Spies Part 5**

My name is Jake.

To say things weren't going my way right now was one hell of an understatement. First, I'm woken up by Tom screaming 'I'm innocent' as he was taken away for questioning, find out why and now I was looking at the result of what had to be our worst meeting ever.

I couldn't do anything but stare, completely stunned as the fight broke out between Ax and Warren. I knew that they had issues with each other, but I thought that they were getting better, yet here we were, all bearing witness as they said the cruellest thing imaginable to each other before attacking.

I'd just wanted to get Warren and David back into the fold, working with us instead of without us. Now I had a whole new problem to deal with. How was I supposed to fix this? If it kept going, Warren and David would stay in the fight, but the rift that was growing within the team, both in our views and in Warren's relationship with Ax, the team could very easily be pulled in two.

That is, if Warren's mental state doesn't drop any further. If that happened, though he'd be different, he'd still become as big a threat to us as David did.

"Nothing's broken. You'll be fine." Cassie muttered as she pulled away from Ax. While David had the sense to handle Warren, Cassie had dived right to Ax. Andalites' humanoid halves are quite fragile, delicate. The blow he took could have killed him. I'm guessing that some part of Warren kept that in mind and restrained his strength.

"Well, that was unexpected." Marco commented, his voice neutral. "Who knew the acquiring trance could be used as a weapon?"

"Or that Warren could so easily take the DNA of a sentient creature." Rachel added with a frown. "I can understand and even agree with taking a Controller's face when needed, but to acquire one of us out of nothing but spite? Even I wouldn't do that."

/He didn't want Ax' DNA. He just wanted him defenceless./ Tobias stated, clearly aggravated. /Though with Ax' tail blade at his neck, one way or the other, one was going to be defenceless. What were you thinking Ax?/

/You question me for my actions?/ Ax cried indignantly. /Did you not here what he said?/

"Yeah, and if he was here we'd chew him out too, but David dragged him out before we could." Marco responded. "Besides, you were the instigator and he seems about ready for a straight jacket."

"You have to get over this insubordinate issue you have with him and start treating him civilly." I stated. "He's not military trained and before Elfangor, he was a loner. It may take time for him to learn how to be a part of a team, but attacking him won't help and I'd rather it take a while than him striking out on his own with David in tow."

"Which brings up the other elephant in the room." Rachel butted in with a glare. "When did David start showing up again?"

"Not a clue. Warren just said we had to pick him up on the way here." Marco shrugged. "Of course, it was pretty clear who his partner last night was after our little process of elimination. Can't say that I'm all too thrilled to have the backstabber back, but Warren's pretty comfortable around him."

"And taking on his characteristics." Rachel snapped. "David has no care for what's morally right, David's aggressive and David is the one who'd take off half cocked for a mission involving kidnap, dangerous explosives and multiple brushes with the law."

The traitor cannot be trusted. Ax agreed, seeming to have recovered completely.

"But they did do a good thing." Cassie said quietly. It was such a different tone from most of those in the conversation that it drew everyone as if she'd screamed in a library. "I know how risky and immoral and illegal it may have been, but it did still leave a stinging blow to the Yeerks without taking a single life. The only humans to suffer from it were the two that were framed, but we all know that the Yeerks will have them released before long in one way or another."

"True." I nodded, not really liking what I was about to say. "They got a very good result, even if a lot of luck was involved. Something we never even thought of. Our need to do what's right as much as possible holds us back a little bit."

/But how are we better than the Yeerks if we break ever political and moral law to pull off our plans?/ Tobias asked, sounding just as conflicted as I felt.

"But by doing the Superman role model thing, we're going to lose everyone and everything to this war." Marco rebutted, earning raised eyebrows from most of the others, myself included. Marco was quick to continue. "Look, I don't trust David either. I was quite happy to see the last of him, but, as much as I want to ram my head into a post for saying this, he has a very clear point. If the Andalites don't come, then we can't just hand the reins over and let them handle the stuff we find ourselves unwilling to do because we're iffy about laws and identity theft. We can't be comic book, fight for truth, love and justice type heroes anymore. We have to be real ones and that tends to involve a lot of disregard for the law."

"Well, when you put it that way." Rachel muttered, frowning hard.

I know how she felt, I was the same way. When it came right down to it, if we lost everyone, failed our world because 'stealing is wrong' stopped us from doing something to save humanity, I'd never forgive myself. But I was still a well raised kid with a sense for doing what's right. Rachel, Tobias and Cassie were the same. Marco was a lot more capable of doing what needs to be done, but even he would feel a little uncomfortable about it. Ax would be fine with it, he was only infuriated that Warren and David did it without my consent.

The question there was do we do it? Do we go proactive, do we lower our moral standards and if we do, how far and risky were we willing to go?

"We can worry about our stand on legal matters later." Cassie spoke up, looking keen to ignore that issue. "We still need to figure out how to handle our issues with Warren and David."

"Get rid of David and Warren calms down. Plain and simple." Rachel shrugged.

/Get rid of David and Warren might slip back to where he was two days ago./ Tobias grumbled. I guess he was still mad about Ax getting hurt.

"We need David." I sighed, continuing firmly before Rachel and Marco could retort. "We need all the help we can get. David provides more man power and apparently human styled military combat which he and Warren proved can come in handy if it's used right. And as unsure and unwilling as I am to trust him again, he is the only person who can help us.

"We've all considered using the Morphing Cube on others, to get more help." I continued, watching as their faces turned annoyed or reluctantly agreeing. "But the simple problem to that is that we can't think of anyone else who we know is Yeerk free, willing and is worthy to take the power. I mean seriously, who could we give it to? My basketball buddies? Brittany and Alison?" I asked sarcastically, waving my hand to Rachel as her lips curled in distaste at the mere mention of the school's most stuck up beauty queens. "The only person I can think of who fits the description is Ben."

"And Warren _will_ kill us if we drag him into all this." Cassie shook her head as Marco's face turned unreadable and Rachel nodded in agreement.

/But if he doesn't join the team soon, Warren might lose him anyway./ Tobias commented sympathetically, his anger finally disappearing. /I watch you guys when you're at school sometimes. I know that none of you are very close to anyone outside this group anymore. You were before, Rachel and Melissa were almost as inseparable as Rachel and Cassie or Jake and Marco./

"The suspicion and frequent disappearances cause a big strain on our friendships." Rachel nodded sadly.

"Basically what happened between our favourite psycho and mathlete in the last few weeks." Marco added.

"Which is why if Warren ever wishes to bring him in, I for one will accept it." I stated. "Like I said, Ben fits all the parameters needed to join us. But we're slipping from our current topic again. Like I said before, we need David, whether we want him or not."

"Not." Marco muttered instantly, but he conceded when I glared at him. "So what shall we do about the ironic duo oh, fearless leader?"

"Keep an eye on them. At least until Warren snaps out of it and takes over." I answered. "I don't think David will act out too much on his own, he went to Warren before pulling off even one move and even now, Warren's not crazy enough to act on his own, so we'll just have to watch them when they're together."

/What will watching them accomplish Prince Jake?/ Ax asked, trying, and failing, to hide is annoyance and disapproval. That alone caught me off guard, normally he remains very neutral in these conversations. /David is a very fierce fighter and Warren is resourceful. It would be very difficult, if not impossible, for one or two of us to apprehend them without risking their death or trapping them in morph by knocking them unconscious./

"I wouldn't want to fight them anyway." I shook my head exasperatedly. "Just talk them out of it if you can and if not, keep them from getting killed or infested."

"It might also be an idea to set up a proactive mission." Cassie suggested, leaving the rest of us staring incredulously at her. I mean seriously, she _wanted_ to go on missions like last night's?

"Who are you and what have you done to Cassie?" Marco asked, a slightly impressed tone coming through his disbelief.

"I don't mean anything big and questionable." Cassie said hastily, just realising what we thought she'd implied. "But the Hork-Bajir go on raids all the time. A proactive mission. We could all go, see how we feel about them and if we are ok with the risks, see if we can incorporate a few raids here and there in the city. Compromise is almost always the easiest way to get people to be happy and stop rebelling."

"I like it." Rachel nodded, a keen smile growing on her face. "We gain more powerful allies and the Yeerks lose them. Sounds like the kind of thing the boys will agree to and I'm always keen for getting more power on our side."

/There is one problem with the plan./ Ax butted in irritably. /In order to perform it, the traitor would have to be informed of the entire Hork-Bajir Valley. We cannot trust him with that information./

/It would be putting a big risk on Toby and her people./ Tobias agreed. /Do any of us trust him enough to even tell him about the Valley, let alone where it is?/

"We'll ask Toby before we decide in this." I sighed, rubbing my temples as a headache started growing. It was only fair that Toby make this decision. After all, it would affect her people, not us and besides, we didn't even know if the Hork-Bajir knew of a current location to raid. "Tobias and I will head up there and ask. Meanwhile, Marco and Rachel, watch our boys, but don't let them know you're doing it unless you have to."

I was already sprouting feathers as the others murmured their, some reluctant, agreements. As I finished my morph, everything that had gone down played over and over in my head. I was sure that I'd missed something in this mess, but I couldn't figure out what it was! Something to do with Warren and David, but considering how much we'd talked about them, that didn't narrow it down too well. I'd have to ask Cassie later. She was much better at the subtle hints than me.

But that could wait until later. Right now, I had an overly intelligent Hork-Bajir child to talk to and a team to prevent from tearing apart. With that decided, I spread my finished wings and took off into the sky with Tobias behind me, flying at speeds that only a peregrine falcon could reach.


	20. The Spies Part 6 Jake

**The Spies Part 6**

"We are forever looking for new facilities to raid Jake. We currently know of three outposts hidden in the woods." Toby stated.

Toby was more than happy to have the Animorphs join in on their raids. In fact, from the ways she was acting, I think she knew we'd be joining one soon. She just might have. Her people call her a seer and I think the name fits. She had one hell of a talent for accurately predicting even the most unlikely events without the slightest hint of their occurrence.

"How do you find all these places?" I asked in disbelief. "We rarely find anything like this without our spies."

"We send scouts and we gain information from the brethren we save." Toby answered. "Freed hosts often have a lot of valuable information. If you freed hosts and made contact, you would learn much too."

"Another detail for the proactive plan's pro column. I guess David's right." I sighed. I still wasn't really fond of the concept.

"But you are right to be cautious. If performed hastily, events like those of your newest two team mates could have dire consequences." Toby said wisely.

"And they may turn out pointless." I muttered, thinking over the attack on the Sharing. "The bomb pieces and 'accidental' explosion can easily be proven to be a set up. Then even if Chapman and the other guy are still held accountable for the robbery, though I'm sure the Yeerks will get them out before long, it won't really mean anything to the Sharing."

"Oh, the Sharing's in for hard times, that is guaranteed." Toby said confidently. "It will probably survive, but it won't be nearly as useful to the Yeerks. It's not about whether or not the Sharing's been making bombs, it's about the safety of the kids. Even if the Sharing is cleared of all charges, that still doesn't mean that another bomb won't go off targeting the group and that fear alone will at the very least leave them struggling. The move is psychological, praying on the fears of parents."

"Psychological warfare. Heh, it figures, that's right up their alley." I chuckled humourlessly. "David's manipulative and Warren knows the way of the mind better than any of us. But this was still such a risky thing to do on their own. Warren's state of mind is making him do things he'd normally be hesitant to do. I know he wants to make up for his actions and all, but-"

"It is not all about guilt." Toby threw me for a loop as she cut me off. "From what you have told me and what I know of him, guilt would not be enough to cause such reckless behaviour. I believe that there is another, much deeper issue that his fight has caused, one that cannot be so easily dealt with as guilt."

"Like what?" I cried. If that was true, how come Cassie hadn't noticed it? Or anyone else? How could Toby see it so clearly? And what kind of issue would be so much of a problem?

"It is not my place to reveal such a thing to you Jake." Toby said apologetically, only resulting in frustrating me. "I cannot know for certain if the issue I believe he is facing is correct until I talk to him anyway and such a thing should be discussed with him alone."

"But this thing going on with him is likely to get us all killed." I cried, glaring at the ground. Couldn't Toby understand? I saw her point, this was Warren's personal business, but it was seriously affecting us all, even the safety of her people. If it wasn't handles soon, it would all be over for all of them.

/Jake, Toby said that she couldn't discuss it with you. She didn't say anything about discussing it with Warren./ Tobias pointed out from his place on a nearby tree branch. As soon as he did, my head shot straight up to Toby questioningly.

"I would be happy to talk to him." Toby nodded in agreement, leaving me sighing in relief. "We will need to split into small groups to strike at our next raid anyway. I will go with Warren. I believe that I can help him find peace with himself again."

/Then you'll have David too./ Tobias stated, his voice turning a little worried. /Warren's the only one of us that can work with David comfortably on both sides of the partnership. The rest of us don't trust him and he doesn't really trust us. Will that be a problem to you?/

"Not at all. When a private meeting is needed, I can always ask David to scout ahead." Toby responded casually.

"Ok then. Now all that's left is to decide on a time and a meeting place. I'm not ready to let David know the colony's location yet, so it can't be here."

/And what kind of detection and defence systems are in the facility we're raiding./ Tobias added, sounding like he was ready to hit me upside the head and leaving me staring at him sheepishly for forgetting those little details.

"There is no need to worry about that Tobias, for we shall not enter the compound." Toby stated, shocking us both. "There is a very powerful shield surrounding it. The Yeerks can't risk anything getting in or out of our next target. We will be targeting the Hork-Bajir Controllers that scout around the area up to five miles out. They mostly only operate in groups of two, four at the most. Easy prey for us to capture."

"That's why you're choosing this one isn't it?" I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to wait for the answer. Last time they told us about a facility they were raiding they refused to tell us where it was so we couldn't destroy it and cut them off from their infested brethren. But in this case, even if we wanted to, we couldn't do anything to this structure because we had no way of touching it.

Toby truly was brilliant. We were fortunate that she was an ally rather than an enemy. But it was still a little exasperating how she operated with us sometimes. She trusted us, but forever kept in mind that our actions would not always benefit her people and slightly opposed our efforts in such cases. It made our allied actions a bit difficult and irritating.

What she said next surprised me greatly and not in a good way. "Actually Jake, if it were possible, this would be one facility that we would help you destroy."

/What?/ Tobias cried incredulously as I gaped at her. That was completely unbelievable, the last thing I expected to hear Toby say. Bases like this one sounded perfect for her raids. /What is it?/ Tobias asked forebodingly a moment later, recovering much faster than me. /What's happening there Toby?/

"From what I have deduced from the Hork-Bajir we've already taken and freed from this place, it is an experimental facility." Toby explained, her voice turning grave. "The Yeerks are using it to test technology and chemical compounds they found on a recently discovered trio of planets in each others' atmospheres on organic creatures, both from Earth and on...weakened hosts from off world. I have seen the results of one experiment that was performed on an animal I believe you call a coyote. It was not a pleasant thing for me to see and the beast would have been in considerable pain before it died and was discarded and burned. Its form was heavily mutated, to the point that it was barely recognisable. From the little my people know, Hork-Bajir results have been worse."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, not really wanting an answer. I'd already decided that I wasn't telling Cassie about this, or any of the others for that matter, until either I had to or we'd found a way to bring the facility down. I didn't want to know what I knew now, let alone ask my last question, but I had to find out. I had to know just how bad this was, how far they'd gotten. I had to know what we were dealing with.

"It is one of three events that were started simultaneously." Toby responded. "From what I know, each one came from a different member of the three planets. I do not know what the third project was, but I believe the tree creature Warren killed was the second. The dates of their discoveries appear to match."

That gave them weeks! And we didn't even know what they were trying to do with this test, let alone how far they'd gotten. Were the deaths deliberate or were they failures? And what was this third project?

"Aaahhh, why is every problem leading into yet another one?" I cried, throwing my head back. This was far too much. Warren's issues led to an explosive robbery with David, which led to Warren and Ax preparing to kill each other, to this plan for a raid and now we had a base focused on chemical warfare to worry about. Was this going to end anytime soon?

"That is the nature of life and war Jake." Toby stated calmly, completely unphased by the exasperated look I threw at her. "It is an endless challenge. To make up for it, it is best that each of your objectives lead into the next as well. Freeing my people helps us with our present day life and our future, which in turn allows us to cause more problems for the Yeerks. It is our hope that our actions will help us and your people enough so that when the final battle with the Yeerks begin, our side will have sufficient strength to survive."

/What is your plan past freeing your people?/ Tobias asked as I nodded curiously. She was after all in the same position I was. She had to understand the consequences and realities or her plans. She knew that simply freeing a few of her people here and there was not nearly enough to survive once this war got heavy, just as I knew our combined forces wouldn't come close.

"Once we have enough people freed, we will start raiding bases more heavily. And unlike our current raids, we will take weapons too, along with cloaking devices, shield generators and anything else we can acquire. We will need it all eventually, we are merely waiting until we have the force needed to safely perform such a move." Toby explained. "We cannot rely solely on the difficult nature of finding our location forever. As much as we would like to avoid such destructive weapons and stick to the protection the valley and trees provide, it will not save us in the long run and our preferences must be put aside for reality. To survive war, one must be willing to go against their preferred natures and make hard decisions."

Just like Warren had with the bank vault, money and stealing Chapman's DNA.

"Where will you go from there?" I asked, ignoring the off feeling Toby's last words had caused in my gut. I didn't want her to be right. I wanted to make it right with the bank like I always did when we had to rip a place off, but I didn't know how and Toby's words had hinted that I should just leave it be when these things happen, provided it was for the good of the war.

"We will prepare for the real battle and to help any you bring in to our side." Toby answered with a smile. "We will not leave you to fight the true battle on your own Jake. Though at the moment we are of little use to your missions, we are still your allies as much as you are ours and we intend to make the Yeerks pay for they have done to us all."

/Your plan sounds similar to what David and Warren want to do./ Tobias commented with me nodding in agreement. /I guess you guys think alike./

"Not entirely, but yes." Toby agreed. "I prefer methods that are not noticed until long after we have departed while they seem to like methods that cause panic and chaos, but the end result of a successful mission is more or less the same."

"Well let's hope we can open them up to your way and remove some of the risk." I muttered, wanting to come back to the original topic for now. I'd need a _lot_ of time to deal with the rest of it and personally I'd rather only worry about one situation at a time. "How about we meet two miles south of here around nine tonight? Where the river flows into that rocky area."

"That is acceptable. I shall lead ten of our fighters there." Toby nodded. "I already have another ten scouting just outside the five mile radius, watching for any changes. Between them and us, we should be able to capture a number of Controllers tonight."

/But won't that leave you too short handed if something goes wrong?/ Tobias asked, his voice full of concern as he stared around the valley, watching as the Hork-Bajir ate, relaxed and played. /That would only leave you with five fighters in the valley./

It was something that was bothering me too. The freed Hork-Bajir had lost a few of their own when we helped them retrieve Bek and though we'd captured others, many free and previously controlled Hork-Bajir had lost an arm or an eye. Others were too old or young to be true fighters at this point and the total population of the valley was only around fifty eight. If this mission went wrong and the valley was discovered, there would be little chance of them surviving a small force.

"This raid should not cause a problem with our numbers and the conditions of our targets. And if all goes well, we will have almost doubled our number of fight worthy brethren by the time our captives' Yeerks die. It is a small risk and well worth the results." Toby assured us confidently. She was clearly grateful for our concern, but was sure it was unnecessary. I guess we'd just have to trust her judgment. After all, she is brilliant and she's the Hork-Bajirs' leader. It's a leader's job to know the consequences to every action.

It was pretty clear to me that our tagging along was just a bonus. She'd already planned this movement to begin with.

"Ok, if you're sure that this is completely safe, then it's settled. We'll see you tonight Toby." I stated as feathers once again started decorating my skin. I wanted to get out of there before something else freaked me out. I had enough to deal with already.

"See you then Jake." Toby nodded before moving off to a seemingly lost pair of Hork-Bajir. Her work was never done, yet she never seemed to tire. If anything, she seemed to feed on helping her people. It made me very envious of her.

/So what do you think of all this?/ Tobias asked as I finished morphing, taking off a minute later. /Toby sure is good at letting loose a string of shocking information./

/I know, too much for me to handle at once./ I muttered, altering my wings and tail feathers so as to ride the wind more easily. /I'm just going to focus on the little I can deal with. Toby can handle Warren, I think she already knows how anyway. I'm going to tell Erek about the three projects and see what he can dig up. I'll let Ax and maybe David take a look at the facility and see if they can figure out a way to deal with it and I am just going to focus on this raid and trying to get Ax and Warren to play nice with each other. Hopefully this plan will get Warren and David to follow Toby's kind of proactive for a while and I can ignore the possible need to break laws until everything else is dealt with./

/It should work for a little while./ Tobias commented as we caught a thermal and rose higher into the air. /At least while David's aggressive and destructive methods are focused on targets deep in the forest, cops and material possessions are out of the picture. Less laws to break out here and we will all be happy for the destruction of Yeerk complexes./

/Yeah, that's true./ I muttered, though I didn't have nearly as much emotion in my voice this time around. Something he'd just said had hit hard in my head. Material possessions. Like the vault and the money. Were they really so important? Neither was truly necessary for life. They weren't around when life began and life would go on just fine long after they, and their usefulness, disappeared. While humans made money and objects out to be a big thing, they were only important to the human mind, not to life at all. If they disappeared, life would go on. So why was it so important to leave them where they were, even when using them could really benefit us in this war, help us keep people free and alive, preserve the things that truly mattered? Why was I willing to give up every tactical advantage the occasional theft of equipment might give us in helping people? Armies have used the land, taken supplies and even people from families without the smallest payment all throughout history. The only difference was that the law gave them the power to legally do it in the name of protecting their country and people and maintaining the strength of the military.

The level of risk our newest team mates took was still unacceptable, but as much as I hated to admit it...I think the rest of it was right.

Great. Now I'm overloaded, frustrated, confused and hating myself for losing my moral resolve. Can this day just be over with and take its crap with it?


	21. The Spies Part 7

**AN: **Just got a few things to point out. First of all, I'm giving credit where credit's due. The research David claims to have done was actually done and suggested by Mr Good Guy and it allowed this chapter to happen much sooner than intended.

The other thing was that a few people have asked or commented Warren and Ben's relationship. While I have no problem with slash, I honestly think people should be exposed to it more to help get rid of the negative crap, this particular story was never intended to have slash pairings. The boys' relationship is brotherly, platonic. The occasional, possibly suggestive comments or actions are always either because Warren likes messing with Ben a little or because it's the only way they know how to comfort each other. We are talking about two shy people with little social skills and experience after all.

**Disclaimer:** I mentioned this before, but since it's been a while and they all appear in the next chapter, I don't own Ben or his family. They are the Mason family from Falling Skies.

* * *

><p><strong>The Spies Part 7<strong>

**Warren**

"You know, when you said I needed to learn to fly, I thought you were being metaphorical." I said as I followed David through the forest, scowling as yet another tree branch hit me in the head. "Why are you dragging me out here? You know I can't morph that small."

"Hey, don't be so pessimistic. That's one of Marco's many annoying traits. Right after his ego." David chastised me jokingly as he turned to look back with a wink. "Besides, it's not entirely true."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused and sceptical. I wasn't about to get my hopes up on growing wings. I'd already had to face that disappointment before and the last thing I needed was another negative experience right now. Shaking his head, David grabbed my arm and dragged me onward, deeper into the trees.

"Birds come in a large variety of shapes and sizes." He said casually, his grip on my arm and his pace unyielding and forcing me along. "There are many different birds out there, but you're right when you say you can't morph much around their size. Hawks and falcons and anything smaller has no chance of being useful to you, but there are a few exceptions. In fact, I found a total of four birds that should do fine."

"What?" I gasped staring with astoundment at the back of his head. My whole body went limp as that registered, to the point that I almost fell face first into the ground from David's tug. As it was, I was only spared that painful meeting by crashing into his back first.

I could still fly? Grow wings and take off the ground on my own power? No, that couldn't be right. Bird bodies don't have much room for foreign objects and had hollow bones. The defibrillator would snap them long before the morph was finished.

"There's no way that you can be right." I shook my head, hoping to dispel any hope or dread that was likely to come with the fact. "The basic physiology of any bird-"

"What, you're becoming a vet too now?" David interrupted with a smirk, provoking a glare before his face turned reassuring. "Trust me. I've done a lot of research on this. From the size and biological structure of the birds, to the size, shape and weight of an implanted defibrillator. I know what I'm talking about."

He put in that much effort into this? That was crazy! _I_ had no idea about the weight of this stupid metal box and it was inside me. I wouldn't know where to find any of that info either. And to get enough information on four birds, ignoring the high possibility of checking others, to confirm the birds' compatibility with the annoy device would take a heap of research, hours of frustration. Most sources would be too vague for that kind of information. He went through all of that work and irritation just so I could grow a few feathers?

"What birds are we talking about?" I asked tentatively, no longer able to hold back my hope and expecting a crash landing into disappointment.

"The condor was the first to come to mind and it proved to be more than successful." David answered, once again guiding me until we reached a small clearing. "But they don't live anywhere near here and if you see them in the sky there is no way you'll mistake it for another bird, so I had to scrap that idea if we want to go without suspicion. The next was the harpy eagle. It's almost perfect, but the closest wild ones to here are in Mexico. So I kept looking and I found two in the area. Ones you're familiar with too." He added with a smirk. Stepping in front of me, he raised both arms out wide on either side of him, his right arm pointing to a rocky area and his left towards where I knew we'd eventually find the river running at full speed.

"I scouted the area last night after my dad showed up to watch our prisoners. A golden eagle enjoys hunting in the rocky maze and a bald eagle likes snatching fish from the river. It's a tighter fit than the condor, but they both could handle the defibrillator's size and its weight, as long as you don't eat anything in morph to weigh you down anymore. So the only question is which one do you want to morph?"

"A bald and a golden eagle?" I muttered with sheer disbelief. Rachel and David's bird of prey morphs. I'd seen them both in use a few times now, but I'd never once thought about the possibility of morphing them. But now that I thought about it, both of them were around the size of my torso and were built to hold a lot of weight and power. Something that big and bulky very well could hold this stupid metal box. I couldn't help the soft laugh that burst from my lips as my mind accepted it. The answer to every problem concerning my lack of flight was used right in front of me and I never even considered it.

Now the only question was which one would I take? Neither would be original to the team. Rachel often talked about how the bald eagle's eyes could see better than most of the others' when it came to water or glass, having evolved to find fish in deep water like the osprey, but the golden eagle was a bit faster, more capable of keeping up with Jake's falcon. Probably a little stronger too, considering how much Tobias complains about them going after prey as big as young deer.

"I'll take the golden eagle." I decided after about a minute. The extra strength and speed would probably be better to combat the extra weight of the defibrillator.

The look on David's face turned ecstatic as I spoke, surprising me a little. It wasn't until he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and practically dragged me off towards the rocky area that I realised that he'd just performed a mental test of his own. In a way, I'd just picked between him and Rachel. I'd chosen him, at least in his mind.

And to be fair, the fact that I'd chosen a morph David had and was fond of did feel good to me.

...

The trip to our target's territory didn't take all that long to reach. The problem was inside it.

The terrain was full of slopes and large boulders, making it impossible to walk in straight lines or move too quickly without knowing the area and that was without the obstacles of the plant life. I could understand why the golden eagle had picked this area to live in, it was comparable to the foot of a mountain. Though it made manoeuvrability difficult to those of us ground bound, flyers could still look over it and move through it relatively easily, the perfect hunting ground for an aerial predator.

"So how do you intend to catch a healthy, aggressive master of the sky?" I asked, frowning curiously up at the tree branches. It turned a little disappointed when I couldn't even find the bird. David on the other hand looked perfectly confident.

"By becoming one and drawing it to the ground. You'll have to pin it down until I can demorph after that."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I cried, throwing my arms into the air. I mean seriously, we were talking about a bird that flies over a hundred miles an hour and has talons long and strong enough to pierce my skull. If anything, it was going to pin down me!

"Grow fur?" David suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My face heated up pretty quickly at that. It was a pretty obvious approach. Not even looking at his smug face, I shed my outer clothes started to concentrate in the wolf.

However, just as the first changes began, my ears and canines, the dream I had two nights ago flashed through my head again, specifically the ending when the wolf form killed Ben and I froze dead in my tracks. Taking a few deep breaths, I focused on me again, refusing to relax until every trace of the wolf was gone. fortunately, that only took about five seconds, but my reaction had still been enough to catch David's concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...I want to use a different morph." I didn't really feel like explaining myself and David apparently didn't want to push me as he just took it and nodded. Good thing too, otherwise he'd probably call my reason for switching stupid. If it was me in his position, I'd probably be encouraging the wolf morph just to prove that the irrational fear I'd just felt was pointless. But I'm not very good at taking my own advice, so German Shepherd it is.

_Which is again pretty stupid considering how close it is to the wolf._ I berated myself as the brown and black fur shot through the skin of my entire body. It more or less thought, acted and felt the same way, they were basically an altered form of wolves after all, thanks to the Chee, but I still felt far more comfortable in this form than its big brother. Still, it was one of the few morphs I had and could use that didn't run wild in that dream, so it still felt acceptable to me.

/Go hide in those bushes./ David said, jerking to a clump of sticks and leave behind me with his half avian head as I finished my morph. /I'll be in the sky in a minute and flush our birdie out this way. Just remember to stay concealed in there until it's time to pounce. If it sees you, you'll never catch it./

/I know, I know, eyes of an eagle and all that./ I would have rolled my eyes if I were human, but since I was a dog, I irritated his nose with my furry tail as I turned around and dug my way into the bush, growling in annoyance as a twig poked its way up my nostril. I hate karma.

Turning around, I shifted just enough to watch David finish his morph before taking off into the sky. I had to put a great deal of effort into keeping my tail still as I watched him fly off into the grey sky of my black and white world. the eagle was fast, graceful and soared majestically as the wind lifted his wings. Pretty soon, that would be me.

Though he quickly flew away from my currently very limited sight, the occasional sound of his flapping and his scent hit my senses. Judging from the frequency, loudness and the strength of his scent, he was doing loops, always ending them low to ground where he started, but always growing slightly bigger in search of our prey.

/Looks like we were followed./ He called down, his voice promising that he'd be scowling if he was human. /A bald eagle and an osprey are nearby. I should have known that the others wouldn't leave us alone. We're on parole./

/As long as they don't try to stop us, who cares?/ I asked, neither surprised or irritated. After everything I've done in the last twenty four hours, I'd have someone there keeping me out of trouble too. /Ignore them. They're not going to have any issues with grabbing a bird semi harmlessly for me to morph./

/Guess you're right./ He grumbled as he swooped past again. This time I saw him and it resulted in a very annoying realisation. I always knew birds of prey were extremely fast, I'd even watched the others flying around with there's, but every time I saw it myself they were kind of high up. I'd read about a few of their speed levels, but numbers only tell you so much. seeing David swoop by at top speed and close range made me realise just how fast this bird was and well...unless I sudden turn into a cheetah without ever even seeing one in real life before, I had no idea how the hell I was supposed to catch something that fast! There was no way my dog body was pulling this one off on its own even if the intense K9 training had come along with the instincts.

This was getting ridiculous. David and I did need to be watched, our plans forever had gaping holes right in the middle of them. How have I _ever_ made my plans work?

/WHOA! Found it!/ David called, a furious screech hurting my head and tensing the Sheppard's previously bored mind emphasising the statement. Moving a leaf out of the way with my nose, I watched as David dipped and loop de looped around the wild eagle, flared his wings and lashed out with his foot at the bird's wing joint, taking care not to pierce it flesh. We didn't want to kill it or leave it defenceless after all. The eagle however, was far more ready for the fight and flung its wing up as hard as it could, startling David as it knocked him off balance before pulling a tight spin and lashing out for David's gut with its talons. His instincts must have kicked in, for David used the disturbance to his balance to pull off a very human looking barrel roll, dodging the talons and striking the confused bird in the head as he threw out his wings and stabilised himself. Stunned, the eagle dropped a few feet closer to the ground, but quickly regained its wits and flew back into the fight with a vengeance, the two of them looping, twirling and weaving around the branches as they lashed out with talons, beaks and heavy wings. But no matter what they did, their speed remained greater than I could handle.

/You need to slow it down./ I called as softly as I could, not wanting to risk distracting him. /At this rate, I'll miss my chance./

/I'm trying!/ He snapped, his voice practically dripping with aggravation as he banked right and flared his wings, avoiding the swooping eagle's attempt at the middle of his wing, but still flinching as a talon clipped the end. /I'm kind of new to aerial combat and this guy is a pro! Give me a break./

A low growl had my muzzle vibrating at that. I was only informing him, he didn't need to bite off my head. You know what, fine! If he wanted to be a jerk, then I'd declare him incapable of succeeding right now and give him something worth being irritated about.

/We know you two are there./ I called moodily, projecting my thoughts publically throughout the area. The sudden voice seemed to have aided David a bit as the eagle's sudden confusion left it jerking and opening itself to an attack, but I ignored it in favour of my original intention. /Would you please give David a hand. Apparently air battles are outside his list of talents./

/Hey!/ David cried indignantly, though with the eagle quickly making up for its previous lapse and leaving him precariously close to losing his head, he didn't have much room to argue.

/Aww, but was enjoying the show./ Rachel replied. /Can't we wait until David hits the dirt, just once?/

/As much as I would like to agree with you Rachel, our little loner just asked for help. I'm sure Big Jake would want us to encourage that behaviour./ Marco would clearly have been grinning if he was human as two more feathered rockets shot into my vision. Noticing their arrival, the two golden eagles quickly separated themselves by a good couple of feet before both Marco and Rachel pulled sharp turns and aimed their talons at the one further from me. Good thing their eyes are so good and their vision wasn't as obstructed as mine because I'd lost track of which eagle was which about ten seconds after I'd called out for help.

The eagle's furious screeching hurt my ears so much that I almost started howling as the others each latched their talons carefully onto each of its wings and, carefully altering their own so as not to hit each other, brought it close to the ground. They wouldn't be able to hold it for long without leaving it flightless and on its way to Cassie's barn with all its thrashing, but they still were able to get it low to the ground and that was all I needed.

/Ready...set...let it go./ I called as the eagle's talon touched down on the dirt. Both its captors released it and took off instantly and the eagle was clearly planning to follow them. Not giving it the chance, I pounce right out of the bush and right over it, carefully, but forcefully pushing my padded paws into its back and shoving it to the ground before altering my hold so that I was painless holding down its wings. Panicked as anyone would be, it thrashed wildly under me and never stopped screeching. It actually surprised me how much it was able to rock me. German Shepherds are strong and heavy creatures. Even if I was holding back my claws and pressure, I didn't think that the eagle would be nearly this hard to pin down.

/Can someone give me a hand already?/ I asked as particularly forceful jerk of the avian's actually dislodged one of my paws and had me scampering to reposition it as the eagle tried to pull itself back onto its feet.

"Relax Fido, we're almost done." David grumbled, his voice coming out gutturally as his beak reshaped into lips. I hadn't even noticed one of them had started demorphing, yet they were all close to human. Painlessly pinning down a big bird with canine paws tends to take up a lot of focus.

Seeming to be done, outside the occasional patch of feathers, David walked over placed his open palms firmly on the eagle's wing joints in its back, halting their movement almost completely. Rachel and Marco joined him a few seconds later, placing their hands on its back and legs respectively and relieving me to demorph.

"You know, Tobias once said that he'd seen one of these bad boys actually succeed in taking out a tired wolf." Marco commented casually as I felt my fur recede. "Just dived down and punctured the back of the skull. How well do you think Bow Wow Warren would have fared?"

/Well, I have human intelligence and I w.../ "Wasn't tired." I responded, switching to a very deep vocal speech as my thought speak gave out. "As long as David was there, I wouldn't have had any problem doing my part."

"Too bad you guys didn't take into account that goldy here has a hell of a lot more experience in aerial assaults than David." Rachel stated, smirking at David. "Especially since all David's experience involves fighting enemies weaker than him. He never dared to take me on as a bald eagle or a fully morphed grizzly."

"Who asked for your-"

"GUYS!" I shouted, startling them so much that they almost let go of the eagle. "I think we've had enough Animorph on Animorph/Andalite action for one day. And I realised that it's rich that I'm the one telling you off for this, but come on, one inner team crisis a day is enough."

"...Fine." David grumbled moodily, rolling his eyes. Rachel looked like she was about to retort, but as soon as she whipped her fiery eyes to mine she immediately sighed in defeat, though it looked very painful for her to do it. I guess my face was reflecting how much regret I felt at the mention of the Ax fiasco. It did feel like hell for me to think about it again and that's about the only thing I could think of that might stop Rachel's response.

"Now that the tension's all nice and thick, why don't you get your butt over here. I'm assuming that you intend to acquire this bad boy." Marco stated, jerking his head to the still struggling eagle. Nodding, I crouched down beside him, placed my hand gently on the centre of its back and concentrated on the texture of his feathers. The eagle never stopped thrashing and screeching, but the warm tingling sensation fluttered all over my palm all the same. Smiling, I removed my hand and stood back as the others let the eagle go, the majestic beast wasting no time in taking flight away from the crazy people around it.

"I think that we should go somewhere else before you try that morph out." David suggested between scowling at Rachel. "We don't need another aerial assault."

"Why are you going through all this trouble anyway?" Marco asked, raising an eyebrow at me as we headed back the way David and I came. "You can't morph too small, I thought birds were outside your range."

"So did I. David did the research and found this possibility." I muttered, nodding appreciatively at the still seething male blond. "Being able to fly would be helpful right?" I added nervously. I wasn't sure how these two felt about me right now and I really didn't want to risk another argument. If I lost it again, well...I don't think any of them would forgive a repeat performance.

"It would get you on more missions, yes. It might loosen you up a bit too." Rachel said with forced calmness. Normally I could interpret it, but right now, I was lost as to what that meant. "Go for it. If it causes a problem...we can deal with it later." She looked like she wanted to say something else, but a look from Marco had put a quick halt to that. Not that I was clueless to what she was going to say, she'd blatantly stared at David.

"Just be careful." Marco added. "If it feels like something's wrong, stop the morph."

"It's morphing. Something always feels wrong while you're doing it." David rolled his eyes, earning glares from the other two. I just sighed exasperatedly and rubbed my temples at their display, finding the whole situation ridiculous. I mean, come on, I was the unstable member of this quadruped and I was the one playing the mature mediator. Something was wrong with this picture.

"I think we're far enough." I exclaimed, not really wanting to deal with their resentment of each other on top of everything else. Dropping the clothes that I couldn't be bothered putting back on, I separated myself from the others and concentrated on the eagle. On the sharp talons that were almost as long as my fingers, the feathers on the back of its neck that shine as the sunlight hits them, on every detail I'd ever noticed about the mighty predator.

An itchy sensation coursing over all of my skin marked the first change. Looking at my arms, all my irritation and grief disappeared and was replaced with fascination as lines started spreading all the way from my shoulders to my fingers, depicting a complex pattern of feathers that continued to grow more and more detailed before real feathers spouted from my skin. My fingers melded together just a few moments later and my lips hardened before stretching out in front of me, creating a wickedly strong beak.

"Wow, he looks like one of those harpies. You know, from Greek mythology." Rachel commented as my vision intensified so much that the pimple growing under Marco's chin looked about as big as his whole head had moments ago. And it was only getting bigger and more grossly defined. Wow, no wonder Tobias complained about 'crappy human eyes' whenever he was in human form.

"Strange, usually we-"

"RAAHH!" I interrupted with a distorted scream.

"Oh, there we go." Marco said with a grin.

It had occurred suddenly. One second I was fine, the next I was falling fast. Except my feet hadn't left the ground at all. It was so weird and confusing that it took me a moment of watching the others growing bigger and bigger to realise that I was shrinking. It was weird to me. The only times I'd ever shrunk was when I was morphing ferret and I hadn't done that in far too long. My dog morph was the smallest creature I'd morphed since coming back and even it made me bulk up a bit, not become tiny. It was silly that it had such a disconcerting effect on me considering returning from giraffe morph had been similar, but I don't know, maybe I was just too used to growing first. I knew I'd never noticed the shrinking this much before though.

By the time I was reaching the eagle's size, my organs had already begun their squelching orchestra, making me glad that I didn't have a solid stomach to puke with. I still wasn't used to that and the crunching sounds of my bones shrinking and hollowing wasn't helping. My feet had chosen to start altering themselves around that time too, my toes melding together and forming deadly talons while another talon grew from what used to be my heels.

"So far so good." David commented smugly as watched me. However, he never let his eyes wander from the slight bulge in my chest and my significantly sharper eyes were picking up subtle signs of worry in his better than I my human ones ever could. And of course, I didn't need eagle eyes to see the nervousness the other two held.

By the time my organs and torso muscles started reasserting themselves, the rest of the process was almost done. Gulping as best as a bird can, I forced myself to pay attention to every little detail of how my organs shaped and pushed around my chest. My lungs were the first thing to complete, making breathing a lot easier. My other organs quickly followed, ending he squelching noises without issue. Finally, the muscles melded into place.

That was when I started to worry. Unlike my other morphs, I could feel the muscles fighting with the defibrillator, pushing against it. It reminded me of when the stupid box was first installed, before the muscles adapted and capsulated around it. It was a painful experience moving my arm or even laying down in most positions, something that I was happy that the morphing power was still shielding me from.

However, after a few nerve wracking moments, the muscles gave way and indented themselves until it fit almost as well as when I was human.

/I'm good./ I informed them, watching as the tension keeping then stiff disappeared in one fluid motion, leaving all three letting out a breath I didn't notice they'd been holding. /We've found my limit in small sizes for sure, but I think I'm still f.../

I'd forgotten completely about the instincts. David hadn't told me about what he felt either, so when they woke up, they hit hard. I was used to aggression, seeing as most of my morphs were carnivorous, but wow. This was no Pretty Polly, this raptor meant business. Combined with the unusually sharp and focused mind and my lack of preparation, it overwhelmed me instantly.

Fly. Find prey. Kill. Eat. Nothing was too big, few things were too small. If I found it, it was mine.

Three large creatures were around me, unleashing a need to fly through me. In the air or in a tree, they were nothing to me, but here, surrounded and on the ground, they were a big threat.

"Warren? Are you alright?" One of them asked, biting its lip. I ignored it, turned and ran as far from them as I could, raising my wings to fly.

However, something wasn't right. Just as I was about to go skyward, the three potential threats shouting behind me, the left side of my chest resisted a little. Unprepared for it, my wing jerked and ruined my takeoff, leaving me crashing into the dirt.

"Warren!" One of the creatures called again, causing me to whip my head back to see the one with the longest feathers hurrying my way. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Come on, get control and tell me what's going on."

What was going on? She was approaching me quickly only to stop without so much as touching me. was she that much of pathetic preda...no! She wasn't, if she'd wanted to kill me, I'd be dead by now. It's Rachel, a human. Like me. I'm not an eagle. Well, technically I am, but not really. But...

/Oh for crying out loud, stop confusing yourself War./ I grunted, shaking my head as I finally forced the raptor mind at bay. Pulling myself to my feet, I stared up at Rachel before turning to the others as they approached. /Wow, what a dominating creature. Basically fearless too once it's airborne. That took a bit to snap out of./

"Is that why you flopped?" David asked nervously, though he tried to hide it. "Because you snapped out of it?"

/No, that was because the eagle wasn't expecting the muscles to be rubbing up against anything solid./ I responded lightly, testing my left wing. Just as I thought, I'd reached the limit. Any smaller morph would have very negative effects. As I moved the wing, the defibrillator wasn't prohibiting movement, but it was still noticeable. I could feel the shift where it was pressed against the muscles in my chest and my wing's motion was less fluid than it should have been. It wasn't too rough to prohibit flight as far as I could tell, but it was probably going to make it more difficult, at least where flapping was involved. /I'm going to give this a shot./

"Just wait until we've all remorphed." Marco cried, already growing feathers. "Just in case something goes wrong."

Nodding my head, I just played with my wings as they grew their own. Testing the difference in moving them, paying attention to weight distribution. My left side was heavier than my right after all and now that I was so small, light and in a bipedal form, it was going to need consideration, especially while I was up in the air.

Impatient myself and still harbouring the eagle's urge to fly, I only waited until the others were about finished morphing before spreading my wings and flapping. However, I barely got my feet off the ground for five seconds before they were scrambling in the dirt again.

/Huh? What happened?/ I asked, confused. According to the eagle, that should have worked, but my body couldn't fight the pressure to land again. What was going on?

/You might need a running start./ Marco suggested. /You're heavier than you should be and when Tobias has a full belly and is heavier than normal, he needs a running start to get off the ground. Build up momentum./

The eagle mind seemed to agree, so it was worth a shot. Running as fast as I could, I flapped my wings, gaining speed as I went. A few feet later, my feet were leaving the ground again and much to my delight, I only continued to rise higher.

/WHOA! OH, MY GOD!/ I screamed, laughing hysterically not a second later as a gust propelled me faster. Just the feeling of rising, flapping my way above the trees, was more amazing, more thrilling, than anything I'd ever done in my life and let's face, that's a lot of adrenaline pumping madness to compare it too. It was a hundred times better than the sickest air I'd ever gotten on my bike. No river ride or chase by a pack of super predators was nearly as thrilling. No carnival ride I'd ever been on could possibly compare to absolutely awesome sensation of flying.

/See, I told you it was perfect for you./ David called up with a snicker. /Though you might need a little practice levelling./ He added as rose beside me, tilting his head.

/Yeah, that probably won't happen. One side's heavier./ I laughed merrily, banking left and gliding right onto a particularly strong thermal. The defibrillator was making flying a little difficult and equally balancing my body near impossible, but I couldn't care less. Every worry and concern, every single scrap of negative emotion had been left on the ground. Now, as I tested my strong wings, pulled myself into and out of dives and basked in the warmth the sun provided up so high, all I could feel was a chipper bliss. Worries were for the ground, up here, none of them mattered.

/Good to see the wing's working well./ Rachel commented as I started power flapping, David doing the same beside me, testing my limits. I was a little annoyed as David past me, but that faded pretty fast. After all, his morph was a little bigger than mine and both of his wings moved fluidly while my left one twitched slightly on the way down. Besides, like I said before, my worries couldn't find a hold on me.

...

/I can't believe how good this feels./ I exclaimed an hour later for had to be the fifth time. There was nothing like it, nothing to compare it to. I remembered staring longingly at the osprey the day the others acquired their bird morphs, imagining how cool it be to become it, but even my wildest dreams never pulled off anything this amazing. It was pure thrill and freedom. No wonder Tobias never wanted to leave his hawk morph in those first days. This only intensified my belief that trapping himself was, at least unconsciously, deliberate. Not that I could blame him for wanting this day in and day out.

/Doubt even your horse riding can compete with this, eh?/ David asked merrily as the two of us messed about, acting like a pair of coordinated jet planes. It was very unusual behaviour for birds of prey and the others had already voiced their opinions on our current risk factor, but whatever. I did watch them fly as a squad and attack those gun wielding kids when they first morphed wings. We were deep in the forest, no one's going to notice us out here.

/As fun as it is, it doesn't even come close./ I laughed as we simultaneously rose higher. David snickered as I rocked a little, having said plenty of times before that I looked like I was tipsy or borderline drunk riding thermals, but as far as I was concerned, this was perfect, lopsided gliding and all.

/We've been up here for a while and it's getting a little late. I think we better think about demorphing now./ Marco called from about twenty feet below us, already heading back down to the trees. /Don't want to get stuck as a bird and besides, shouldn't you be heading home soon Warren? You know, so you're actually there when Ben shows up?/

/What do you mean? He won't be there for...Oh!/ One look towards the sky and I could see that we had already come into the late afternoon without me noticing. I'd have to walk home unless I wanted to be a very suspicious eagle carrying clothes and in my neighbourhood it would be noticed. If nothing else, Miss Humphries would see me. She was always and eccentric and looked for a reason to complain and with a Yeerk in her head I wasn't morphing anywhere near my home in broad daylight. I really didn't want her screaming about suspicious birds to Visser Three.

/Guess fun time is over./ David sighed as I pulled in my wings and dived, following my lead as Rachel, already by the tree tops, swooped down at a more sedated pace. Enjoying the high speed that for some reason even David couldn't keep up with, I waited until I was just past the highest leaves before spreading my wings and zigzagged my way around the tree trunks and branches until I came to a gentle landing on the dirt and demorphed.

"So, same time tomorrow?" David asked with a bright smile as the last of his feathers receded. He looked as ecstatic as I did.

"You're not supposed to use morphing for amusement." Marco responded, only getting a huff and a pair of rolling eyes in response. David didn't care and admittedly, I used it for amusement or reassurance more than once recently. But I knew Marco was right, we should hold back for security reasons.

Imagine what would happen if the Yeerks caught my hyena morph lurking around my room. Or even my German Shepherd. We have a hamster, not a dog.

"Why don't we check on those cops we snatched last night?" I suggested, more because I wanted to stop a growing argument than anything else. Now that I was back on the ground, my happy bubble was slowly fading away already and I wanted to keep it for as long as possible.

"Yeah, why not?" David sighed, biting back whatever comment he'd been planning to throw at Marco. "It's on the way out of the forest and that's where I'm going anyway."

We fell into the usual uncomfortable silence that always descended when David stopped bickering with the others as David and I put on our outer clothes before heading back to the shack. I was fine with it though. I was still happy enough from flying to slip into my own little world and ignore it. It was amazing really, David had been back for only a couple of days and he'd already managed to deal with a few of my issues. Thanks to him I could operate properly again, most of the time anyway, my guilt had receded dramatically and now I could fly on my own wings. The lack of that ability would have held me back from just about every mission or at the very least slowed them down. This was perfect. And who could forget even a single minute of fun up in the sky?

_Strange though._ I frowned slightly as one of David's many comments crossed my mind. I hadn't thought anything of it before, but now it was picking at me. _David didn't know about Ben or anything to do with him. So how did he know about the horse riding?_


	22. The Spies Part 8 Ben

**The Spies Part 8**

**Ben**

I can't pretend that I wasn't excited about this. It was all I'd thought about all day, waiting impatiently for the sun to go down. I'd never met Warren's family before and meeting new people tended to make me nervous, but Warren always spoke so fondly of them that I doubted I'd have anything to feel nervous about. Besides, one was his mother and get along with adults just fine and his sister was younger than Matt. Just being nice and polite should be enough to satisfy them. If he had an older sibling like Hal, then I'd worry.

"Here's the place." I cried excitedly as Mom drove past Warren's mailbox only to blush as Hal snickered at me. I'd just sounded like Matt when Dad drove him to the park and Hal was going to make me suffer later.

"I saw it sweetheart." Mom chuckled lightly, pulling the car to the curb and into a U turn.

"Don't worry little Benny. You'll still be on your little play date on time." Hal teased, talking to me in a tone one would use for a toddler. Embarrassed and irritated, I wanted to lash out with a few words of my own, but I Mom and Dad wouldn't have been too happy with me and I wanted to make a good impression on Warren's family so I just glare as darkly as I could and tried to calm my cheeks down before getting out of the car.

"Hal, behave." Dad scolded for me, getting a sigh and a reluctant nod from my brother while Matt ran right up to the front door and rang the doorbell before Mom had even locked the car. By the time the rest of us had caught up, the door was already opening to reveal a woman with long, light brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Hello there. You must be Matt." She smiled down, getting a smile and a nod in return before she looked up to the rest of us. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Piper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Dad responded, smiling pleasantly. "My name's Tom. This is my wife Rebecca and our other boys, Hal and Ben." He continued, pointing to each of us in turn.

"They're here Mommy?" An excited voice echoed down the hallway, followed by thumping feet. A few seconds later, a pink blur shot down the stairs and ran straight to the door. However, she came to a complete halt just a few feet behind her mother and stared at us, mostly at Matt.

"Yes honey, they're here." Piper smiled affectionately, reaching back and gently guiding her daughter beside her as she turned back to us. "This is Lexi, my baby girl."

"I'm not a baby." She cried indignantly, causing me to have to bite my lip to hold back a chuckle. She'd used the same tone and pouty face that Matt did whenever we called him the baby of the family.

"Sorry honey, you'll always be my little baby." Piper responded amusedly, rubbing Lexi's head lovingly as she turned to us and waved her arm invitingly. "Well, come in, come in. the food's all ready and waiting."

"Why thank you." Mom smiled as we entered, following Piper to the dining room. Pictures decorated the walls much like they did at my house and I couldn't help smiling as a looked them over. Many were of the siblings together at various ages and they were always hanging onto each other in one way or another, usually with Warren holding Lexi from behind. There were a few family portraits hanging here and there too, some only bearing the three living in the house while others clearly involved everyone back to Warren's grandparents, though I noticed that Warren and Lexi were the only kids in any of them. Clearly they didn't have any cousins.

But it was a photo set on the wall right by the stairs that demanded my attention. It depicted a little boy that had to be Warren, around seven or eight, his face bright and excited and sitting on the shoulders of an equally happy man that could very well be who Warren will one day grow up to be. The two shared the same dark brown hair, the same skin tone, very similar facial structures, almost everything. The only noticeable difference, besides their age, was their eyes. The man's were a deep brown while Warren's were a dark hazel.

"Yeah, that's my Dad." I jumped at that and whipped my head up to find Warren at the top of the stairs, rubbing a towel through his dripping hair. Clearly he'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Clearly you're your father's son." I responded, smiling lightly. "You look a lot like him."

"Act a lot like him too." Warren responded, chuckling softly as he threw his towel through a doorway before heading down . "Although Mom always says that I have plenty of my adventure junky uncle in me too."

"Well, she's not wrong, Biker Nut." I tried, offering a tentative grin. "You have a thing for adrenaline."

"Heh. You have no idea Bookworm." He grinned back, though I couldn't help but notice a slight strain suddenly appearing on his face, like Dad did when I accidentally hit a soft spot. I couldn't stop myself from wondering if whatever was bothering him had something to do with being a thrill seeker.

_I'll worry about that later._ I decided, pushing it down for now. I wanted to make sure everything was good between us before I started asking him to divulge anything. I needed to know just how far I was permitted to push after what I'd said before. Besides, if he was going to tell me anything, it would be in an a lot more private setting than the hallway and dinner was ready.

"Come on, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Warren said, jerking his head towards the sounds of moving chairs and conversations normally broached when you first meet someone. "And Mom's pizzas freshly cooked are to die for. I don't want your brothers eating our shares on us." He added, his grin growing noticeably bigger and more genuine.

"Good point. The simple fact that it's pizza will have them going nuts before they even take one bite." I nodded, following him along. A warm weight pushed down slightly around my shoulders as we walked and a smile split across my face as I recognised it as his arm. Turning to face him, all my remaining doubts about how he felt about me disappeared as he smiled back, seeming to be enjoying our position as much as I was.

"Oh look, they're brothers in arms again." Hal joked as we entered, the first one to notice us. "About time you two got here. Matt and his new little friend are practically drooling over the food.

"We are not." Matt scowled, sparing Hal a glare before turning back to Lexi. "So I took my red shell and waited until Mario and Donkey Kong were practically touching each other and then boom! I fired it and it hit Donkey Kong who crashed into Mario and beat them both across the finish line."

"That's so cool." Lexi cheered, bouncing in her seat. "We have Mario Kart here too. we'll have to play after dinner. But I get to be Peach."

"Sure, I don't want to be a girl." Matt responded, as if the idea of playing the princess was horrifying, making me laugh. Most girls would have gotten offended by that, but I guess Lexi just took it as less competition at getting her favourite character.

"Hey everyone." Warren smiled as he took a seat, getting a round of hellos in return. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's not a problem sweety." Mom responded warmly. "It gave us time to get to know each other. I'm already planning on joining your mother's book club."

"Great. Just make sure you read Moby Dick real soon." Piper said happily. "Well, let's dig in shall we?"

"Oh yeah, now you're talking." Hal grinned, immediately snatching a slice from every dish, much to my Mom's disapproval, but to Piper's amusement. The rest of us follow suit at a more sedated pace, though after Matt took one bite of his slice, he let out a loud thrilled moan and practically inhaled the rest of it.

"I guess I should say thank you Tom." Piper commented between bites. "Warren's history grades have skyrocketed since he started getting your help. You must be good at your job, I could never get more than a C out of him."

"Well, I do my best to make history come alive." Dad said dramatically, causing me and Hal to groan embarrassedly while all the other kids snorted or outright laughed. "But I think Ben's rewording might have something to do with it as well."

"You're looking much happier today Warren." Mom commented, smiling as he snickered at Dad. "It's good to see. We've all been a little worried about you lately."

"Thank you." Warren muttered appreciatively, but quietly, not quite sure what to say. Whatever was bothering him clearly wasn't over yet and he didn't want to bring it up, but he clearly did appreciate the concern. It only increased my resolve to give him more and make him as happy as I could.

Mom must have seen it too, because she quickly moved on. "I do believe we forgot to say thank you for inviting us over Piper and the meal is delicious. I hope we didn't put you out of anything at all."

"No, it's fine and I'm happy to have you over." Piper responded after swallowing her bite of what I think was a slice of her version of a veggie lovers pizza. "Between my busy schedule, Lexi's sleep over and netball games and Warren forever dropping off the map with his busy life and spontaneous bike rides, it's rare that we're ever all here with guests. It's nice having this little get together. Besides, Warren's been to your place plenty of times and I had yet to even meet Ben. Considering that I've heard more about you than all Warren's other friends put together, I needed some excuse to rectify that." She added with a smile to me and making Warren blush slightly and me smile back. Though, something in what she said struck me as weird. Warren dropped off the map from her too. That was weird, more than once, he'd left me to do something for her. Strange. "I've haven't seen Warren so happy as when he came home and told me he met you since the last time he came home from the Gardens with his father." She added, making Warren blush even harder, hiding himself behind his pizza slice as he took a bite out of it.

"Ben came home bright eyed too." Dad chuckled, making me blush just as much as Warren. It takes less to make me blush then my best friend.

"Yeah, but you and Mom were the ones who practically threw a parade." Hal smirked playfully, nudging Dad. "And then for the rest of the night, you were beaming like he'd become the president and Mom was picking Ben's brain for every little detail he had of Warren and demanding that she meet him. And that's not even mentioning all the photos you guys took when you did finally meet him."

"That reminds me, I'll pay for them of course, but do you think you could have a copy of those made for me?" Piper asked, chuckling along with my parents at their behaviour as I bit down and focused on my sausage and ham coated pizza. "The only picture of Warren's friends I've gotten in years is of him and Marco in the kitchen with Warren laughing at Marco acting like a monkey." I never knew Marco had been here before. All well, it's not worth getting jealous over. Warren just always came to my place. I was a little curious though.

"Not a problem at all. I'll do it for free." Mom replied happily, waving off the cost with a wave of her arm. "I'm a professional photographer. I'll be quite happy to make you copies."

"So what do you do Miss Piper?" Matt asked curiously, dropping his fourth pizza crust onto his plate. I was amazed how fast he'd gotten through them all, most of us were only on our second or third. But then, these pizzas were everything Warren's hype led you to believe.

"You can just call me Piper honey." Piper smiled. "I work for the council as a city planner, helping to design future developments for the city."

"That's so cool!" He cried, beaming up at a chuckling Piper. "Would you be able to have extensions done to the skate park?"

"Possibly, but I specialise more in the transportation networks and gathering the facts from environmental technicians."

"Huh?"

"She focuses on bus routes, trains and how documents how plants, water and air will be affected by new buildings." I answered for her, getting an impressed nod in return.

"Oh." Was Matt's response, looking a little disappointed, though that went away when he picked up a slice of cheese pizza and stared at it like it was a pile of gold.

"Where do you put all that?" Warren asked, smiling in disbelief as he watched Matt engulf a large chunk. "You're like half my size and skinny as, where does it all go?"

"Into the black hole that is his belly." Lexi giggled, giving Matt a mischievous look. Matt in turn sealed his mouth tight to stop the food from flying out as he giggled and nodded his head approvingly in her direction.

"I like her."

It was such an innocent comment. Mom, Dad and Piper found the two of them adorable as they smiled at their new friend. Hal snickered, putting down his pizza just to rub his index fingers together. Warren batted Hal's arm with a shake of his head, but like me, the only other thing he did was grin. It was cute. A moment Mom usually whipped a camera out for. We all chuckled a moment later before moving on, turning the conversation elsewhere as we ate. Didn't want the pizza to grow cold on us, after all.

...

By the time the plates were stacked in the sink, everyone had branched out through the house. Mom insisted that she help Piper with the washing up and last I heard, they were laughing hysterically about some chick flick I didn't care about while Lexi had dragged Matt to the lounge room and turned on the Nintendo. Dad and Hal followed them in and talked about football while Hal pretended that he didn't want to play too. I chuckled as I passed the door to see Matt rolling his eyes and shoving a third remote into his hand while Lexi coaxed Dad into joining in. I followed Warren to his room.

Looking around, I had to admit that it looked a little different from what I was expecting. I'd predicted a lot of professional biker posters decorating the walls, like Hal and his sport cars, a bookshelf full of his Dad's psychology and dirt bike magazines. Instead the walls were decorated with posters of African Animals and photos mostly depicting him with his Dad or Uncle Henry. The only psychology book I could find was sitting on his desk next to an old computer and the small book shelf he had consisted almost entirely of the Narnia series, a few Goosebumps books, a book on African wildlife, another one on dinosaurs and a few comics from the X Men.

"Clean up around here often?" I asked jokingly as I noticed the clothes flopped haphazardly on the floor and the thin layer of dust coating just about everything but the bed. Clearly he hadn't been using much of this stuff lately, though the Voyage of The Dawn Treader was relatively clean on his dresser with a bookmark about three quarters of the way through the book.

"Only when Mom's about to have a panic attack." Warren responded with a grin. "Which is likely to happen any day now."

"I'll bet." I responded, more to delay the awkward silence than anything else. Warren had talked a lot more tonight than he had all week at school and looked far more relaxed and happy, but I could still catch something in his eyes, something lingering and troubling him. he was still a little hesitant to talk to me at times too, like he wasn't sure what to say or what he wanted to say was right. I hated that, I wanted him to feel comfortable around me again. But for that to happen, I'd have to make up for my little stunt on Friday. I had to let him know I was here for him.

_Hopefully he'll let me in._ "Warren, I...I know you don't want to hear me say I'm sorry again, but I am. I'm not going to repeat what I said on the phone, but I do want you to know that if you ever want to talk, I'll be happy to listen."

"Where's that coming from?" He asked, smiling confusedly as he sat down on the bed. I hesitated for a moment, but sat down next him and wrapped my arm around him in the same way he and Hal, when no one else was looking, always did it to me when I needed comfort of reassurance.

"You're much better, but you're not over it yet. Whatever's bugging you." I stated, only getting a calm look in return. "I'm not going to push you to talk to me and I'm not going to take it personally if you refuse to, but, you know, if you want to talk about it, I am here."

We fell into silence again at that as Warren turned away. At first I felt a little disheartened, despite my resolve to stay respectful to his privacy, that he didn't let me in. I knew he probably wouldn't and even if he forgave Friday completely, it didn't mean that I hadn't caused him to recede into his mental walls any.

But then I saw his face turning contemplative, nibbling on his lower lip, an action I noticed he did whenever he was working through something problematic. So I just sat there and waited until he swallowed.

"I hurt a...animal. Really badly." He said thickly, his voice so low that I could barely decipher his words as he stared sadly at the carpet. "In the forest."

"An animal? Did you take it to Cassie's barn?" I asked, though it was more on reflex than anything else. the way he hesitated before saying animal caught my attention. I'd gotten to know him well enough to know that he'd replaced a word and the fact that he would do that made me worry about what it actually was.

"I went to Cassie after it happened, yeah. She took care of it." He nodded, using that same tone. Though again, I couldn't help but notice that something was a bit off about what he said.

"Was she able to help it?" I asked, deciding to just go with it for now and deal with the flags going up in my head later. Might as well get everything he's willing to tell me before I start the mental autopsy.

"It's free now." Was his only response. Another flag.

"I've been overloaded with guilt ever since." He continued, his voice finally losing that thickness to it, though the sadness was still there. "I couldn't function properly, always feeling the guilt, always sad for the animal and hating myself for the pain I'd caused. I could never get my mind off of it. It was even harder when I was around people, especially ones like you or your brother who are full of innocence. It was an innocent creature I hurt so I was always reminded of it. Always saw its agonised face. And I was scared people would find out. I mean, I'm already disgusted and scared of myself, I didn't want to see it on other people's faces, especially not yours, Lexi's or Mom's. But every time I looked at you guys I got a vivid image of it there and again, it made everything I felt worse and I had to run. I'm sorry I hurt you in the process. This is all entirely my fault."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it so much." I said softly, squeezing his shoulder as a few tears started trekking down his nose. "You didn't mean to do it, did you?"

"That's just it. When...when I started, I just didn't care." He answered guiltily, refusing to look at me. "I was just so frustrated at...I don't remember what now," Another flag. " that I couldn't be bothered to think straight. I knew the thing was in my line of fire and I did it anyway. It only registered just what it meant after the poor thing was already moaning on its back. It's why I feel so guilty. Because somewhere inside me is a part of me that is happy and keen to cause pain without a care. I have no idea where it came from and I'm terrified that it's going to happen again."

Wow. No wonder there's a hint of sadness even when he gave us his happiest smiles. I don't need his books and mental knowhow to realise that he's been pushing his happy moments for all their worth and fighting his problems for every minute of it. Even with the flag points I'd noticed telling me I didn't know the whole story, I knew more than enough to explain everything he'd done in the last few weeks. But he thought that I'd hate him for it?

"Warren." I said softly as I grabbed his shoulder closest to me and turned him until he gave in and faced me. "You could tell me that that animal was anything from a bald eagle to a blue whale. You could tell me you just wiped out the last of an entire species. I don't care. It doesn't matter to me what you hurt, how you felt when you did it or what drove you to it. I won't hate you. I'm not disgusted. I'm only worried about you."

"What?" He asked, frowning confusedly, like what I said was completely incomprehensible. "I tell you that I willingly practically kill an innocent creature and your response to that would be 'hey, did you see that game last night'?"

"No, it's are you ok." I answered. "If you were fine after it happened, proud of it, then I'd be disgusted, but you're not. Far from it, you're guilt ridden and grieving for it. You're kind and compassionate by nature, you try to help people be happy. And I don't know how you got so riled up, but I do know that we all get to the point that we want to hit something once in a while. You just had a slip up in restraint. Everyone has lapses in judgment."

"You can forgive me for that?" He asked quietly, not really sure he could believe it. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "You're not scared that..." His face quickly warped into a look of fear as he talked and his voice died on his lips. I almost panicked as he paled, worrying that something was wrong. However, right before I was going to go call out for Piper or Dad, it clicked in my head. He was terrified of where his violent streak had come from.

"You won't hurt me." I stated firmly, looking him dead in the eye. "You can't hurt me."

"You don't-"

"Yes, I do." I cut him off, my voice only growing firmer, more assured. "You care too much about me, Cassie, Marco and your family too much to hurt any of us. Besides, just because this new part to you is there doesn't mean it's going to take over you. We all have our Dark sides you know. The thing is, your good side is the dominant one and now that you've discovered what lurks underneath it, you can learn to control it. Come on War, I trust you. Cassie knows about all this too and she still tries to talk to you too, right?"

"Uh...yeah." He nodded, keeping his head low as he let out a deep breath. When he rose it again, his face radiated with relief and when he smiled at me it was completely genuine, without a hint of what had been there before. I guess Dad was right, he does have his own issues and insecurities, even where I'm involved. It was a very warm feeling that spread through me as I realised that I had neutralised one of his issues just as he always did for me

"Thanks Ben. You're a good friend."

"I've had a good role model." I grinned back as we both fell into light chuckles. I felt proud, a few words and offered shoulder to cry on and it look like a good chunk on weight had just been taken off Warren's shoulders. Hopefully the rest of it would disappear soon. It would if I had anything to say about it.

But for now, I thought it would be best to leave the serious conversations behind.

"Something's missing with this picture." I commented, pretending to think as I looked around the room, Warren watching me curiously. "UH-HUH! Where are the lions?" I asked dramatically, waving my arms around the room. "I see meerkats, giraffes, a cheetah, gazelles and even a pair of buffalo, but you don't have a single lion poster in this African safari. What's up with that?"

"Lions are cliché." Warren responded with a grin. "Everyone uses lions. I wanted to be different. Besides, those are Cape Buffalo, the Widow Maker. Even a pride of lioness won't go near those butt kicking bad boys unless their desperate. The lion finds it place on the cover of my books."

"Blasphemy!" I cried, trying desperately not to laugh at myself along with Warren. "Belittling the mighty lion to book covers that hide each other from sight most of the time. Have you no shame?"

"Nope, apparently I'm shameless." He laughed, the same one I always used to hear when he'd succeeded in making me blush. It was good to hear it again and this time I could laugh heartily along with him.

...

After I finally got him opening up to me, the night wasn't bad at all. A few jokes and teasing eventually turned into a bit of a pillow fight before Hal burst in and demanded we take turns getting creamed by him and the little siblings only to get annoyed when we teamed up and creamed him. One, two finish, although we frequently traded that result back and forth with Matt and Lexi.

"Come on, come!" Lexi shouted as Peach rounded another corner behind Warren's character, Koopa Troopa. "How can a turtle outrun a princess?"

"Princesses aren't known for being athletic sis." Warren grinned, getting a smile back from Lexi. Despite her irritation at falling behind, she'd been smiling every time Warren talked to her. I guessed she'd been missing her old big brother too. It turned to a pout though as I passed the finish line right after Matt and there was no way she could pass Warren in time.

"Sorry sis, guess I..." A sudden jerk and a deep intake of breath cut his words off at that moment, his hand jerking so much that he accidentally knocked his character into the dark abyss under the track.

"Are you ok there dude?" Hal asked frowning as everyone turned Warren's way, each with various degrees of concern or curiosity on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He replied with a shake of his head, looking more or less back to normal. "Just caught my toe nail on the back of my knee. I'll be right back, I just wanna grab a pair of socks, block the nails." He added as he stood up, handing his remote to Lexi so she could get him over the finish line.

"Be back quick." She called happily as she stared proudly at the screen. "Team half-pint needs another victory over team book nuts to break the tie."

"Actually, I think it's time that we headed home." Mom announced, eliciting groans from Matt and Lexi. "Sorry kids, but tomorrow is a school day."

"And there will be other days to play." Dad added before turning to Piper. "Why don't your family come spend dinner at our place next Sunday? Hal will no doubt be off on a date, but the rest of us would love your company."

"That's right, and we do owe you a good meal." Mom agreed with an encouraging look.

"We'd love to, right kids?" Piper said, tilting her head to Warren and Lexi.

"Do you even have to ask?" Warren responded softly while Lexi amused us by jumping up and down and saying yes repeatedly.

"Our little siblings will be attached at the hip if before long." I muttered beside Warren, getting a snort in return.

"Should I start rehearsing the protective big brother lines now or wait till they hit puberty?" He asked, making me smirk as I elbowed him. He had a point though, Lexi was the first girl Matt had shown any interest in talking to and here they were, practically best friends in one night, just like me and Warren. They very well could end up together.

"Well thank you for having us over tonight. It was a wonderful night." Mom smiled as we made it to the front door.

"Yeah, thank you for the pizzas Piper." Matt beamed up at her as Hal and I nodded smiled appreciatively respectively. "And see you at school tomorrow Lexi."

"You bet Matty." Lexi Laughed as Matt pouted. Matt didn't like the y on his name and Lexi had used it to tease him a few times throughout the night. It was a little strange that he hadn't yelled at her to cut it out, but maybe he was just doing the best behaviour thing.

"See ya tomorrow Be...aaauugghhh!" Warren started, only to get cut off by a yawn and started rubbing his eyes. "Wow, suddenly I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Night all."

"But it's only eight thirty!" Hal cried in sheer disbelief. "What self-respecting teenager goes to bed before ten thirty minimum?"

"A tired one." Warren said flatly before giving us a small smile. "It was nice see you all."

"You too Son." Dad returned warmly. "Goodnight everyone."

"Bye." Everyone started saying at once before we headed for our car. Piper and Lexi stayed out to wave, but Warren had already headed in. A little strange for Warren, but I didn't think anything of it.

I probably never would have either if it wasn't for the fact that I noticed my wrist was bare when I opened the car door. I came over wearing the watch Mom and Dad had given me for my birthday last year. It was weird I hadn't noticed it missing before now, I never took it off.

"I'll be right back, my watch fell off inside." I called, holding up my wrist for emphasis before running back in. Checked the lounge room. Nope. The dining room maybe? No sign of it. Then the only place I could have left it was in Warren's room.

Heading up the stairs to find his door closed, I raised my hand to knock...

"Seriously? I was expecting Jake to march over and scold me, not set up a raid." His voice was so soft and muffled that I nearly didn't hear it, but it still stopped me short. "How many of her people are we saving?" He asked. I didn't hear the reply, so I guessed he must of been talking on a phone. Maybe his jerk in the lounge room was actually to a cell phone vibrating? But wait, saving people? I frowned at that. What was he up to?

"_She_ wants that place destroyed? Oh, this must be real bad...Ok, good thing I can grow feathers now...yeah, yeah, I know you hate golden eagles, get over it Tobias."

_Ok, this is too weird._ I thought, having enough. Confused, curious and a little panicked about the possibilities implied by what I'd just heard, I knocked on the door a couple of times and slowly opened it.

"Hey Warren?" I called casually as I looked in, trying to normal, as if I hadn't heard anything about rescues, destruction and growing feathers. Spotting Warren next to the open window, I watched as he jumped and flung his arm behind his back as he whipped around to face me, blocking my view of outside as the flapping of wings hit my ears. Normally I'd find it strange that he'd changed into bike shorts and a tight shirt when he'd claimed he was going to bed, but it was the arm he hid that really caught my attention. He hadn't quite swung it around quick enough and I'd caught a very detailed glimpse of shrinking into his skin, becoming tattoos and fading. But again, I pretended not to notice, albeit this time it took a lot more effort to keep it casual.

"Interesting pyjamas." I grinned, focusing on how I would have acted if I hadn't heard or seen anything. If I pretended to myself that nothing was out of the ordinary, it would be easier to hold the charade.

"Yeah well, I've been using the shorts in place of my boxers." He muttered, sounding a little embarrassed. "I've been neglecting to take my clothes to the laundry."

"I noticed." I snorted, waving my arms around his room for emphasis. "Sorry to barge in, but I think I left my...watch on your bed." I stated as I noticed it gleaming in the light from the hallway on the end of his bed. It must have fallen off when we were throwing pillows at each other.

"It's fine." Warren shrugged a little too casually, a slightly nervous smile planted on his face. "God knows your sense of timing sucks without it."

"Yeah, no kidding. I'd be late to my own funeral." I laughed as I strapped it back on, ignoring the proof of what he'd just said that occurred a single minute before. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"See ya Ben." He responded with another yawn, though this time it seemed considerably faker to me. So did the one before now that I was thinking about it. Waving, I closed his door behind me and practically ran back down the stairs and out to the car, only stopping to say bye to Piper and Lexi again.

My family talked constantly as the car started off and headed for home, talking about everything from how pleasant the night had been, to Hal's next football game, but I stayed quiet and spent the whole ride staring out my window. Contemplating everything I'd learned tonight.

Whoever Warren was talking to was taking him on a raid to save people and possible torch a building. That alone was enough to cause panic and confusion. It sounded like terrorist or vigilante stuff. But it filled in the blanks where my mind had put up flags in Warren's confession. Whatever Warren attacked, it wasn't just an animal. It was probably human, which would explain why he was so distraught about hurting it. He or she probably was an innocent bystander that got caught in whatever Warren had been dragged into. And they were probably...dead. I swallowed hard at that. I didn't want to believe it and I couldn't see how it was possible for the biker nut to kill anyone. But it was what all the signs were adding up to. And he remembered exactly what got him there, to do it. He just either couldn't or wouldn't tell me. Meaning it probably wasn't anything good. And Cassie was in on it too.

His Mom said that he had a habit of dropping off the map. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but more than once he'd told me he had to go because his mother wanted him. Which means he's been lying about his activities on both sides.

And then there were the feathers. I know I hadn't imagined them, they'd shrunk right into his skin. And it was only emphasised by the fact that I caught two large, dark birds that were definitely not owls flying off at different times as we drove away, brown feathers matching the colour of those on Warren flashing clearly as the second, bigger one past by a street light. So either I was ready for a stay at the mental hospital or my best friend had turned into an eagle and taken off to attack and rescue people.

_The question is what do I do with this information?_ I asked myself, frowning hard. Telling someone was the first thing that came to mind, but I immediate berated myself for even thinking it. No one would believe me even if I did without proof and would ship to loony bin within the hour. Besides, I didn't know the whole story. And I still believed that Warren was a good person.

He was my friend. Even if he was doing something bad, he clearly hated it. His breakdown was proof that whatever happened went against his nature. He could have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and was forced into something. Maybe he was blackmailed. I haven't got the slightest idea how he'd managed to _turn into a bird_, but I hadn't heard of any deaths by eagles or rampaging beasts recently. Not since a bunch of elephants and rhinos stampeded through a resort over in the city nearly two months ago. Wait...

_Is it the same group?_ I could help but wonder at that. If I was right than there were others who could turn into animals. They had to be connected, it was the only explanation, both for Warren and for a bunch of super powerful African animals attacking a resort coming from and leaving through the ocean. _Which means that they can probably turn into other animals too._

This was INSANE! It's not possible for people to turn into animals. Yet here we were, I saw the proof that it's happening. So what do I do? Even if I got proof and tried to help Warren get away from whatever might be forcing him into whatever mess he's in, anyone who believed me would lock him up as a test subject and do who knows what to him!

_I need to find out more._ I decided, shaking my head before staring out the window. _I need to find out what it is they're doing, how Warren got involved and how they manage to shapeshift, all of it. Then I'll figure out what to do about._ Staring up at the sky as we reached our home, I steeled my resolve. One way or another, I was going to help Warren. He was a good guy and I trusted him completely, even now. If I was right about Cassie being involved too, then it couldn't be anything too evil, she couldn't stand hurting a fly. Maybe they'd gone eco-activist or something? Either way, if I had to, I was going to save him, both of them, whether it be from whoever he was talking to or themselves.

That was a promise.


	23. The Spies Part 9

**The Spies Part 9**

**Warren**

Let me tell you something. Flying during the day? Awesome. Flying at night? Back breaking work.

The thermals were long gone by now and the cold breeze wasn't nearly strong enough to help me out, so I had to power flap for every inch of sky I crossed and while the defibrillator didn't bother me much when I was riding thermals, its resistance had me looking like a drunk driver at night. Tobias had taken to flying a good twenty feet above me just to make sure that I didn't crash into him. Again.

/I don't think that we should tell Jake about that little incident./ Tobias said hesitantly, the first time he'd talked since we'd taken off. /He's a little...overstressed as it is./

/Don't worry, I'm keeping my mouth shut./ I agreed. That was far too close. If Ben had come in just a few seconds later I wouldn't have had any chance to hide the feathers, they were about to sprout all over my body. I'm amazed he didn't catch the ones on my arm as it was. /Of all the times for Ben to actually lose and track down the watch that's practically glued to his wrist, he chose tonight. Of course, if you weren't so pushy to get me moving.../

/Alright, alright, I know, wait until your guests disappear./ He butted in, though he seemed more annoyed at the situation than me. /Even when I did finally get you, who knew he'd come back in?/

/Fair enough./ I sighed, glaring more than eagles usually do as my left wing hitched again. /At least he didn't notice the pillows I shoved under the covers./

/Yeah. That's a little strange actually./ He mused as he banked a little to the right and over the river, following it up as I did the same. /All well, I guess he was just focusing on his watch too much. So you guys really are all good again? No more issues?/

/Yeah. We're great./ I responded distractedly as I thought over the night. Specifically the conversation in my room. I'd taken a big risk with that one, though only with Ben's opinion of me and not to the team for once. I'd made sure that nothing alien was involved. Even if he thinks there's more to it, he'll probably just think I murdered a human. Not that I want him thinking that, but for the sake of the team, it beats the alternative. But it all paid off. I opened up to him and he looked past my faults. He still cared about me and just wanted to help me. I couldn't have ever imagined just how good and happy that made me feel.

And he still trusted me not to hurt him. Even when I voiced a fear I hadn't even realised I had. A fear that talking to him helped me discover. The reason that my emotions were still slipping from my control, why everything I'd felt from killing the tree guy was amplified. I was afraid of myself. Of what allowed me to kill uncaringly in the first place.

/Are you ok?/ Tobias asked, slightly worried. /That wasn't the 'my world is awesome again' kind of attitude I was expecting./

/Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking./ I replied, pulling my head out of the clouds and into the trees as I flopped to my left again. I didn't really want to tell Tobias just how much I'd told Ben. /And flying at night sucks./ I added irritably, hoping to change the subject.

/Yeah, makes you wish that you could morph a night flyer like a bat or an owl doesn't it?/ He agreed, dipping down low. /Doesn't matter for you now though, we're here./

Considering my sight would have been better if I had lousy human eyes in the dark, I took his word for it and followed him through the tree branches, hoping that I didn't smack into one. A squawk left my beak as my hitching wing sent me off kilter and resulted in it crashing right through a group of thin sticks, but other than that I was happy to find that I made it into a clearing unscathed.

True to Tobias' word, the others were all already there, though none of the Animorphs looked too comfortable. With the varying emotions involving David, Ax and me, everyone was tense and either glaring at someone or preparing themselves to break up a fight. Only Toby and her Hork-Bajir seemed calm, though most of her people were clearly confused as to what was going on and a little unsure on what to do.

"You guys are late." Rachel commented as I demorphed, raising an eyebrow. "We've been waiting a good while. I would have thought Warren would be keener for this."

/Ben's family was still there when I got to his place./ Tobias responded for me, seeing as I'd reached the point in morphing where conversation was impossible. /We...had to wait until they left to head out./

"They only left so early because it's a school night and Matt's only eight. And it's not my fault Jake double booked my night on me." I added before the others could catch Tobias' slight hesitation. It felt funny coming out of half formed lips and sounded croaky and garbled, but I think they all understood. "So what's your plan fearless leader?" I asked as the last of my changes, in this case my feet, were completed, turning my full attention to him. I really wanted to make it clear that I was listening to orders tonight.

"Actually, it's Toby's plan." Jake replied, pointing his thumb at the Hork-Bajir in question before directing the conversation to everyone. "We're going to split into small groups and ambush the Yeerks' scouts surrounding the base. It's protected by an energy shield as strong as a Blade Ship's, so don't get any ideas about infiltration tonight. In fact, most of us won't even see the base."

"Huh? If we're not infiltrating it and the patrols are out as far from it as five miles, why would any of us get near it at all?" Cassie asked confusedly.

"Because we still need to check it out if we want to deal with it another time." Jake answered calmly. His face didn't look it though. Something was up about this place. Judging from the look Cassie was displaying, she'd noticed his concern too.

"Jake and I both believe that Ax and David should observe its location and determine any way of getting through." Toby stepped up. "We believe that their different styles and types of knowledge combined might give us a way to counter the problem the shield represents.

/I might be able to, but what makes you think he can?/ Ax asked, sounding unsure whether to be indignant or distrustful. He was after all technically 'belittled' into being deemed David's equal, not his intellectual superior.

"He's basically a human trained spy. That provides a different outlook from yours. Between you two, we should be able to catch whatever one of you would miss and come up with a plan." Jake responded patiently, earning a very disgruntled one from Ax and a smug one from David as he nodded while the others looked a little annoyed. Cassie and I on the other hand were both grinning. Jake was making an effort to show David the respect and understanding of his skills he showed the rest of us. Trying to resolve the lingering issues they had with each other. A good step if we wanted David to work with the team properly this time.

"So Ax and David will be the group getting in close?" Rachel asked, seeming a little disappointed that she wasn't getting to blow through it.

"No." Jake shook his head.

"If we want to get within visual range without detection then we have to ensure that our teams work well and effectively with each other. The issues between Ax and David may cause too much of a strain." Toby stated. "Aximili and David's Animorph partners will be Tobias and Warren respectively, both of which work perfectly fine with their partner."

/You feel it is wise to trust those two together, even after what they have already done?/ Ax snapped. I was getting annoyed. One, I have a name and two, he was talking like we weren't even there. However, this time I just took a deep breath and calmed myself, ignoring the relieved looks Cassie and Marco were shooting me before turning their worried and wary ones respectively to David.

"Do you feel that you and I would make better partners Ax?" I asked emotionlessly, causing all of the other Animorphs to tense, despite how they'd reacted to me moments before. They must have interpreted that I was going to rage again and after today I couldn't blame them. "Or that Rachel would be well suited for David?"

/No. I believe you should be...partnered with Marco and he be partnered with Prince Jake./ Ax stated, not quite hiding the seething rage in his voice.

"Jake and David haven't developed the trust or the ability to work together properly yet and pulling Jake away with David puts too many of our big guns in one place." My voice remained just the same as it was before. I, unlike Ax, only intended to be factual, not hostile. Ax' remarks still stung like hell, but at the same time I still felt guilty about what I did and said. The two feelings had cancelled each other out and left me feeling pretty neutral towards him at the moment. Not exactly the way I'd want to get to that point with him again, but I was still comfortable with the result. "I work better with David than anyone. We are a very affective team."

"I want them together Ax." Jake stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. Ax snorted slightly and refused to look at anyone, but he didn't take it any further. He was loyal to Jake and accepted his decisions.

That only made me feel bad about what I'd said earlier again.

"Father and I will be in their group." Toby informed us, clearly wanting to remove the tension. "In addition, of the ten Hork-Bajir already positioned scouting the area, our group will rendezvous with four of them. Even in the unlikely chance that they wish to do something...over the top, there will be plenty of us there to talk them out of it."

"We no need to worry. Toby will fix Warren." Jara added happily, beaming down at me. "Warren in good hands."

"Toby's going to fix me?" I blinked, tilting my head to the left. Did I miss something?

"I was hoping that we could talk during the raid, if it is ok with you young warrior." Toby explained, sparing her father an exasperated, but affectionate look. "Your friends are very worried about you and I believe that I can help you resolve your problems."

"Ok. It's worth a shot." I nodded, furrowing my brow. How was she supposed to help me? She sounded so sure that she could and the look she gave me exuded understanding and wisdom. But then, she had helped me with my fears before. I remembered the day we fought our last raid together. She'd understood exactly how I felt without a word from me and knew exactly what to say to restore my confidence. I admired her greatly for it, it was the psychological talent that I hoped that I'd develop some day. Maybe she could straighten out my head again. Heck, this time two blonds had already done a huge chunk of the work, this should be a breeze for someone like Toby.

"Ok, now that that's settled, let's move on to the rest of this." Jake called, gathering us all around a makeshift map of the area in the dirt. "Each of the other three groups will have three Hork-Bajir to begin with and will meet up with two others along their set trails. Toby's team will bring home six captives while the others will bring home five. The two teams heading up to the compound should hold back their attacks until they're on their way back to camp so as not to draw any suspicion to your areas until your scouting job is done. Even if you don't them all before you're forced to leave the area, it's still better than not getting the information at all. Ax and Tobias, you two will take this route here." He stated, pointing to the most southern west side before moving his pointing stick to the next one, slightly further west. "Cassie and Marco will take this one. Rachel and I will take this one." He went on, the third route pointing more northern than the first two. "This route's the most direct path to the path that leads down an incline to the base and has the most activity, which is why we'll be taking it. If we're lucky, we might be able to snag a couple extra prisoners while we're there. Toby's group will take the northwest route."

"Both the most northern and southern routes end in an elevated area full of bushes and trees overlooking the base and are within its cloaking field." Toby stated, pointing at each end point. "No patrols have ever been seen in these areas either, so they are perfect positions for reconnaissance missions."

"Sounds like a good plan." David admitted, albeit slightly grudgingly, crossing his arms. "Those end points would make good sniping positions whenever we attack this place too, if what you said is true."

"We can think about shooting people later." Marco rolled his eyes. "The primary objective of this mission is to subtly grab Horks and get out unseen."

"I'm fully aware of that." David snapped back, dropping his arms as he clenched his fists. "I was just making a comment."

"Sure. Then you'll pull a sniper rifle out of your backpack." Marco retorted, somewhat amusedly.

"Can't. Didn't bring it with me."

"Wait, you actually have one?" Rachel cried. Judging from her face, I couldn't tell what she felt more, shock or excitement. Though Cassie didn't exactly look thrilled beside her. "That's one toy that could really come in handy."

"And a fact that we can explore later." Jake interrupted, giving all three of them a firm look. "I for one would like to end up back in bed before the sun comes up, so let's get moving. The Hork-Bajir will guide us through our routes. Let's move out people."

Beside me, Cassie had already started morphing and was well on her way to wolf and Ax and Tobias, not needing morph time, were already on their way with their Hork-Bajir trio.

Scowling once more at Marco, David turned and headed after Toby while Jara and I followed close behind. With a fast pace set by the seven foot blade slingers, we quickly lost sight of the others.

"You morph me?" Jara asked as we walked, surprising me as he offered me his hand. "Hork-Bajir move quicker, blend in with enemy too. It better for trip to base."

"You sure you don't mind?" I asked, slowly raising my hand. A flash from acquiring Ax had chosen that moment to cross my mind and made me hesitate. I wasn't making that mistake with an ally again.

"I sure. Jara trust friend Warren." Jara beamed, taking my hand in his carefully, so as not to scratch me. Smiling up at him gratefully, I took him up on his offer and concentrated, stopping our pace momentarily as he fell into the trance and the warm, tingling sensation of a very powerful, amazing creature's DNA becoming a part of my own crossed my hand.

"You need Jara touch too?" Jara asked, turning to David as he came back to his senses.

"No. Thanks anyway." He shook his head, physically trying not to be rude. New look on things or not, it was pretty clear that David still wasn't too fond of anyone who wasn't human and it was with an army of Hork-Bajir that the Yeerks tore his old life apart, so I guess the attempt at being polite was any of us could expect from him. "I already have a Hork-Bajir morph."

"Oh. Ok." Jara shrugged happily. I couldn't help but grin up at him. I loved hanging out with free Hork-Bajir, their childlike wonder and happy, peaceful natures were very infectious. They were great company.

And now I was finally about to become one. Putting his backpack down, David and I gave ourselves a little room and concentrated on the bladed forms. Horns grew from my head and my feet grew bigger, my toes fusing together and reshaping to form the T-rex styled feet. my skin grew harder and rougher as I grew, reminding me of the Komodo dragon. However, the similarity was quickly forgotten as a my lips hardened in grew out into a beak around the same time the squelching sensation of my organs warping themselves met my ears, joining the constant sounds of my bones stretching and hardening. Though admittedly, it did still sound better than it felt. I almost lost my balance and crashed into the ground as my neck grew longer and my head started reshaping into a Hork-Bajir's skull, but this time around I was saved by my tailbone growing out of my body. My eyesight dimmed a bit, not a good thing when it was already dark, but my ears more than made up for it. They weren't nearly as good as the eagle's but they were at least on par with most of my other morphs.

I could have actually passed for a dinosaur. Unlike David, who'd sprouted blades randomly throughout the morph, all I had gotten so far was the horns. It wasn't until every other change was finished that all the blades sprouted out of my limbs at once. It was pretty cool to watch, but I couldn't help but notice it was a little symbolic. I'd just gone from a fairly harmless creature to a lethal weapon. Kind of like the transition I'd made recently.

That was all forgotten though when the instincts came to life. I couldn't help but sink into them, enjoy the gentle, curious nature. I liked this morph, it reminded me of the peacefulness of the giraffe's mind, something I hadn't felt in a while. I'd only been morphing carnivorous creatures lately, trying to reassure myself that aggression was ok and get lost in their dominating minds. But I think this was what I needed right now. It felt good, right. A good reminder that there was more to me than aggression.

"We must move now." Toby stated, stepping up right in front of me. Shaking my head, I think I did the Hork-Bajir equivalent of blushing as I realised just how long I'd let myself go inside my head and followed after her towards a tree.

Walking right up to it, I watched in amazement as Toby scaled it with speed comparable to a monkey, using her wrist blades and clawed toes to create small nicks to cling onto. It practically looked like she was running on air, without her so much as touching a branch until she jumped onto on halfway up the tree.

"That was so cool." I exclaimed, startled by my gruff, guttural voice. It felt funny talking with a beaklike mouth. Like it was perfectly capable of talking, but it was made for different sounds, struggling a little to pronounce English words. Makes sense, considering the Hork-Bajir's native tongue is a lot less complex.

Toby grinned down at me as Jara followed her up in the exact same way. "Glad to impress you young warrior. Now won't you two come up? The action comes naturally to Hork-Bajir, so even you two should find it easy enough."

David seemed to take that as a challenge, for before I could blink he was running at the tree. His climb was a lot more sloppy than the others' but they were right, he still made it up to them without any problems and that was all the encouragement I needed to follow. Taking a running start like David, I let the Hork's instincts take over and amazed myself as I scaled the tree with ease and speed far beyond any human could hope to accomplish. What was more, the Hork-Bajir knew just how to do it without any danger of falling and without doing any actual damage to the tree. For a slower minded creature, this morph's brain was absolutely remarkable.

Satisfied with our actions, Toby nodded once and took off, leaping from one branch and onto another, motioning for us to follow. Letting the animal instincts take over, I leapt after her with David and Jara coming a few seconds behind me, and repeated the process from tree to tree. Hork-Bajir can run a fair bit faster than humans, but in the trees, our speed nearly doubled. It was pretty fun to be honest. Though we weren't as graceful or flexible and weighed a fair bit more, we jumped and swung through the trees as fast as monkeys and with absolutely no fear of falling. The Hork-Bajir mind knew exactly what branches to step on, exactly when to jump, when to grab hold or dig its blades into the bark. It was simply awesome. If Hork-Bajir had wings, this would be the perfect morph. Strong, athletic and with a confident, but gentle mind. If they were human I'd claim that they were the best of mankind, low intellect be damned. High intellect only seems to cause more trouble anyway.

"It would be wise to separate into two pairs here." Toby called after what was probably half an hour of tree hopping. "We are getting closer to the structure and the closer we get, the more Controllers will be in the area. Two will be harder to spot than four."

/That and you want Warren alone for ten minutes./ David responded smartly, clearly not thrilled with the idea.

"Yes, but as you said, it will not be for a long period of time. And father is very pleasant company if you open up to him."

I'm not good at reading Hork-Bajir expressions, but David still didn't seem all that cheery. All the same, he didn't argue as he followed Jara to a tree to the left and shot off into the forest while we continued moving more or less straight ahead.

"You have come a long way from what Jake told me." Toby started as we climbed higher up the trees so as to prevent ourselves from being overheard. Nothing else was said for a moment as a rustling heralded the arrival of a pair of Controllers, each wielding a Dracon beam in addition to their blades. We held perfectly still as they passed by, barely even breathing. It would have been so easy to take them down. They passed right under our tree and we got a clear line to them as they did. We could have jumped down and crushed them into the ground. They'd survive it and then we'd just have to knock them out.

But no. I wasn't sure I wanted to cause that much unnecessary pain to the hosts. Besides, to complete our recon mission, we'd have to leave them there, where they could easily wake up or be discovered by other controllers before we got back. for this raid to work right, we had to get in and out unnoticed. No eye catching explosions or anything tonight. Instead, we held our position until they were out of our hearing range before moving on.

"The alien creature, is not disturbing you anymore." It wasn't a question. It was pretty freaky how she spoke with such certainty considering that we'd never spoken about this before now.

/Not any more than the thought of killing anything else./ I said calmly, never slowing my pace. /I still feel bad that it happened, but it was something that had to happen. Something that will happen again. And though it's not the way I want to do it, I still gave it freedom. I'll never forget it or stop feeling bad about it, but it's not a controlling emotion anymore. Which is great, except.../

"That resolution left you without any distractions from the bigger problem." She finished for me, surprising me with her knowing tone again. Was she seeing the future or was she reading my mind? "You're afraid."

/Yeah./ I nodded, sighing deeply as she stopped and turned to face me. /I'm afraid that there's a monster inside me. That drive to kill came from in me. Ben called it my dark side. That alone terrifies me, leaves me scared of just how much I'm capable of, but what's even scarier is that it was there and I never knew it existed. How could I not know that a part of me could kill without remorse and be so driven to do it?/

"You were aware." Toby responded. That startled me so much that she had to grab me just to stop me from falling out of the tree.

"What do you mean?" I cried, my widening and clamping a hand over my beak as I realised I'd spoken and shouted through it. /I never knew I had that kind of a killer in me. I always thought I was more like my dad. the opposite of a cold hearted killer./

"You are." She answered soothingly, placing her forehead harmlessly against mine. Apparently it was a comforting technique, as my Hork-Bajir instincts turned calm and soothing, settling me down. "But everyone has that killing instinct inside them, to varying degrees. Whether you are a herbivore, carnivore or an omnivore, ultimately something has to die for you to live. We all eat living things and need to protect ourselves from other living things. The very part of you that allows you to fight, no matter the reason, is that dark part of you and that part of a living being is pure violence. Whether you are comfortable killing or not depends on how strong the other parts of your personality, such as your sense of morality, are in comparison."

/So then how did I turn into that killer? What made my other attributes submit so much?/ I asked. I couldn't figure that part out. Everything Toby said made sense, but if she was right and it was always there and active, how did it suddenly dominate me? and what would stop it from happening again?

"It didn't not exactly the way you're thinking anyway. Subconsciously, you chose for it to happen." It was a good thing we'd stopped moving, because the was no way I'd reach another branch at that moment. My whole body tensed and froze and my hearts accelerated. If I'd been human I would have paled ghost white at that one. All function stopped as what she said hit home. I made it happen willingly.

"You know how the mind works young warrior. When something has to be done, as much as you don't want it to, your mind activates defence mechanisms to shield you from what must not intervene until it is over. In this case, it was amplified by a need to prove yourself as well as protect your people. But your mind only did this because you had determined this creature a serious threat to your own kind. Your kind are very protective of your own, any threat had to be removed. This instinct is especially strong in people like you, you strive to help people be happy and risk yourself to help others. But if you need proof that you are no monster, you need only look at your reaction when the job was done. When your defence mechanisms ran their course. You felt remorse, regret and guilt. you wanted to save it, but knew you couldn't.

"Warren, you must embrace this part of you if you wish to help in this war." Toby stated, looking me right in the eye. "Once you do, there will be nothing to fear. You will have full control over it. You are still having aggressive responses because you're fighting it, not letting it slip into its place. It has to go somewhere and situations like the assault on Ax are the result. Accept it as a part of you and you will become a much stronger person than you ever were before. I promise, you will not lose any of your kindness."

/You think so?/ I asked, albeit hesitantly. To willingly take in a part of me like that, I was still scared of what I could become. But their wasn't the slightest bit of doubt in Toby's eyes, she _knew_ that I'd still be me.

"The kinder a person is, the harder war is for them. The kinder the person, the more they are forced to change and many break. Cassie and Tobias are examples of this." She stated. "Both were forced to see the darker sides of their natures and broke in their own ways, just as you did. Cassie tried to pull away completely from the war and Tobias' subconscious tortured him by envisioning himself as his own prey to be killed. However, when they embraced their darker natures and understood the need for them, they became much stronger and better people. I accepted my darker half very early on and I understand that I never could have led my people so well if I had not. We can only reach our greatest points when every part of ourselves is brought into place. You are stronger than you think you are. Your good side will remain dominant. You just need to have faith in yourself."

It was all true. Cassie had told me her story and Tobias had talked to me about his after the lawyer fiasco. I knew they were still as good as ever, but...better. like they'd reached a new level and completely accepted themselves and what they did. And everything Toby had said reminded me of a quote I couldn't remember the source of. When we reach our darkest hour, our greatest strength is discovered. Could I do it?

Toby seemed satisfied with our conversation, for she gave me one last smile before starting off again, with me following close behind. However, I was still thinking it all over and comparing what she said to what I knew. My first battle at the pool, lashing out at that Taxxon helping to enslave innocent people. Attacking the Hork-Bajir at the safe house, determined to protect my friends and save David's family. Willingly coming back to the fight, not for the joy of killing, but to save everyone I could. The fight against Visser Three, feeling bad for the lives I killed, but determined and proud to be helping my friends, helping save Bek. Running into a warzone solely to save Bek. Killing the tree guy and stopping them from being brought here by the dozens. As I thought that one over, I remembered that I did it for more than just humans, but for its own kind too. If they weren't brought here, then they wouldn't have to be hunted down and killed. On their own world or worlds where they don't blend in, they're less of a threat and our side can focus more on saving them rather than being in our position where they couldn't take any chances. Then there was that blow to the Sharing.

That was the key point here. the more I thought about that one, the more I realised just what Toby was talking about. The very same part of me that allowed me to kill allowed that act of aggression, but it was controlled. Uncontrolled, I would have just followed David to the bowels of the Yeerk Pool and laid waste to it, killed every controller I saw. Instead, we aggressively attacked a building and really hurt the Yeerks, but didn't actually hurt anyone. My aggression and morality came into play equally, allowing me to do something that I never could have done before.

_I don't need to be afraid._ I realised. Toby was right. Ben was right. David was right. Face it, embrace it and have faith in myself. I wasn't a monster. I was human. I was me. The boy that was determined to make his Dad proud and help people as best he could.

/I'm a fighter./ I stated firmly, drawing Toby's attention as I jumped as high as I could and landed firmly on the thickest branch I could see. /I'm a defender, a rebel, an Animorph, a human. To be me, I have to be good and bad. So I'll be bad for the right reasons. I'm not going to be afraid of myself anymore, for despite it all, I choose who I am. And I choose to be the fighter. The one who fights and sacrifices for others, so they don't have to. This is me, the good, the bad, all of it/

"Well said young warrior." Toby said proudly with a nod. "And congratulations. The hardest battle you will ever face is facing yourself and have succeeded. Now, let us make haste. I assume David will be getting rather impatient waiting for your return."

Chuckling, I nodded in agreement and followed her, moving much faster than we had before. It was a lot more fun now too. It's funny how a single moment's epiphany can take the world's weight right off your shoulders. I finally felt free, as free as I did riding the thermals. And it was all because of Toby, Ben and David, each one helping me in their own w...

That thought was never concluded, for it was at that moment that another sudden realisation had struck, sending what felt like an electric shock right through my system. David. He'd been watching us for a while. He knew what I was going through. Which meant he lied. He knew all about Ben, but claimed to know nothing. Then he showed up right as my mental state hit its peak and suggested a plan to resolve my guilt. One that I'd never have agreed to at all. I almost did agree to the pool, only stopping because of the level of danger and the absence of the others. I was still desperate enough between my guilt and need to save Ben from the Sharing that I jumped at another version of his plan though.

He'd tried nearly constantly to help me recover since reappearing but the simple fact was that he deliberately waited until I was putty in his hands. He aimed to help me, but at the same time manipulate me. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about him at that moment, but I did know one thing: I don't like being used and he was getting a piece of my mind when this was all over.


	24. The Spies Part 10

**AN: **Sorry readers, this was the last finished chapter waiting in the wings. updates will no doubt slow down now.

* * *

><p><strong>The Spies Part 10<strong>

The trip was basically made in silence as we met back up with David and Jara Hamee, something that came in handy considering how many times a Hork-Bajir patrol crossed our path. David tried to start conversations as soon as we reunited, but I either gave him a non-committed, one word answer or ignore him entirely. Probably not the best time for me to be treating him like that, but I wasn't sure that I could stay civilised with him if we got talking right then and an argument would _not_ be good for a stealth mission.

As we got close to the complex, Toby held us up and pointed to her ears. Catching on fast, David and I both close our eyes and strained our hearing, trying to catch every noise around us for signs of controllers. A few hooting owls drew my attention, along with a the rustling leaves that revealed a raccoon as I reopened my eyes and a number of small creatures, but I could find a single sign of anything near our size and shook my head, David and Jara following suit a moment later.

Nodding, Toby pointed to the ground and jumped right out of the tree, landing on her feet. I could only watch on for a moment in amazement as she continued on her way with her father following close behind, completely unphased. It was a two story drop and they didn't even flinch at the impact of the landing! David seemed impressed too, though he proved much more keen to try it himself, landing just as casually as they did. Deciding that I really needed to learn about all of the advantages this new form came with, I jumped down after them and was astounded to find that I could land and walk away just as easily as they could, like I'd only dropped to feet, not two stories.

With a much slower pace, we moved from tree trunk to tree trunk, using them as cover, our progress completed uninterrupted. That is, until we were all brought to a sudden, tense halt as a Hork-Bajir literally dropped right before us.

"Seer Toby!" She cried quietly, but insistently, eyeing David warily as his wrist blades shot up.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so deep mother." Toby stated, releasing a large breath herself as David lowered his arms, though he still looked ready for action at any moment. That had to be the first time I'd seen Toby anything other than calm and serene. It was actually kind of weird, but amusing at the same time.

"This place very dangerous. You no come here without more help." The Hork-Bajir, who had to be Ket Halpak, replied protectively, but affectionately, much like my own mother tended to talk to me. "This place safe. Yeerks been. Not come back for while."

/Good, then I can get down to scoping this place out./ David responded, picking up his pace without a care for subtlety. Not that I blamed him, after all, being this close to a major Yeerk base, surrounded by who could really be sure how many Hork-Bajir Controllers and being so separated from the rest of the team had me squirming more than I was willing to admit. It only took a few moments of running for us to reach a point where the ground started a slight incline.

"We will stay back and watch out for Controllers." Toby stated, holding us up as she stopped right where the trees started to noticeably thin out. "It is best that we keep the advantage of surprise against any scouts that will soon come and a group of Hork-Bajir standing on that ledge may draw attention from the base. You best demorph as you approach and stay low to the ground. Two humans are much harder to spot."

/Well duh./ David's unimpressed remark almost had me snapping right there as we moved on, albeit at a much slower and more wobbly pace as our bodies started shrinking. Toby was only trying to help us stay safe, what she said didn't call for his attitude. It was a little obvious, but hey, staying as a Hork-Bajir had its advantages too, especially in the middle of a _forest_.

Stumbling as my tail receded, I tripped over a small rock, but it was fine by me. I continued on crawling as the last of the trees were replaced by a grass and dirt before they seemed to start again. shifting the back pack as his form continued to grow more and more human, David followed my example right as we were about to reach the next set of trees. Only instead of his raised hand leaning on the next trunk, it fell right through it.

"W-wha?"

"Looks like we found the hologram." I muttered shortly, pushing past him and straight through. The trees and land critters that had taken up all the land I could see only one second before disappeared in an instant and left me freezing in my tracks, dropping my jaw. I thought this ledge was just a small cliff, a natural creation of nature that might have gained a slightly bigger drop when cloaked Bug Fighters had blasted the area flat and clear of plants. However, what I'd found was an enormous hole.

The structure inside it had to be at least four stories tall and was slightly bigger than your average football stadium and yet the top of the round hole was still high enough to make the drop to the building's roof potentially life threatening. On top of that, there was enough room between the walls of the structure and the walls of the hole for three elephants to walk side by side all around it.

"Just think of how much power they'd have to use just on the hologram." David muttered beside me, just as dumbstruck as I was. "Then there's the energy to power the shield that I can't see and the lights and equipment inside. The energy consumption could power a small town easily."

"No wonder there's so many controllers scouting the area." I muttered, still not believing what I was seeing. "This thing takes up such a huge area that letting even one camper get close would be a serious risk. They'd never miss it."

"Yeah, no kidding...that's more than you've said to me in over half an hour." He added as we crept to the edge, keeping our bodies low. "Care to tell me why I'm getting the cold shoulder?" He asked, pulling his backpack off and opening it up, digging through its contents.

"Not the time." Was my own sharp response, scanning the compound for any movement. "We can talk later. We have a couple of jobs to do now."

"It's called multitasking." David retorted, pulling a very advanced looking pair of goggles from his bag. "Night and heat vision goggles." He stated as he caught me staring at them. "Good for seeing long distances as well. But anyway, after this, I'll have to Share you with the other Animorphs and the society of bark lovers. You talked to Toby on mission, tell me what's going on!"

Though he was demanding that of me, he was still doing his job, sparing me a firm look as he set up the goggles and scanned the base. He was right on all accounts and he'd pulled away all of my walls. I didn't exactly have many to hold anything back when I was irritated to begin with, so his insistence left me with no remaining restraints.

"Ok, fine! You wanna know what's up? You lied and manipulated me to suit your plans, that's what's up!" I snapped coldly, only just keeping myself in check well enough to keep my voice down as I glared at him.

He knew exactly what I was talking about, his actions confirmed it. Though he could hide it behind continuing his job, he refused to look at me and his whole body tensed. Bellow the goggles, I could see him biting his lip in the moonlight, though the device shielded the rest of his face and blocked me from identifying exactly what he was feeling. He said nothing, but that only encouraged me to go on. He'd opened the can of worms and I never did know how shut them again.

"You were watching us for a while. You knew what I was going through. You knew about Ben and the reaction he was having to my condition too, though you claimed otherwise. You were there when we had that fallout on Friday after school, weren't you? You knew my best friend was going to join the Sharing and you knew that that was the moment my issues hit their peak. Then you revealed yourself to me well prepared, knowing every word and action you would need to say and do to convince me to go on a proactive mission with you, knowing full well that in my previous state, I would have never gone along with it nearly as willingly and never without Jake's approval, which at the time even my altered version of your Yeerk Pool plan, would probably be given a no due to the ethical issues. I was desperate for redemption and you used that to overrule any ethical resolve I had."

"How did you figure it out?" He asked emotionlessly. That didn't stop me from figuring out how he was feeling though. His voice was barely audible and his shoulders had sunk, though he was still tense. He was scared and sad. At being found out or of me hating him, I couldn't be sure, but I knew the emotional reactions when I saw them.

"Because to this day, your biggest weakness is your ego." I answered snippily. "You're so sure that your plans are going to work that you always ignore a detail or two or say something you shouldn't. Every plan you've made since discovering the blue box has had an obvious flaw that was left completely unnoticed until it slapped you and whoever you were working with in the face. In this case, you mentioned that you were watching me for a while. The fact that you didn't try to help me through it sooner screams that you were up to something. Then you claimed to know nothing of Ben, but then you mentioned my horse riding, something I've never done without Ben. Once my head cleared up and my common sense came back, I was able to put them and all the other pieces to your plan together easily."

I expected him to snap back at me. Deny my claims, get insulted that I attacked his ego. But he surprised me by not saying a thing, seeming to be solely focusing on his work. His body language however, is what really surprised me. Again, I expected signs of anger, a sign of his attitude. Instead all I could find was hints of defeat. To be honest, it unnerved me a little, dampened my own anger a bit. He wasn't currently anything close to the David I knew. And that was a fact that had me too worried to stay overly angry with him.

"The shield gives off heat. I can see it." He stated, his tone staying nothing more than informative. It's only on the surface, but it ends on the ground slightly before the concrete does, making underground travel useless to us with any morph. There are a lot of stronger heat sources inside, including below the surface, meaning underground levels. Moving heat sources inside suggest a lot of living things, but there's multiple shapes. Some are four legged."

"Probably the animals they're experimenting on." I nodded, running it by what Tobias had told me.

"The only other thing I can see is the Dracon beams." He stated before switching the goggles off and pulling them off his face. "They're set up around the sides of the cliff. Probably so they can still fire at anything approaching without having to make alterations to their shield."

"They're not taking any chances with this one." I muttered, frowning down at the building. Its position in the hole itself created a lot of issues getting inside, but with everything else in place, it would be easier to steal Visser Three's Blade ship and use its cannons to blow it right off the map than enter the joint. And that's _with_ the Visser aboard his ship.

"No kidding." He nodded dully. "No weaknesses to exploit. Even if one defence is compromised, the others will still be more than capable of stopping us. It just needs a force field covering the mouth of the hole to finish it up."

"That's just great." I groaned exasperatedly, rubbing my temples. "We might as well get out of here and finish the raid. We're not going to get anywhere with that place."

"Yeah." Was his only response as he packed his goggles away again and started the trek back down. I didn't like it. David almost seemed broken and it didn't sit well with me. Especially since it was my words that did it. Even if he caused all this, I didn't want him that way. Though I was the one to suggest we leave, I decided against it and lurched forward just enough to grab his arm, coaxing him to turn and face me.

"I need to more." I stated, trying to look into his eyes only for him to focus squarely on the ground.

"What do you mean? You said it yourself, this place is a pointless endeavour." He replied, just as dully as before.

"Not that. About you and what you did." I retorted, getting a little frustrated.

"What? You already know everything. You threw it all in my face." He cried, finally looking up at me with sheer disbelief. And something else. I couldn't quite catch it before it disappeared, but I had a feeling that it was what I was looking for. Only one way to find out though.

"No, I know what you did and why. That's not all there is to it." I shook my head, all the while making sure not to break our eye contact. "I use psychology. That includes emotional responses. Everything I know came from the logical half of your brain, now I need to know what the emotional half felt."

"Pride, remorse, excitement and worry." He answered his face turning sad. "I was happy that I got you on my side in the plan and that I could help you recover like you did for me. I put a lot of thought into how I could help you calm down and move on and was happy when it worked. But I also felt bad about putting my goals first, about letting you get worse for so long and for using you like that. I felt good that my plan worked and bad about how I made it happen. I am...sorry Warren." I almost grinned at that. Even now, saying sorry was almost painful to him.

He looked away again and talked no more, but that was fine. I'd gotten everything I was looking for. He put the war effort ahead of my wellbeing and considering how little he cares about society in general and how much he wanted my friendship, it was actually a pretty self-sacrificing thing to do. Doing it had caused him grief and self directed anger, I could see that too. The more I thought it over, the more I felt my anger dissipate. It hurt that he used me like that, it clearly hurt him too and I could see where he was coming from. Plus, he really did try to help me afterward, defending me at the meeting and searching for a way for me to fly just for the sake of flying. He did try to be a good friend. He just...tried to be a good spy too. trickery and manipulation were in their job description.

"Don't use me like that again." I stated firmly, getting a slow, defeated nod. "I need to know that I can trust my partner." My lips moved into a small grin as his head whipped up. His eyes were wide and his mouth was flapping around like crazy, like he was trying to say all kinds of words only to fall short and rethink them. I couldn't help snorting a little as it only continued to go on.

"You don't hate me?" He finally asked, hopefully, but hesitantly, not sure he wanted the answer. "You want me as your partner?"

"Well, everyone else has one." I shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Jake and Marco, Rachel and Cassie, Tobias and Ax. Why should we be different?"

"They're also best friends." He reminded me with a frown, biting his lip. "Your best friend isn't me."

"True, but Ben's no Animorph and you and I seem to fit together pretty well. I think we're at our best together. And besides, I do care about you too you know. You don't need a title like best friend for me to care about you a lot. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and give me back the badass Animorph I've come to respect. This new, submissive version's making me feel bad about being mad at you." I demanded with mock aggression, crossing my arms and raising eyebrow expectantly.

David stared at me with disbelief for a good few moments even after I finished talking. However, as what I said finally got through that thick skull of his, an honest smile took its place before warping into his usual smirk. I felt better now. That was the David I knew, liked and got irritated by.

Relief never lasts long on a mission though, for just as David was opening his mouth again, a group of screams hit our ears, all of which had to be the guttural voices of Hork-Bajir. Some sounded surprised, but most, definitely more than three, were quite clearly battle cries and to make it worse, the distinctive tseew of Dracon beam fire followed almost instantly after, followed by a small explosion.

"The blade patrol found trouble!" David cried, dropping his bag, albeit carefully, on the ground as we both took off at a run, morphing faster than either of us had ever done before. Toby and the others couldn't be far off and from the sounds of it, they needed help now!

I was on all fours before I'd even noticed dropping and my senses enhanced so quickly that it was almost instantaneous. By the time we reached the outer rim of the battle field, I'd already finished morphing my most dangerous creature.

I took one quick look around the area before joining the fight and determined in an instant that I was right. Toby and her parents had already been pinned down, her and Ket on the ground and Jara against a tree. Each of the Controllers were carrying Dracon beams which were pointed at each rebel's head. There was one other problem that registered too before I jumped in. We were informed that the controllers were patrolling in groups of two to four, but my quick count caught seven.

_No time for that now, worry about it later._ I thought as David let out a low, threatening growl. Not enough to draw any more Controllers, just loud and fierce enough to distract those already there from their prey as we surged right over the low bushes between us and them.

Side by side, we landed and pounced, a lion and a hyena. Natural enemies, creatures that cannot stand each other, united against the Yeerks. Even as I unsheathed my claws, I couldn't help but muse over that little development. We were still of human mind, but I couldn't help but feel like the union represented something, something inspiring. But this wasn't the time or place for philosophy, I could ponder it later. Right now, my focused belonged on my enemy as I crashed my paw into a Hork-Bajir's head, knocking it right off of Toby.

Beside me, David did the same thing, however, his large, mighty paws managed to crash into two skulls and send both victims crashing into the ground before using his momentum to propel himself forward and tackle a third, the two tumbling to the dirt and rolling across the area as they slashed claws and blades at each other.

Toby was up as soon as she was free and was quick to lash out at my first, still stunned, target with a sharp kick, knocking it out as I moved on to the next one. Ket only stopped to check David's first two victims, both of which were out cold, before grabbing one of their Dracon beams and firing like a pro, blowing Jara's captor right off of him.

Catching one of the remaining two standing giving up on laser fire and charging for David, I dashed right around him, leapt over his furry main and ploughed all of my front claws into the Controller's chest, eliciting a loud, pain filled and painful scream as he fell back. Jumping off him as he fell, making his landing even more painful, I spun my body around and zigzagged, first to his side and then over his head, slamming my paw, this time with my claws retracted, right into the side of his head, crashing the other side into a tree root. Turning back around, I moved to strike again only to relax as he stayed still, dead to the world, but still breathing. Beside me, David was rising from his own defeated opponent. He was covered in scratches as did the Controller, along with what was clearly the puncture wound of a fang, but nothing either one would die from.

Turning to find the last one, I just sat back and watched as Toby and Jara knocked it out, unafraid of any resistance thanks to Ket's Dracon beam being pointed squarely at its temple. All three of them were sporting nice wounds and a nasty looking laser burn sat quite noticeably on Ket's hip, but other than that, they were fine.

/Sooo, how far away are the other rebels we were meant to meet up with again?/ I asked casually, ignoring the irritation of the hyena instincts as David pulled up beside me and gazing around the area. /I think we already exceeded our number of prisoners./

"The nearest ally is half a mile away. Past that, they are significantly closer to each other." Toby answered, staring worriedly around at the fallen. "This was very unexpected. Even this close to the structure, there has never been this many Controllers patrolling in one group and we are nowhere near their teams' crossing points. They have enhanced their numbers without my people's notice."

/I was going to bring that up myself./ David agreed, his voice hard, but surprisingly without the slight, superior tone he'd tended to use when talking to Hork-Bajir before, something I was grateful for and made me worry about at the same time. An emotion he proved to be well advised. /It may be an even bigger problem. You claim that our route is one of the less patrolled ones, right? Well, if that's still the case.../

"Then the others may have more opposition than they are prepared to handle." Toby finished for him. Dread filled my system as those words escaped her lips. They were right, who knew how big the patrol groups had gotten or how many had been added along the routes Rachel, Jake, Cassie and Marco had taken? And what if they'd already found the rebels hidden in the forest before they could meet up with the Animorphs?

"We need to take these seven to our allies quickly. Then the three of us will have to track down the others and make sure they are safe." Toby stated, staring firmly into my eyes before moving on to David, both of us nodding while Ket and Jara watched on worriedly as they each picked up a Controller. The mission had to come first, despite what was going on. Until we knew for sure that something was horribly wrong, the Hork-Bajir Controllers had to be our first priority.

We held our position just long enough for Jara to carefully place two Controllers on David's back and for the family to secure the other five over their shoulders before moving out. Toby used her free hand to stash all the Dracon beams in David's backpack after I retrieved it and carried it in her free hand as we moved on.

As the only one not weighed down, I took off ahead, scouting the area. We couldn't afford to be caught by another patrol now, a serious issue considering how far into enemy territory we were. In retrospect, it might have been better to leave them there and capture others closer to the border, but if we did we'd make it clear just how close we'd gotten to the base or they may have been found by another patrol team before we were far enough away. We couldn't let either scenario play out, but with so many prisoners to carry and so few of us, we weren't prepared to take on another group. We could only hope that we found the other three Hork-Bajir joining up with us soon. And that this group of seven was just a fluke.


	25. The Spies Part 11 Rachel

The Spies Part 11

My name is Rachel.

The smell of burning fur was all I could smell as I charged at another Hork-Bajir, growling furiously as it tried to shoot me down again. moving to the right, my growl only grew louder as a fiery pain shot up through my back leg, causing me to stumble, but continuing on regardless. By the time the controller could redirect his Dracon beam, he was already up close and personal with a very aggravated bear's face. Snarly fiercely, I swung my paw and struck him hard under the beak.

"AAAHHHH!" The crack of her broken beak was drowned out completely as she screamed throughout her whole trip before crashing hard into a tree and slumping to the ground. Whimpering, she struggled to pull herself back up, but another Hork-Bajir dropped right down from the tree and clocked her, knocking her lights out as she crashed into the dirt.

A flash of black and orange zipped right through my vision before I could even turn around as Jake crashed into another Controller that had been sneaking up on my right, batting away at it as they fell back.

"Roargh!" He kept it quiet, but even I still flinched as the pained roar left his raised mouth due to a clawed hand ploughing into his front right shoulder, followed by another as his back paw was slashed by a t-rex shaped toe. Big mistake.

The pain must had weakened Jake's focus, because what happened next was not an action my cousin, the boy with the Superman complex, would do in our current situation. Snarling viciously, he opened his jaws to their full extent and thrust down, burying his fangs all the way to the gums into the Controller's throat. And just as quickly, as if he'd just realised what he'd done, he ripped them right back out, stumbling back and away on three shaky feet.

/Oh man! Sorry, I lost it./ He cried, turning wide eyes to each of our allies in turn. The guy was going to be feeling this one for a while.

"It ok. Sad, but ok." One of the male Hork-Bajir nodded, staring down sadly at his already dead brethren. "He still free. Yeerk no bother him now."

/These things happen Jake./ I added as I looked around the area, making sure there were no more conscious Controllers around before starting to demorph. /We all lose it once in a while. It's war and these forms are not sweet little bunnies./

/Yeah, you're right, I know./ He muttered as his fur was sucked back into his skin, making me laugh at the sight of an overly large, shaved cat. /Still, we're here to free Hork-Bajir, not kill them./

I couldn't argue with that, though that was only because my thought speak was gone and my vocal cords had yet to change. I mean, technically, he did still free it, just like the Hork said.

Finishing my morph, I offered Jake a sympathetic look before turning it into a raised eyebrow and nodding my head towards the Hork-Bajir. We'd already met up with both of our route's scouts and all five of our allies were already gathering our four latest targets, putting them over two of their shoulders while the other three went to get the other five we'd already knocked out.

"We've already almost doubled our target number. Killing one out of ten and saving the rest isn't too bad considering the alternatives. There's nothing wrong with what you did."

"Cassie and Warren would probably disagree." Jake responded half-heartedly, taking a few deep breaths in preparation for his next morph.

"Well if you're going to play it that way, Marco, Ax and even David would agree with me, probably Tobias too." I retorted before concentrating on the grizzly bear again. We were after all still in a Yeerk dominated area, morphing back into a fully healthy bear was a wise move. "Come on Jake, I feel back for my victims too, but if you let it dominate your mind, well, Warren is a prime example of what hap-arr." Of course my mouth would choose while I'm talking to grow out.

"You're right of course. Best to move on." He nodded with a sigh as his skin turned grey and his fingers fused together. As I watched his nose turn into a horn while two knew nostrils opened up underneath it, I couldn't help but wonder if I looked that much like a corpse every time I morphed the elephant.

/Of course I'm right. And when we see Marco again, I'll be sure to throw it in his face./ I responded happily as my hairy body grew and my organs squelched and stretched. I really wished that he was here to hear Jake say that. I love teasing that sarcastic pain in the butt.

/And I'm sure we'll all hear about how hell froze over two seconds later./ He said with a slight air of amusement. Good, that meant no more mopey Jake. That was a relief, I wasn't the best at comforting thing. /Let's load up the prisoners and get out of here./ He added as he finished his morph, lowering himself a little as the Hork-Bajir loaded four of our captives on his back. as a rhinoceros, their combined weight was nothing to him, though he couldn't run without sending them flying so he would be useless if we found another patrol, not that that would be much of a problem. We still had one Hork-Bajir with one hand free to use one of the four Dracon beams that were spread between the patrols we'd taken out, another two completely free of any burden and carrying at least one more of the lasers and me, a huge mass of pure power. Plus, any of the others could drop their burdens if they had to and since Jake and I'd been doing most of the actual fighting, the Hork-Bajir rebels were pretty much completely unharmed, so we should be fine.

...

I don't mind saying that the trek back was considerably dull from that point on and it was making me jealous of the spying groups. At least they got the adrenaline rush of going to check out one of our future target. All I currently had the pleasure of checking out was my cousin's big, grey butt. We were on the most heavily guarded route, I was hoping that we'd get at least one more group of four to take home with us.

_Not that we could carry many more._ I had to admit, looking around our happy group. Between our captives and the obtained weapons, we were running low on free hands.

/So how do you think the other groups fared?/ I asked, more to make conversation than anything else. I was growing boreder by the minute. I really wished Cassie was here so I could fall into our usual clothing banter. Or Marco, so we could have our fun ribbing each other. Jake and I just don't have the same casual communication patterns with each other that we have with the others. /Do you think David stuck to our mission?/

/Warren was being obedient and Toby has a way with words only comparable to Cassie and David himself. I don't think we have to worry too much about explosions and rampaging lions tonight./ Jake responded calmly. It was strange how confident that he was in David. It wasn't all that long ago that he didn't want anything to do with him. Even after David left with his parents, Jake was still only about as keen to see David again as Marco and I were, yet here he was, perfectly accepting and a little too trustful for my taste. I didn't understand how he could have so much faith in a boy who almost destroyed us, even after all Warren discovered and fixed.

/Ok, then how do you think the other three raids have gone?/ I asked again, dropping it for now. Jake had to have his reasons and while I still didn't trust David as far as I could thrown him, I trusted my cousin with my life.

/Ax and Toby's groups should be going without a hitch. It's only Marco and Cassie's group that I have any worry about. This area was a little more active than I expected./ He said, a slight edge of worry creeping into his voice. /We shouldn't have ran into so many Controllers so soon./

"Maybe we come too many times." A Hork-Bajir said thoughtfully beside me, somehow managing to look pouty with a beak. "Yeerks make bigger guard. More Yeerks make easier to catch free Hork-Bajir."

/A very real possibility./ Jake mused, clearly not liking whatever else was going through his head. /Or this base has had a breakthrough. If the value of whatever they're doing in there went up then the Yeerks would be even more determined to keep it./

/Could be both./ I shrugged, not really caring either way. Whatever the case the result's the same, we'll have to deal with it later. /So how far are we from the meeting point? If we're not taking down any more groups, then I have a date with my bed. These great looks don't come without the beauty sleep you know./ I added jokingly, a little annoyed with how much like Marco I just sounded.

"Not far. We no get far down trail." The Hork-Bajir beside me answered, sounding a little relieved. I guess he was really hoping to avoid any more action and get our captives back home. I could see why too, for their small community, saving a group as small as nine was a nice increase for their population. Of course, they'd be happy even if they only saved one tonight. It's still one more of their friends that's safe and happy.

The further we went, the more antsy I grew. Jake and the Hork-Bajir seemed completely fine, even happy as we trotted on undisturbed, but something was gnawing at me. From what I knew of the patrols guarding the area, though that is very little, we should have been hit again by now, especially since they seemed to have increased the guard. We may not have gotten as far down the route as expected, but we did still walk a decent way into their territory. At least one more group should have crossed paths with us.

"We safe." One of the Hork-Bajir behind me exclaimed joyfully as we turned around a large tree, the other four cheering not a moment later. Sure enough, a large boulder with two smaller ones placed securely on top of it was right in front of us. It was a marker that Toby had made back when they first started raiding this area. It was nothing worth paying attention to for anyone else, but it assured the colonials that they were well beyond the hearing and visual range of the enemy perimeter.

/Good. Now it's just about two hundred metres in until we find the meeting point and wait for the others. So Rachel, do you want to go home or see how the others went?/ Jake asked teasingly, just as happy as our friends. He must be confident of safety and success to joke like that. Normally he was the last to lighten up, excluding Ax of course.

Which only made it weirder that I wasn't pumping my fist in the air victoriously. Maybe I was hanging around Marco too much lately, but something still didn't feel right.

The feeling only increased as we pushed through a few branches to find that we were the first group back. we may not have gotten too far in, but we were held up a couple of times during our fights. Assuming that they were only going after four or five Hork-Bajir in their own fairly busy route, one that was closer to the meeting point than ours, Cassie and Marco should have beaten us here.

/Jake, I know this sounds weird coming from my mouth, but have a bad feeling something's wrong./ I wasn't going to let this go. As Marco always says, if I think something's bad then we really are doomed. /I think we should check on the others./

/Are you sure you're not just bored and looking for some more action?/ He asked, though he failed miserably at keeping his voice flippant. That's the thing about me. If I say that, no matter how I was acting beforehand, it makes everyone worried.

Growling a little at the jab, I went to retort, only for Cassie to answer for me. Only the wolf could howl like that and be heard for a mile. And the howl was expressing pure pain.

/They're in trouble!/ Jake cried, his joy at our success quickly disappearing and revealing his previous worries tenfold. I had to resist the urge to smack his head. Has anyone ever exclaimed a more obvious statement? /Rachel, take Dakker and give them a hand. I'll follow you as soon as I have better eyes. Hurry!/

I was already going, Dakker, one of the Hork-Bajir only carrying Dracon beams, keeping pace easily beside me. Another howl filled my ears a few moments later, causing me to double my efforts. If I didn't hurry, we were going to lose Cassie and probably Marco too.

It looked like we were fortunate where distance was concerned. Cassie's group must have been on their way back too. It wasn't long after Dakker found the beginning of their route that the sounds of Dracon fire and the roaring cries of Hork-Bajir joined Cassie's howls and red flashes appeared before us not much later.

Bursting through some shrubbery, I let loose a furious roar, causing most people in the area to jumped before slamming my shoulder into the nearest Controller. Not wasting any time to admire the damage, I moved straight onto another, backhanding it with a giant paw. I could feel the skull shattering under my claws even as it was tossed away like a ragdoll.

Dakker had already run past me and had fired on two other Controllers, both of which were standing over a wolf that had gashes running all over its body and its two back legs severed. Even as her head moved, assuring me that she was still alive, and Dakker stepped in front of her protectively, my vision turned red. I couldn't even see Marco and Cassie was in incredible pain. The Hork-Bajir that I recognised as their partners were among the many laying haphazardly along the ground. These Yeerks were going to PAY!

"RRAAAAARRGGHHH!" Roaring again and startling my approaching enemies so bad that they actually managed to mess up their footing, I swiped at one as hard as I could, leaving him with deep gashes and what had to be a punctured lung as he fell, screaming and crashing hard into his ally. I didn't even have to touch that one, my victim's tail and wrist blades dug so deep into his knee and shoulder blade that he was not getting up any time soon. He'd live, but he wasn't fighting. I could get back to him later.

Laser fire from Dakker took out another two, however, as I sank my teeth into another one's shoulder, a flash of light shot from the far side of the battle field and crashed right into his chest.

"ARRGGHH!" I froze, Controller still in my mouth and squirming horribly, as the blast hit and Dakker's body was ripped apart in what had to be the most painful way possible. Every one of his cells burning away. Time seemed to be running in slow motion as the last of his blew apart, his scorched Dracon beams dropping uselessly to the ground.

/No. NNOO!/ Flinging my head as hard as I could, I opened my jaw and tossed the Controller with a permanently ruined shoulder into the air before moving on to my next target, only to have this one counter my claws with its crossed wrist blades, causing pained roars to leave both of our mouths as my paws and its wrists were ripped open.

Snarling maliciously, I ignored the pain and pressed on, eliciting a scream from the Hork as I ripped his muscles to shreds and sent him flying back, spending just enough time to ensure that the moaning mass wasn't going to get up before charging at the next group.

However, that's when I finally realised just what I was up against. I have no clue just how many there were to begin with, but there were still around twelve Hork-Bajir Controllers in an area crowded with trees. I had little running space and they were at their best in these conditions. Even if you put the terrain aside this was a no win situation. Even in my rage clouded head I knew even a grizzly can take down that many on its own and some of them had Dracon beams.

Not that I was going to stop. A Hork-Bajir appeared out of nowhere and buried its leg blades right into my knee, sending excruciating pain right through my leg. I never stopped roaring as I brought my palm down flat on its head only for it to kick me on the way down, its clawed toes ripping open my ankle. Off balance and stumbling, I wasn't nearly ready as another two dropped from the branches above me, each one slashing at my sides.

/Rachel!/ Cassie's voice was weak and even in my head, it was almost completely drowned out by the wail of pure agony that left my mouth as I crumbled to the ground. I didn't stay that way long, forcing myself to roll away from my attackers and pull myself onto three legs, but they still managed a few more good slashes to my back and arms in the process. I was already growing a little dizzy from the blood loss. /Get out of here Rach. Save yourself. You can win this./

/Don't worry...Jake will be here soon./ I responded, barrelling as hard as I could into another Hork just as another one kicked my gut. /AAARRRRGGGHHHH!/ That was it. The pain I'd felt before was nothing to what I felt now. The clawed toes had ripped open my stomach and stomach acid was burning away at everything, leaving me dropping like a sack of potatoes.

/NO! RACHEL!/ Wow, Cassie found some of her strength. Her scream was all I could hear, even over my own anguished cries. But even so, though she tried, she still couldn't stand on two front feet and her own blood loss was even greater than mine. We were both absolutely helpless, unable to morph without exposing our secret to the Yeerks. Morphing would only have them infesting us and taking down the others. It looked like we were going to die.

/I'm sorry Cassie. See you on the other side./ I mumbled, closing my eyes as the Hork-Bajir drew in close, resigned to my fate. I could only hope that Cassie and I had done enough and that Marco and the others would get out of here safely as I felt two blades pushing through the rough fur on my neck.

"Die Andali-"

Tseew! Tseew! Tseewtseewtseew!

Before either Controller around me even made it to my flesh, the well defined sound of Dracon fire filled the air and the flashes broke through my eyelids, followed immediately by both of my would-be killers crumpling on top of me, their horns and blades doing no more to me than a pinprick would do to my human skin.

"I save wolf! You save bear!" Forcing my eyes open again, I looked up just as three Hork-Bajir, all armed with Dracon beams, stood in a triangle around me, each one firing away like a pro and taking out the enemy laser wielders.

"Tseer!"

"ARRGH!"

Turning back to Cassie, I found another Hork standing guard over her, slugging a Controller in the gut as a very familiar hawk raked its left eye. He then planted his foot into his enslaved brethren where his shoulder met his neck as he dropped and left him gasping for breath as he grappled with another opponent.

FWAP!

"GAAAH!"

What sounded like a crack of a whip heralded the arrival of Ax, his tail blade pierced straight through the last Dracon beam bearing Controller's collar bone, causing the weapon to fall and roll away in the dirt. Ripping his blade out, he struck it again, three times in quick succession, in the sides of the head with the flat side of his blade, knocking it right out before galloping at his next target.

/Girls, demorph! You'll be dead in minutes!/ Tobias screeched as he weaved through the trees in search of more Controllers.

/But then-/

/We've got this Cassie! Just demorph. You're not allowed to die./ Choosing not to argue, I hoped Tobias was right and concentrated on my own human flesh. Saying that it was a struggle to focus on my image with sleepy, drunk on pain mind was as a big of an understatement as saying Mount Rushmore is kinda large, but I...eventually felt myself start to shrink and the pain in my front paws disappear as they turned into unharmed, human hands. Cassie, as per usual was already well ahead of me.

/Tobias, look out!/ Ax shouted as he downed another Controller. He must have caught it with a stalk eye seeing as his back was turned to Tobias as a Hork-Bajir dropped from a thick cluster of leaves, right over Tobias.

Fortunately, he was low to the ground and Jake had made it to the party. No one had even noticed him until a black and orange blur pounced off a low branch and intercepted the Controller.

"Wha-BAH!" Caught off guard, the Hork was ploughed mercilessly into a tree trunk with the crushing weight of a fully grown, male Siberian tiger crushing him against it all the way to the ground. Getting up with grace only a cat could after a fall like that, Jake walked off, kicking the Hork-Bajir with his back leg on his way as it groaned.

Looking around as my weak bear eyes turned into human ones, I let the tension wracking my mutated body go as I found the fighting had ended. Already finished, Cassie was right up beside me, helping me sit up while Ax, Jake and Tobias watched the area and the Hork-Bajir moved through their fallen brethren, sorting out who was an injured rebel and who was a still living Controller. I noticed one of Ax and Tobias' partners wasn't there, but then again, neither were their prisoners. Just a guess, but thought he was standing guard.

/Where's Marco?/ Jake asked calmly. However, it wasn't his usual calm tone. It was his 'I'm about to go crazy panicking if you don't give me an answer right now' calm tone. /I can't see or smell him./

/I can't see him either!/ Tobias cried, circling higher. /Granted my night vision is crap, but I can't find a trace of him./

"They took him." Cassie said with a sob. I hadn't even realised she was crying. However, her emotional situation was instantly shoved to the back of my mind as what she said registered in my head.

"WHAT?" I screamed, the others tensing around me. "What happened? How long ago? How could they carry away a _gorilla_!"

"By having a group carry him after he passed out. We thought there was only three Controllers. I still don't know where the others came from. Two free Hork-Bajir were killed on the first strike." Her sobs growing harder, she wrapped her arms around her chest as she spoke, her eyes clenching shut tightly as if she was trying to block out a very painful memory. "And then...something else attacked us. We went to run, but it blocked and stunned Marco. I tried to go back for him but there were too many Controllers between us."

/What attacked you? How long has it been?/ Jake demanded, his panic barely contained now. If it had been a while, then Marco could be dead. Or infested. Or, considering the kind of base we're near, used as a guinea pig for who knows what!

"It looked a little like a mutated bull and not all that long ago. The last glimpse I saw of him, he was been dragged toward the base."

His feline face hid it well, but I knew that Jake was as horrified as I was. A mutated bull working for them meant that we were right when we guessed that they'd had a breakthrough and with Marco, an Animorph for a test subject...

/Tobias, find Toby's group and get them to us NOW!/ Jake demanded, his voice booming inside our heads and almost making me flinch. /Cassie, help the Hork-Bajir get the wounded and prisoners back to the meeting point and find us when you're done. Rachel, morph! You, me and Ax are going after him now!/

"Jake, seven of us were taken down! How do you expect to do it with three?" Cassie cried, though she was already growing. Judging from the way her body was bloating up, I'd say she was going elephant, one of my favourites. A good choice too, it could carry plenty of immobile, walking lawn mowers as Marco calls them. following her example, I forced my own morph to move fast, dropping my mouth as my teeth lengthened.

/There's less of them now and the others shouldn't be too far behind./ Jake stated firmly, his voice making no room for arguments. /Just hurry./

Tobias had taken off the moment he got his orders and the Hork-Bajir had already gathered those they and Cassie would be carrying away. Ax' group only seemed to have caught three Controllers of their own, so between them and an elephant, they could carry the two injured, but still living rebels and the thirteen non-fatally wounded Controllers easily enough. So we only had to wait long enough for me to finish morphing before we were off again, Jake taking the lead.

/Prince Jake! It is not wise for you to get so far ahead of us. We do not know how many Controllers are in the area or where this beast is./

/I know, but we don't have time! Catch up as soon as you can./ I knew he wouldn't slow down. I wouldn't have either if I was that fast. But since I wasn't the first one rushing into danger for once, I finally realised just how worried Jake must get for me. The tiger was probably the best morph any of us had. Not as powerful as my morphs, but still incredibly strong and the fastest land morph we had. The incredible combination of power, speed and liquid grace made it a form only David's lion could compare with and in the forest, the tiger had the advantage of the two, being a creature of the jungle.

But even so, it was still only a mortal creature. Jake was rushing into a situation he had no way of handling or even surviving on his own. I could stop myself from fearing for his life.

This is why I focus on being a fighter, not the leader. It's easier rushing ahead. You don't have to worry about thinking about the consequences. Like the fact that if this went wrong, we could lose two Animorphs.

Yeah, Jake and Marco were going to get a bat to the head for making me worry this much about them when this was over.


	26. The Spies Part 12 Marco

**The Spies Part 12**

**Marco**

My name is Marco.

My world was filled with nothing but pain as I came to. Large gashes covered all of my limbs, releasing far too much blood along the ground. My gut had three puncture wounds of its own. I was pretty sure they were all from the battle, but I could vaguely feel others too. Like a giant bump on my head, probably caused by some rock the stupid Controllers rammed my head into while they were dragging my unconscious body along the ground.

Between the blood loss and the pain, it took a moment to remember everything. It took even longer to register what my ears were picking up.

"HHHRRAAHH! RARARAH!"

"BAAHH!"

"ORF!

"Keep firm!"

Forcing my eyes to so much as squint was a challenge and a half, but I was rewarded with an interesting sight for it. As in terrifying.

If I had the strength I would have screamed and ran as far as I could, for not ten feet away from me was the beast that took me down. If I didn't know what the Yeerk facility had destroyed a mutated coyote, I would have thought it was from another planet. But since I did, I knew that it was originally a run of the mill bull. I say was because it was far from run of the mill anymore.

For a starters, it looked like it had been put on steroids. Every part of its body was significantly bulkier and to make it worse it was mostly muscle. It got worse though, all the skin from its shoulders to halfway down its torso was hardened, like a natural armour. Then, as if it needed to be made any more dangerous, it had an extra growing straight out from its forehead and three small spikes looking like straight versions of it horns along its side and one on the lower half of each of its front legs.

Oh yeah, and you know that wonderfully violent temper that makes bulls such a nice fellow to play with? They somehow managed to triple its intensity.

"GET UNDER CONTROL!" A Hork-Bajir in front of me demanded as I was jerked forward. Apparently he was one of the thugs dragging my chains. Not that I'm complaining for the shotty treatment at the moment, if he hadn't moved me my face would have been crushed into bearing a t-rex footprint.

The bull was having a good old fit, tossing its overly strong head everywhere as no less than ten Hork-Bajir struggled at chains tied around its body, trying to hold it between them. they'd formed a circle around it and were trying to keep it right in the middle, away from all of them, but it was putting up one hell of a fight. And it was clear that there were supposed to be more Hork-Bajir holding it in place, but like me, they'd had a run-in with the three horns. Unlike me, they weren't lucky enough to still be breathing. Actually, one of them had been trampled on so much that you could barely recognise the body anymore. It was such a gruesome sight that I would of puked if I was human. If I survived, I was going to be having nightmares about that for a month.

"CONSTRAIN!" My head handler screamed as the bull roared again, jerker around so fiercely that it ripped the two chains tied around its neck right out of the Hork-Bajirs' hands. Screaming themselves, the Controllers flung themselves at the chains desperately as it turned its attention to the rest, finding it much easier to move.

It wasn't until four more Horks finally manned up and helped that they finally got it back under semi-control. Though I was still terrified of my fellow prisoner. It would take a rhino or an elephant to take that thing down, even all those Hork-Bajir had no chance of holding it down like that for long without killing it, something that looked to be almost impossible. It was only a matter of time before it broke free again.

"This wrong time. Test should be later." One Hork-Bajir whispered to the apparent leader. I could just make it out as it glared warily at the bull. "No control. Losing own men."

"Test needed. Not do inside lab." The other responded, though he didn't sound any happier about it. But it was enough for my drunk-on-pain mind to figure it out. This bull must of been their first success. All their other experiments must have died and were destroyed after all the data they could give was collected. They needed information from this guy too, to make sure that it worked as a fighter. To see if it was worth taking whatever they did to make him like this further. Not exactly something you can do in a lab. Especially since they had no way of controlling it yet. The enhanced temper was probably a side effect that had killed more than one Controller.

Serves them right for choosing a bull of all creatures.

"We need control it! Why no kill Andalite? Leave more help hold bull down."

"No! Visser want Andalite. See how chemical effect morphing."

_What? _Oh no, that was NOT happening! I was NOT turning into a freak like that! Ignoring the pain screaming all through my body and dropping all pretences of being unconscious, I forced my eyes wide and threw my head from side to side, trying to determine a way out. I was still in the forest and I couldn't see the facility yet so that was a good sign and they wanted to see how their chem lab experiment affected a morpher so I doubted that I'd exceeded my morph time.

That was where the good fortune ended though, for I was on a fairly open path, clearly made by the Yeerks and used because of steroid bull being enough of a problem without a maze of roots, I was wrapped up from shoulder to ankles in chains which only made my wounds rip wider again and again and there were a extra twenty Hork-Bajir standing around in all directions. They had to have been using every Hork-Bajir guard the facility for this, not that I was surprised. The bull would more than call for it, especially if they needed it back alive and healthy.

/JAKE? CASSIE, RACHEL,TOBIAS, ANYONE! HELP! I DON'T WANNA BE A LABRAT!/

/Marco?/ I actually let out a relieved groan as Jake's panicked voice made its way into my mind. It got sharp looks snapping down at me fast enough to give my captors whiplash, but at that point I couldn't care less. /We're coming! Just hang on./

/Great, but be careful not to-/ I started, but I was too late.

"RRROOOOAAAAAHHHH!" A roar that could send the bravest of creatures running home for their mommies at the speed of light reverberated through the area as a black and orange blur appeared out of nowhere, knocking down every Hork-Bajir he came across as he made a beeline right to me.

/Prince Jake, we'll be there in just a few moments./

/You couldn't wait for like thirty seconds for backup? You are such a hypocrite!/

Normally I'd be thrilled. Jake, Ax and Rachel may not be able to win against thirty or so Hork-Bajir, but they could easily cause enough panic for us all to flee in or draw it out until more help arrived. However, Jake's roar and dramatic appearance had left the Controllers flinching and distracted. The bull however, only seemed to grow more enraged and the result? Two more Hork-Bajir restraining it had their chests either pierced with three horns all the way through or crushed under an overly large hoof.

/AX! We need your elephant morph NOW!/ I cried, though it came out sounding pretty weak. The blood loss was catching up to me and my senses were already dulling again. If I didn't demorph soon, I was screwed.

/Morphing will take too long! Why is it necessary?/ He exclaimed, sounding hasty and perplexed.

/Trust me, we'll need the power./ I responded earnestly. I guess the desperation in my voice was enough to make him do it, for a moment later it was only a grizzly running through the trees and ploughing a shoulder into a Controller. Again, normally a great sight. Tonight? Her next move was to thrust a paw into another Hork so hard that her opponent fell into another Hork holding down bully boy.

/Rachel, don't stay in one place. Move around as much as you can, outside their range until Ax gets here./ Jake called, zigzagging with ease between the trees and Controllers alike. Rachel was more brutal, slashing and biting down into anyone approaching her while Jake mostly clawed at their feet, but she stuck to the general idea.

They had an extra advantage too. The Controllers were quickly growing more and more distracted by the bull. The chain tied to its back right leg had also been made pointless as it thrashed it around so much that the Controllers holding it hit the dirt. Right on time for Jake to bury his claws into their skulls before running on.

The problem with that was that Jake had yet to realise just how close he was coming to releasing it and guaranteeing all of our deaths.

/Jake, even I think that this is pointless and suicidal./ Rachel's growl was accompanied by another one from her mouth as Hork-Bajir leapt into the trees and out of her poor field of vision at the same time others dropped down from them, one of which landed a solid blow right to her shoulder with its foot before digging its elbow blade into her arm.

"GGRRAOORR!" Blind fury had the attacked arm's claws piercing right through the attacker's neck, dropping him with ease, but the lack of movement had left Rachel surrounded.

/Ax, hurry it up!/ Jake ordered as he circled the battle field, digging into the ground for a split second before pouncing right onto a Controller hacking at Rachel's back. between the two of them, four more hit the dirt covered in bloody holes and scratches, but only two of them stayed that way long and as they punched through into a clear area it became crystal clear that none came out of that scuffle unscathed. Both the bear and the tiger had some pretty impressive war wounds. Oh yeah, and to make it worse, those Horks that headed into the trees? They were flying down all around them.

/I am almost finished morphing Prince Jake./ Ax stated calmly. /I am already moving into the battle zone./

"HHRREEEOOHHH!" Though not sounding quite right, the trumpeting cry, combined with the thump thump of heavy feet was still more than impressive and familiar enough to have the Hork-Bajir all freeze, if for only a second, and scream as a charging elephant with patches blue fur, still growing tusks and an extra pair of eyes atop an overly thick pair of stalks crashed right through a tree and into the battle, barrelling over a group of five Controllers like they were bowling pins, only two of which managed to pull themselves back onto shaky feet. not that that got one of them too far anyway, Ax grabbed its arm in his trunk and tossed him right into another pair. Unfortunately...

You guessed it. Another chain was released and the bull would break free of the others in seconds.

_That's it. I'm outta here._ If anyone asked, I'd claim that the blood loss effected my mind. between the four deadly creatures all running around, none of the Hork-Bajir, not even the ones that had been dragging me, paid me even the slightest bit of attention, so I took advantage of it and started to demorph.

I had to actually bite my lip to stop at the blissful moan from leaving my mouth as it began. The first thing to happen was shrinking, instantly removing all the pressure the chains had placed on my wounds. My muscles started deflating a moment later, my body caving back into my more shrimpy human physique, giving me more than enough room to shimmy out of the chains. From then on, I knuckle ran as fast as I could, ignoring the pain and the misshapen set of limbs that Ax and Jake both later told me reminded them of a Gedd, right towards the trees.

"Escape! Andalite escape!" I didn't bother looking back as the cries rang through the battlefield, my only response was to run faster. It got a little easier when the blanket of floppy gorilla skin finally started shrinking to match the size of my muscles again, sealing my wounds in the process, But I was still in a wonky and could revert anymore without revealing that I was human.

And of course, right as I made it to the trees I realised my mistake. I'd run away from the others and the Hork-Bajir were swinging through the trees all over the place. Within a second, I went from having a clear line to surrounded by blade lizards.

/Guys, I'm helpless, surrounded and still bleeding out over here. HELP ME!/ I screamed, flopping back onto my butt as my mismatched legs gave out on me.

/We're trying!/ Rachel snapped, digging her teeth into an already wounded Hork's hip before tossing him away only for her path to be blocked by another three. /Ax would you stomp on a few already?/

/I am having much difficulty of my own./ He actually sounded snappish himself as he trumpeted again. He was fully morphed, tusks and all by now, but the Hork-Bajir had already found a really big disadvantage to his form. It couldn't turn very fast, especially in a place backed with trees and it couldn't deal with much on its back. The Yeerks had taken all of that into account and were fighting three dimensionally, hacking at his back and sides where his head and feet couldn't reach. My ears almost exploded a second later as a Hork-Bajir made a nice, long cut through more than half of one of Ax', leaving him trumpeting in agony and rage. The bright side was that he could get revenge, his trunk had wrapped around lizard boy's waist and rammed him headfirst into the ground.

"GGRRROOOOAAAAAHHH!" Even the bull thingy stopped struggling for a second as Jake's infuriated roar echoed throughout the area again. I don't know what ticked him off so much, but was moving like a whirlwind of teeth and claws, randomly striking at everyone near him. Plenty of Controllers were howling and bellowing as blood and flesh flew, but none of them were falling. Stumbling maybe, but he had too many opponents to spend the time needed to kill even one, let alone break through them. I was on my own. Again.

/Everyone, close your eyes!/ Tobias' command sounded so preposterous in our situation that I almost retorted with a comment about his stupidity, but I did what he said anyway. Turns out that it was the best thing I could have done, for not ten seconds later, a small _bang_ went hit my ears and the black of the back of my eyelids flashed blinding white, eliciting a rough cry from me as I moved my arm protectively over my face.

"AAHHH!"

"GAAHHH!"

/What was that?/ Jake's cry, even inside my head, was almost completed drowned out by the Controllers. Every one of them was screaming, their agonised cries creating an unholy, nails on a chalkboard chorus as they clenched their eyes.

"HHHRRROOOAAAGHHH!" My blood ran cold as that shriek exceeded all of the Controllers' combined. The bull had had its eyes open too, which meant it was in pain. When bulls are in pain, they get angrier. Oh yeah, and with all the Horks rubbing their eyes, it completely free.

/It was a flash bomb. Now MOVE, that bull's going nuts!/ I was already back to my wonky sprint, easily passing the Hork-Bajir. Sparing a look back as I made it into the shadows of the trees and out of sight, I almost screamed for the Yeerks at the sight of the bull. The thing was running and bucking like crazy, not caring where it went or what it hit. In the few seconds that I watched, my morphing slowing down as my attention was split, I saw two Hork-Bajir go down, one a single second after the other, the three horns of its head ploughed right into their chests and ripped right out through the sides, almost disconnecting their heads and shoulders from the rest of their bodies. At the same time, the spikes along one side pierced the lungs of another while a back hoof shattered another Hork-Bajir's knee.

/Fire in the hole!/ David's unnecessarily joyful cry snapped me out of my terror induced stupor as a large bird swooped by in the moonlight, dropping something as it flew off. Following the projectile that I assumed was a rock, I grew a little confused as it fell in a relatively barren area of the warzone where the few remaining Controllers bearing Dracon beams had gathered, still rubbing their eyes.

BOOM!

I understood an instant later as horrific screams joined the wave of heat crashing into me. The light of the fire drew the attention or every creature, only increasing the pain of the Controllers' still aching eyes and increasing the Bull's fury even more as the weapon wielding Hork-Bajir were thrown in all directions around it, burnt black and most of them already dead.

/Oh YEAH! Let's see how the Yeerks like it when we do the aerial assaults./ David's exhilaration would have been contagious or a cause for concern if it weren't for the elephant in the room. Actually, bad choice of words, it was the bull that was going wild, not Ax. Everything we did only intensified its rage and now it was setting its sights on Jake.

And of course, to do that, he was quite keen to run through Rachel, who was now lying on her side, breathing heavily with blood oozing out of horn and leg spike wounds to the right side of her chest and shoulder and her leg respectively. In his injured state, Jake was barely able to avoid the frenzied mutant at all and it only took a few seconds before he was roaring in pain at his tail being crushed by a huge hoof. A second later, all he could give out was a pitiful whimper as three horns buried deep into his rump and tossed him over the bull's head. The snapping of bones echoed for all to hear as he crashed into a tree trunk.

"JAKE!" I screamed, fully human and filled with nothing but panic. I didn't care about the Yeerks noticing me at that point, between Ax, the bomb and the bull, there weren't many left conscious and the rest would be lucky to be alive before long. I'd just gotten back to human form and didn't have time to morph again, so I did the only thing I could. Run towards the burning Hork-Bajir and hope one of their Dracon beams still worked.

/Marco, RUN!/ Unfortunately, as both Tobias and strangely enough David pointed out as they swooped at the eyes and head of two Controllers still hiding in the trees, my movement had caught the attention of the bull. Now it was charging right after me.

"AAAAHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!" Screaming all I could, I ran as fast as I could away from the beast, back into the trees. I don't think I'd ever run so fast in my life or ever would again as, but even as the tree roots started becoming a problem for my mutant problem, it was still catching up. It was much slower than your average bull thanks to that extra weight, but it could still run faster than a human and where I had to run around the small bushes, it preferred to plough through them like a rhino.

Tripping over an elevated root, I threw my arms out and used the momentum to keep crawling away, but I knew it was pointless. It was too close. I was dead.

Or rather, I would have been if it wasn't for a pair of dark blurs leaping from behind trees on either side of the approaching menace. It took me a moment to figure out what was going on with all the bull's wild thrashing, but I did eventually identify them as a wolf and a hyena.

/FYI Marco, I think we made a couple of bad morph choices. You might want to run now!/ Warren exclaimed, the exasperation dripping from his voice before the hyena was tossed off the bucking bull with startled cry, thumping hard into the dirt. Cassie was forced to drop to the ground and crouch down low as the bull's turning, flailing body almost had her swinging right into his sidelong spikes as it went after Warren. However, she turned it into a pounce and sunk her fangs into a back leg just below the knee...only to get dragged along.

/OW! This thing's skin is almost as hard to pierce around its legs as it is around the neck./ She cried, whimpering as her lower body crashed again and again into the ground. /Guys, I'm useless against it and Warren's a target. help!/

Warren barely managed to get away before the bull could impale him, limping frailly around a tree. Snorting and bellowing, the bull followed him around, but as he hugged the tree and circled around it again, the bull assumed he went back to the where the sounds of movement were coming from and charged right into a swooping golden eagle and red tailed hawk's talons.

"MMWWWOOOOOHHHH!" Each raptor only got one shot as it swung its head around wildly, but they both managed to blind one eye. Unable to see, and probably not caring even if it could, it charged right into the runway of a frenzied elephant. I spun around as they met, not wanting to watch as a tusk buried itself into the underside of the bulls throat.

"HHHRREEEOOOHHH!" The victory cheer was emphasised as the loud thump of what had to be by far, the second heaviest creature there hitting the ground a good distance from where it left it. There wasn't a single cry in response. It was dead.

/I understand why you were so insistent on me morphing this particular animal Marco./ Ax commented as he stared at the bull, ensuring that it wouldn't bother us again. /This particular animal is far more dangerous than most seen on Earth. I have never seen a land animal here strong enough to take down both Prince Jake and Rachel's most fierce morphs before. Even my form would have much greater difficulty actually defeating them./

/I'll say. Did you see how many Hork-Bajir it took down? And how quickly it did it?/ Tobias agreed as he settled in a tree, David dropping to the ground below him and demorphing.

/Are you alright Jake? Rachel?/ Cassie asked, her voice thick with concern and drawing us to our other team mates. I admit, I felt a bit horrible at that particular minute. They'd come to save me and all I'd done was gawk at the mutant menace. Not that I was alone, only Cassie and Warren had seemed to notice the conditions of the others, but I still didn't feel too proud of myself right now. like I said, it was my life they were trying to save when they almost lost their own.

/Give me a minute./ Rachel groaned, her voice weak. That was a little scary. I was used to tough Rachel being around twenty four seven. But I relaxed quickly enough as her fur started shrinking back into her body and long, blonde locks shot out of her head, creating the comic image of a bald bear in a wig.

/Anyone get the license plate number of that tank?/ Jake's voice was almost impossible to hear, but his form was shifting too, though more of that could have been due to Warren shaking him with his head to keep him conscious than I'd like to admit. His form was a mangled mess, far worse than even mine or Rachel's had been. My worry for him didn't recede even slightly until he was already half human.

"What a night." David smirked as the cousins finally got back onto their human feet, the others demorphing quickly after them. "We cleaned up better than we planned."

"And almost got four of us killed in the process." I retorted with a scowl.

"We lost a few freed Hork-Bajir too." Cassie added, her eyes watering as she leaned unconsciously into Jake. Perfect Kodak moment if it wasn't for the miserable look on her face.

/And I can assure you that we will not be able to enter the facility./ Ax added. /From what Tobias and I have seen of its defences and what else I can predict the Yeerks would have protecting such an important and possibly very dangerous place, both to us and themselves, it would be impossible to enter alive at this time./

"They're raising one _huge_ electricity bill just with the force field surrounding it." Warren agreed. "David saw the heat it's giving off with his spy goggles, among other things. Unless you're authorised, there is no way to get in or out."

"So we're stuck out here while they're mass producing these psychotic mutants?" Rachel growled, looking ready to hit something.

"No, not exactly." I shook my head, surprising the others. I guess they weren't expecting me to sound calm. Or mention something other than what at least implies that the world is ending. Maybe both. "The Hork-Bajir said that this bull was a test. I'd say it's the first survivor of their experiments and they can't control it. There's no way they'll mass produce them until they work all the bugs out. You know, like staying alive when these things get off their chains."

"Let's talk more about this later." Jake sighed tiredly, rubbing his head. Poor guy looked completely worn out, both physically and mentally. He'd had to deal with a lot lately. One issue kept leading into another with any resolutions. Bull boy was just icing on the already complicated cake. "The Yeerks will realise the bull and his army of guards aren't coming back eventually and I rather not be here when they come looking. Let's get out of here."

"Um, Jake, can spend like five more minutes here?" Warren asked hesitantly, biting his lip. Raising an eyebrow with an 'are you crazy' look his way, I was about to demand we go with Jake's idea when I noticed he wasn't even looking at the group. Rather, he was scanning over the area, his eyes lingering on each and every Hork-Bajir for a few moments before moving on to the next. "Not all of these guys are dead. I was kinda hoping we could save all that we can."

I watched him extra close at that, a little surprised by how calm that had come out. I was expecting him to break down again at the death and carnage. Or that random rage that appeared that morning at so many deaths, anything but that. Yeah, he did still look sad, but it was contained, controlled. The way Jake looks when he thinks about his victims. Like he wished there was another way, but could accept it as it was.

"Toby fix Warren." I couldn't help myself, smiling as Jara's line left my lips. "That girl is a miracle worker."

"Yeah, I'm back." Warren nodded, turning away from the carnage with a small, amused grin. "And tougher than ever. A heart to heart with David, Ben and Toby was just what I needed."

"Sweet. The team shrink no longer needs to see a shrink." I smirked, getting a bat to the head in response before turning to Jake. The big guy looked like he was as relieved by that as Warren was himself. One problem had actually been resolved.

"Back to his question, I have found about thirteen of these guys still breathing and eleven of them won't die in the next half hour." Cassie stated, bringing us back to the matter at hand. Right, I could stir up Warren later. We still had a little bit of work to do. "We are going to save them, right?" She added, turning to face Jake in the eye.

"Saving Hork-Bajir was our primary mission." Jake nodded, letting a tired grin grow on his face as he turned to the rest of us. "And for the record, despite the unexpected mutant appearance and the less than desirable reports on the base, this mission is being chalked up as a success. We'll join the Hork-Bajir on a few more raids whenever we can and David, Marco and Tobias? I want you three to work on a way to start taking back humans and keeping them free too. Meaning places they could stay, supplies they'll need, strategies to get them without drawing too much suspicion to ourselves, everything. When all those questions have answers we'll begin liberating our own kind. But for now, Tobias, go tell Toby we're bringing in more prisoners. Cassie, Marco, I'd feel safer if owls were scouting for us. Everyone else, let's get the survivors loaded and out of here."

We were all quick to respond, though David did still scowl a little at being told what to do before going off to grab his backpack. Warren or Cassie must have hidden it nearby after Tobias and David got their respective bombs out of it. I have to admit, that was a smart move. It wasn't long before we were all off again, exchanging stories of our own travels along the way and of course, our egocentric, newest member bragging about his plans being a complete success the whole way only for Warren to gently humble him. Good thing too, because I was annoyed enough as it was that I had to admit that his attack style was very effective. All well, at least Jake seemed to more relaxed. Mission accomplished, Warren was finally back to being as sane as that boy had ever been (not very in my opinion, but then none of us are) and we even had a bonus of ruining the Yeerks' test. That would hold their plans back long enough for us to sneak a Chee into the place.

Yeah, tonight was a good night. Especially since the most handsome, funniest Animorph to ever walk the Earth was not dead or used as a science experiment. That was good too.


	27. The Spies Part 13

**The Spies Part 13**

Hey, Warren's back. Just in time to wrap this up.

I had to admit, after everything went...well, crazy, I'd half expected Jake to just slip back into the team's old reaction method. I guess that was kind of silly, considering things tend to turn into the craziest situation possible at the time in every single mission we've ever done, Jake probably expected it to happen.

Returning to the meeting point, we found Toby waiting, looking quite pleased, but not surprised by anything we said or brought. She even had a group of rebels already on the way back to pick up the extras and helped Cassie tend to wounds until they arrived. Tobias said she'd already sent for them before he even arrived. I wish I had her foresight.

Speaking of which, we had enough of it to inform the Chee of what we'd discovered and that we needed them on the inside. As a result, one of them managed to sneak in that very night when the Yeerk patrols came back with the bull and had already sent a message to us before we went to school the next day. The bulls were the only animals responding positively to the chemicals being injected into them at all and their numbers had only reached five. The enhancement of their bodies affected their minds, amplifying their temper exponentially, leaving them out of control, as we'd seen firsthand. What he added was that the Yeerks were terrified to infest it because the chemicals had already poisoned and warped the minds of those that already tried as much as they did the host. Since they had yet to come up with a single way to make those things controllable or safe to infest, it would be a good while before we had to worry about them again.

Oh yeah, and those cops we caught? Their Yeerks had died by the time David went back to his Dad. David gave me the heads up that morning. One was adjusting to his new predicament just fine. The other was distraught. He had a family. A wife, four kids and a good few siblings. All of them would have been infested as soon as he disappeared. I felt pretty bad about that, I thought that would happen. There was no way they'd be left free, they were the best chance the Yeerks had to getting them back. They'd be watched too. I knew that would happen. At this point, there was no way we could save them without some type of consequence. David and his dad promised that we'd free them as soon as we could. It was all we could do. Kind of a sad way to end that tale, but at least there was hope for their future as long as they were alive. We'd figure something out eventually.

"Hey Warren, would you slow down? I can't run that fast." Looking over my shoulder, a huge smile grew on my face and I hit the brakes on my bike as my other resolved problem ran up behind me. Puffing heavily, Ben leaned on my shoulder as he reached me, holding me in place until he caught his breath.

"Dude, we gotta get you a bike. And maybe your own fitness trainer." I laughed, expecting to get a dirty look only for my smile to grow surprised as he snorted.

"I think a pair of wings would be a better choice. I have two left feet remember?" He responded jokingly. What he said only added to my surprise and as I stared at him I could have sworn something flickered across his face as he said it. But it was gone as soon as it came. Maybe I imagined it.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I see someone selling feathers." I smirked, continuing back on towards the school's bike rack.

It only took a moment to chain my bike up and head inside, Ben telling me all about a journal his dad had found and brought home from work from the civil war. Apparently the owner handed it over to the university ages ago so historians could get a more personal look on the hardship and horrors that were faced for freedom. Only for them to lose it. All well, it's found now.

"The guy was pretty distraught near the end." Ben commented, his voice dropping a little as he frowned. "He felt that he failed to protect his comrades. I don't know the details, he just wrote that he did everything he could to protect them and something made it all fall apart. Started wondering if he shielded them too much."

"I doubt he did anything wrong." I shrugged, not quite sure why Ben seemed to grow so thoughtful at that part. "And I doubt they'd hold anything against him. It sounds like he was as loyal to as they come."

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." He grinned as we reached his locker. "You know," He added, turning to face me. "It's good to have the old you back. Next time something's bothering you, talk to me ok? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, a little put off as to where that came from, but happy to hear it all the same. "I know. And I promise."

"Good." Grabbing his chemistry book, he closed his locker and slung his arm around me, surprising me with just how firmly his arm rested on my upper arms. I found out why though, the bookworm was holding me in place as his other hand shot up and gave me a noogie before I could stop him.

"Hey!" I cried, caught between laughing and astoundment as he laughed, picking up his pace before letting me go a moment later. Staring at his face filled with mirth, I couldn't find it in me to be annoyed at all. Actually, I was kinda proud. He'd never had the confidence to do anything like that to me before. And I liked the mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm gonna get you for that."

"Yeah, but I'm used to the ways you enjoy making me blush. I'm finally starting to grow a little immune."

"Oh ok, then I guess you won't mind if I tell Marian-"

"Don't you dare!" Ben cried, wide eyed and not even caring that he'd just gotten himself a small audience. "How do you even know about that?"

I chuckled, but since I was paying attention to the other students, I move my head a little closer to him and spoke much more softly. "I did pay enough attention the last few weeks to watch how your eyes lingered in her direction. I even noticed your words slowing down once or twice as she walked by."

"Great, the one time you were paying attention." He muttered, shaking his head as his mouth split into a smile of disbelief.

"Hey, true friends always remember the good stuff. Best friends are like brothers, we use it to tease each other remorselessly."

"Then do whatever we can to make it better." Ben nodded lightly, laughing along with me. It felt good to be like this. I felt so free now, so light hearted and happy. It was hard to believe what a mess I was just three days ago. Thank...the Ellimist I guess, that I had such good friends who could help me find this again.

There was still a _long_ war ahead of me and I was going to feel regret for the things I did again and again. But my friends gave me a reason to stay hopeful and smile again and that was something I intended to keep.

Speaking of which, as the bell rang for homeroom, one more issue that needed to be fixed crossed my mind. And as much as I didn't really wanna face it, I felt that I had to.

I owed the other Animorphs that.

...

/Are you sure you feel up to this?/ Tobias asked for what had to be the twentieth time. At that point I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. He wasn't too thrilled with me doing this without Jake around, not that I could blame him. If this got volatile, Tobias would probably have to morph that cool new polar bear he acquired when my nut job team mates stowed away on the Visser's Bladeship to have any chance of stopping us. Hmm, note to self, go to the Gardens and acquire one of their polar bears sometime soon.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, glaring up at him. I was getting impatient and as bad as I was with directions that don't start and end with follow a trail, even I could tell I was going in circles.

/Yes./ Tobias sighed. /Ax-man, would you come out for a moment please?/

Confused, I walked around a long bush just in time to see Ax pop out of what looked like a house or apartment or whatever that was actually a part of the land. It didn't destroy much of anything, just existed with it, and blended in so well that I could have passed it without even knowing it was there. I had to admit, I like how Andalites build things like that.

/Is there something occurring that I should be aware of?/ He asked coldly as his stalk eyes found me, staring me down with open dislike. That was fine though, I'd expected that. I wasn't here to be his friend anyway.

"No, there aren't any missions at the moment. None I know about anyway." I shook my head, slinging my bag off my back. Opening the zipper, I fingered through it, looking for something while my eyes never left Ax. "I only came to apologise for my part in yesterday's...grievance. I really am sorry. And to prove it, I brought a peace offering." I added, grinning as my hand finally found the container I was searching for and pulled it out. "Tobias told me these were your favourite thing on Earth." My grin grew into a full blown smile as Ax' eyes widened at the sight of the transparent box.

/Cinna-bon?/ He asked, his voice turning hopeful. His face however, simply screamed 'give it to me now'.

"Yep. Four of them." I nodded, taking a few steps forward and offering them to him before turning serious again. "I'm not asking you to be friends Ax. I'm only asking that we drop the hostility towards each other. Our issues are only causing the team more problems and neither of us wants that. We need to learn to tolerate each other."

/Agreed./ Ax stated calmly, though it was sort of ruined by his excitement at getting hold of the sticky buns. /And I...apologise for my actions as well. Prince Jake, Tobias and all of the others trust you. That will be enough for me for now on./

"Likewise." I nodded before turning to leave, Tobias actually squawking in relief as I did. I'd done it. I'd meant it all too. Maybe one day the two of us would actually learn to be friends, but that was not today and it didn't need to be. I came here to deal with one more problem that was forever weighing heavy on Jake's shoulders and I'd done it. Good thing too, because I knew I put more far too much weight there in the first place in the last few weeks. And he still had the others' attitudes towards David to play with, he didn't need me and Ax getting into another brawl.

This will give him more time to stress over asking Cassie out on a date. Seriously, if those two don't get that underway soon, I'm going to set them up myself. Maybe Rachel could help with that.

Hehe, a war of body snatches rages on and we're being led by a guy who can't even manage to ask out the girl of his dreams for a single date. It's kind of funny how at the end of the day, for all our warrior natures have developed, we still act like teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, all I can say is wow. when I originally dreamed up The Spies, there wasn't nearly as many issues involved and it wasn't nearly as long. I ended up incorporating new and what were supposed to be future situations into it. It just sort of happened accidentally as I went along most of the time and I just ran with it. Not complaining at all though, this came far better than I imagined it would. Think I kinda lost the plot with the last few sentences there, but I like emphasizing that they are still teenagers and hormonal situations like crushes and teasing each other for them will always be somewhere near the front of their minds, so bear with me.

Gonna give one more shout out for Mr Good Guy before I bring it to a close. His suggestions helped to develop a lot of this, including bringing David back now, which was the original basis of The Spies in the first place. I was gonna wait a little later for his return, but this worked out so much better and has altered my plans for him and other characters. I like my plans a lot more now. So Mr Good Guy, I publicly say thank you.

Well, I'm gonna shut up now. See you guys when I start posting the next episode arc. The Attack, just so you know.


	28. The Attack Part 1

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews everyone. To answer the question Aftran asked, I my posting frequency changes a lot depending on how many chapters I have written and waiting and how many stories I'm writing throughout the month. at the moment I have three stories in progress and I'm keeping up a rotation of updates of one every five days. so at the moment, it's two updates a month, but I do try to make it three or four when I can.

oh, by the way, The Attack shall be the last story in Return of the Hyena. It is the end of his return arc. the next set will be put up in a new document, Alternamorphs 2. I'll explain more about that at the end of The Attack.

* * *

><p><strong>The Attack Part 1<strong>

You know when they say every action has an unforseen reaction? That for everything gained, there is a price? Believe me, it's real. You just don't always notice what it is.

When David and I attacked the Sharing, we knew many things would come from it. It's been weeks and it still hasn't recovered. I mean sure, all of the Full Members got out with probation at the most, even Chapman and the other guy were bailed out. No surprise there. However, everything we'd aimed for was a success. The Sharing lost the bulk of its lesser members not only here, but in twenty other states too and lost a somewhere around half of them nationwide. Some stuck around, convinced that the crimes were performed only by two shady individuals and some came back when there was no repeat performance and the offenders were kicked out of the organisation, but most had blacklisted it. Furthermore, all Sharing posters had been removed and forbidden from schools and plenty of shops were following their lead, making publicising it much harder. We'd affectively crippled the Yeerks' voluntary recruit operation and ruined the reputation of a very high ranking Yeerk's host.

Unfortunately, that reputation belonged to the Vice Principal Chapman. Or I should say, former Vice Principal. My stunt cost him his job. He's on house arrest and besides, you can't have a guy blowing up banks guiding impressionable kids. We're impossible to handle as it is. But it wasn't Chapman himself that I was worried about. As long as the Yeerk's in his head, I couldn't care less about his rep and I'm pretty sure that's the last thing on his mind too. No, it was the miserable blonde girl surrounded by Drake, Woo and a wall of lockers.

Melissa Chapman. She'd always had a little trouble making friends at middle school because of her father's position, according to Rachel. It didn't help that she'd lost most of those she'd had when she fell into depression due to the lack of love and affection her parents' Yeerks showed her. However, she still openly loved her parents and was trying everything in her power to make them 'love her again'. The result was that she'd made herself like a teacher's pet in school.

That only made the results of my actions worse. She'd been an absolute wreck the whole time her father was behind bars, leaving her even more vulnerable than before, and even now, the situation was very upsetting for her. In her state, and being the daughter of the fired Vice Principal, she had become quite the jerk magnet.

"Aww, poor little Melly. Daddy's not around to protect you anymore." Drake whined mockingly before breaking into a condescending laugh. "Good riddance to the uptight fossil. He gave us more detentions than I have fingers."

"I wonder how we should pay him back?" Woo pondered, smirking cruelly as he shoved Melissa's back into a locker door hard enough to make her groan. Her eyes, which had already been watering before the goons closed in on her. "Maybe with few bruises on his little princess? Or maybe I should make her mine? She has a pretty face." Her breath grew raspy as he openly looked her over. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss her?"

_I'll rip your tongue out before you can try!_ White hot fury bubbled in my stomach as I reach them. Unable to focus their pea-sized brains on more than one thing, they failed to notice me completely until I was right behind Woo and grabbing him by the shoulders. Spinning him around, I shoved him as hard as I could into the row of lockers right beside Melissa and got right into his face even as he was still crying out in shock and pain. I couldn't be bothered holding back the pleasure at knowing that he was going to have a nice bruise where his hip hit the locker's handle.

"I'm only going to say this once." I hissed lowly, feeling Woo shiver as I made eye contact. Marco told me that when I'm mad, I might as well be in hyena morph if you're looking me in the eyes. They look just as cold and deadly. Woo was easily twice as strong as I was, but even he looked terrified, if only for a moment. "_Don't _touch her."

"Or what?" Woo retorted, his confidence and haughtiness returning as he remember Drake was still behind me and spinning us around until it me was me pressed against the metal.

"Yeah, what's the shrimp in rusty armour going to do?" Drake smirked, grabbing Melissa roughly by the arm as she tried to run for it and causing her to scream. Growling furiously, I went to rip myself free only to stop and smirk coldly as another flash of blonde hair caught my attention.

"Me? Probably not much. There won't be much left to kick when she's done with you." Drake didn't have time to find out what I meant. Before he even had time to turn around, Rachel had let loose a rather impressive kick to his groin.

"Aaa..." His face paled faster than I thought was possible as he dropped to the floor and into a curled around him. The pompous dope could barely make a sound, wheezes being the best he could do.

Not one to miss the fun, I rammed my knee into a distracted Woo's stomach and reduced him to a pathetic, gasping fit, the wind effectively knocked out of him. Sneering, I decided to add a little insult to injury and gave him a sharp poke that sent him stumbling until he tripped over his downed pal and fell into a pile of limbs and groans.

"Perfect timing as always Rach." I smiled, quite satisfied with myself. "And no less brutal."

"I try." Rachel shrugged, however, her heart wasn't in it. She was already lowering herself before a sobbing Melissa and pulling her head onto her shoulder. "Hey, are you ok? Did the scum bags hurt you?"

"N-no, I'm...I'm ok." She sobbed. Her words didn't match her actions though, she flinched the second anything touched the small of her back and her right shoulder.

I didn't even bother to pay attention as Rachel gave the jerks one of her famous, pain promising glares or while Woo dragged Drake away, making empty promises to get even. I was too busy paying attention to how much my chest hurt each time Melissa sobbed.

Admittedly, I always thought she was kind of pretty. Apparently, I tend to smile when I see her. I'd never noticed, but I could imagine it. I usually feel happy when I see her. Now however, what I really felt was guilty and sad, along with this enormous desire to make her pain go away. Every sob was making my chest ache and I hated it. I liked seeing her happy. She'd just started smiling again around the time I came back home and now I'd caused this recession.

I'd been trying to talk to her for a week now. I wanted to say that I was sorry, though I knew I couldn't. Still, I wanted to speak to her, let her know that someone's willing to listen if she wants to talk. Help take some of her pain away. But every time I tried, I got within five feet of her, remembered that it's my fault and chicken out, hating myself. It's getting really frustrating. It wasn't like I had any clue what to say, but still. I wanted to make it right. I had to see her happy again. Had to make this up to her.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Rachel muttered softly, gently pulling Melissa to her side and rubbing her arm. I wasn't sure what felt stronger at that moment, the weirdness of seeing Rachel the Warrior Queen being gentle, or my envy.

_Envy_. I decided as Melissa leaned her head onto Rachel's shoulder. I was envious of Rachel's ability to interact with others. I only really felt comfortable with my family, Ben and...most of the Animorphs. And she was doing it with someone who I'd indirectly hurt and wanted to help. Yeah, that was it. Right?

"You better clear out too." Rachel called, snapping me out of my musing. "I doubt the jerks would ever bother telling on us, but all we need is one teacher seeing them to get us in detention. With them. Best to make ourselves look innocent." I snorted hard as she smiled like a perfect angel. Oh, she was good.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We've got that Lion King performance to watch. We probably shouldn't be late." I nodded, though my mood soured a little as I talked. The Lion King meant watching people turn my favourite predator into a dim-witted laughing stock. Oh joy.

"I'll never know what you see in hyenas." Rachel laughed, immediately catching on, though that only made me more annoyed. She knew damn well why I loved them and more importantly, why I loved being one. "Come on Melissa, we better go before his love of all things ugly infects the rest of us."

"Hang on."Melissa responded, pulling her to a stop. Unlatching herself from the taller blonde, she walked right back up to me. Though her face was pointed down toward the ground, I could still see a small, shy smile that made my heart beat increase against my chest. She didn't look up even as she reached me, but her arms rose and wrapped around my neck. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was full of gratitude and was more than enough to make my cheeks heat up. Besides my Mom, I couldn't remember the last time a girl hugged me.

"Thanks for helping me." She mumbled as she pulled away, her own face slightly flushed as well.

"Any time." I muttered, suddenly feeling just as shy. It didn't stop me from grinning like an idiot though, even if it was at the ground. "I'm happy to help."

"That's sweet. I'll, um, see you around." Finally gathering her courage, she looked right up at me just as I looked at her. My blush deepened and my breathing hitched as I took in the rosy colour around her cheeks and the open emotion in her grey eyes. it only lasted for a few seconds before she turned and headed back with Rachel, but it was enough.

_Definitely envy._ There was no way the shock of Rachel's unusually gentle behaviour came even close. I think I'd just found out what a crush feels like. I wanted to be the one Melissa held onto, the one with my arms wrapped around her. Hmm, I wonder if Rachel could help me with that?

_Probably not._ Sighing, I shook my head sadly and trudged on down the hall. Lately, Rachel had grown as protective of Melissa as I was of Ben. Their friendship had grown quite strong again and in her mental state, Rachel had grown even more shielding. I doubted she'd help the perfect man gain Melissa's affections, let alone a handicapped Animorph with a life expectancy of whenever our next major mission would pop up. Which should be any day now. All we'd done for the last few weeks was a few small Hork-Bajir raids, barge into a media conference the Sharing was holding in morphs from full members screaming the cocaine stash ran dry and preparing for when we could start saving large numbers of human Controllers. David, along with demanding we associate the Sharing with illegal drugs, seriously, who else would have come up with _that_, had added to his duties and was hacking his way into the layout and security of an armoury to arm the freed, but he hadn't made much progress last time I checked and the others had yet to learn of it. David wasn't sure how they'd take it.

Back to the point, I highly doubted Rachel would ever deem me date-worthy for one of her two best friends and I didn't even know how to start a conversation with Melissa.

_I might as well just give up on that now, before rejection can hurt too much._

...

I'd long given up on getting any enjoyment on watching the performance. I used to love the Lion King, but ever since I first became a hyena, I've seen the movie as an insult. I can still watch the sequel, but the original makes me want throw things at the TV. Or the stage in this case.

But I thought that would be bad and irresponsible. So instead, I opted to openly ignore the actors. It was easy, Ben had gotten bored and opened a thick book detailing the history and nature of alchemy near the beginning. I particularly liked the chapter focusing on the legendary Philosopher's Stone.

"So, you played the hero, huh?" Ben asked mildly, tilting his head a little to look at me knowingly while he waited for me to finish the page.

"What, with Melissa? How do you know about that?" I frowned, trying unsuccessfully to stop my cheeks from reddening.

"Melissa huh?" He ask, a slow, sly smile crossing his lips. "Woo was cursing your name. Something about how little punks should stay out his way before Drake started cursing the 'blonde demon'. If Melissa was your damsel in distress, then I know the blonde demon had to be Rachel. So, did she fly into your arms screaming my hero Prince Charming?"

"No, Rachel was comforting her first." I muttered disappointedly. There was no point denying it, aside from the Animorph thing, in which I had help, I couldn't keep anything from Ben for long. Once he suspected something, I just give up and tell the truth. Or at least most of it. "I did get a quick hug and a thank you out of it though."

"All well, at least that's something." Ben shrugged, his smile only growing. "Don't worry, they say the third time's the charm. Maybe if you save her two more times you'll actually get a kiss."

"Who are you and what have you done with my nerdy best friend." I asked, only half joking. Sometimes I got a little paranoid and forgot that Ben had been changing lately. He was still shy and uncomfortable around most people, but he'd grown extremely relaxed around me and it's had an interesting result. I frequently saw snippets of Hal's cockiness and my mischievousness joining his personality. And a stubbornness that outdid us all. Of course, he already had that, but now he was a hell of a lot more open to using it. "Has Hal been feeding you lines, or have you been eavesdropping again?"

"A little of column A, a little of column B." He was looking far too smug for my liking. "Come on War, don't fight your blush. A little animal magnetism never hurt anyone. Use your psychology tricks to talk to her and ask her out."

"Oh, it's that easy is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then why haven't you asked out Marian yet?"

"Because..." Blushing as brightly as I must have been, Ben leaned his head back to the safety of his book...and froze, still as a statue.

"Ben? Hello?" Confused, I waved a hand before his face only to get no response whatsoever. "Ben!"

"It's not just your bookworm, my dear psycho." It was only at Marco's announcement that I noticed, but he was right. The constant, fake, animal noises and dialogue from the stage had completely disappeared too, the actors just as frozen as Ben. One in particular had frozen in a rather impressive move...five feet off the ground.

"I was wondering why this dope hadn't screamed." Rachel commented, a little disappointed, turning back to where she was sitting next to Melissa, a boy on her others side looked like a very pained bellow was supposed to be leaving his throat. Judging from his position, I'd say Rachel attempted to break his fingers while he was in the middle of shamelessly flirting.

"Anyone else noticed that all the morphing inept look like they'd been trapped in a photograph?" Jake asked. Sure enough, the only people still moving were Animorphs.

/Hey, WHOA! How did I get here?/ I leaped right out of my seat with a scream as a flurry of feathers appeared right in front of me. seriously, no warning. One mini second there was empty space, the next I've got feathers scraping my nose. /Sorry Warren./

"AAHH!" THUMP!

"David!"

"OOWW! That hurt!"

"I'll say. Could you please get off me now?"

Whipping around, I felt the sides of my lips quirk as I found the source of the noise. David had appeared just as suddenly as Tobias had. Only he didn't have wings to catch himself on and dropped right into Cassie's lap. Neither of them seemed to thrilled about it either as he pulled himself up, rubbing his back.

"Sorry Cassie. What's going on?" He asked, his voice turning a little fearful with the question. Of course, if I'd been snatched from who knows where and randomly dropped off in a new place, I'd be terrified.

/WHAA! This is not the forest!/ Ax cried as he too appeared, suddenly galloping amongst the performers. /And this is quite a lousy knock off./ He added with a scoff as he stalk eyes took in the play.

/One guess what's going on./ Tobias groaned as he landed on the back of an empty chair.

"The Ellimist." Jake, Cassie, Marco and Rachel sighed simultaneously, none of them looking exactly thrilled with this knowledge. Ax said nothing, choosing to tense instead. From what I'd gathered, Andalites hated and feared the Ellimist.

"The Ellimist?" David asked, completely baffled. "Who's he? And how do you know he's doing this?"

"A basically all powerful being." I shrugged nonchalantly. Unlike the others, I didn't really have any issues with the guy. I know he'd played with and used them before and they didn't like his games, but the results had helped us quite a bit. Besides, he fessed up to his manipulation of me and gave me a choice as to whether or not I played along.

"And how many people do you know that can play with time and space whenever they feel like it?" Marco rolled his eyes. "Well, besides the new math teacher. She's turned stopping time into an art form."

"So where is he?" Jake asked, throwing a 'not now' look Marco and David's way. we really didn't need them getting into each other right now. "There's nothing special to see before he shows up, so what's taking him so long?"

"Skipping the introduction?" I suggested half heartedly as we gathered by Ax just at the bottom of the stage. We didn't get even halfway there before another flicker of movement caught our eye.

"Beth?" Rachel cried loudly. "You're still moving?"

Sure enough, a few rows away from her, a girl in our year had risen to her feet. she wasn't anything impressive to look at. She had pasty skin, a fair bit of acne and braces on her teeth. From what I'd seen of her, she wasn't the loud and confident type either, she preferred burying herself in the library whenever she could. Sometimes she'd sit next to Ben while they read, until I arrived anyway. I don't think she likes me at all. I'm too noisy for her.

That's why alarm bells were ringing in my head. Even if Beth hadn't frozen in time, she'd either panic at what was happening or, most likely, pretend to be frozen along with everyone else so as not to draw attention to herself. That was not Beth. But why would the Ellimist let a Controller move around freely?

"Hang on, Beth's still in her seat." Cassie frowned. But that couldn't be right, she was standing in front of it, so...

'Beth' smiled at each of our confused faces and moved aside to reveal a second Beth, frozen and still in her seat like everyone else. That could only mean one thing.

"Ellimist?" Jake asked in disbelief, getting a smile and a nod from the standing Beth.

"That's it?" Rachel asked, almost sounding disappointed. "No loud voice, no frequently changing form? No over the top theatrics?"

"What do you call stopping time, a parlour trick?" I couldn't help myself, it was out of my mouth before I even registered that I was talking. It got approving snickers from Marco and David though, so I guess it was worth the frown and glare from Jake and Rachel respectively.

"I have come to you on a humble mission, so I have chosen a humble form." Even Beth's voice was coming his mouth. "Something that would not evoke feelings of dread or awe from you." He added as he walked down to the stage. As in, he walked right through the chairs and students. Ax bristled quite visibly, surprising me quite a bit. He'd never bee that tense even with me or David. Jake noticed too, a sure sign that it was bad. The others rarely noticed Ax' body reactions unless they were big and flashy. The look our fearless leader directed his way was clearly a 'cool it' but Ax barely responded at all.

"So I'm assuming you guys know and...sort of trust this guy." David started, turning his head and taking in our various expressions. It was probably a little strange to him seeing me looking more curious than anything else while the others looked to be at various levels of worried and creeped out. Plus Ax' fear and hatred. There wasn't anything really stable enough for him to get a grip on how he interacted with us, only enough that he'd grown very cautious.

"My apologies David. I seem to have forgotten that this is the first time you will have seen me." Ellimist smiled. "I am a being with power beyond human imagination, but do not worry. I have a great love for life, especially sentient life. I am a friend."

"So why are you here this time?" Rachel asked, the only one of us, besides myself, that seemed to still be capable of being forward and blunt. "You never show up unless you want something big."

"I have come to you today to tell you a story and see how you will choose to react." The Ellimist replied, his voice turning a little more solemn. However, though the others had obviously missed it, I was surprised to see a flicker of hope cross his features and it shocked me quite a bit. He was truly worried about how we would react, desperately hoping we chose to work with him. I couldn't stop the disconcerting feeling creeping through me.

"Oh good. A story. Will it be a musical?" Marco quipped. Like the others, he thought the Ellimist was in complete control, like he usually was. "Will there be any _hakuna matata _involved?"

"This is something very unusual isn't it?" I asked, ignoring the others completely as they gave me the standard 'no duh' look. "Even for you." I had to fight back my smirk as the others were caught off guard by that one.

The Ellimist on the other hand smiled proudly. "I must admit, I'm impressed. Those I reveal myself to rarely have the talent and possess the sufficient mind set to notice my emotions. Most are too busy watching me with fear, awe or worshipping me. But yes, you are right. This is an unusual situation. One of which I do not have any control over. This time my young friends, I'm afraid that all the power lies in your hands."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, flabbergasted. It figured. The Ellimist was basically a God and Gods are never at the mercy of the mortal.

"I will tell you a story." Was the Ellimist's response. "You will tell me how it will end."


	29. The Attack Part 2

**The Attack: Part 2**

"My people watched the rise of sentient species all over the galaxy. Helped them when we could. We wanted companions. We wanted to learn. Our dream was to see a galaxy filled with all different kinds of sentient life, each one unique with its own sciences and art. Its own beauty."

Despite all his power, I still couldn't understand how the others felt even the slightest bit of fear or wariness where this being was involved. Listening as he spoke only made me appreciate him even more. His dream was so...pure, loving for a lack of a better word. His nature was one I could trust more than any human. Where humans have always moved to dominate all other life around them with a belief of superiority, the Ellimist wished to use his God-like power to better all the other races and share everything without expectations for anything in return. Tricky game player or not, if there ever was a man the Christians called God, this would be him.

"But alas, it was not to be so easy." He sighed, his warm, bright grin disappearing in an instant, replaced by a deep, sad frown. "For approximately one hundred million human years ago we became aware of a new force in the galaxy. Not a species, but an individual. He was a fugitive from another galaxy, chased away by a power even greater than he. Greater than me."

"I thought you were all-powerful." Rachel said as her skin turned twice as white, her mouth gaping like a fish. The Ellimist merely smiled gently at her.

"No, I only seem so from your rather limited perspective."

"Again I feel the need to point out that you just stopped time itself." I pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "And you have admitted to enough for us to know that you can warp and alter the very space-time continuum to alter any event you please to the point of eradicating a solar system. All that falls under limited perspective?"

"Surprising as it must be for all of you, yes." The Ellimist nodded patiently. "There is much that exists outside what humans, or even Andalites could hope to understand for another million years of two." I had to bite down on my lip to stop the growing amused smirk as Ax banged his hoof on the stage, a clear sign of irritation. Not that Rachel or David looked too thrilled with the statement either.

We all turned shocked, though some tried to hide it, a moment later. Preparing himself for whatever he was about to say next, the Ellimist actually looked a little perplexed. Now even I was completely put off. The Ellimist was borderline all-knowing, who would have ever thought anything even close to confusion would ever cross his face? His actions today even more surprising than they were the last time I saw him. the funny thing was, for a human, they were perfectly normal, everyday actions and expressions. But of course, nowhere in any human myth did a God ever look anything short of superior. Some may have showed kindness to humans, but they were never any less than sure of themselves and impressive to look at. Humble wasn't in any mythological God's dictionary.

"His goal was quickly discovered. He wants to destroy life, cleans the world of creation. His method is to pit species against each other. If he has his way, then the weak will be destroyed by the strong and the strong will then be destroyed by the stronger still until only one race is left in existence. One that is subjugated by him."

"What is this guy, a Nazi?" Cassie cried. Turning to her, I actually cringed. The girl I was staring at wasn't the usual, gentle, avoid causing as much pain as possible Cassie I knew. Under her shock and horror, was a rage worse than anything I'd ever noticed in any of the other Animorphs, even Rachel and David. You could see it in the corner of her eyes, in her rigid form, the way she was physically struggling not to clench her fists and throw punches. I'd say the picture the Ellimist was painting had turned this being into the one person Cassie would actually enjoy throttling.

"Morally, yes, that is the best way to put it." The Ellimist nodded. "By he is looking for far greater power than Hitler could have ever imagined acquiring. He wants to control the strands of space-time itself. Not just understand them, as I had always strived, but to hold them in his fist and dictate the laws of physics and nature themselves, to recreate the galaxy in his own image. From there, he hopes to spread his power over all the galaxies and the destroy the one stronger than himself."

"Great." Marco muttered glumly. I don't think I've ever seen him so scared. Not even on the night this whole mess started. But of course, it was easy to see why. The Ellimist wasn't about to tell us about someone like this at all, let alone so bluntly, unless we were about to come into contact with him. And if the Ellimist was the Christian God, this guy was quite plainly the source of the people's belief in Satin. "Can we go back to the Lion King now?" Suddenly that didn't sound so bad.

"His name is Crayak." The Ellimist as if Marco hadn't spoken at all before turning to look Jake dead in the eye. And said words that had Jake turn pale as a ghost and even had an unknown dread filling my system. "You have seen him. and he has seen you."

We all turned to Jake at that, each of us displaying a very different emotion. Mine was horrified curiosity. Every twitch, every sharp breath Jake took told me that the statement was the absolute truth. Jake knew exactly what the Ellimist was talking about. But then...

_His nightmare!_ I knew it too. I'd noticed that Jake was a bit sleep deprived lately and asked him about it just the other day. He told me about a giant being, a mix of machine and organic cells, with an eyeball taking up its entire face. I'd speculated that it was a mix of his subconscious dealing with the anxieties and fears being an Animorph gave him mixed with too much Lord of the Rings before bedtime. But he'd said that it first occurred when he was being freed from Tom's previous Yeerk.

"When the Yeerk died in your brain, you peered across the line between life and death. A remarkable feat for a human. You were able to see beyond yourself." The Ellimist continued. "In that moment Crayak saw you. He knew that I had touched you, that I would no doubt make myself known to you soon. That you played some role in my plans."

"So he has it out for us?" David scowled. Or tried to. The blame he'd intended to direct at the Ellimist was there for sure, but the everything else was absent. He was shaking too much, too cracked up. Too scared at the implication.

"He has taken more interest in you than most, that is true. But not to the point that you think." Ellimist shook his head, lessoning our fear. By maybe an inch. "Crayak and I fought one another a hundred million years ago."

Though he stopped talking there for a moment, the rest of us cried out as another surprise came out way. It happened instantly. One second we were standing in the auditorium and the next we were surrounded by the darkness of space. Well sort of. Stars twinkled brightly all around us and we could see everyone just fine, but you get the idea.

Oh yeah, I should also probably mention that the stars were bigger than all of us combined and blazing. Yet somehow it wasn't hurting my eyes. Go figure.

/I wanted to stop him. He wanted to eliminate me./ It took me a few seconds to realise that his voice was in my head now and that Beth's form had disappeared. However, it didn't take me a second to notice just how sad he was.

As he spoke, stars began to die. they went from burning radiantly to a small, dull glow to completely disappearing in moments.

/The result was something neither of us could tolerate. Our battle destroyed a tenth of the galaxy, millions of sons and planets and a dozen sentient species among an uncountable number of other life forms. many f which would of achieved sentience./

We saw them all. Monstrous creatures, unique insects, beautiful creatures of the sea, awe-inspiring masters of the air. They were amazing animals, many of which I would have loved to morph and learn about. But one by one, they all faded back out of existence.

/Crayak suffered too./ The Ellimist continued. /The raw power we exerted twisted and destroyed the threads of time and space, the very makeup and software of the universe. The few threads he had managed to collect for himself were snatched from him. millions of years of work wasted in an instant. We did the only thing we could; we pulled back./

"These threads. Are they what you use to alter reality? You tweak and reshape them?" I asked curiously as the image before us change, if only for a moment. For a few seconds we could see the inside of planets and stars as easily as we could see the crust. We could see behind us as plainly as we saw before us and everywhere you looked, everything was covered and made up of twisting, writhing threads curling around and into each other, fading from existence and reappearing a moment later. "When the Yeerk noticed a planet he wasn't supposed to and when you fixed it so I'd stick around the construction site. Is playing with them how you did it?"

/It is much more complicated than that, but yes, it can be seen that way./ The Ellimist replied as a sudden fondness brushed over me. /Others could say that those events were what moved the threads. The two events do happen simultaneously./

/So then it was Crayak who altered one in the Yeerks' favour?/ Tobias asked as he focused on a particular strand weaving around his beak.

/Yes. It was Crayak's doing./ Ellimist sighed as the universe returned to normal. By that I mean the hearts of the worlds were hidden once more. /It was part of his plan. Part of our new method. For you see, after the damage was done, we knew that we could never fight again. or rather, not directly. So our war became a game of chess. Rules were set up that we have followed, more or less, ever since. I aid and guide races to try and save them while he guides and encourages others to destroy. Earth is a part of our game. He has aided the Yeerks in ways you do not know. I have responded by assisting you when I can./

A series of scattered images appeared as he said that, each one showing when he touched our lives. Me joining the others before Elfangor, when he guided the others out of the Yeerk Pool and directed them to the Kandrona, when he led Tobias to the pair of Hork-Bajir that would start the first free colony in who knows how long, when he gave me the choice to be active or return to normal and finally when he helped Tobias' father return to the Andalites. To one day return and give us our power.

/He would have humans absorbed by the Yeerks only for them to be annihilated by another, more terrifying race. But what I come to you about today does not involve Earth./

With that, the space trip ended, returning us to the auditorium. If we ever left that is, I'm not sure how the show works. Whatever, the point is we were back where we started and 'Beth' was before us again.

"We have played our game for millions of years, neither of us pushing too far past our rules. However, now the threat of war is upon us again. Crayak intends to destroy a race I refuse to let him have. Neither of us are backing down over their fate."

"And you couldn't do that for Earth?" David scowled only to get a shush and an elbow to the side, courtesy of Marco and Rachel.

"What's so special about this race?" Jake asked. I had to admit that I was more than a little curious myself.

"They sit in a very unique location in space time. Their world is a pinnacle point in our game." The Ellimist answered. "A turning point if you will. If Crayak succeeds, then his power will grow, his dream will come much closer to reality and all of those unknowingly sided with him with become more deadly than ever."

"Even the Yeerks?" Jake asked, looking quite queasy.

"Yes, including the Yeerks, who will benefit from this in ways I cannot explain to humans. Or even the mighty Andalites." Ellimist nodded, directing a small smile to the miffed alien in the room.

/So what do you do when the impassable meets the infallible? How do you make one back down?/ Tobias asked, tilting his head.

"I will finish the story and then you will decide."

"Us?" Cassie cried, flabbergasted.

"Uh-oh." I groaned not a second later. I knew that line. The story would be ended by our actions. Which meant a clash between morality, desire and logic where we'd be unhappy no matter what way we chose to go.

"The method we have chosen to resolve this conflict a clash of Champions. Each of us is to choose nine of our champions to do battle on the Iskoort home world. The winners...the survivors...will decide the fate of the race."

"Are you nuts?" David growled before anyone else could respond. Jake sent him a scolding look alongside Cassie's, but the rest of us were too busy staring at the Ellimist in either shock or anger. "You want us to go up against this Crayak's version of us to try and to save some other pathetic race? Why the hell would we do that? What benefit is it to our situation?"

"None." Was the simple response. "In the sense that the Yeerks will not be any weaker than they are now and you will not be any stronger. Though, as I have said before, even the Yeerks will benefit if the Iskoort are eliminated."

/But those benefits could be anything and may not even show up until the battle for Earth is long over./ Ax retorted. /They are not likely to affect us in any way./

/Who are Crayak's champions?/ Tobias butted in before it could go any further. He didn't want a blow out. It was better to focus on all the facts of the situation before jumping to an answer.

"Crayak has chosen nine members of the race he intends to have eliminate the Iskoort. He has chosen Howlers." The Ellimist stated. "You have heard of them before."

Beside me, Marco's gulp was so loud that it made me jump. Oh yeah, we knew about the Howlers alright. And judging from everyone's faces, we'd all grown just as worried. Even David and Rachel let their scowls drop to bite a lip and gape respectively.

"You want...the eight of us...to go up against nine of them?" Rachel asked slowly, swallowing thickly with each word.

"The choice is yours young ones. I cannot force you into this battle. I will give you time to think my request through. I shall see you soon." With that, the Ellimist disappeared, along with Ax, David and Tobias, and I was suddenly back in my seat as time restarting itself.

"Every time I see her, my vocabulary turns to mush. And all I read from her is confusion and awkwardness." Ben mumbled.

_Huh? What's he..._ It took me a moment to get over my confusion and remember just why he was a rather spectacular shade of red. We'd been talking about girl troubles before the time freeze hadn't we? Yeah, that was right.

"Well, we'll...just have to work on that." I muttered, kicking myself over how pathetic a response that was. But I couldn't help it, it was the best my overloaded brain could come up with. I was still in shock over the Ellimist's visit.

Frowning concernedly at me, Ben had definitely noticed that I suddenly wasn't all there, but rather than press the issue, he let it die and turned back to the book. He probably thought I was thinking over the Melissa situation and decided to leave it be before I demand he go talk to Marian or something and I was quite happy to let him believe that.

There was no way that I could talk to him without letting something slip. Not with this burden. For I was right before. The Ellimist had cause a war in me, one of morality and logic and neither was entirely in favour of either side of this choice. To try and save the Iskoort held grave danger and not only to us. It was the one thing the Ellimist didn't mention about how all this could affect Earth. If chose yes, and become his champions, with one battle we could save an entire planet. More than we could ever do here.

But if we failed, then in one battle, this defenceless race wasn't the only one that would be doomed. Earth and every living thing on it would be too.


	30. The Attack Part 3

**The Attack: Part 3**

"You know all those times I called something insane? Well, they all look perfectly sane compared to this whammy!" Watching as he walked randomly back and forth through the barn with his arms waving in all directions, I couldn't stop searching for his off switch. Hey, give me a break, he'd been going on since the moment he got to the barn and that was twenty minutes ago. "He just pops right in, says high and then, oh by the way, I want you to take on what is guaranteed to be the toughest of the most violent, evil race in the galaxy. You can say no if you want to, but I know that morality will eat at you until you say yes, so it's not really a choice. See you soon to drop you off for your horrific demise."

"Who says that we're gonna say yes?" David snarled. He was leaning against a stall post a bit further from the others, his arms folded across his chest as he stared defiantly at everyone. "I'm only fighting the Yeerks to protect the few people I actually care about and I assure you, none of them live on some pathetic, alien world. Whatever 'benefits' the Yeerks might get from their death aren't gonna change anything here, so I say forget them."

"In this case, as much as I hate to say it, I agree with the psychopath." Marco nodded, ignoring Jake, Cassie's and my glares and David's bristling. "Are these people we don't know and will never see again either way really worth risking the humans, the Hork-Bajir colony and everything else on Earth, not to mention OUR lives, to save? If we go and die, we know that we're condemning everyone and everything here."

"And if we don't go, we condemn a whole other planet to slaughter." Cassie retorted, looking painfully conflicted. "How could we look ourselves in the mirror if we just let that happen?"

"Well, that's not entirely true." I commented thoughtfully, speaking up for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. "Who says that the Ellimist doesn't have a backup plan? Others that he can call on to help him if we say no? What makes us so special in comparison to everyone in the universe?"

/That is the true question we need to ask ourselves./ Tobias stated ominously. /The Ellimist could have no doubt picked a group of more seasoned, possibly more powerful warriors to fight then us. So why did he choose us? What makes us different from them?/

"You could fill a library with the answer to that." Startled, tensing, and in David and Ax' case, preparing to duck from sight, we turned around only to sigh loudly and relax as we found Erek in the doorway, a wry smile covering his hologram's face. "Humans are one of the most bizarre, complex, backwards creatures you'll ever come across. Few are so...unique."

"Why do I get the feeling that you were actually looking hard for a nice word to define us?" I asked sarcastically as he walked into the middle of the room, looking over each one of us in turn, his eyes lingering on a still confused and distrustful David before smirking at me.

"You know as well as I do that humans are destructive and bear just as many negative traits as they do positive ones. Some definitions of humans could be seen as quite offensive."

"What brings you here today Erek?" Jake sighed, rubbing his temples. He didn't look like he could take much more and Erek...well, his appearance usually opened a can of worms we'd rather not touch. "Hate to say it, but we have enough to deal with without a Yeerk plot on our heads."

"Huh? Who is this guy?" David demanded, turning expectantly from one of us to the next. He only seemed to grow more impatient as he waited for an answer.

"He is a member of a sentient android race called the Chee." I answered casually when the others turned a little hesitant, ignoring them as they glared at me. "They've been hiding within mankind long enough to help build the pyramids. Some of them spy on the Yeerks for us. Erek here is our friend and link to the rest of them. he's strong enough to wipe out a chunk of the Yeerk's army and smarter than even Andalites, but he's too heavily programmed for pacifism to do anything other than watch and inform. He can't even do so much as hand you a gun because that would count as being indirectly violent."

"Oh joy. A true tree hugger." David drawled, staring at Erek with a completely unimpressed look.

"The same one that tracked down your parents and told us how they were being protected. Show some respect." Rachel snapped back, trading heated glares with him. He did seem to have a more tolerant look when he turned back to Erek though.

"So what does bring you here metal man?" He asked.

"I'm number nine." He stated simply, making all us start and jump upright. "The Ellimist told me you were going to be taking on Howlers. I couldn't say no."

"You're number nine?" Rachel asked incredulously, blinking rapidly. "Are you sure you want to go? I mean, after what they did to the Pemalites? And you can't even protect yourself."

"The actual combat would come down to nine fighting eight and we'll have to protect you too." David agreed, looking no less blown away. "A Hork-Bajir like Toby would be better. Someone who can actually fight. Not that I'm saying that I'm going." He added quickly.

"Oh, you don't need to protect me David. I can take care of myself." Erek grinned patiently before turning serious as he looked at Jake. "And a Hork-Bajir can't help you. Not even Toby has what it takes to make the difference I can. Brute strength alone has no chance of succeeding in this battle. It'll take a great deal more. You're about to face possibly the deadliest fighters in the universe. Creatures that I never heard of anyone defeating."

"Well, there you go Tobias." Marco snorted, smirking sardonically up at the raptor. "There's the reason the Ellimist came to us. Because we're his only pawns stupid enough to take on a suicide mission."

/You seem to believe that we will agree to go too./ Ax commented, turning his main eyes to the robot inquisitively. /Furthermore, you seem to believe that we have a chance for success. Would you care to explain?/

"I do believe we could do it." He nodded, showing more confidence in his statement than any of us felt. Personally, I felt that saying no was perfectly acceptable under the circumstances. "I believe that you will agree, no matter how unlikely success is. I believe it because it is the nature of all those who are good in the human race." He paused for a moment and stared at each of us again. Only this time, the look was one of evaluation. "I have watched human history unfold for millennia. Countless battles, filled with heroes and villains. I have watched corrupted empires decimate all that surround them. And I have watched countless groups, some no larger than this one, take down armies. Humans who were stubborn, persistent and willing to sacrifice their lives to protect innocent people they had never met. Once they believe that they are fighting for what's right, not for themselves, but for countless people around them, they have pulled off absolute miracles. Humans always find a way. This group is no exception." He added, his evaluating look turning into one of pure pride. "The original six who met Elfangor in the construction site have all made great personal sacrifices, been burned by the consequences and continued on anyway. Four of them even had chances to leave this war and live better, safer lives and yet even those who did leave came back." He continued, staring pointedly at Marco, Rachel, Cassie and me. "Now even David has returned, risking himself for the sake of others, even if his case is more personal than the rest of yours'. And you've all pulled off the extraordinary time and again against the Yeerks. Combining human qualities with the knowledge and abilities of the Chee, Andalites and Hork-Bajir, I honestly think that you could find a way to stop the Yeerks and I know that if anyone can find a way to stop the Howlers, it will be this group.

"That's why I believe you can do it. I believe will go despite how it looks, because you all hold very caring natures. It's the same reason you fight the Yeerks, at the core at least. To protect the innocent."

"It's true." Cassie nodded with a sigh, looking up from the injured kestrel she was feeding. Seriously, did she ever stop working in here? "I'd never be able to look myself in the mirror if I let an entire planet be eradicated. They're still living creatures, regardless of what world they're on. I guess I vote with Erek on going."

/Me too./ Tobias said. /I don't have a mirror to look at, but I'd feel pretty lousy if I left them to die too./

"I suppose I'll go too." Rachel shrugged, hiding her nervousness with her usual bravado. "Being the first to claim the title of Howler slayer would look seriously impressive even on my already awesome credentials. Let's do it."

"This is an entire planet we're talking about. How could I say no?" Jake groaned, his acceptance established.

"This is how; no." David snapped, staring at each of them in frustration and astoundment. "You're not only risking your lives, but the lives of your families, friends and every other undeserving twit on YOUR home planet for a race none of us have ever met. What about all the teeming life here? What about everything you've worked to accomplish?"

"Why are you carrying on? You don't even think we _can_ save Earth." Marco snapped, though there wasn't nearly as much of his usual intensity to it.

"Just because we can't save the entire planet doesn't mean that we can't hurt the Yeerks and save a decent number of people." David snapped back. He was having no trouble maintaining is usual fire. "Like our families."

"Even if you're right, it would only be temporary anyway." Marco retorted before turning to Jake with a very troubled mind. "This is insane on several levels and technically I agree with David, as much as I hate to admit it, but you if you guys are going, then I'll...back you up. But we better not die on that planet or I'm going to kill you." He added quickly, some of usual passion coming back. "I have plans to die on Earth, surrounded by beautiful women mourning the loss of the charming, handsome, Adonis that is Marco."

"Oh please Marco, let's be realistic. You'll die alone." Rachel smirked teasingly. "If you're lucky, Jake might be there wailing about having no one to play video games with anymore."

"Oh, I know that you'll be there too. Crying your heart out for me."

"More like saying so long sucker, I outlived you."

"If you two are done..." Jake interrupted, shaking his head exasperatedly as he turned to Ax. "What about you Ax?"

/I am already fighting a war for an alien race on a strange planet far from home. If you wish to do it too, then I have no issue with following you there./ Ax responded. Ever the loyal soldier, there was no questioning what way he went after Jake said yes.

"So what, I'm outvoted? Excuse me, but I refuse to be taken to this stupid planet because you all agree to! I'm not risking my neck for them." David shouted, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "If you think I'm going to let you guys get me whisked away-"

"This isn't a vote." I interrupted, not liking the looks on either end of this argument. The last thing we needed was a few snide remarks from Marco and Rachel causing a brawl with the already furious David. "The others can't get us dragged away. This isn't like a normal mission where we're all involved and put things to vote. You heard the Ellimist, only we can decide what we do. It's an individual choice."

"So you're on David's side?" Jake asked calmly, though his body language reeked of disappointment as he faced me. "You don't want to go?"

"I'm not sure." I sighed haggardly, dropping my face into my hands. I was resenting the Ellimist from ever giving me this choice to begin with. I wished I'd never heard of this problem. Ignorance would have made going on here on Terra Firma so much easier. "I want to help them, but at the same time, my obligation is, first and foremost, to Earth. You guys are right, we really should try to save them, but David's right too. It's far too likely to leave Earth defenceless. Our people are our top priority and accepting this task only puts them at greater risk and without possibility of any gain from it. I'm sorry guys, but I just can't do it. Unless there's something truly helpful to gain, it's not worth the risk."

"Exactly!" David cried, throwing his arms into the air before coming over and wrapping an arm around me. "Thank you, someone who actually has some common sense. If we could get something out of it to help take down Yeerks, then maybe it would be worth it. But as it is, why the hell would you risk your home planet like that? We either die or get nothing."

"Some of us fight for more than just selfishness." Rachel snarled.

"And some of us calculate the risks in a situation and know when a goal isn't worth the risk." David returned venomously. "If you want to risk throwing away your life, your family's lives and the lives of countless other humans for a bunch of aliens that will never come help us, be my guest, but I won't."

"You self-serving rat! I should have-"

/Easy Rachel. David and Warren have raised a fair point./ Not expecting that voice, I was so startled that I fell back onto a pile of hay as an old man walked out from a stall, immediately drawing the eyes of everyone as he turned warmly to me and my troublemaking partner. /It is good that they have shown this reaction. It represents some of the character qualities that I had hoped to add to your team when I began developing the existence and history or the sixth Animorph. They think differently from the rest of you./

It was actually rather strange to be honest. I thought that he'd be disappointed in me for refusing, but he was looking at me as if he couldn't be prouder.

It was with a great deal of nostalgia that I remembered that that was how my father used to look at me.

/What would you ask for in return Warren?/

"Huh? Me?" My jaw unhinged as I stared at him in sheer disbelief. Why ask me? Why not Jake, the experienced leader, or David, the one with the most animosity towards going? It didn't make sense. Pretty much all of the others were better options for asking that question. They'd know the perfect things to ask for.

/You made the point. You declared that to make the risk worth it, you would need something to gain from it. So what gift would convince you that this venture was worth the risk? What reward do _you_ want me to grant for your success?/

He was leaving this decision entirely in my hands. Rachel, Marco and David didn't look too thrilled with that, but no one said a thing, everyone merely opting to look at me with either irritation or curiosity.

I on the other hand, was lost for an answer. Obviously, the first thing to pop into my head, after a sarcastic great at being given another major decision of course, was to have the Yeerks go home, but I knew that wouldn't be acceptable. Not in the Ellimist's game. I could have asked for the guaranteed safety of our families though. I didn't think that was unreasonable to his rules. But even as the thought formed, I forced it away, ignoring the dread I felt for doing it. That would have been a perfectly understandable wish, but it was also selfish. It would help our loved ones, but it wouldn't help Earth. What I asked for had to benefit every living thing on the planet.

_Which makes it difficult considering those kinds of wishes would go against the game rules for sure._ I groaned, rubbing my forehead. It was far too difficult to come up with the right reward. I mean, really, what small, acceptable wish could possibly exist that could give us the power needed to...

_Power!_ "More power." I said out loud, with much more confidence than I thought I'd had. It was perfect. I could leave it vague and up to interpretation, as long as I put in a few extra notes. That way, the Ellimist could make it happen in his own way without me worrying about him denying my request. "If we win, I want us to gain enough power so that we could compete against even one of Visser Three's monster morphs. And for all of us to come back alive, regardless of what happens on the planet. Is that acceptable?"

/Under normal circumstances, no, the second part would be outside the rules. However, these are not normal circumstances./ The Ellimist smiled proudly, nodding his acceptance. /If you win, as long as at least one of you is still alive, all of you will return to Earth exactly how you left it, alive and well. From there, I will work to expose you to sources capable of granting you the power you have asked for. Is this acceptable to you Warren and David? Will you aid your friends to save the Iskoort?/

"Yes." I decided, though I still cringed at it. I was still risking Earth horribly. But it was still another planet teeming with life that I could save and Earth could very well get something out of it if we won. The power to take on Visser Three's morphs also translated into the capability to take on a LOT of other Controllers. And who knows what else we could do with it? After all, power comes in many forms, from knowledge to brute strength. We might actually manage to make a dent worth noticing in this invasion.

"That is tempting." David mused, finally showing some confliction as he thought it over. I knew how he was going to answer though. He was selfish and fairly uncaring of anything that wasn't human. But... "I'll go. But we better win." He sighed, staring angrily at me for creating the temptation in the first place.

...even his preferred stealth morph was a deadly creature. He has a craving for power.

"How long do we have until..." Jake never finished his question, for in an instant, the barn had disappeared. And we only got a mere second to notice that we were standing in a place that looked like a rainbow threw up on it before our heads were hit simultaneously by what sounded like the thought speak of thirty different people.

/Would you like to sell your memories?/

/Take a look at this ball of lava./

/What price would you pay for the latest gossip?/

/How much are you charging for those clothes? I'd pay a nice price./

I barely made those voices out of the constant jumble of words coursing through my head, not that I wanted to hear any more, the crowd was creating the worst headache I'd ever felt. The others were all either holding their heads or looking at whatever the Iskoort were in astoundment. David managed to look to me though and he was definitely angry with me. An alien was tugging at his spandex, probably the one that kept babbling about buying our clothes, and he constantly had to bat away fingers and put the fabric back in place.

"I blame you!"

Oh yeah, because it's my fault the race we were supposed to save turned out to be overwhelming shopaholics and salesmen. All well, at least Rachel should fit right in.


	31. The Attack Part 4: Jake

**The Attack: Part Four**

**Jake**

My name is Jake.

My head felt like it was going to split as the number of alien salesmen jabbering away inside it only seemed to be growing, but I still managed to force myself to take in my surroundings.

The place looked like it was made completely out of Lego blocks, all of them in different colours, and set up like a baby with no sense of construction had set them up. Throughout this weird tower, there were many platforms, ranging from five feet above or below each other to five miles and all of them were different sizes. One thing seemed to remain the same though; every single one I could see, from the hundreds of miles to the ground and possibly as far up to the moon was that every platform just suddenly ended. No railing, no warning, just a drop to your doom.

And the mass of pink was forcing us right to the drop.

"Rachel!" Cassie's scream snapped my attention back to my friends just in time to see Rachel pin wheeling her arms on the edge before failing to stop the heart wrenching plummet. Fortunately, even as it was happening, a blur past by me and grabbed her arm, pulling her back on to 'safe' ground with the ease that I picked up a candy bar.

"Thanks Erek. Did I mention how thrilled I am to have you come with us?" Rachel sighed gratefully before hiding behind him. The Iskoort hadn't lost steam in the slightest and she really didn't want a repeat. Erek was the perfect road block.

/Please, sell me your memories! I beg you./

/You stink. I shall cleanse you./

/Sell me your clothing and I shall give you credit./

/Come visit my execution parlour./

"I don't know who to call first; the nuthouse, a highly skilled team or architects to save our lives or Dr Seuss." Marco grunted, his face constantly flickering through incredulousness, horror and irritation. He was standing well away from the edge, but that left him dealing with the mass of Iskoort. He was getting particularly annoyed at one little salesman that had no respect for personal space and had taken to patting down his pockets in an attempt to find out what else he might have worth obtaining. "Back off pinky!" He snapped, roughly pushing the thing away.

"They're very...interesting creatures." Warren commented, choosing to be careful with his wording as he looked them over. He had a very critical look on his face that I tended to notice when he came across a new species or people with a very different way of thinking. It was a look I watched him often give Ax or when he was observing Controllers or Hork-Bajir. He was observing them, analysing their actions and reactions. I guess the idea of dealing with this new mindset was deemed interesting to him, though why I wasn't sure. "I wish Ben was here. He'd love to check out their physiology."

"I'll bet." David growled, batting another set of fingers away from him and looking about ready to morph lion. I was tempted to encourage the urge. "Too bad he isn't. I could show him the internal design of these weirdo things too." Well, that made a few Iskoort back away. From David anyway.

I could see what Warren meant though, countless people would love to take a look at their physiology. I wouldn't know how to describe it on the whole except to say that it was in no way human.

Their heads were triangular with the top point being at the top and leaving no room for the eyes. so, they were placed on small stalks. The head itself was attached to a long neck that connected to flat, oval shoulders, reminding me of the way a vulture's head and neck sticks out, and from them came two arms, one on each side, that ended with one long, tentacle-like finger and two more, smaller, stronger looking ones. the torso looked like an accordion made of veined, pink flesh and was releasing a strange, whining sound from their diaphragms that seemed to occur in time with their thought speech.

Their legs were no weirder than the rest of them, and that was on a universal scale if Ax' expression was anything to go by. Even he looked like he thought the structure was unnatural. They were about two feet long, but they didn't get much height from them because after the knee, they were flat against the ground and made their walking look like somebody crawling. Backwards. Their legs ended with feet, also planted flat on the ground, that had the claw and tentacle pattern of the hands in place of toes, though they were smaller versions of the fingers.

"Is anyone else reminded of The Nanny right now?" Cassie asked, somehow ignoring the voices in her head completely as she frowned at the Iskoort. "No offense to her, but that whining sound reminds me of Fran Drescher."

/I doubt Fran's around to take offense./ Tobias said nonchalantly from his place on her shoulder. /Though, yes, I do see your point./

"Interesting, but not helpful right now." I grunted. This was crazy. We were sitting ducks next to a very long fall surrounded by the creatures that we were meant to try and save. If a Howler showed up now, we'd be toast. "How do we make them back off?"

"I could thrash a few?" David suggested, glaring menacingly at every Iskoort who tried coming near him. "That ought to do it. And it would be my pleasure." Tempting, but we were supposed to be saving these things and he was a little too keen to cause harm. He was already flexing his fingers as if to strangle them.

"How about a more civilised and just as effective approach?" Warren asked, giving David a 'not now' look before turning to our other violent blond. "They have the minds of overly enthusiastic salesmen. Surely you've dealt with them before?"

"That I have." Rachel grinned, stepping out from behind Erek with a cocky grin on her face. "When you put it that way, this is easy to fix. Leave it to me."

Stepping right up in front of us, she put on her Cover Girl smile and placed her hands on her hips. "Hi, we just stopped by for a bathroom break. Could any one of you helpful people direct me to the lady's room?"

The effect was instantaneous. Suddenly I could actually hear my own thoughts as theirs' stopped completely. Most of them stared at us, bug eyed. Others completely lost interest in us and took off while the remaining few, though remaining silent, continued waving whatever was in their hands in hopes that we'd change our minds. The sounds they gave off now was the loud, incredulous whines of their diaphragms.

"I have never been so happy to have a shopaholic for a friend." Marco rejoiced, bowing dramatically at Rachel. "Thank you oh, Goddess of Shopping. I shall worship the ground you walk on for as long as we are on the Planet of the Salesmen."

"Hmm, then maybe we should never leave." Rachel grinned, looking quite satisfied with herself as she bore down on Marco. "I could get used to Marco worshipping my feet."

"You might have to give him reason to again in a moment." Warren muttered, looking grimly towards a staircase. Looking up, I saw he meant. Another group of Iskoorts were heading right for us. "Though these guys look a little more restrained than the last round." He added with a curious tilt of his head as the rest of us turned our attention to them.

/Strangers, I apologise for the overexcited nature in which we have greeted you./ The lead Iskoort greeted, immediately allowing me to relax a little. Warren was right, this guy had a lot more self control. /Welcome to the City of Beauty. Is there anything you need, such as a guide? Or would you like to sell your memories or perhaps any unnecessary body parts?/

"Humans require most of their body parts intact, sorry." Warren muttered, moving himself closer to David, ready to stop any reaction he might have to the new crowd. Someone might have to do that for me too soon, I was getting fed up with these creatures. And we hadn't even been here ten minutes yet!

"You know, if they're serious about a guide..." Cassie said suggestively, turning to me.

"You're right." I sighed, rubbing my head exasperatedly. I really didn't want to have to deal with these guys more than necessary and it was going to be a challenge stopping David from slaughtering them as it was without constant contact with one, but we'd just get lost here on our own. "We could use a guide...to help us get around, show us where to stay..."

/And what will you pay us with?/ Now he was showing the eagerness of his people, though it still was far more restrained than the welcoming party's. It was like being back home.

"Well, we don't really have any money..."

/I will give you an excellent guide. My own Grub. In exchange for her hair./ He stated, pointing at Rachel. Or more specifically, at her hair.

"Uh-oh!" Warren muttered, finally breaking his analyser's stare to one that screamed 'I'm waiting for the explosion'.

"This will be good." David smirked right back. He obviously was waiting for the same thing, though unlike Warren, he was keen for it.

...

The Iskoort wanted to shave her head, heralding a barking laugh from David. Rachel had calmly responded that she'd rip off the Iskoort's head and use it as a soccer ball before that happened. It took the negotiating skills of Cassie and Warren's talent at shutting David up to get to a result where nobody died. Rachel still wasn't happy with losing six inches though. What was left reached just below her ears.

"It looks good." Cassie said gently.

"Says the girl with no sense of fashion." Rachel grumbled, playing with it with a forlorn air. It did look good though. Because Erek cut it.

"I used to be the hair dresser in service to Catherine the Great." He explained shyly, as if embarrassed at being alive long enough to shake hands with Moses.

In exchange, we got Guide. That was actually his name. From the sounds of it, everyone on this loony world was named after their dominant job. His father, the guy we'd been talking to, was called Skin-seller.

He was young, which only made him really annoying. From the moment we parted ways with the others, he was trying to sweeten the deal, trying to by everything we had and sell us everything we didn't. He was particularly fond of the few feet of Ax' tail.

"Guide." Warren started patiently, waiting for the Iskoort to look at him before continuing. Of all of us, he seemed to be the least annoyed by far, but I think that was because he was thinking of this differently from the rest of us. We all just saw a pain who couldn't take no for an answer. What he saw was a chance to evaluate a new mindset. "I will make you a deal."

/A sale? What did you have in mind?/ Guide asked eagerly, only growing more excited as Warren nodded his head. Stopping for a moment, I turned back a little warily, but curiously. Warren's steps tended to be calculated when he was thinking on his own. If he was planning anything beneficial to us...

"You're constant attempts for transactions is causing my friends a lot of stress." He started, keeping his tone simply informative, without accusation. "So if it is agreeable to you, I will give you all the clothes you can see on me right now and in exchange, you will stop trying to make more sales. We'll probably need to make more later anyway and will tell you when we do. Is that a sufficient trade?"

/Yes. It is a deal./ Guide agreed quickly, raising his arms. Grinning at his excitement, Warren made quick work of removing his shirt and letting it fall into Guide's hands, his shoes, socks and jeans following along. Gathering them up to carry more easily, he waited a few moments to see if Warren would hand over his spandex too, but he merely tilted his head and gave Guide a look. He had after all remembered to add the 'you can see' into his offer and Guide couldn't see the spandex hidden underneath. And being our shyest teammate, there was no way he'd part with them. Taking the hint, Guide let out a whine that could have been happiness or disappointment for all I knew and carried on down whatever path we were following.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked curiously, pulling him back a little, putting a little distance between us and Guide. Best that he doesn't understand all our intentions, otherwise he might take advantage of them.

Just like Warren took advantage of his!

My face must have revealed my epiphany, because Warren gave me a knowing smirk. "Mine was the nonthreatening way. Marco was ready to make a promise of pain and David would have just done it before long. It's better that we have him happy in our presence. We'll get better service and remove any chance of him abandoning us."

"You killed my fun." Marco muttered with mock indignation as he sidled up beside us. "And you sacrificed your clothes to stay on his happy side?"

"Meh, if I kept them, they'd probably end up shredded anyway." Warren shrugged, completely uncaring. "After all, it's not like the Howlers will wait for a strip tease _and_ a freaky morphing show. Chances are things will happen quickly and this way, losing my clothes has served a purpose."

"What's with all this selling memories stuff anyway?" Now that he wasn't badgering us, Cassie had apparently decided it was time to ask questions of our own and our conversation was quickly left behind as Warren turned back to the front of the group with a look full of intrigue.

/Have you never seen a memory theatre? They are the greatest source of entertainment in the planet./ Guide cried with a look of disbelief.

"Clearly, they don't have the Super Bowl here." Marco responded with a shrug.

"Or comics." David muttered.

/Then it must be our first stop./ Guide cried eagerly, suddenly changing direction. /They are most wondrous-/

"We're not here for a picture show." I interrupted, none too kindly. I'd already had enough of this world to last me a lifetime and I was keen to get down to business. The sooner we did our job, the sooner we'd never have to see these nut jobs again. And the sooner I could stop worrying about this whole thing with Crayak.

I probably should have told the others about my dreams, but Marco's rant and David's aggression toward coming here had dominated the conversation. It had been the same for a while now. Me staring up at this mountain of a being, a red and black body sitting on a throne. He looked like a cross between a machine and an organic being and his face was dominated by a giant eye that had Warren reminded of Sauron from the Lord of The Rings movies when I told him about it. The whole time the dreams were in play, I was cast in deep dread. I was exposed, terrified, alone and the malevolent power radiating off of him made me feel like I was such an insignificant speck that I wasn't even worthy of kissing his feet.

And as he stared down at the puny insect that was me, he always said the same thing: "Soon."

It was safe to say that soon was now. He wanted me destroyed, I was sure of that. And who better to do it than his greatest warriors and when was a better time than now, when the victory would claim him two planets while only risking his grasp over one?

"We're not here to soak in the native culture either." I added snappily, getting a slightly hurt look from Cassie and an annoyed one from Warren. Though, I was happy to see I had the rare, united backing of Marco and David on that one. "Let's keep this focused on our business. We need a place to lay low and plan. And we need to gain all the information we can on where the Howlers are."

/Are able to inform us of their current location on this world?/ Ax asked, directing his main eyes to Guide, eliciting a low keyed whine from the Iskoort, its mouth opening to reveal its blue tongue and teeth. It must have meant something to Warren, or maybe it was something else I hadn't noticed, but his face hardened right before Guide spoke.

/I have not heard of these off-worlders. But they may be here. Many species come to the City of Beauty./ Guide replied, though it was slightly hesitant. I wouldn't have noticed it, but Warren's expression had made me focus more carefully on the answer and now I saw why he'd made it. He knew, or at least suspected, that Guide was going to lie.

"No doubt they were drawn here by the charm of the natives." Cassie commented dryly, making me snort despite it all. I always thought that Cassie could love anyone and any species, but it appeared that even she had her limits. Funny how we were sent to save a species that only Tobias, who had the least interaction with them, Erek, who had unlimited patience, as long as you meant no harm, and Warren, who had gone all Freud on us and seemed intrigued by their mindsets, had any real tolerance for.

/They come to trade. The City of Beauty provides the biggest range of merchandise and selling opportunities in the galaxy./ Guide stated proudly, his hesitance forgotten. Well, to him anyway. Making eye contact with both Warren and Ax and seeing confirmation in their eyes, in addition to the suspicious ones of Marco, I turned back to our guide. My first thought was to bluff with a rather painful threat, but remembering the point Warren made about taking advantage of desires, I decided to switch to a much more harmless and probably more beneficial approach.

"You ever had deals with an Andalite before Guide?" I asked conversationally, looking at him with a well groomed look of curiosity.

/No, I have not. Though they look like fascinating people to perform business with./ He replied, turning admirably to Ax' tail blade before moving on to his fur.

"Poor Ax. I can't tell if Guide is evaluating what could be merchandise to acquire or checking him out. OW!" Marco's snickered mutterings were thankfully ended with a rather nice blow to the head, courtesy of Rachel's elbow.

"Yes, they are." I nodded, making sure to sound completely casual. "But they make better partners. See, Andalites have the ability to connect to your mind, just enough to always know when you are lying. Having one on your side always guarantees the honesty of dealers because they can't stand talking to anyone who dares to lie to them and take their business elsewhere." Around me, it took everything Marco and Warren had not to smirk, while Rachel and David were raising wary eyebrows, both of them looking irritated as they put two and two together. The rest of us were much better at poker faces and just watched as Guide started to splutter.

/Oh wait, did you say Howlers before? I do recall them actually, I saw one or two of them talking to the Warmaker Guild. They traded memories for Boda salt. Howler memories are very valuable./ Well, I was quite satisfied with myself. That made him sing like a canary.

"You bought their memories" David asked, suddenly looking as intrigued as his partner and letting out a very scary smiling.

/No, no, not me, I am but a simple trader of the Trader's Guild. I have no desire to see memories of blood, carnage and destruction./ He shook, his whining picking up speed. /The Warmaker Guild is the one fond of such memories and Howlers are the perfect examples. Their memories are long and in perfect condition./

"We always suspected that the Howlers had a hive mind link." Erek muttered coldly, startling me into facing him and taking an unconscious step back from what I saw. It should have been impossible, but the android was giving off such strong feelings of restrained anger and hatred that it left me trembling a little. It brought back memories that I'd hoped would stay locked away, of when he had actually released his hatred on the world. It was my most horrific memory, I was envious of Marco for sleeping through it. By the time he was done, you couldn't even identify the remains as those of Hork-Bajir. "Passing their memories from one generation to the next."

/Yes, exactly./ Guide cried eagerly, desperate to stay on our good side.

"Well then, that explains how they never lose. And how we're screwed for coming here!" David snapped, snarling at everyone his eyes found. "They have the knowledge of how to defeat every kind of creature every Howler has ever faced! They have the fighting skills every Howler ever learned. And this is information gained over _thousands_ of years from _billions_ of individuals. How the hell do we expect to complete with that?"

"Um, yeah, I wanna go home now." Marco agreed, white faced. He must have really lost it to not realise that he'd agreed with David and hadn't added an insult.

Not that it was surprising, exactly what we agreed to fight was hitting home in all of us. The only ones of us, surprisingly Ax and Tobias included, that didn't look either frantic, horrified or about to pass out were the frowning Erek and the raging duo of David and Rachel.

"Back to business. We need a place out of sight now!" I snapped, giving Guide a demanding look before checking on the others. Cassie and Warren would have to be kept under constant observation, both of them barely able to stay on their shaky feet. Erek and Ax were taking care of that though, keeping them stable, so I just focused on herding everyone after a suddenly very compliant Guide. I guess even he understood just how grave and earnest a mood we were all in.

He claimed that he knew the perfect place for us to lay low and I just followed, not paying much attention to his yammering. I was too busy cursing the Ellimist's name to notice much else. The all powerful pain the butt had to be up to something really big, something beyond any of our heads. This couldn't just be about this world. Personally, I was wondering if this world really mattered or if it was just an excuse to have this showdown occur.

Whatever the case, I was confident that both the Ellimist and Crayak wanted us and the Howlers here. The question was why. We were just pawns in this game of chess. So were we summoned here to defeat the Howlers and become knights or were we here to be sacrificed, somehow paving the way for the real warriors of the Ellimist's plan?


	32. The Attack Part 5

**The Attack Part 5**

Watching Guide go down stairs was interesting. They were built the same way as back home, so crawling backwards would be rather dangerous. So he turned around and walked down them backwards while easily keeping up with the rest of us. Again, there's no railing and the stairs were pretty narrow, making the two way traffic dangerous. It was quite fascinating really. These creatures seemed to live with a lack of common sense and yet they've survived.

The first floor we past wasn't anything special. It was dull, small and had little on it. We simply found the next staircase and continued on our way. The next one however, a dominantly mustard yellow one, was far more populated. The place was teeming with Iskoorts, some of which looked a lot different from Guide, gathering around venues in front of buildings, all of them bearing various, weird items in their hands as they bustled and whined.

"It's a mall." Rachel grinned, taking it all in excitedly. "A bazaar."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." David grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. Fortunately for all of us, Rachel ignored him, choosing to continue looking around.

/This is the level seventy eight market-place./ Guide confirmed. /We must move quickly./

"I don't think, I wanna know, but why- whoa, back off freak!" David snarled, stopping midsentence as a new Iskoort practically jumped on him asking to buy an ear.

It wasn't alone either. Not two seconds onto the platform, we were once again hounded for body parts, hair, memories, basically everything.

"You know, now even I don't feel like shopping anymore." Rachel sighed, slipping behind Erek again.

"I see what you meant about moving quickly." Jake said, slapping a poking finger away from Cassie. These guys really needed to learn personal space.

/What? No, no, no, these are just simple traders. The danger is that this is the favourite gathering place for the Warmakers Guild./

"Wha-" That was as far as Jake got in response before something crashed him straight into the ground.

"Howler!" He cried as the thing looked at him cruelly. That was all I saw of his skirmish, for no less than another six more of them appeared out of the crowd just as fast, aiming for Cassie, Marco, Ax, Rachel, Erek and David.

"Something tells me there not Howlers." I muttered sarcastically as I watched David deliberately fall onto his back as he was tackled and use the momentum to launch his attacker through the air with his feet with a sadistic smirk. The jerks were clearly Iskoort, just more evil looking. The tops of their heads were wider and growing blunt horns, their claws were stronger and longer than their tentacle fingers and their legs were more flexed than the average Iskoort's flat ones, letting them move a lot faster, leaping instead of backwards crawling.

I simply chose to sit back and watch the show as the others dealt with the problem. Erek was just as calm, simply holding his opponent as the little creep struggled in vain to be released. His action didn't hurt it in the slightest and while he was holding it he could prevent anyone else from hurting it, so I guess restraining fit within his parameters. I made a mental note of that, it could come in handy later.

Jake had managed to dislodge his attacker with a good punch and a kick, if the markings on the Iskoort falling hitting the dirt before him were anything to go by, while Ax and Tobias had teamed up on another, Tobias distracting it with a raking from his talons while Ax' tail shot out and cut an arm right off. Marco had grabbed one by the horns and shoved him face first into the ground while Cassie sent one reeling with an impressive slap to the face and Rachel had shoved hers away with both palms before starting to morph the grizzly.

"Hang on...Erek, are these Howlers?" Jake asked, staring around at each one confusedly. I couldn't help it, I facepalmed. Seriously, what a stupid question.

"Of course not." Erek said calmly, putting down his now still prisoner and gently shooing him away as the others growled at us, ignoring the one staring bleakly at his stub of an arm of course, their whining reminding me of Darth Vader. However, all the bite had definitely been taken out of them by the scuffle and seeing Rachel growing into a tower of brown bulk and power, they slipped away as fast as they came.

"You know Jake, I really doubt that Howlers are going to look anything like Iskoorts." I muttered dryly, getting an irritated look in return.

"Sorry if the first thought that comes to mind when I'm attacked right now happens to be that the Howlers found us." He retorted. "Who were they anyway?"

/Members of the Warmakers Guild. They aren't very fond of off-worlders. This is why we must hurry./ Guide answered instantly.

"Great. Round one was with the native mafia. One point to us." Marco said, looking no less irritated than Jake. "Can we get out of here before the boss puts us at the top of his hit list?"

"Yeah. Rachel, stay in morph. Ax, you be ready to." Jake ordered as we set off again, crossing the platform and practically shoving overly stubborn traders out of way. Even I was getting annoyed with them now.

Jake seemed to have the right idea, we were only bugged by the Warmakers a couple more times. We still all ended up with a couple of bruises, but honestly I kind of had a little fun tripping those guys over. Anyway, the point is that we made it to the next set of stairs, a significantly wider one, without any real trouble and what little trouble we did have seemed to have boosted our bravado, a very good thing since we were so low before. It wasn't often that we got to kick butt in our true forms, without animal instincts and fearlessness to help us. I've found that as much as I like kicking butt as a hyena or a giraffe, with all that power and skill behind me, I feel a much stronger sense of accomplishment doing it as myself. It reminds me that I'm strong too, that my worth isn't purely reliant on the creatures I turn into. Looking around the group, it was safe to say that it provided a good boost for everyone's self-esteem.

"They're getting too cocky." Erek startled me so bad as he lean near my ear that it was only his hand coming out and stabilising me that stopped me from falling down the stairs. Taking a deep breath as I observed the others, finding that only Tobias had noticed us as David talked animatedly about his fun in the last three scuffles with Marco giving off one of his snide remarks, I turned back to the Chee and glared.

"Don't scare me like that! I could have fallen to my death."

"Sorry. But you know I could never let you get hurt because of me." He said apologetically before turning serious again, nodding toward the others. "But back on topic, what I said was true. We can't afford this level of cockiness from any of us right now."

"It's better than being the wimps what little knowledge we've been given about the Howlers turned us into before." I argued, raising an eyebrow. "You wanna burst their bubbles and return them to the terrified messes we were before?"

"No, but you know as well as I do the dangers of being cocky. It'll get them killed." Erek exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"True. But I don't know how to get them back to where we need to be without crashing all the hope and bravado they have." I sighed, rubbing my temples and looking up as Jake laughed at some joke Marco was spouting off. "I mean, how can we possibly-"

"Howler!" Erek snapped, scaring me. I'd never heard his voice so hard and spiteful in my entire life and somehow he was radiating hate from his entire body. It alone was sending chills down my spine.

"Yeah right." Marco laughed. However, it died almost as quickly as it appeared as he looked ahead and spotted what Erek was glaring at. His jaw clenched shut as he sucked in a deep breath, David hissing behind him. Rachel and Jake tensed instantly as we stopped moving only to find it continuing casually on its way and Cassie started breathing very deeply as she stared at it. Ax was the only one on the ground that seemed emotionless and guarded. I could feel myself shaking as I registered just what this was.

The alien wasn't much taller than the average human and had a basic, humanoid shape, but it was obvious from the first glance that it was in no way related to us. For a start, the thing's skin looked like black, cooling lava, complete with lines of bright red all over its body, completing the image. Its eyes were robin egg blue and huge for its head with a slightly lighter shade for its irises and its mouth was full of needle-like teeth. The hands bore five fingers and opposable thumbs, but it was what was at their wrists that caught my attention. Four claws that reminded me of a certain X Man's were on both wrists and though the distance between us made difficult to be sure, I'd guessed that they were retractable, like a cat's. He walked with two bowed legs, making his gait almost comical, if you didn't notice the claws and the multiple belts hanging around its waist, each one of them holding knives, all kinds of guns and what reminded me of Dracon beams. But of all of it, the most freaky part was the waist itself.

This thing almost looked like he'd been cut in two at the waist. What was actually connecting the two halves of it reminded me of a lazy Susan.

"That thing's a walking arsenal with a three-sixty degree attack range." David cried raggedly, his breathing not coming out any better. "And it's walking right to us."

"It doesn't seem even concerned that we're here." Rachel muttered, stunning me as it came out sounding offended. I mean, seriously Rachel, is that really a bad thing right now?

/We didn't know what he looked like before now. Besides Erek of course./ Tobias pointed out. /If we didn't know our enemy, a race humans never come into contact with, why would he know what we look like?/

"Good point. So what do you say we shut up and take advantage of this to morph before we're fighting him as a bunch of humans with his buddies close behind?" I asked smartly, raising an incredulous eyebrow at them as they turned to me.

"It is eight against one Jake. We're not gonna get better odds." Rachel pointed out as she turned to him, though it was with a far more nervous look than I'd ever seen on her before a fight and that alone doubled my anxiety. Marco's too, if his stricken look was anything to go by. I never noticed how much we depended on Rachel to be confident. I'd have to look into that later. You know, if we lived.

Jake spent another few precious seconds watching our would-be destroyer, heavily conflicted with his fight or flight instinct before finally nodding his head. Just in time for the Howler to actually stop and stare at us curiously. I guess we'd been staring for too long.

"Ok, let's do it. Ax, up in front, guard us. Tobias get some altitude. Erek, stay out of the way. Keep Guide clear too." He added, causing me to scowl at just how harsh that came out. I would have told him off for it, but we'd waisted too much time talking already and chose just to start my morph.

"It never has to unwind if it spins its upper body. If you get too close, it'll sink its teeth into you. And watch out for the howl." Erek stated hastily, determined to give us everything he could before we finished morphing. In retrospect, he probably should have told us all this earlier, but all well, too late now. "It'll disrupt the functions of your brain."

"Say what?" I cried, the shock of that little whammy freezing my morph just as black spotted, grey fur started growing out of my skin.

/What was that about the howl?/ Jake asked, sounding just as panicked as he continued his transformation, along with the others.

"It's how they got their name Jake. Their howl attacks the mind, causing pain, disrupts the interpretation of senses and paralyses the victims."

Ok, that was something we REALLY needed to hear before. Then again, maybe it's better we got that after calming down from the eternal hive mind memory thing, but now's a bit late. Though the others merely tensed and kept going, I reversed my morph. If the howl could do that, then the best way to fight was to avoid it and I only had one morph that might be able to do it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on a morph I had used only once before and put everything I had into speeding up the process.

The squelching resulting from my melting, reshaping organs was the first sign of the change this time, followed by my body expanding outward to support the new bigger forms. A long, thick tail, already covered in hard scales grew until it was as long as my body. I was mildly amused as scales started growing on the left side of my body, starting from my forehead and moving down to my foot like a water before spreading out to my right side. The noticeable changes sped up from there as my spine reshaped and my limbs shrunk at the same time my mouth grew out, making room for the extra teeth pushing through my gums and the coming poison glands. My fingers and toes shank into my hands and feet completely before they reshaped and grew claws. The last few changes occurred here and there as my body bloated out, taking on the much bulkier form of a big Komodo dragon.

Not that I really paid all that much attention to all that. The Howler was a far more interesting to watch. He'd figured out that something wasn't quite right for sure, but he still wasn't staring at us with malice, bloodlust or any of the emotions one would expect from a race of bloodthirsty, slaughter loving killers. Instead, he was staring at us with curiosity and...jealousy? Yeah, that was it, he was jealous of our trick. Even on an alien face, I'd recognise that look anywhere. I saw it too many times when I was allowed to do something Lexi wasn't or when Hal spouted off about his athletic achievements in front of Ben. It was a little disconcerting to see such a childlike look on this monster's face.

/Take him down hard./ Jake ordered, releasing an ear splitting roar, I'm assuming anyway, Komodos don't have great hearing, and leaping in, David right up beside him.

Ax had already gotten in close and at the same time Tobias swooped down at the Howler's eyes. The metal claws of his right hand proved me right and snapped out to their full length in an attempt to cut Tobias open, but Ax' tail blade got involved first.

FWAAP! Moving faster than anyone could see, it slashed clean though the arm, leaving it as a stump just below the elbow. For a second I thought that was great, but any hope it gave me of victory was just as quickly dashed. As fast as a lion and a tiger could be, the hand was already regrown halfway back by the time Jake and David pounced at him.

Jake's powerful paw crashed hard with the Howler's chest, enough so to kill a human instantly. However all it did to the Howler was rotate his upper half, surprising Jake as he continued on past the alien while his opposite, still forming hand crashed into David's nose.

"RRRROOOAAAARRRR!" Even with my poor hearing and vision, I could still make everything out clearly as the punch threw David back and rolling across the ground as he hit it. Stopping not far in front of me, it was only the dragon's inability that stopped me from crying out. Even with only a single, partially regrown limb, this guy had enough strength to toss away a lion. And disfigure its bones between its nose and eyes. /SHIT that hurts!/

"Guys look out!" Erek shouted, his panicked voice barely a whisper to me, but I could still make out just how freaked he was. "It's gonna howl!"

"KEEEEEEEEEE-row!" We didn't even get time to react before the scream filled the air and the effects were immediate. It was barely audible to me. The Komodo dragon mind disregarded it immediately, deeming it unimportant. However, even my lousy hearing caught the strangled, pain-filled cries or six different animals. And a clopping.

/Ax?/ I cried as a flash of blue past me, moving fast and away from the Howler. My tongue flicked out unconsciously and I almost flinched as a drop of what my reptilian mind recognised as blood, though it was nothing like any blood it could recognise, landed on it. Turning back, I looked up just in time to catch the sight of Ax' head and see that his ears were clasped under his hands and bleeding badly before he was too far to see clearly.

Looking around removed all doubt of the conditions of the others. Tobias looked like a wonky paper plane in the air and flopped hard into the Lego Land floor and all the others were stumbling to simply stand up, none of them succeeding.

"Guys, you have to move! He's preparing for the kill." Erek shouted desperately, his hologram form looking ready to faint. Focusing on the Howler again, I panicked too as he reached for what looked like a flechette gun on his waist while seeming to be deciding who he'd take down first.

Not willing to let that happen, I ignored the dragon's instincts to hide and wait and ran right at him as fast as I could. The fact that his best weapon hadn't affected me must of surprised him, for the Howler stopped an stared at me with a look similar to incredulous. No doubt the only thing that saved my life. Upon reaching him, I used my speed to bring my body into a quick turn and lashed out with my tail, crashing it into his leg and leaving him stumbling. I followed it up quickly, turning back and sinking my teeth into his arm as it touched the ground to stabilise him. He didn't seem to feel any pain, not that I expected him to when he barely noticed losing an arm, but I must have succeeded in hitting a nerve for his hand did unclench and drop the gun. Plus, the dragon mind was satisfied to the point of wanting to rest. My teeth had unleashed my venom into its system, so its days were numbered and it was a low one.

Unfortunately, none of my actions had made it any less active and it rose to its feet, raising me effortlessly with it and glaring at me as it closed its other fist and brought out his other set of claws, readying to behead me. Though the Komodo mind was uncaring, my human mind had a big enough grasp of the danger for both of them and set my heart rate over the top for a dragon as I lashed out with my claws. There was no way I could drop to the ground in time to avoid the death blow and even if I did, it would merely swing down and rip my back open.

/HELP!/ I wasn't sure why I bothered screaming. Probably a reflex combined with my desire to live.

/Don't worry Godzilla. King Kong's here to save the day./ Marco's called was accompanied by the vibration of strong thumps I could feel through my tail, all of which came right before a hairy, black mass of bulk ploughed a fist straight into the Howler's chest. It didn't seem to do too much more than make him spin, but that gave me all the time and momentum I needed to safely dislodge the Howler. Right as its clawed fist came around and embedded itself in Marco chest, just below his shoulder.

"HHHRRAAAAA!" The gorilla's bellow was actually horrible enough to set the Komodo instincts into action and I lashed out with my tail again, this time managing to knock it onto its knees only to be rewarded as it swung its upper body around and slash at my back.

/AAAARRRGGGHHHH!/ Agony surged through my whole body as he not only ripped open skin, but actually managed chip at my spine. Between the waves of unimaginable pain and no doubt severe damage to my nervous system, I couldn't move.

Luckily, Rachel was stumbling back to her feet too now and had repeated Marco's attack with a greater effect, her claws digging into his flesh and knocking it down into the ground. Unfortunately, he still managed to wrap his leg around Rachel's and fling her right off her feet with a very strong thump.

However, there did seem to be a bright side. With it so close to me, I could see that its wounds weren't healing, at least not as quickly. Also, as it rose to its feet, I noticed that it was at a much slower pace than before. That didn't make any sense though. This guy was wiping the floor with us with ease, he shouldn't be even close to running out of energy yet. His arm had grown back completely within a minute and now his teeth and claw punctures didn't seem to be healing anymore than mine were, it was almost like...

_My poison!_ That had to be it. The first symptom of dragon poison was the blood. It wouldn't clot around the wounds. And in an alien's physiology, it _might_ have a stronger effect, limiting healing. It's a possibility. And the next symptom was paralysis. This guy might be growing lethargic instead, or it might lead up to paralysis. Normally, this would happen over days, but this Howler had proved to have an enhance cellular reproduction system, like the tree guy. He was obviously more resistant to the poison, but I think it was safe to say that it was having an effect.

/Ok, I'm good now. Man, that was horrible./

/That piece crap!/ "RRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

I felt more than heard the lion's roar as David and Cassie got back into the fight, Tobias and Jake not far behind them. That gave me a little more hope. In its slower state and their numbers, the others might be able have had the power to beat it.

But of course, the Howler had to prove that I'd overestimated my venom's effect or underestimated him. David ran into the highest jump a lion could make, his paw coming down for a crushing blow to the Howler's head only for the Howler to whip up a laser weapon and blow the lower half of said paw off.

"RRROOOAARRRR!" Roaring in pain, he collapsed on the ground right in front of the Howler just as it pulled out a long dagger, aiming for the centre of David's head. He was only saved as Tobias swooped down and knocked the blade from his hand while Cassie manoeuvred around David and pounced, aiming for the lazy Susan waist only to get thrown back with deep claw marks in her side, howling in pain herself.

_Gotta demorph._ Was the only thing crossing my mind as I watched Jake try bowling the Howler over only for the Howler to jump effortlessly on his back and stick both sets of claws into Jake's shoulders, eliciting another agonising roar that was capable of shaking buildings. Rachel tried to come to his rescue, but the Howler simply jumped off Jake, over Rachel and kicked her behind, causing her to crash into Jake hard and causing both cousins to roar as each others' weight and claws dug into their flesh. Seeing all his attackers were down or out of his targeting range, he turned his eyes to me and picked up his dagger, freezing me in place as I continued to shrink and soften.

"Warren, get out of there!" Erek screamed, looking nothing short of horrified. "David, demorph, you're losing too much blood. Marco, Cassie, Tobias, you have to help Warren."

/We're coming./ Tobias shouted, already closing in on the Howler's eyes. However, the second Tobias was in range, the Howler shocked him by pulling a quick three sixty spin and backhanding him. Hitting the ground hard, it was extremely noticeable that he'd broken a wing, but he didn't feel it. He was out cold.

/No!/ Cassie was quick to try next, aiming for a leg, but was simply kicked away, the air echoing with the agonised howl of a wolf. A couple of seconds after that of the shattering ribs. Hitting the ground, she fell completely limp, struggling to breath.

"HHRRRAAAA!" Marco did somewhat better, thrusting an open palm at the Howler's clawed fist as it turned back to my now almost half human form, batting it away before actually ending up in a slapping contest. It seriously looked like one of those old cartoons. You know, when the fighters are leaning back away from each other while constantly throwing their hands out and down at their opponent, like they're trying to slap their hands? If the situation was so dire, it would have been hilarious. The Howler sure seemed to think so, if I read his expression right. /Erek, Get Warren and the psychopath away from here. This won't last long./

"But I can't-"

/Erek, he's not asking you to hurt the bloody Howler./ I snapped, morphed enough to be over most of the pain, but still helpless. /You have the power to shield us without getting hurt and pulling us away from the action. Besides, since you can do that, if you don't and we die, then you've indirectly killed us. Last I checked, your programming's against that./ Kind of a low blow, but I was helpless and a distraction risk to my friends where I was right now. And I was sure Erek was looking for ways to help so, hopefully he'll forgive me.

It seemed to do the trick though. David was pulling himself away from the fight and Rachel and Jake were forcing themselves back in to help Marco, so Erek had no problem reaching me. Remaining cautious of my still shifting body, he picked me up carefully and carried me away just as Ax rushed back into the fight. A good thing considering Marco had just collapsed and was rolling away as blood poured from his gut. He was already shrinking before he'd even finished shrieking.

"You're changing much slower than usual." Erek said worriedly, staring down at me before looking up at where Cassie was almost fully human again.

"Uh...I've never been this hurt before." I reminded him croakily as my body finally became more human than lizard. It was very true, I'd taken blows before and walked away limping, but this time I'd barely managed to stay conscious, the pain was almost too excruciating to stay awake through. It made morphing harder to focus on, by a lot. I had no clue how Cassie and Marco were still doing it so quickly.

This time around, the Howler actually paid attention when Ax cut through the tendons of his arm. It was suddenly useless, though it seemed to be healing, unlike his other wounds that still looked the same, just much slower. It would take a minute or so. It was the opposite arm from the one I bit though, so maybe his body could slow down or contain the poison to one part of his body. I don't know and I didn't really care right now, I was just happy that it provided enough of a distraction for Ax to get a clean shot at his belts, cutting right through every single one of them, Jake kicking them away as they hit the ground before pouncing, leaving the Howler with nothing but his natural weapons.

Too bad they were more than enough to handle his attackers. The poison seemed to be making him a little more sluggish and that gave Jake all the help he needed in rising up on his back legs and slamming his claws into Howler's head, leaving deep scratches down it. However, the Howler responded just as brutally, throwing up its claws. One claw managed to rip right through part of his neck, causing him to gasp before collapsing lifelessly right next to the enemy. There was no doubt that it had caught a major artery, he was bleeding out far too fast.

/Prince Jake!/ Ax screamed, worry and fear flooding his voice. However, instead of checking on the tiger, he went into battle like he was possessed, his tail blade never stopping and leaving deep gashes all over the Howler's body.

/Jake, demorph!/ Rachel cried, forcing herself into slamming her shoulder into the Howler's back as it kicked Ax' front legs out from under him and breaking them. The force behind her blow sent the Howler stumbling towards the edge.

"Jake, demorph now!" Cassie screamed, fully human and already running straight to Jake.

/Do it dammit!/ Marco shouted fearfully . It wasn't doing any good though. He was unconscious, he couldn't hear them...but he was shrinking anyway?

Yep, as weird as it sounded, he was morphing unconsciously. Suddenly, I really hoped he wasn't a sleepwalker. The last thing we needed was a sleep morpher, but I could worry about that later. Right now it was a miracle, not a problem.

Speaking of miracles, I was astounded when I turned back to the fight to find that we had gained one. The Howler had pulled himself into a spinning top sort of move, horrifying me as he cut ribbons from Rachel's flesh, his injured arm healed enough to move again, but he'd failed to pay attention to anything but the bear he was fighting, not even the position he was standing on. The moment Rachel's excruciating groans heralded her fall to the ground, a flash that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than laser fire struck him and blew him right off the edge. Turning back to where the blast came from, I let out a relieved laughed to find a mostly human David standing over the pile of broken belts, a laser in each hand.

"Nice shot." I complimented him as Erek put me down, immediately going over to Ax and assisting him until he started morphing while Marco checked over Tobias and Cassie tried, and failed, to wake Jake up. Getting a shaky grin in return, we moved quickly to the ledge and looked over it.

"Well, there's no way he'll survive that." David muttered, though his voice was far too hollow considering the situation. Not only had we won that round, he was the one to actually end the Howler's life. Normally he'd be thrilled.

_Except this is no time for celebration._ I thought as I turned away, only looking down long enough to ensure that there were no levels to break his fall. From what I saw, this level was further out on this side than almost any of those below it and the concussive force of the blast had knocked it too far out to have any chance of grabbing or landing on one. Unless it could survive what looked like a five hundred mile drop into who knew what kind of terrain existed below the city, there was no way he'd survive. So I turned my attention to Rachel, making sure she was demorphing as I thought over the implications of the battle.

It had been eight against one. Most of us using the most powerful forms at our disposal. And we were almost slaughtered. Every single one of us would be dead if it wasn't for the healing abilities of the morphing power and Howler's defeat mostly came down to luck. We were lucky that it was affected by Komodo dragon poison, we were lucky it had been cocky and toyed with us, we were lucky his claws were an inch off a number of times and we were lucky that David had become human enough and knew enough about firearms in general to fire a laser when it stayed near the edge. That was far too much luck.

If just one more Howler had shown up, none of us would have survived. And there were eight more out there.

We'd never get these odds again and really, even they weren't good enough. That's why David wasn't thrilled with his victory. Why none of us were. Because none of us were likely to survive the next fight. This wasn't a victory. This was a promise of our death.


	33. The Attack Part 6: Jake

**The Attack Part 6: Jake**

My name is Jake.

"So this is medical equipment?"

/Yes. Every warehouse, market, any business building actually, has a hidden supply of medical equipment. It allows the Medical Guild to get to the location that they are needed at quicker. They only need to carry items for illnesses, not injury related problems./

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Especially if someone on hand knows how to use most of it."

"If they do, it's just in case someone is actually stupid enough to sell a limb or a vital organ."

/Of course. Traders must be prepared./

"Augh!" I groaned, forcing my groggy eyes open and immediately shutting everyone up.

"Jake!" Cassie was right beside me in an instant with Marco right behind her. I don't think I've ever seen a more relieved smile in my entire life than the one Cassie was giving me as she helped me sit up. That being said, the look on Marco's face was a close second and Rachel's, Erek's and Warren's were pretty intense too. "Oh thank God." She gasped, wrapping her arms around me tight as soon as I was upright. "We weren't sure you'd ever wake up."

"What happened?" I asked, more than a little confused. Frowning, I tried to think back, but the last thing I remember was... "The Howler!"

"Gone. Barely." The relief on Marco's face died instantly, replaced by a very dark look. "Eight against one and we just got out by the skin of our teeth."

"If it weren't for the healing effects of morphing, we'd all have died without the Howler touching us again." Warren sighed, looking completely exhausted, mentally and physically.

"Then how did we...?"

"Their lasers are extremely similar to Dracon beams." David broke in grumpily, waving a weapon from the pile beside him. "It was a lucky shot and his careless positioning that got him killed. Nothing else. He was actually staying hurt, though he sure didn't act like it and he slowed down, but he still would have killed us all."

"That only happened because his immunity didn't sufficiently shield him from Warren's poison." Erek stated calmly, though his form was just as rigid as David and Marco's. "When they attacked the Pemalites, they never tired and injuries acquired from friendly fire always healed."

"So Earth poisons might give us an advantage." I mused only for Rachel to shake her head as the others looked down or away.

"Sorry Jake, we already thought it over." She muttered, running her hand through her hair and grimacing at the length before going on. "Our poisonous morphs might be useful, but we don't know how effective they'll be. The Komodo dragon's poison acted differently in the Howler's body than any Earth animal or the tree thing."

/Then there's the fact that Warren was still ripped open along with the rest of you./ Tobias added, Warren shuddering at the reminder. /His poisonous morph is the fastest, strongest and most tolerant to concussive and blade assaults that we've got and he was still an easy target. If Marco, Ax and David go snake, they might manage to kill a few Howlers, assuming that they're neither immune or carrying antidotes, but whether they make it to the Howlers or not, they'll be killed/

"Perfect." I sighed, coming down hard. Of course, it was stupid of me to think it would be that easy. One howler threw a lion, a tiger and a wolf around like beach balls and sent the others reeling like they were stuffed toys. And we were supposed to take on another eight of them? "So now we have proof that we're up the creek without a paddle."

"Without a paddle?" Warren snorted, though there was no amusement to it. "I'd say we're missing the whole damn boat."

"Maybe the Ellimist will agree to remove my anti-violence programs." Erek muttered, stopping me cold. Marco on the other hand, barked out a loud laugh.

"Well, now we know we're dead. That, ladies and gentlemen, was the last nail in the coffin. I vote instead that we call up the Ellimist and tell him to go jump off whatever super-dimensional bridge he can find."

"Why not? Personally, as far as the Iskoort go, I think Crayak has the right idea." Rachel agreed, glaring off to the side of the room. "I can't believe we've agreed to die on this planet for _them_ and left our world defenceless," It wasn't until then that I actually noticed the whining and its source, standing a little bit away from the rest of us.

"So you haven't been scared away yet?" I asked tiredly, barely managing to raise an eyebrow. I'd just woken up and the emotional exhaustion was already about to send me back to sleep. Guide on the other hand, though a little shaken if I was right, was looking quite excited.

/Oh, of course not. When this is all over, I can sell my memories of that battle and whatever happens next for a hefty price. Plus, if you would all sell me the memories of your own perspective angles.../

"As money grubbing as ever." David muttered scathingly. Sighing deeply, I ignored him in favour of the last member of our group.

"What's with him?" I asked, pulling out of Cassie's hug to look worriedly at Ax. He was an even sadder sight than the rest of us. His stalk eyes were drooping worse than the rest of his body, if that were possible. He always held himself like a strong, proud Andalite warrior, which only made this miserable, shame ridden appearance all the more shocking.

"He ran away." Cassie answered sadly, following my eyes to Ax. "He came back, but I suppose it wasn't good enough."

"Soldiers are trained never to run from duty without the call from a superior." Warren muttered. Even he looked worried and sympathetic for Ax. Their issues had settled down recently, but the two were still far from chummy, so Warren had to expect that this was really bad. "Abandoning your position is as dishonourable and shameful as it gets and honour and pride seem to be the most important things in Andalite culture, much more so than humans. As far as he's concerned, he's destroyed his worth and shamed himself beyond retribution."

"Just give him some space. Let him cool off for a while. Then I'll talk to him." I sighed before moving to rest my back against a wall. I really didn't need this on top of everything else, but I couldn't blame Ax for it. Unlike the rest of us, he was trained to be an honourable soldier and everything Warren said about the military mindset was accurate. I just hoped that I could fix it. After all, like Warren said, pride and honour meant everything to Ax. Now I'd have to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't get himself killed trying to remove his shame. "So where are we anyway?"

"Some place Guide got for us." Rachel shrugged, not really knowing or caring. "Just two rooms, this one and a bathroom. At least, I think it's a bathroom. I hope it's a bathroom."

"Yeah, cause I really don't wanna die after using a bathroom only to discover it was a kitchen." David snarled, though there was no fire to it. On the contrary, he looked like he was barely stopping himself from breaking down.

"I still say we do the ET thing and phone for the next flying saucer home." Marco grunted, dropping beside me. "We're screwed here."

/The Ellimist wouldn't have brought us here if we didn't at least have theoretical chance of winning./ Tobias argued. I just sat there, shocked that he was still so convinced that we could win. Everyone else had given up hope.

"It depends on just how deep this stupid game is." Cassie retorted, shocking me even more with just how cynical she sounded. She actually sounded like Marco. Hell had to have frozen over. "The Ellimist fights for entire species and planets. We're just pawns."

"I agree with Tobias." Warren muttered, taking a deep breath before going on, ignoring the incredulous, disbelieving looks being thrown his way. "Obviously our military skills were never what the Ellimist were banking on. There are far more capable fighters in the universe. I'd say that the theory of it being our power to morph is out too. From what I can tell from your past experiences with them, Andalites don't usually have nearly the variety of morphs we do, so I thought that might have something to do with it, but yeah, clearly wrong. That only leaves how we think. And Erek of course." He added, nodding to the Chee.

"Oh great, I feel so much better now!" David snapped sarcastically. "Our fighting skills have been declared pointless and our best hope is a few thoughts and a powerhouse that can't fight. Perfect, just perfect."

"A fat load of help a pacifist is right now!" Marco agreed heatedly, rolling his eyes. "He can tell us to run away, maybe try killing them with kindness."

"That's not fair! Erek saved our lives." Rachel retorted defensively, crossing her arms. "He watched our backs and warned us of any threat he could see, told us about the Howler's abilities and even ran in and pulled Warren out of harm's way. Considering his programming, he did a hell of a lot."

"Great. So now he can carry us away from a fight too." Marco glared right back.

"Marco, back off Erek." I sighed exasperatedly, rubbing my head. I could understand Marco's anger, I really could. Of all of us, Erek alone had the power to destroy the Howlers and he was the only one that couldn't fight. But that wasn't Erek's fault. Not entirely. Though I wish that I kept that Pemalite crystal now so Erek could reprogram himself, at least enough to protect us... "Wait, Erek jumped into the fight! How did you do that? I thought your program stopped you from physical involvement completely."

"Didn't you hear Warren?" He asked in return, raising an eyebrow. That's when I remembered that little conversation. I'd barely caught it before, the adrenaline was pumping and I was too focused on the Howler.

"Warren exploited a loophole in your programming." It wasn't a question, but Erek gave me a confirming nod anyway.

"Something that will probably be needed to save us later." Cassie mentioned softly beside me, a slightly guilty tinge to her voice.

"It's one of the reasons Erek was brought with us, if I'm right." Warren continued, returning our attention to him. "Didn't anyone else wonder exactly why Erek was brought this far? I mean, the Ellimist gave us plenty of time to think his request over and told us who we were facing. We could have had Erek give us all the info he has on them back on Earth and bring Toby or someone else with us who could actually fight. But no, the Ellimist wants Erek here as much as he wants us here. I think Erek's one of the Keys to our victory, one we haven't figured out the purpose for yet. I think he and, as Erek put it, the minds of bizarre, complex, backwards creatures, are what we need to find new ways to manipulate in order to win. After all, if all the standard methods fail, you think outside the box."

"Something humans are better at than half the galaxy." Erek smiled. I just stared and wondered where this worn out boy got his optimism from. I could use a loan of his source. Though, I did wonder if he was right. He made a pretty compelling argument and it did seem like a move the Ellimist would make. Turning to Erek, I stared at the android with renewed curiosity. If Warren was right, what did this pacifist's presence provide that we didn't? He was showing a much stronger urge to get involved than usual, but that was only going to get him so far, preventing the Howlers from hurting us and us from hurting them. So what, outside the box benefit did Erek have for us?

"Can you be a little more specific?" Rachel asked, thoroughly confused. "No offense, but while having Erek here is great for watching our backs and pulling off rescues, I don't have the mad scientist brain needed to figure out how he could be that useful."

"Nor do I." Warren shook his head before looking at us apologetically. "This is all just something that's been nagging at me since we were at the barn and the more I see around here, the more it seems like the only possible solution. The only thing I can say for sure is that you are just as important here as the rest of us." He finished with a nod to the Chee.

/You're thinking like the Ellimist./ Tobias said encouragingly. /Keep trying to answer that question. Thinking like the game masters is the best way we've got to figure out what we're supposed to do./

Outthinking them. It was a pretty weak thread, but it was all we had. "Can we outthink them?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else, though I turned to Erek as I did. "Are we smarter than them?"

"They had faster than light space ships while the wheel was the height of human technology." Erek sighed.

/Doesn't mean they're smarter./ Tobias retorted. /A race that has a billion year head start is naturally going to have better weapons, but that doesn't mean they're smarter than us./

"Technologically it does." David broke in moodily.

"But there are plenty of other kinds of smarts." Cassie argued, seeing where Tobias and I were going as I nodded at her.

"Erek, tell us everything you know about the Howlers."

"I've only seen them from the point of view of their victims." He started slowly, frowning at the ground. "Perhaps there is a better way to learn what we need to know." He said, turning to Guide.

/Oh yes, yes, of course. We can purchase their memories./ Guide said excitedly, moving to a wall and bringing up what looked like a computer. /I could load them right into your android friend. But they will be expensive./

"You're not getting any more of my hair. Or a limb or a kidney." Rachel warned, crossing her arms defiantly. Guide simply started whining in response. I couldn't be sure, but I think it was a laugh.

/I will buy the Howler memories in exchange for harvesting your own./

I sucked in a deep breath. "What is this memory selling? Does it mean that we'll lose our memory?"

/No, of course not. Why would it?/ Guide asked, looking thoroughly perplexed. /You simply make a copy./

"Oh, so they Xerox memories." Marco said casually, as if it was an everyday thing.

"Great. Then the Yeerks get to see them and we're all dead." David scowled. "Mine are going to stay in my head thank you. You already got your miracle with me agreeing to come along an save a race that doesn't deserve it. That's payment enough from me."

He had a point. If the Yeerks saw any of our memories, we'd be screwed. I had to make sure they'd be safe. "Ax?" I called, however, I got no answer in return, only increasing my worry for him. He always responded instantly to my calls. "Ax! We need you." I called louder this time.

I got his attention that time, he looked up, startled. /Yes Prince Jake?/

"How far are we from the nearest Yeerk outpost?" I asked, ignoring the title for once. It wasn't the time to bring that up. Right now, it could really do more harm than had already been done to the poor guy.

/I do not know./ He muttered miserably. He probably felt that he'd just become a bigger failure. Great. /I don't know where we are. I don't have a star chart./

Guide however, did. We didn't even have to ask before he pressed a few buttons on the panel he'd summoned and brought up a flat screen depicting space. He whined a few times and with each one the image magnified. I eventually recognised the Milky Way and it stopped a few magnifications later. Ax finally pulled himself out of his corner to stare at the screen, his four eyes spreading wide over it and taking in information that I'd never be able to guess at.

/We are more than five hundred million light years from Earth./ He informed us a few minutes later. /In order to cross even a tenth of the distance, the Yeerks would have to have already swallowed Earth and my planet as well./

"Ok then. Thanks Ax." I nodded, making sure my appreciation was clear to him before turning back to Guide. "It's a deal. If we survive this, then you get all our memories. But from what I've seen, they make you very rich. So that's it. You'll get them and you'll get us whatever we need."

The whining of his diaphragm went berserk with excitement at that and he immediately went back to the panel. I'd say we just made him the Bill Gates of the Iskoort. /I will transfer all archived Howler memories into the android./ If he got any more excited, he'd pass out.

"The android has a name! It's Erek." Rachel snapped, glaring at Guide.

/He can call himself Grand Guildmaster for all I'm concerned./ Guide responded happily, unperturbed as he worked.

"You know what I said still stands, right?" David snarled, glaring defiantly at me. Wow, now there's a look that takes me back. "I'm not giving him even one of my memories."

"That's ok. I think I have a decent substitute." Warren said calmly as Guide faltered, earning David glares from me, Marco and Rachel. Tilting his head curiously, he waited until the curious Guide turned to him before going on. "How much is an internal defibrillator worth?"

/Internal?/ Guide squeaked, his diaphragm releasing a sudden, high pitched whine as he stared at Warren with amazement. /We have never successfully developed or acquired any internal medical machines. An internal defibrillator would be near priceless to the Medical Guild./

"Great." He smiled brightly, with barely contained excitement of his own. "Then to make up for David's lack of input, I'll let one of your medics take it out of me, for you to do with as you wish. But you have to pay the medic for the operation and in addition, I want you and your people to track down some earplugs that will fit in Ax' ears. Is it a deal?"

/I will call the Medical Guild as soon as I have completed the transfer of the Howler memories./ Was Guide's response, so I guess that was a yes.

"Are you really that insane?" Marco exclaimed, throwing his arms onto Warren's shoulders and shaking him. "They'll have to knock you out! What if the attack comes during the surgery? You'll be helpless! And these guys have never even seen a human before, they could kill you going in!" I was nodding along gravely behind him, everyone else looking either concerned or exasperated too. This was a really risky move.

"If I need to wake up in a hurry, then they'll have something like adrenaline." He responded calmly, though his face was starting to reveal his own doubt. "And if they do something wrong, I'll morph away the damage."

"They could cause an instant death." Cassie shouted, easily growing the most panicked of all of us. Of course, both her parents did surgery on animals, so she'd know just how risky it was when you know what you're doing.

"Guys...this could be my only shot to get rid of it." He said softly, but anxiously, biting his lip as he frowned at us. "And besides, it's a serious threat to me right now. The Howlers apparently like ripping us open. If they do that to my body, I can heal it, but if one of them breaks the defibrillator apart...well, I can't morph it back together and there's no telling just how much damage those sharp metal shards could do to my body, especially when I morph. It could kill me."

Well, I guess he had us there. If he left it in, it could get him killed with every battle. Even the ones on Earth against the Hork-Bajir had held that risk. I'd never really thought about that, but I guess the risks that stupid metal box represented were never too far from Warren's mind. If he had it surgically removed, he was only at risk once and he had a higher chance of removing the damage before it killed him. It would have been a _lot_ better if he could have a human surgeon remove it, but since that wasn't an option right now, he was right. This was the best chance he had at freedom from all the issues the defibrillator gave him.

/I have acquired the memories./ Guide announced, immediately putting a halt to our conversation. We all spent a few more seconds looking at Warren with varying levels of confliction, but ultimately we turned back to Guide, Erek approaching the panel. /Can you interface?/

"Easily." Erek raised a finger and let his hologram drop as he approached. By the time he reached Guide, his finger had reshaped itself into what looked like a power cable prong and was inserted into a socket on the wall, reshaping to fit before his whole form went still and blank.

It was impossible to tell what he was feeling from appearances, but I could guess. So could the others as they, even David, showed signs of sympathy or flinched. He was downloading the memories of the race that killed his creators, who made refugees of the Chee. It had to be killing him.

"Erek? How's it going? Are you ok?" Cassie asked softly as he pulled his finger out of the wall and let it reshape itself back to normal. However, that was all the movement he made for a good minute.

"I have it." He finally said emotionlessly a good few seconds later. "There's attacks on seventeen different races, including the Pemalites. I...I do not wish to show you those."

"That's fine Erek." I nodded understandingly. "Don't show us those memories. Show us another."

"Thank you." He muttered gratefully before becoming a little more animated. "Ok, this one should be sufficient. But be warned, none of them are pleasant viewings."

"You're suffering through them." Warren said quietly, moving closer to Erek. He looked like he wanted to comfort him, the way he always does when Ben's looking down, but he didn't know how. Would a hug have any effect on an android? "So let us bear the burden with you."

Erek nodded. "I'll show you the race called Graffen's Children. This happened approximately twenty years ago."

Within a instant, the empty room disappeared. In its place were beautiful plants unlike anything you'd find on Earth. The green of most of Earth's vegetation was replaced by purple, blue-green and mustard yellow. Leaves were as huge as bed sheets and vines created loops above and within the dark earth before shooting up to make trees. The creatures around were just as amazing. Pink birds with long bodies resembling feather boas flew around the trees above us while orange and yellow centipedes with spikes like a stegosaurus' lined up along their backs crawled along the ground. Not too far away, what looked like a two headed prairie dog lifted its head up from a hole in the ground, spitting up dirt from its mouth before diving back down.

"Ok, even I have to admit this is beautiful." David muttered, staring admiringly around the place. Beside him, Rachel was nodding her head in agreement.

It truly was a beautiful rainforest. No more magical than those of our world, but still just as wonderful.

A few seconds later, another group of creatures walked through the forest, making my laugh.

"Gumby." I smiled. They really did look a lot like Gumby. They were blue, not green and rough skinned like an old tree instead of smooth, but you could still see the similarities and they still walked with that jerky grace as they looked up at the tops of the trees.

I was so amused by them that the hand that suddenly appeared threw me off guard and I jumped, David hissing and Cassie and Warren gasping at the sight of it. It was a Howler's hand. _Well, no duh, this was a Howler's memory._ I reminded myself, shaking my head. _Of course I'd be seeing through its eyes._ I felt sick a moment later as one of Graffen's Children turned our way. Smiling, it headed toward us with its hand outstretched, welcoming and curious.

The others weren't far behind it. They looked like a sea of toddlers coming to pet a puppy. These guys had been a very kind, gentle race. They'd never would have been prepared for what came upon them.

The Howler shot up from its hiding place and suddenly blurs of black and red did the same all around the area. More Howlers came running in from the rest of the forest. And then they howled. Fortunately, we were protected by Erek filtering it, but Graffen's Children weren't so lucky. Pained expressions flew up onto their faces as they fell apart and onto the ground , but their confusion broke through it all. They couldn't understand why someone would want to attack them, why they were being hurt. And then the Howlers...

"EREK STOP!" I shouted, slamming my eyes shut. "No more!" Thankfully, the sounds ended instantly and when I opened my eyes again, it was to see the bare room once more. And some very emotionally scarred friends.

Warren and Rachel actually had tears welling up around their eyes, the former white as a ghost, while the latter looked a cross between horrified and furious. Cassie was shaking visibly while Marco had flopped to the ground in a state of shock. Tobias was still as a statue and Ax looked disgusted. Even David looked like he was grieving for the lost race as he wrapped an arm around Warren and sat him down. However, as incredibly horrible as our feelings over what we'd just seen were, my eyes were turned sorrowfully to Erek.

"I'm sorry Erek. I should have let you take all that in. Is there any way that it can be removed from your memory?"

"No." He said stiffly, only worsening my dread. We'd only gotten a small taste and it was going to be the source of our next five or ten most horrific nightmares. But Erek...he saw the whole thing. And he said he'd acquired the memories of seventeen different attacks. I didn't think that he was long over what he'd done when he'd actually fought. To have to deal with all of that...

/I don't know about you guys, but I didn't see any exploitable weaknesses in that./ Tobias said dully, still not moving an inch. He really didn't seem to be all there.

"You won't have." Erek responded, his human hologram returning and revealing just how tense he was. "Every mission in the memories was successful. Only the Chee have survived an attack from them. They have never been defeated. They have attacked sophisticated civilisations and simple folk alike. They have never taken prisoners. They just kill and kill until there's nothing left to kill. Then they move on to the next planet and start it all over again."

"That's insane!" Cassie shouted, anger and disbelief flooding off of her in waves. "There's no logic to it. We're not talking about predators killing for food, or herbivores who kill in self-defence. Even humans have reasons, though they're usually pretty sick! And even humans still have limits. How on Earth could nature create a species that would so pointlessly destroy all of reality?"

"It wouldn't. It didn't." Erek shook his head. "The Howlers aren't a naturally created race like humans or Andalites, or Yeerks. They are a deliberate creation meant for the purpose of eradication."

My blood ran cold at that and most of the others became as stiff as Tobias. If that was true then only one person could possibly be the creator.

"Erek, are you telling us that..."

"Yes Jake." Erek nodded grimly. "Graffen's Children and countless other races were annihilated by Crayak's children.

...

No one felt like talking at all after that. Each and every one of us basically just wallowed in our own thoughts, dealing with what we had learned.

I don't know how the others felt, their faces were far to indecipherable, apart from the common horror, anger and sadness all around, but I couldn't wrap my mind around the facts. Something seemed off. Like how they had never lost a battle. Something in me just screamed that that couldn't be right. I was sure a number of Visser Three's morphs could do serious damage to a Howler and out team _did_ manage to take down one. Surely there had to be _something_, some race in the universe that could take them down. But no, their memories said that they were undefeated.

Then there was what Warren said about Erek and unconventional thinking. How could the two be put together? It was obvious that the two needed to be used in conjunction if Warren was right, but how do you do that and for what purpose? Were we supposed to convince him to play fortress and shield us while we attacked? No, that's silly. If he shields us, his programming will do it in a way that will not allow us to hurt the Howlers until we leave him behind. So what was Erek's true purpose here?

Groaning, I pulled at my hair in frustration. Trying to work out the Ellimist's game plan was like an ant looking up at a chess board. All you saw were moving pieces. You had no clue why they were moving or how they could be moved again, only that they were.

I didn't stop think it over again and again until Guide, who I hadn't noticed leave, reentered the room with four other Iskoorts, these ones bearing much smaller, more delicate fingers. All the better for making small incisions.

/The Medical Guild has arrived./ Guide announced, whining excitedly, along with our...guests.

/Who is the one?/ The Iskoort up front, probably the head doctor, asked excitedly, looking each of us over quickly before spotting the lump in Warren's chest. /Ah, you!/

"Yeah, me." Warren nodded nervously, sucking in a deep breath as three of the medics surrounded him while the fourth went to a wall and opened a hidden compartment full of what turned out to be medical supplies. He was a bit shaky now. I guess as much as he wanted the defibrillator gone, he was still logical enough to know to be nervous.

/So we are removing this internal defibrillator. Was there any other pieces within you that you wish to sell to?/ One of them asked eagerly, only making Warren grow a little panicked.

"No! The rest of him is staying in place." David stated threateningly, immediately ending that conversation. He'd grown far too furious over course of this day to be anything less than terrifying to anyone asking for trouble. And as he as he was concerned, his partner, as they called each other, was going to be in enough danger with them as it was without them going for a lung in the process. Scratch that, as far as we were all concerned. None of us wanted Warren doing this at all, but it was ultimately his choice and we had to accept it.

It actually turned out to be much safer than we'd expected. Instead of jumping right into surgery and hoping for the best, as I'd expected, they'd started by having Warren remove his shirt and lie down so they could scan his body and see how everything was connected. They didn't even sedate him until they were sure they had a sufficient understanding of his internal structure and kept the scanner on to review as they worked.

"I guess that would make sense." Cassie conceded as they finally injected a sedative that they'd assured us wouldn't negatively harm him in any way, demanding that we move to the opposite side of the room so that they had room to work. Of course, Tobias was still keeping a sharp eye on them and David refused to move very far. "They barter for body parts every day. To be able to expect that to continue, they'd need to know how to safely add or remove them, without killing the one under the knife."

"Yeah. Great. Tell me when it's all over." Rachel muttered, surprising me as she turned to face the solid wall behind us and refused to look back. "I can handle it in morph when it's people I don't know, but I can't watch a friend get cut up."

"What do you know? Our battle diva has a soft spot for us after all." Marco grinned mischievously, putting himself right in front of Rachel.

"I admitted that I care about Warren. Who says I couldn't watch someone sticking a knife into you?" Rachel retorted quietly, not wanting to startle the Iskoorts into making a mistake, with a smile on her face. Most of us laughed silently at that. It was just like Marco and Rachel. Willing to banter and relieve the stress whenever we needed it. I'll never get tired of it. And neither will they, so I don't have to worry about my favourite stress reliever going anywhere anytime soon. Which is good because I'm going to need it until Warren wakes up, the Howlers are dealt with and I'm back in my bed at home.

...

We slept in shifts after the Medical Guild ensured us that Warren would be fine. Two of us were awake at all times, though Warren didn't partake in the roster. It was the one side affect that we hadn't counted on; the sedative was stronger in humans than the average creature and he'd probably be out for the whole night. Our shifts were rather pointless anyway. If the Howlers showed up, we were dead. Best to let him sleep through it.

Guide had assured us that we were safe. The apartment buildings were designed to handle all the trouble the Warmakers Guild could throw at it. That wouldn't mean anything to a Howler though.

It was a long night for all of us not drugged. Far too long. Maybe some of the others slept, but I sure didn't. I was repeating what I was doing before, going over everything again and again, trying to figure out just what the Ellimist was thinking. But no matter how long I tried, it was a pointless act. The Ellimist's game was just too far above my head. It was Marco, Cassie and Warren who had the talent to see and understand the minds of others, not me.

"I wonder what it's like being one of them." Cassie whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the others. It was our turn on watch, not there's. If they could, it was best to let them sleep.

"Who? An Iskoort?" I asked, not sure where the random question came from.

"No. A Howler. They know they were created by Crayak. The can fly space ships, so they must have fairly bright minds. What do you think they think of themselves?"

I really didn't care if they thought they were the rightful kings of the universe, but Cassie's voice was comforting. "I don't know. I suppose they're just happy to be who they are. Aren't most species happy to be themselves?"

A long silence filled the space between us as Cassie thought it over. "Once I would have believed that. But I've been a termite and an ant. They're not happy. Not unhappy either, but they're merely programmed to do their job and that's it. The life of a hive minded creature. But the Howlers have true minds. And...while we were morphing in the battle earlier, Warren noticed something. The Howler didn't watch us with disgust or wariness. He said it was watching us with pure envy. Like it wanted to morph too. So no, I don't think they are entirely happy being what someone else created them to be. At least not all of them."

"I noticed that." I nodded, remembering that look. I thought it was unusual myself. "But that doesn't mean much. It may know of creatures even more dangerous than itself that it wanted to become. Just because someone has a decently sophisticated mind doesn't mean he isn't rotten and evil. I mean there had to have been some smart Nazis and slave owners."

"Yeah, but we're not talking about an individual." Cassie pointed out defiantly. "We're talking about an entire race being evil. That's not possible. We know that. Not even the Yeerks are all one way."

"But this is a race created by pure evil to be pure evil we're talking about. So what makes you so sure that it's not possible?"

"Because that's what Nazis and slave owners thought. That you could take a race or group and say that they're all this or all that. And we've seen for ourselves, through history and experience, that that is never true. Nor is it ever going to be."

"You might be right." I conceded carefully, not really wanting to burst her bubble or anything. Unfortunately, I was going to have do something like that anyway. "But what are the odds that these Howlers, handpicked by Crayak himself, will be the Howlers with a sense of morality?"

She fell silent at that and that left me conflicted. I really didn't like stomping on her idealism, it was a part of her that I loved. But at the same time, a part of me was thinking _good, we don't need a bunch of happy talk when we're fighting Howlers_. And I couldn't deny that part of me either. Because I didn't want to think about the possibility that these were just lost and confused souls or slaves to Crayak's will. Giving them a 'human' face would only make it harder to try and kill them.

But all the same, hurting Cassie was not on my agenda. "Cassie...I-"

However, before I could even figure out what I was going to say, a thunderous thump echoed throughout the room, startling Tobias, Erek, Ax, Rachel, Marco, David and Guide awake and on their feet in an instant. Even Warren groaned, his eyes scrunching up as he stirred. Perfect, he was waking up.

Just in time to see the Howler that was about to kill him.


	34. The Attack Part 7

**The Attack Part 7**

"Augh." I never did like the sensation of coming out of sedations. The grogginess lasts forever and I always ultimately feel like I'm gonna puke. Plus, your mind doesn't register nearly as much or as fast as its supposed to.

Plus, all those thumping and panicked noises weren't helping either. There better have been a major disaster or I'm going chew out the first nurse I saw when I felt better.

"Everyone, morph now!" Wait, that was Jake. Why would he wanna morph in...oh right, we were at the nut job planet of the excessive salesmen. And the thumping must of been the Howlers trying to get in. That was a problem, right? I think so, yeah.

"No, not battle morphs. Morph bugs!"

"What about Warren?" That was David that time. Weird, I hadn't heard him that panicked and desperate since he was under threat of living his life out as a rat. I wonder if he's morphed rat since. "Even if he was awake, he doesn't have any insect morphs!"

"Could you guys just deal with it later?" I groaned, forcing my eyes open just in time to see the door start to open only for Erek to calmly grab hold and force it shut, creating deep grooves in the metal.

/Oh sure, we'll just ask the Howlers if they could go away and pick this up in half an hour./ Marco responded sarcastically. Though something told me he was relieved. I'm not sure what, I just sort of knew it was there. Stupid sedatives. I wanna sleep.

/Erek will have to take care of him when we're safe./ Jake answered hastily and unhappily before talking randomly. /Ax, what are you waiting for? Morph./

/I will hold them off while the rest of you escape./ Ok, maybe it wasn't random. Ax was being an idiot again.

/Ax, that's crazy! Morph./ Cassie panicked. Too many voices in my head.

/No, I will not run away again./ Ax snapped defiantly as the thumping of his hooves joined the noises clouding my mind.

"Stupid Andalite. Dying won't restore honour." I grumbled. I decided that it was the best way to shut everyone up. Screams of Chee and lasers hitting walls were adding even more as it was. "Your leader gave you an order. To disobey will only bring more shame to you."

/He's right Ax. As your Prince, I'm telling you to morph. NOW!/ He must of finally done it because after that, there was no stomping of hooves and no more arguments. In my head anyway.

"Get out of the way Chee."

"Fight me Chee."

"What could you possibly do?" Some far, part of my mind was actually intrigued. Those were definitely the Howlers and they knew English too. Hehe, so did the Iskoort. I suddenly had a few images swimming through my mind, clips from shows like Stargate. You know, silly shows where every race in the universe somehow speaks English.

Erek wasn't responding, but for that I was grateful. He'd protect me apparently from...I the Howlers want to kill us, that right. Wait, that's bad! Maybe I should try to force myself up. But my chest was hurting and "Argh!" moving my arm made it worse.

/Warren you've got to morph small./ David called, his worry and desperation managing to make it through my grogginess. /You're a big, easy target. Morph small, hurry./

Right, morph small. I could do that. Let's see, dogs are small. Oh, but not mine. Birdies are small. But eagles are big birds, so I guess that's not small.

/Warren!/ David shouted, breaking my focus. /They'll be in soon! Morph!/

"I am, I..." I stopped mid grumble as a black dot flew by my head. Looking up, I saw the disgusting sight of Ax morphing into a fly too, but instead of puking, it brought an image to my head. Small, black. Scorpions are small and black. But I couldn't morph scorpion because my defib...oh yeah, it was gone now.

"Scorpion. Scorpion." I muttered as one appeared in my head. Uncle Henry was holding it by the tail, just under the poisonous blade and it was snapping its pincers wildly. It was ugly, covered in a hard, black exoskeleton, like armour, with three ugly legs on each side of it and a tail that was fat for its size...

I didn't even notice that I was morphing until my entire body from my shoulders down had hardened into black armour and my fingers were fusing together, forming very dangerous looking, human sized pincers.

The drugs had finally faded by that point, leaving feeling the horror I needed to morph at record speed. Two Howlers were peering jealously and curiously at me through the gap in the doorway Erek was blocking while others were staring from holes they were making in the wall.

_Oh, that's bad._ I really thankful that I was shrinking. It made me a smaller target.

/Um, what the hell are you morphing?/ Marco cried suddenly, startling me into falling to the ground. I'd forgotten that they were there.

/One of the deadliest small scale creatures you'll ever come across./ I responded as my neck shrunk into my body and my head fused with my back. My shoulders sunk into my body a second later and my arms moved to the front of my body. My legs fused together next and curved upward to form a very identifiable tail. That of a black fat-tail scorpion.

/Oh, gross./ Rachel exclaimed, her voice the only thing I could hear now that my ears had shrivelled and disappeared. /And I thought you looked horrid changing back from a ferret./

/Well, no scorpion is pretty, no matter what you do./ I grumbled as I felt what remained of my organs finish reshaping. I almost froze as my vision disappeared. You know when you look at a scorpion and you see what looks like two eyes at the front of it? They're not eyes, they're heat sensors. A little, pathetic vision returned a moment later when multiple sets of eyes grew on the sides of what used to be my head, but the heat sensors were much stronger.

/Ok, that's disgusting./ I muttered as the last change started. Namely, the six legs spurting out at my sides. See, thanks to the location of my eyes, I could see the front two sliding out of my sides and even with my lousy vision, they looked disgusting. All well, at least I could walk now.

The instincts kicked in not long after I started walking to where I remembered seeing Erek and I have to say that I was surprised. This small minded, primitive creature had attitude. It was one fearless, aggressive little carnivore. It quickly picked up the heat signatures across the room and though it couldn't make out any of the sources, my tail was already poised to strike. It didn't matter that the heat was unnaturally high or how many sources there were, anything that came my way was gonna face my stinger.

Wait a second, there was a closer one! It was coming close from my right. It was too big to be food, but that wouldn't stop me from putting a good load of poison through its system.

/Warren, get a grip!/ That actually managed to confuse me, halting my actions for a moment. Scorpions don't hear, so it was a completely new sensation, even if it was inside my head. /That's Guide you're trying to kill. Get to Erek. You're still too big to slip away without him./

Huh? What the hell was...right, right, I'm human and hiding from Howlers. Man, that was intense, who knew a scorpion could overthrow me? Reasserting myself, I took off for Erek again, aiming for the biggest source of heat I could find

A move that became a little difficult as a series of small booms went off and other humanoid sources of heat flooded the room.

/Sorry, too late scumbags./ David sneered as feet thumped around me, mixing with other vibrations. I think they were speech, but unlike the others, I haven't morphed these kinds of creatures before, so I have no idea what was being said. That kind of interpretation of vibrations takes practice and I didn't really wanna practice. I didn't acquire this thing because I liked it, I did it to survive. I'd dozed a little while Uncle Henry and I were on a hike and well, when you wake up to find a ten centimetre long scorpion known to wield a lethal neurotoxin running around on the back of your neck, survival instincts tend to kick in. I was lucky I was clear minded enough to acquire it and put it in a trance. Any other action would have ended with a lethal injection. Fortunately, my friends were still able to help me though.

/Erek put up a hologram and disappeared on them. It's left them frustrated./ Tobias informed me. /But now they're look around for us, you have to move fast./ He must have been pretty close to them to get all that with fly eyes.

/Everyone but David, Tobias and Warren is out of the room./ Marco declared as I powered my legs. Erek may have become invisible to the Howlers, but he'd left me a trail right to him. A tiny, holographic one made of decorative A's on the ground that were smaller than my tiny eyes. There was no way the Howlers would see it.

/Warren, move!/ But unfortunately, they could see me. Tobias' cry was accompanied by a series of thumping vibrations coming towards me. The next thing I knew, a cracked looking foot had landed right in front of me. Terrified, I lost control for a split second and the scorpion's reflex kicked in. My stinger struck a foot.

From what I'd seen of them, it was safe to say that the Howlers don't feel pain. However, they still register something striking them and this one revealed a reflex of its own with a sudden kick. I didn't even have time to remove my stinger and with the jerk of the foot, I was sent flying.

/Oh crap!/ I shouted, flailing and flipping through the air. My armoured skin allowed me to blend in with the dark walls, but I was a sitting duck surrounded by eight Howlers, each one alone capable of declaring themselves to be Ares, the Greek God of War and Bloodlust. /I'm am so dead!/

/No, you're fine. I think./ Tobias responded, though he still sounded really nervous. I was confused by that for a moment, but the answer to what he meant came quickly enough. Before I even started falling to the ground, a paw-like hand plucked me out of the air and from what I could see and feel, I instantly knew that it wasn't organic. Plus, my thrusting stinger bounced harmlessly off the owner's wrist.

They must have all noticed me, because Erek was moving as soon as he caught me, only taking care to stay silent. From what my heat sensors could determine, it had really ticked the Howlers off. They were stomping all around the room and smacking walls, looking for any sign of us and only growing more aggressive as they failed. Well, except for one. That one was jerking sporadically. I guess it was the one I poisoned, not that it seemed to be having the right effect. It was supposed to cause fevers and a coma before death, not sporadic jerking.

/It seems poisons have an unpredictable effect./ I mused as one of the larger heat bodies went to shove what had to be Guide only to think twice at the last second and walk around him.

/You've been attacking again?/ David shouted angrily. I would have flinch if I was human. As a scorpion, the physical response was to flare my tail again. /You were supposed to hide, not fight! Are you nuts?/

/It was instinctive./ I cried defensively, trying to push back the sense of irony that wild child _David_ was the one telling _me_ off for going offensive. You'd think it would be the other way around. /Give me a break, I was still doped up just five minutes ago./

/It doesn't matter now. They're leaving./ Jake announced before David could tell me off anymore. Sure enough, the bulk of the bodies of heat I was sensing were all heading back the way they came. Though I had no delusions that they'd go very far.

...

They went far enough for us to lose them though. Erek was focusing more on getting out the building undetected, picking up a cockroach that turned out to be David along the way, and the others' eyes were useless past a couple feet. Not that they were great at close range either.

Guide had quickly determined that we wouldn't be going back to the room too and, after fiddling around with the computer panel again, had rushed out, probably in search of us. Erek found him quickly enough as he left the building, but we were hesitant to approach him. Like I said, the Howlers wouldn't be too far off and they'd be watching him. He was the best lead they had to us.

/Guide, can you hear me?/ Jake's voice almost startled me into striking at Erek's hand again. He came in strong, meaning that he was nearby, and hadn't said anything in a while. No one had, besides David telling me again and again not to go after these guys alone. Like I intended to do that in the first place.

/Yes, I am not far away./ Guide replied happily.

/We know, we're flying above your head./ Rachel stated. /Don't look up!/ She added quickly.

/Erek, I know you can't answer me, but can move in close to Guide?/ Jake moved on.

/I can answer for him, yes he can./ I called back cheerfully as Erek stepped right up beside Guide and extended his hologram over and around him. Now, if anyone was looking our way they'd only find a group of Warmaker Guild Iskoort.

/Great. So we get to keep on living so long as we're bugs inside a hologram./ Rachel said unenthusiastically.

/At least we all came out of it alive./ Cassie reminded her.

/With a couple of near misses./ Marco felt the need to add.

/Are we safe now?/ Tobias asked worriedly. /If they were watching Guide the whole time.../

"We were being followed before, but I'm pretty sure we lost them." Erek confirmed.

/So what do we do now, oh fearless leader?/ David asked snidely.

/Relocate and hope we have a sudden epiphany on how to win./ Jake sighed. He really didn't want to deal with David's attitude right now.

/I have already acquired you another place./ Guide said eagerly. /Incidentally, is this ability to change shape some type of technology you can sell? I would pay top price./

/Sorry Guide. It's Andalite tech and they're not big on sharing it./ I responded amusedly as we stopped to demorph before continuing to our next not so safe house. An Iskoort, an android, a hawk, an Andalite and six humans all close together under a hologram as we made our way through what looked like a plaza with a lawn. Not a real lawn of course, it was just the colouring of the floor that made that illusion.

We headed right into the centre of the area and found yet another set of stairs to go down, this one being a lot busier than the previous ones. There were even some other aliens walking about. It made maintaining our disguise a little more difficult, but it was nothing Erek couldn't handle. He simply made the Warmakers growl and act threateningly.

"Alright, I admit it, bringing you was a good idea." David muttered almost painfully as we made it to the next landing, one that had me staring awestruck. It looked like a genuine rainforest. So long as you didn't look at the ground. With all the plants in boxes, it looked like a cross between a professional garden and a narrow maze. "But you'd be so much more useful if you could fight." David added grumpily. It came off a little mean, but I still gave David credit. It took a lot for him to admit he was wrong.

"You have no idea how right you are." Erek nodded, looking a little down himself, as we set off, moving carefully through the narrow walkways. Unlike the Erek the human hologram, this one was far too big and depicted too many individuals for Erek to provide his method for duplicating the feeling of flesh and solidity. This one was solely visual and if anyone tried to brush up against us, they'd know it was a fake in an instant.

"I've been wondering why you set your programming back to its original state ever since the others told me about your fight." I admitted, tilting my head curiously. To be honest, I'd figured out the why instantly, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Because what I did still haunts me to this day." Erek said sadly, though his robotic form gave away nothing of what he was feeling. I wished that I'd picked a better time to have this conversation, when his human form would allow better insight, but David and Erek set me up for it and who knew when that would happen again? "The memories are as troubling as those of watching the Pemalites dying."

"You went too far that first time." I nodded. "You went from extreme pacifism to extreme violence. The opposite extreme was so horrifying that you ran right back to the original extreme. You wanted to be as far away from that horror as possible."

"Yeah. I never wanted to experience that again." He said softly as Tobias flew out of the hologram, circling around on the lookout for Howlers. I wasn't paying much attention to it though. The others could worry about all that for now. I'd been waiting for ages to have this conversation with Erek.

"Of course, that fact is having one hell of a consequence now." David muttered moodily. "You could have been really useful in the fight if you could tear those freaks apart."

"True." Was his simple response. "But I couldn't stay like that. I can't forgive myself for what I already did. I couldn't do it again and again."

"Going from one extreme to the other usually is too much." I agreed, offering him a sympathetic smile. "And I get that you were scared and panicked when you reverted your programming. It's too bad really. If you were thinking straight, you could have found a happier alternative."

"What do you mean?" David asked, raising an eyebrow as Erek tilted his head. I guess I was wrong, you could get some signs from android Erek after all. Gotta love human habits. "You fight or you don't fight."

"Yeah, but there are many levels between total pacifism and total destruction." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow of my own before turning back to Erek. "Considering how keen you were and still are to help fight the Yeerks, you could have gone for less demanding programming. You know, make more allowances, like you could cause a bruise, but not anything life threatening, or being able to transfer weapons or useful tech from one side to another. I think if you just altered your programming to let you do those kinds of things then you would have been satisfied and infinitely more helpful than your programming lets you be now."

"Huh! You know, it's funny. I never thought of that." Erek muttered, his tone making me imagine a sad smile on his face. "It's such an obvious answer and I never even considered it. Too late now though. The crystal's gone and without it, I can't reprogram myself."

"Crystal?" David asked, looking thrown off and annoyed that it happened again as we approached a pyramid shaped building.

"A Pemalite crystal is a computer that makes even the Andalites' greatest inventions look like toys. And it's the only thing that can be used to reprogram the Chee." Erek explained. "The Yeerks managed to acquire one and were using it against Earth until I told the team and had them steal it. That was the day I used it, but after I returned my programming to its original settings, I gave the crystal to Jake, who tossed it into the ocean, deeming it too dangerous to keep around."

"Well, a fat load of good that's done us." David snapped loud enough for Jake to hear. The boy in question just gave him an annoyed look before returning to his musings. Judging from the look on his face, he was trying to fit the puzzle pieces of the Howlers and this battle together and he couldn't get them to fit right.

"Why mention this now anyway? Erek asked, sounding really troubled. "It's pointless now. There's no way the Ellimist will gives us a crystal and we don't know where any of the surviving ones are. This is useless to us." I couldn't blame him for the bitterness that came with that. Me saying all this right now was a bit of a tease and could be seen as cruel. But I was still looking to the future. I wasn't going to stop thinking about tomorrow until the Howlers ensured no tomorrow would come and if something happened to me here, if the Ellimist couldn't keep his promise to send us all back alive if we won this battle, I wanted these thoughts planted in Erek's head. I wanted him to think about it all, understand what he is capable of if he lets himself live up to it.

"For the moment." I agreed with a nod. "But you'll live for a very long time Erek and this sort of thing is bound to happen again. As much as both sides refuse to admit it, good and evil need each other to survive and one will always attract the other. Should the opportunity reveal itself again...well, I just want you to have an open mind. Maybe track down the crystal on Earth."

"I guess it is possible." Erek conceded with a nod of his own. Let's just hope that when he does, the reason he wants to find it doesn't make his programming prohibit him from searching.

"Besides," I added cheerfully. "Getting you to think outside the box and all that might help you discover a few more tricks you could use to help us here and now. You never know what might pop up from that kind of mindset."

"Very true." He chuckled back, immediately relaxing. You know, I thought it would be weird seeing a real live robot mimicking human actions, but with Erek, it just seemed perfectly normal. Then again, metal insides or not, I've always thought of him as a human, so maybe it was because I was associating him with the human image he uses and befriended me with.

/We are here./ Guide suddenly exclaimed as we reached the foot of the pyramid shaped building.

"Yeah, this is a great place to hide." Marco said sardonically, staring up at the ten story structure. "No one would ever notice this place."

"Ever heard of hiding in plain sight?" David retorted, though from the look on his face, I'd say that he was just trying to cover up the fact that he agreed with Marco.

"What is this place exactly?" Jake asked quickly, piercing both boys with a 'not now' look.

/This is the temple of the Servant Guild. They will take you in. I have already paid for it. They will take care of your needs until I return./

"What do you mean return?" Rachel asked, turning to him suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

/I need to feed. See, Iskoort are not precisely what we seem at first. We are a symbiotic species. The large, outer body is the Isk while the inner, smaller portion is the Yoort./

/Are you saying that you are parasites?/ Ax demanded. Funny, I'd almost forgotten he was there. Oh right, severe shame. Yeah, we should probably get him over that already. But that could wait, I'd just picked up on what Ax had too and wasn't sure I liked the picture being painted.

/Long, long ago, yes./ Guide acknowledged. /But what began as a parasitic relationship has evolved into a true symbiotic one. We function as a single entity, only separated once every three days when the Yoort must swim in the Yoort Pool and feed on.../

Ax' tail blade was at Guide's throat within an instant, all four eyes glaring hatefully down on him, freezing Guide in place with pure terror.

/Yeerks./ Ax spat disgustedly. /They are all Yeerks./

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>To be honest, I don't really like the talk with Erek too much. The story's kept evolving on its own in a negative way for what I intended for the android, partly because of how close it's stayed to the book. On that note, I'm never writing this closely along the lines of the books again! I definitely prefer creating my own scenes and altering the original ones I use, like I did with the pretender. Fortunately for me, from the next chapter onward, it will turn out like that, similar, but different.

Oh yeah, Mr Good Guy, was that anything like what you imagined with Warren's first scorpion transition, if not, no worries, the morph will come up again soon enough.


	35. The Attack Part 8

**AN:** A bit late with the update, sorry, got sidetracked by another story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Attack Part 8<strong>

The Servant Guild was exactly like the name suggested. Honestly, it scared me just how slavish their personalities turned out to be and how happy they seemed to be about it. It's like they didn't think anything could possibly be any more wonderful than waiting on a customer or master's hand and foot. It left me with the sinking feeling that they had been conditioned to think like that.

They were far too keen to serve us. It took nearly an eternity of negotiating to make them understand that all we wanted was a room free of them. They weren't happy about it, but they complied in the end and gave us a room that couldn't be a brighter white if it tried. There was strange patterns in other colours on every surface, from the floor to the ceiling, something Rachel compared to a hospital bathroom decorated by a bunch of kids using glow wands, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Neither did the others really.

We were all staring at the centre of the room where Guide had been dragged by David. Not even a foot away from Ax and though his tail had been pulled back, a very shaky Guide held no delusions. One wrong word and he'd probably lose his head.

"Start talking." Jake barked, glaring heatedly down at the Iskoort, causing the panicked whining sound to quicken.

/I am unaware of what it is you want to know./ He stated quickly.

"We're a bazillion miles from home and suddenly discover that the Iskoort are Yeerks. Forgive us for being suspicious." Marco snapped, looking no less livid than Jake.

/No, I am an Iskoort, not one of these Yeerks you appear to hate so much./

/Yeerk, Yoort, both parasitic slugs infesting a host body, sounds pretty similar to me./ Tobias exclaimed, flaring his wings angrily.

"Though they act differently." I mused, more to myself, than the others. Not that it mattered too much, other than Cassie, the others ignored what I said completely.

/And you both feed on Kandrona rays!/ Tobias added, as if I hadn't said a thing.

"I knew that there was something I didn't like about them." Rachel spat, snarling down at Guide like he was a disgusting bug she wanted to squash. "If they're not trying to buy your soul, their either kicking or kissing your butt. Yeerks! That's it you know!" She added, snapping her head to Jake. "We tell the Ellimist that we quit. I'm not dying trying to save a bunch of Yeerks. The Howlers can have them." Jake only nodded his head in response. He looked no less furious.

I on the other hand, shook my head, trying desperately to keep from smacking my own forehead. "Don't be stupid. We have to see this through to the end."

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel shouted, turning dark outraged eyes on me.

"Why the hell would you want to go on saving _them_?" David spat, looking at Guide with nothing short of disgust. "I know you have a thing for saving lives instead of obliterating them, but come on, even you have no qualms with starving Yeerks to death."

That just had me looking at him like he was crazy. "Yes I do! I'd rather squash them, make it as quick and painless as I can. They just refuse to leave the host and we're left with no other option than starvation. But that's got nothing to do with this." I shook my head, trying to calm myself down. Normally that comment would have stung, but I knew David pretty well now. He'd made it without really thinking, focusing only on his own fear and anger and trying to convert me to his side. Unfortunately, in this case, it could never work. "Look, Crayak wants us dead almost as much as he wants the Iskoort dead and the Ellimist has his own agenda. Even if free will was enough to sway the Ellimist into letting us go, Crayak would never accept a surrender unless it ended with our execution. Once we said yes, we were stuck, so we might as well stop going on about how we want to quit, deal with it and see if we can figure out why the Ellimist wants us to save...the Yeerks' lost cousins or whatever!"

Now, it is really rare that I actually leave an entire room of people gobsmacked. In fact, I think it's only happened once or twice before. So, even though there was a lot of anger and resentment coming my way too, I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, especially considering just who was in the room. How many people have actually managed to make David, Rachel, Marco and Ax all stunned silent at all? And I swear, no one had ever done it at the same time before. Why shouldn't I be proud?

Only Erek and Cassie seemed capable of functioning properly, the others were far too busy being horrified, angry and resenting either me or the Ellimist. Probably the Ellimist. So, no one stopped Cassie from walking right in between Guide and Ax' tail blade. "I think it would be a good idea for you to tell us the history of your people. From the beginning." She said softly.

Guide stared up at her with obvious confusion, but he was quick to reply. Annoying as he was, he was still smart and he could see that Cassie and I were his best chances of coming out unscathed. And you don't argue with the person shielding you from the instrument of your doom.

/In the beginning, we were parasites, as you said. The Yoort travelled the galaxy infesting other races. But after a time, it was deemed unprofitable./

"True. Not many will do business with you if you're sticking mind controlling parasites into their brethren." Erek mused as I shrugged understandingly. Cassie smiled, encouraging him to continue, but the others only continued to glare hatefully either at Guide or the floor.

/So we became what we are now, symbiotic./ Guide said quickly.

"Translation, they conquered the Isk and now claim to be chummy." David scowled, getting nods of agreement from Rachel and Marco.

"A few hundred years from now, some race will visit an infested Earth and the Yeerks will say 'it's ok, we're symbiotic.'" Marco snarled.

/No, no, the Isk weren't conquered./ Guide blurted out quickly, starting to hyperventilate. I think. /They were created!/

"Huh?"

"Say what?" Jake gaped, exchanging incredulous looks with David. Ok, that was unexpected. It had even Erek and Ax looking thrown off. Personally, I was worried that my heart stopped.

"Please explain." I could barely get that out.

/We created the Isk using biological engineering techniques. Their design made it so that they could not survive very long without Yoort and to ensure that it was true symbiosis, the Yoort were also modified so they cannot survive long without an Isk./

That only left us even more stunned. This time, not one of us could even say a single word, our brains were far too overwhelmed with the knowledge we'd just obtained and the implications of it.

No matter which face I looked to, I could see the same look of realisation dominating it. "True symbiosis. The Yeerks don't know about this." Cassie muttered in awe, the first to find her voice. "Even those who don't want to conquer see no other way out of their situation. If they ever found out..."

"Who knows how many soldiers the more corrupt leaders would lose." Jake muttered, connecting the dots. "Possibly so many that their invasion would be crippled completely. Instead of an entire evil race, you'd just have a few groups of outlaws to round up."

"A nonviolent way to end an intergalactic chaos that makes thing better for both sides. Heh, no wonder the Ellimist wants these guys to live." I grinned approvingly. Now, if only we could make it happen in my lifetime, as opposed to a thousand years from now, that would be perfect.

"Not that it helps us at all." David grumbled, crossing his arms moodily. He wasn't gaining any happiness from this at all, but that was ok. I was fine to settle with him not killing Guide.

"Well, that's one chess piece down. Now if we could only figure out the rest." Jake sighed, though he still seemed pretty pleased and relieved. It wasn't enough, but it was a hell of a lot more than we had before. And it was a goal that made this battle seem so much more worth it.

...

As everyone had drawn into their own little worlds again, mulling over the latest whammy and trying to connect it to everything else we'd learned on this unwanted adventure, Guide took the opportunity to dash off to the Yoort Pool. It was the fastest I'd ever seen him move, not that I blamed him. Between Ax, Marco, Rachel and David alone, anyone in his poor situation before would have been ready to pass out. With Jake and Tobias siding with them too, well, I'm surprised his heart didn't give out.

It was kind of funny when you stopped to think about it. The Iskoort, about as annoying as you could get and complete whack jobs, were potential savours of countless races. Neutralise the Yeerk army and countless planets are saved, an untold number of lives are blessed with freedom once again and almost all future attempts from the race would be ended, assuming enough of the Yeerks no longer wished to rule all.

"I don't suppose that you've unveiled another piece of the board?" Startled, I pulled myself out of musings to look at Jake. I hadn't even noticed that he'd moved beside me.

"No, I've been stuck on the 'nut job convention being a key to peace' scenario." I said apologetically. "Why would I have unveiled anything else?"

"Because you know how people think and react?" Jake replied, trying to make it sound like it was obvious before turning sheepish. "Because I can't figure out anything that really helps us and both Cassie and Marco are just as stumped as I am. You were kind of my last hope."

"Sorry to disappoint." I muttered, looking away to the others.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Jake said quickly, startling me again. Looking at him though, my confusion was quickly removed. The furrowed brow, pressed lips and worried flicker. He was scared that he'd offended me. I guess he thought I was insulted. Well, what he said could possibly be taken as 'I only come to you if I'm desperate'.

I guessed that I should probably sooth him. "Don't worry, I know what you meant. It's fine."

"Good." He sighed loudly, leaning back against the wall and rubbing his eyes. The poor guy was exhausted, physically and mentally. I don't think he's slept once since we got here and none of us have eaten. We had no way of knowing if the food and water here was fit for human consumption and were weren't about to risk it. It was affecting all of us, but he was definitely in the worse condition. "I really want this to be over." He mumbled, finally lowering his hand. His eyes stayed closed though. "The only good thing going on is that for once all eight of us are more or less on the same side, not questioning each other's worth and loyalty. It's nice not having to constantly stop Marco and Rachel from arguing with David."

"We've all had enough." I muttered, pulling up my legs and resting my head on my arms. "But then, that's war for you. It's not a playground fight where you can just say I'm going home and that's the end of it. And even if you live to the end and win, it's too late. It's taken a toll on you, destroyed many parts of who you are and leaves you tainted, haunted by the memories. You know, I haven't been at this nearly much as you, but I still already wish that I'd chosen the other option when the Ellimist first approached me sometimes. Imagine how he must feel." I grinned humourlessly as I nodded my head at where Erek was standing across the room.

"A mind made for pacifism and he's overrun with who knows how many lifetimes of memories of war and blood lust." He nodded sympathetically. "And to know that he could have stopped it if his programming didn't stop him. The Chee could have saved their creators if the Pemalites had been smart enough to turn them against the Howlers. That's gotta eat on him. I wonder why they didn't you know." He mused, frowning hard. "I know they were pacifists and I understand why they didn't at first, but after they saw the Howlers slaughtering them, after they knew reasoning wouldn't work, why didn't they make the Chee fight capable?"

"Maybe they wanted to spare them the guilt we feel after we kill." Cassie suggested, joining the conversation as she took a seat next to Jake. "They are alive and sentient after all. It would be horrible to live with that for thousands of years, knowing that you did yourself. That's even worse than watching it happen."

"Or maybe they were afraid." David butted in, taking a seat beside me. "Maybe they were scared that the Chee would like it and continue rampaging."

"They wouldn't want to risk setting that army on the universe too." I nodded thoughtfully. "Not without a way to stop them. Like how they've given them programming that created a conscience. But to make them violent enough to stop the Howlers, they'd have to remove that completely. They'd never risk that, no one wants their creation getting out of control. And they'd never forgive themselves if the Chee turned bloodthirsty. They were designed to give the Pemalites kindness, company and fun. To make them able to take on the Howlers would turn them into the exact opposite, defiling them. Even if you restored their original programming, they'd never be the same again."

"And if they found that they liked it, what would stop the Pemalites from being betrayed and destroyed by their own toys? Ask them to please stop while they're having their throats ripped out?" David asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Ok, gruesome, unnecessary, but accurate.

"So then...How would Crayak do it?" Jake asked slowly, but growing more excited as he went.

"Huh?" I just blinked. Cassie and David responded pretty much just as confusedly.

"Hey Erek." Jake called, quickly drawing the rest the attention of all of the others. "In the Howler memories, there's nothing about them having any hobbies right? They don't do anything besides fight?"

"Unless you count preparing to fight or looking for a new opponent." Erek answered darkly.

"Exactly what I thought." Jake nodded as he stood up. It was hard to believe that this highly energised teenager was the same one who was sitting next to me and about to drop into the deepest sleep in human history. "They're Crayak's version of the Chee. He created them for a specific purpose. If they learnt about kindness or nonviolent ways to have fun, and found that that they liked it, what would Crayak do?"

"Abandon them, most likely. They'd be useless to him." I answered with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't see where he was going with this. Tobias, Marco, Rachel, Erek and the still isolated Ax looked even more confused than I felt, though they'd only just caught the end of the conversation, so that was expected. I just felt relieved to find David and Cassie looking as perplexed as I felt.

"No, that wouldn't be enough." Jake shook his head as he turned back to me, eliciting a small gasp from Cassie. He was actually smiling! "The Howlers each gain the memories of every other member of their race, both alive and dead, remember? If one discovered a new way to live..."

"Every single one of them would!" Cassie finished for him, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "They'd all become useless to Crayak! It's the 'Yeerks meet Iskoort' scenario all over again."

"And Crayak could never let that happen." I muttered softly, staring at the others wide eyed. I saw it all spread out before me now. "He's intelligent, manipulative. The memory transfer to the collective mustn't be instantaneous. He would have created a window of opportunity, predicting something that would leave them hesitant to fight would happen. He'd destroy the one with the memory before it could infect the others."

"That's why there's no record of them losing." Marco continued for me. He saw it all too. "The fact that they could be killed would have been held from them at all costs. If they thought they were invincible, then they'd forever be willing to jump into battle, no questions asked."

"And that is why Erek was brought this far with us." Jake grinned smugly. "The Chee and the Pemalites are the polar opposite of the Howlers and Crayak. We were supposed to get annoyed by Erek's lack of fighting ability and situation. It's the trigger to finding the Howlers' weakness."

/Throwing the answer right in our faces without us realising it. He banked on us interpreting the unnoticed clue. That is so like the Ellimist./ Tobias chuckled in sheer disbelief.

"He couldn't have made it a little more obvious?" Rachel growled, though the annoyed look showed signs of a restrained smile. "So, what do we do now, chuck a party and invite them?"

"No, they'd gut us before we offered the sweets." Marco shook his head. "We'd need to be a little more creative."

"Not really. We've already got just about everything we need. We only need Guide and his memory scanner." Jake smiled.

"Brilliant!" I cried, clapping him on the shoulder. "We catch one and force it to watch our memories."

"Yep. Between video games, basketball, gymnastics, comic books, healing animals, bike riding and every other little thing we get up to, we have plenty of material to corrupt their minds with." Jake actually came up with a plan that was promising! It was almost too good to be true. There was obviously a fair few tricky parts and potential holes, but it was a good plan all the same and had us all elated. We could all worry about the more dangerous parts when we got to them. For now, we all simply smiled and enjoyed the returning hope.

We finally understood the chess board completely. And we actually had a chance of winning.


	36. The Attack Part 9

**The Attack Part 9**

Ever been looked at funny by an alien? You know, the 'you're crazy' or 'are you on drugs' kind of looks? Probably not. I gotta tell you, it's worth the effort of tracking an alien down, Guide's face was hilarious as he walked in to find us all laughing while Jake, Cassie and Marco actually did a little victory dance. Even Ax had a few faint signs of humour, though they were well restrained by a determination I didn't really like.

The Iskoort was extremely nervous as he walked back in, but now he just stood in the doorway gawking at us. Even his usually whining diaphragm was unusually still and quiet. He had no clue what to make of us and he'd probably been expecting another hostile interrogation, so I guess it was understandable. Erek, Rachel and I simply nodded a greeting to him before turning back to the dance. It was really entertaining.

However, how it ended was even more entertaining, though slightly awkward for a certain pair, as Cassie lost herself in her elation so much that she flung her arms around Jake's neck and kissed him soundly right on the lips. Stunned, Jake pulled himself to a complete halt, frozen in place, though only for a few seconds before bliss took over and he kissed back.

"Woohoo!"

"Whoa, go Cassie!"

/About time./ Marco, Rachel and Tobias called cheerfully, causing Cassie to instantly pull away, blushing quite impressively as she stared at the floor. Panting hard and just as red, Jake focused his eyes solely on Cassie.

"Oh, come on! Continue." Marco leered, making himself comfy with his back against the wall. "It's the long awaited show everyone's been dying to see. Don't cut the entertainment short now!"

"Shut up." There was no fire behind the words though, Jake just grinned goofily as Cassie buried her head into his shoulder, both of them failing to lose any of the colour decorating their faces.

Erek seemed to have decided to be sympathetic for he turned to Guide, letting his pleased smile return to a calm expression. "I believe we will need to give you their memories now, if you are ready to harvest them."

/I get the memories now?/ Guide cried in excited disbelief, drawing everyone's attention and calming us all down. The rest of us could tease and live vicariously through the unofficial couple later. The Howlers could still appear at any time, it was best we got ready to face them now.

"Yeah Guide. You do." Jake sighed as Cassie pulled away, though both were still a little pink. "But we'll also need a way to force a Howler to watch them. Will the normal way of watching them do that?"

/Of course./ Guide said quickly, already giving both verbal and physical signs of keenness again. /Viewings are performed with a device similar in design to a helmet. It has worked perfectly with every race the Iskoort have ever come across. The harvesting of memories is performed with a similar device/

"Can you control what memories are and aren't copied?" Marco asked, his face carefully neutral. "Or does it just copy memories randomly until you tell it to stop?"

"Good question." Rachel nodded, suddenly looking a little embarrassed. "Personally, I'd rather keep some things to myself."

"Like all memories involving a bathroom." Marco agreed.

/The memories are brought up by the mind they are being copied from./ Guide answered hesitantly, making me start to grow as uncomfortable as Marco and Rachel. He sounded a little disappointed. I guess there was a number of clients with perverted, cross species fetishes he was hoping to sell to. Gross little freaks. My tolerance of them just dropped considerably. /You focus on a memory and the device will scan and record it./

"That sounds really time consuming, even for just one person." David scowled. "And we're talking about doing it with seven different people and copying basically fourteen or fifteen years worth of memories each. The Howlers will have plenty of time to track us down."

/We can have two scanners going at once./ Guide responded immediately, already moving over to a wall and opening a panel containing what looked like the upper halves of four biker helmets in two different designs. /If that is not sufficient, the Servant Guild would be happy to go and acquire more scanners for your use./

"No, two at a time's fine." Jake decided, whipping back around to the rest of us. "Marco, Rachel, you two go first. The gorilla and bear morphs are the best we have for carrying and protecting anyone who won't have time to morph if the Howlers come before we're ready. The longer it's been the more likely the attack is and the rest of us don't have Rachel's experience with bear morphs, so I want you two done as quickly as possible. David, Erek, since you guys aren't going through the scan, stay on guard at all times. Try to give us the time we need to save our butts. Eventually we'll need to separate a Howler from the others so keep that in mind too. Cassie and Ax will go next, followed by me and Warren. Tobias is the easiest to carry, so he'll go last. While their waiting for their turns, Cassie and Tobias will help with guard duty."

"And what are you three going to be doing?" David asked with a raised eyebrow, almost challenging Jake. Though, he picked up the couple of weapons Guide had managed to grab for him from our last residence and positioned himself closer to the door anyway.

Jake didn't respond with words, choosing instead to flicker his eyes toward Ax with the slightest tilt of his head. David got the message immediately and simply nodded in return.

I on the other hand, freaked out a little bit as Jake placed a hand on my shoulder and gently guided me over to Ax' corner while Marco and Rachel were sitting down and putting the high-tech helmets on. I mean seriously, why was I getting brought into this? I knew how to determine what someone's mental problem was, not how to fix them! And Ax doesn't exactly like me! The fact that, in a way, I 'ran away' from the war myself meant that he probably wouldn't care much for anything I said.

"Cassie' approach won't work here." Jake muttered quietly, so only I could hear as we crossed the room. "And Marco's too cold and blunt. I need someone who understands his situation with a decent combination of sympathy and realism. That's you."

"The halfway point." I nodded resignedly. "Well, it's worth a shot."

"This is right up your alley." Jake grinned, albeit strained. He knew that wasn't entirely true and he was out of his element. This would be tricky.

It didn't make me feel any better that Ax hadn't even noticed our approach. He was never like that, he always saw you coming and he always gave a 'Prince Jake' whenever fearless leader wanted something. It was hard to look at him to be honest. A proud warrior feeling completely dishonoured and shamed is a sad sight for sure. I only know a few that compare and they're the most unpleasant situations one ever has to go through.

"Ax...no one blames you or is mad at you. We completely understand." Jake started softly, reassuringly. Though, from the look in Ax' eyes and the slight, almost impossible tremor in his body, I'd say Jake might as well have slapped him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

/I ran away./ He argued, shocking both of us with just how defiant he sounded. He never talked back to Jake like that.

"It's better that you did. If you stuck around you would have died." I replied calmly, "It's the reason why I didn't morph hyena. The Howler's attack is far more dangerous to an intelligent mind and lethal to a sentient mind. The more intelligent you are the more deadly it is."

/It would be better if I did die. There is nothing more dishonourable than leaving your allies to fight while you run away./

"Ax I refused to let anyone die." Jake snapped, crossing in arms. "And there's nothing dishonourable from running away from a fight you have absolutely no hope of winning. If I had been capable of doing so I would have told you to run."

Unfortunately Ax wouldn't accept any of it. He looked just as miserable as before only now he was getting annoyed. If it was anyone else talking to him at the time he would've snapped. As it was, even his respect the Jake was only getting him so far. That being said Jake wasn't any less frustrated, taking a deep breath before turning to me, a desperate look planted on his face.

"You know, there are plenty of ways to restore one's honour." I mused, tilting my head thoughtfully. "And there are plenty of ways without involving a bloody death."

"What do you have in mind?" Jake asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Though I was paying more attention to Ax' stalk eye rising curiously.

"Nothing really. Just the fact that we're going to have to fight again very soon there will be plenty of opportunities to restore one's honour." I shrugged, tilting my head suggestively to Jake. "Surely there will be dangerous roles in the near future that Ax could take up?"

"You're cure is to send him into battle? Like this?" Jake asked, giving me a very unsure look.

/I believe that it is a very good idea./ Ax muttered, finally pulling his voice closer to a shaky neutral tone. /It is the only way to restore my honour. Will you permit me to do so Prince Jake?/

Biting his lip, Jake frowned hard and crossed his arms, staring heatedly at the floor as the gears in his head turned. He really didn't like the idea, not that I was too thrilled with it either if I was honest, but it was the only thing I could think of. Proper therapy takes years and we needed him back to normal now. Ax cared far too much about his honour. The only way to get him back to normal was to restore it and the only way to do that was to set him up in a situation that was just as dangerous as the one that he felt shamed him. His responses to every word Jake and I said proved that words would do nothing. He refused to listen and our attempts were only irritating him.

"Okay. There is one position in the coming battle that I can think of but, only with the understanding that you are not allowed to die! I don't care how honourable or glorious the death would make you. Are we clear?"

/Yes, Prince Jake./ Ax nodded, albeit hesitantly. Seeing that was the best he could do, Jake just sighed and nodded his.

"Okay, then that settles it. Now, enough of this moping. Why don't you go help Erek and David?"

/Yes Prince Jake./ Well, it wasn't with his usual enthusiasm, but that was still a hell of a lot better than it was two minutes ago and the slouched posture was quickly replaced with a rather unnecessary stiffness as he strode across to the others. No surprise there though, not only had we promised him an opportunity to undo his shame, Jake had basically ordered him to stop acting shamefully. Well, that's how he'd taken it, if the quick alteration was anything to go by and something that instantaneous always is.

Jake on the other hand, was sagging and sighing raggedly again as he watched on beside me. He was worried, deeply so, and I couldn't blame him. This wasn't the ideal method.

"I really hope you're right about this." He said forlornly. "Sending someone in that kind of condition out..."

"It's risky to both him and anyone around him." I nodded, turning to Jake and letting him see that I was just as worried as he was.

"Cassie's going to be mad, claiming he's not emotionally ready."

"Marco will probably tell us off for pulling such a risky move."

"And they're probably just as right as you are." Jake concluded. "But this is the best thing we can do for him. We'll just have to find a way to keep him as protected as possible."

I nodded in agreement before turning back to watch Rachel and Marco curiously. Neither one of them was in any pain, though a strangled cry left Marco's throat and left his mouth gaping in what I think was horror. I couldn't help chuckling at that, it looked like he'd accidentally given Guide a memory he didn't want anyone to see. It made me curious just what kind of embarrassing memory it could be. I was tempted to have Guide show me, judging from the look on the half of Marco's face I could see, it was bound to be a mortifying one that I'd find hilarious. Or disturbing. Maybe I should leave it alone.

...

The collection process didn't take nearly as long as we expected and as soon as it was, we were out of there. The Servant Guild's pyramid just wasn't the sufficient area for our plan, it was too secluded and open spaced. If we wanted to separate the Howlers, we'd need an area that was a little more cluttered. So, naturally, we chose a market place. One with buildings, stalls and God knew what else creating a tricky obstacle course and enough hustle and bustle to promote a bit of confusion. We didn't have to worry about any Iskoorts getting hurt, they didn't even touch Guide and we were pretty sure that they couldn't. This was a battle for them, you can't kill them while their fate's still being decided.

"My people!" Rachel couldn't have looked more excited if she tried as we entered the area and took in the busy Iskoort buying everything in sight. You know those cartoons where the character's eyes turn into giant stars and their smiles are twice the size of their face? That's basically how Rachel looked right now. "Finally, shoppers. I finally found my home world."

/They are the members of the Shopping Guild. Income related societies are dependent on people buying things after all./

"Guide, you are finally making perfect sense."

"Really, that's what just happened?" David muttered under his breath, forcing me to cover my mouth so Rachel wouldn't hear my barely restrained laugh. "And here I thought that I'd just seen the last of common sense fly out the window."

Jake, Ax and Marco were ignoring the rest of us, all three of them in every detail. Sharp eyes observed ever alley, the height and shape of every structure, they even observed the general flow of the citizens. It put you in mind of the 'leave no stone unturned' phrase.

"This is good. Perfect. Now we just need a building that can take a little bit of punishment and a way to let the Howlers know that we're here without it being obvious." Jake stated, turning to Guide. "Any ideas?"

/Certainly. I will merely inform the Gossip, Media and Messenger Guild that you are here. And I know the perfect building./ Guide whined happily, already leading the way.

/Great. Then we can finish this and leave./ Tobias said happily. /I've had more than my fill of a race that seems to only grow more insane as we go along. Now they even think gossiping and shopping are careers./

"Hey, don't insult my people." Rachel called back.

"Says the girl who was all for letting the Howlers eradicate them just a few hours ago." I said merrily, unable to help myself.

"Oh, they can eradicate the rest of them if they want." Rachel grinned. "Then my people can inherit the planet."

"And die of stupidity because they only know how to shop." Marco smirked cheekily.

"No, they're my people, remember? They'd learn how to kick butt and take names. And shop even more." Rachel laughed.

"How would they shop more? There'd be no one left selling anything." Cassie joined in teasingly. "It would be like you when your allowance and credit card ran out."

"My poor people! No, we're kicking Howler butt."Rachel decided, crossing her arms and nodding to herself. "No one hurts my people!"

"In the name of all shopaholics everywhere, we shall fight with all our might." Marco exclaimed dramatically. "Whenever a shopaholic needs to find a good sale, we _will_ be there!"

"Here, here!"

Leaning against David's shoulder to stop myself from falling to the ground laughing, I could barely follow along. I so wanted to play along with this one, but I could barely breathe, so I just laughed and gave David a thankful look for stabilising me.

With all the amusement, I barely noticed the building before we reached it. It seemed... sufficient I guess, but then what do I know about architecture? It was big and made of what looked like metal. As far as I was concerned, that made it as good as a fortress, as long as the walls were thick.

On either side of it there were other, smaller buildings that left far too little room between them for a Howler to fit and in front was a number of rectangular and square boxes holding thick, giant trees, limiting just how many people could walk to the door at a time. If it weren't for the nice dents decorating the front and a broken window, it would have been perfect for our plan.

/The Warmaker Guild attacked it some time ago, after a small grievance with the owners./ Guide explained as he opened the door to reveal a large welcoming area with two doors leading to wonky shaped hallways on each wall along the sides and back. /They have fled and won't return until the Warmaker Guild no longer cares about finding them, which will take one of our years./

"Sweet. Any vandalism will be declared to be done by the Warmakers." David smirked as he looked around. For a moment, I was worried that he was actually looking for something to destroy just for the fun of it.

Jake seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Do still try to keep the destruction to a minimum though. We may not like these guys and might be risking a lot for them, but that doesn't mean we should try to cause them more grief."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." David grumbled, though he did let the keen look go, grudgingly.

"Ok, so how are we doing this, fearless leader?" Marco asked as he repeated his acts of observation, taking in the interior.

"It starts with divide and conquer." He answered, taking a deep breath. "David, I want you on the roof, somewhere with cover and a quick way back inside if you can find one. Use the laser to hold as many as you can back."

"Easy." David smirk, fingering the laser. Though it was easy to look past the cocky facade. He was nervous as all hell.

"Rachel and Marco will be in here in battle morph. When the first Howler gets in, you'll take it by surprise and knock it to the ground, preferably as far in as possible. After that, you'll need to hold off any other Howlers that manage to get in."

"Sounds like suicide. But ok." Rachel shrugged. Marco just dropped his head and groaned something about being doomed.

"Erek will help keep the Howlers out. It shouldn't be too risky after the first one." Jake said quickly, trying to reassure them. "Meanwhile, I'll keep the Howler still long enough for Cassie to put the memory player on its head."

"Oh, so you get the really fun part. Impaling yourself on claws. Well, suddenly I like my job a whole lot more." Marco commented lightly, not quite managing to hide his fear for his best friend.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Jake sighed, letting out a shaky breath before going on. "Tobias, you've got the sky as usual. Make sure you can keep us informed at all times, but if you see an opportunity to separate them even more, go for it."

/Consider it done. But none of this suggests how they're going to come to this building specifically. After all, the gossips are only telling the Howlers that we're on this level, right?/ He asked warily, not that that was surprising. The others' faces had grown more serious too. After all, there weren't that many of us left without an assignment.

"Jake? You're not serious!" Cassie cried, turning back and forth from his stoic face, to Ax' and my frowning one. I couldn't even look her in the eye.

"I wasn't keen to ask this question for a while yet. I wanted more time." Jake started, ignoring Cassie and the others altogether as he looked at me and Ax. "But do you two think that you can work closely together effectively? Protect each other without hesitation?"

"Yes." I nodded.

/I would never allow personal feelings for an ally to influence my actions in combat./ Ax stated firmly. /In any case, we have agreed to tolerance of each other and never let our issues affect the team./

"Good." Jake nodded before turning to everyone. "Ax and Warren will lead the Howlers here using routes Tobias will relay for them that will help put gaps between the Howlers. Warren will ride Ax' back as a scorpion. When the Howlers get close, Ax will help Warren into a position to sting them. The poison will leave them jerky, which should slow down every Howler behind the victim and making them easy prey for David."

"You're sending Ax into the thick of it with his condition?" Cassie exclaimed, not sure whether to be horrified or furious.

"And Warren in such a vulnerable form?" David demanded, solidly livid. "If Ax croaks, he'll never have any way of escaping. He'll die helplessly!"

"Well then, you and Tobias will have to stay on your toes." I responded calmly, forcing my cool look to stay solidly fixed under his intense stare. The truth was that I was terrified of the mere thought of being in close proximity to a Howler again in any form, but this was our best chance at beating them and keeping Ax alive. If I was there, not only could I protect him from the Howlers and leave them more vulnerable to our attacks, but Ax was far less likely to pull off some great attempt at a glorious, honourable death as he was obligated to protect me. Promise or not from the Ellimist to restore the dead if we win, if this plan failed, we'd need everyone we could keep alive if we wanted any hope of winning with the next. Or even coming up with a new plan. "I am confident your abilities can keep us alive."

That didn't really do anything for his mood, but he did nod his head in defeat. He really had to be worried, flattery usually results in a cocky smirk.

"You better not die on me." He said darkly, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Oh, come on, I'll be right back even if I do." I shrugged with confidents I definitely did not have. "The Ellimist needs me too much." Which is why Crayak would probably stop him from bringing me back if I was to kick the bucket. I really shouldn't think about it too much.

The others didn't look like they believed it any more than I did, all the other humans biting their lips while David sent me a 'don't even joke about it' look. No one said anything though, all choosing to get into position instead. There would be no surprises for us this time, even if the Howlers came early. By the time Guide came back, we would be all set to go.

/Oh, forgive my delay, but I have acquired the items you ask for./ Guide called, hurrying back just as we were splitting up, holding up one hand to me. He only waited just long enough for me to raise my own palm to drop them in before taking his leave.

Frowning, I stared down at what looked like bits of rubber a little confusedly before my memory kicked in and, smiling, I offered them to Ax. "Here, these are yours."

/What are these items for? They appear to be of little use./ Ax asked, examining them sceptically as they fell into his hands. /I see no benefit of possessing them./

"They're earplugs." I answered, pointing to his ears. "They block all sound, like an artificial way of shutting down your hearing. If you can't hear the howl, it won't affect you."

"Simple, but brilliant." Erek grinned with a nod. I beamed at the compliment while Ax gently put them in place with a little help from Cassie. The Howlers would find this to be the ultimate insult, their greatest weapon being neutralised by a couple of specks of rubber.

/All sound has disappeared./ Ax stated, nodding his head approvingly before turning it to me with a look that stopped me still. I had never seen him look at me thankfully before. /The gift is very much appreciated./ Seeing as he couldn't hear me, I just smiled at him. Huh, would wonders never cease.

...

My part was proving to be a lot trickier than I thought it would be. I'd morphed the scorpion before, so I thought I had an idea of how to handle it. Obviously, I was a bit wrong. The last time, there was plenty of panic in a low lit room with the single goal of escaping in mind. Something the scorpion was quite happy to do.

Now however, we were outside on a bright day and I was sitting on the raised tail of a creature that could crush me. All of that equalled bad. Scorpions like the dark for a start, out in the sun they are too vulnerable. It panics them and with the sun heating up the ground itself all around them, their heat sensors are a bit thrown off. And sitting on an organic being in the open was making all my senses go nuts. The wind kept setting off the hairs on my body and I had sensors on my legs and underside that were constantly being overstimulated by the eternally moving fur and miniscule twitching. I was almost overwhelmed into going into a string and snapping frenzy and running away as fast as my legs would take me. And that was without trying to get the hang of having multiple pairs of eyes. I am officially avoiding all other morphs with more than two eyes. If that kept me out of some missions in the future, well who cares? The Ellimist would be thrilled.

/Please refrain from doing that. It is most unpleasant./ Ax said, drawing me back to the world around me. For a few seconds I had no idea what he was talking about. I was the only person that could be annoying him and I wasn't...

/Oh, sorry./ I muttered embarrassedly, opening my pincers wide. Apparently I had been snapping away, pinching his skin. /This is the most bizarre morph I've ever done. Every possible response to anything equals attack. And all these different methods of detection are driving me crazy./

/It is a fascinating creature. And one that I do find myself developing some respect for. I am particularly fond of the tail./ Ax mused, shocking me with the conversational tone. /It is very similar to my own. If it wielded the same level of strength, it would be one to envy, an amazing combination of brute force and chemical warfare. I greatly appreciate your improved control over it./

/You and me both./ I agreed, mentally shivering as I remembered just how often it struck the last time I morphed. I really didn't want to kill Ax.

The quiet returned for a moment or two after that, but I knew Ax wanted to say something else. His body had tensed under me, like he was gathering himself. I let him go and stayed quiet, waiting until he was ready.

/You are not very fond of me. And yet you have assisted me greatly on this venture./ He stated, forcing his voice to stay calm. /I was curious as to why, if you do not mind telling me./

/Because you're my team mate./ I answered simply. /I'm very loyal to all my friends and allies. So I moved to give you what you needed most and looked out for your wellbeing. We may not be each others' favourite person, but I do respect you and care about you./

/Thank you./ He said softly after a minute or so, taking it all in. /Rest assured that the care and respect is reciprocated./

/Howlers!/ The call came before I could respond, tensing us both immediately. /They're coming up the staircase now and will see you any moment. Hey, the one at the back's really jerky! The others look annoyed and...maybe worried and confused when they look back at him?/ Tobias commented, sounding stunned. Ok, good, the effect of my poison wasn't disappearing. It hadn't killed him, but that kind of lack of control was sure to be a hindrance to them and an advantage to us.

/Perhaps you should clamp your pincers now./ Ax mused, preparing to run. /We will be moving fast. And my tail faster still./

/Just remember that you gave me permission./ He didn't even flinch as I squeezed as hard as I could, simultaneously pressing my body as low and tightly around his tail as I could before he took off in what had to be a big, flashing display.

I was in for a bumpy ride.


	37. The Attack Part 10: David

**The Attack Part 10: David**

My name is David.

It took everything I had just to stop myself from firing randomly into the area as the Howlers spotted Ax. The Andalite was holding his position, acting as if he hadn't noticed them yet, waiting for them to get close. But I just wanted him to get the hell out of there. The sooner Warren was back behind our line, the better. I wanted my friend safe dammit!

But he wouldn't be happy if I killed the bunch of idiot Iskoorts hanging around and watching the show as Ax finally took off at a run. That...well, and the fact that the Howlers were still out of my range, were the only reasons I was holding back.

/Ax, take the left fork, the right's cluttered with onlookers, you'll never get through./ Tobias exclaimed, Ax instantly swerving to his left. A move that worked out perfectly for me. Now that his head had moved, I had a clear shot.

TSEEEW! TSEEW, TSEEW! Their attention drawn by the laser fire, the first three Howlers dived to the side and continued on, bringing a scowl to my face as the shots struck nothing but a tree, but it quickly turned into a smirk as it crashed down on two Howlers, leaving them stuck and blocking the path of another. It wouldn't take long for them to deal with it, but with them and the poisoned one, who'd already fallen behind the others, distracted, it gave me plenty of time to worry about the ones that slipped by me before.

/David, cover your ears!/ Tobias shouted, panicked as he suddenly changed course in the air and went to move as high and far from the Howlers as he could. It only took a second to figure out what he meant and for once, I gladly did as I was told, ducking behind the wall I'd set up using a loose piece of the roof and pressing the heels of my hands to my ears as hard as I could.

"KEEEEEEEEErow!"

"AUGH!" Muffled and dulled as it was, it still got through and that left me screaming as a giant migraine struck my head, only continuing to grow more and more painful as the scream continued. My hands were shaking so much that I almost dropped the laser and my crouched legs gave way, leaving me falling helplessly onto my belly. And just because all that wasn't enough, liquid started pouring down into my silently screaming mouth, the coppery taste of blood meeting my tastebuds. Blood was pouring out of my nose. If this kept up, I was going to die.

However, the screaming was over a moment later, dying down to nothing almost immediately, leaving me completely confused, grateful of course, but still confused. The first one we fought screamed a whole lot more than that before moving on to anything else and they had to know that doing it stopped me from firing on them. Opening watery eyes, squinting hard to try and see the blur, it took me a moment to focus on them, but when their features did resharpen I found them glaring frustratedly in two different directions. One was the obvious one, where Ax was still galloping, neither he or warren even slightly affected by that scream. The other was where the two forked roads that divided Ax' path before reconnected. And there, their diaphragms whining louder than ever, was a large group of Iskoort.

_HA! Can't hurt them yet, can ya?_ I thought with a pained grin. For once I was actually happy to see the pathetic, annoying pain in the butts. They actually just managed to save my life. Not that I was ever going to admit any of that to anyone, that would be just humiliating. Circumstances saved my life! Yep, that's it, it wasn't actually them.

/Ready your stinger!/ Ax exclaimed, snapping me back to reality. What was I thinking? I could worry about my reputation later. /I will twitch my tail one second before striking/

/Just make sure your tail's furred area can touch the Howler!/ Warren responded with a tone that revealed a great deal of focus. Looking back down at them, I saw the flick right before Ax' tail struck a Howler kicking off a tree. Tail blade met wolverine claws, causing Ax to flinch painfully as the claws carved down the sharp edge of the blade and down to the softer, fur covered flesh. However, the hand jerked away good and fast as the Howler noticed the black, armoured scorpion in place a moment too late to avoid it. With that, the Howler flopped to the ground and was quickly trampled by two of his brethren, a third one jumping over him as he started his sporadic jerking.

/Ax, right path, then middle, right again and then straight to the door./ Tobias instructed, not looking much better than I felt as he swooped back over the area only to bank a hard left with a scream as a flechette gun fired right at him. Forcing myself to ignore the pain and blood coming from my own head, I pulled myself back up and fired again and again, both at the Howlers and at the trees and boxes between them and Ax, disrupting their charges as much as I could. It didn't matter whether I hit one or not, their bodies healed too fast and at this distance, even a blow to the head wasn't killing any of them. I blew them off their feet, they got back up and kept running, so making things fall on them or in their way was a lot more effective.

That is, until they made it to the home stretch just five seconds after Ax and got a clear line to me. Within two seconds, I was gasping at a flechette gun and two lasers being pointed right at me.

There was no time for thinking, so I just let my instincts take over, diving to the ground and rolling away like my dad taught me just as the sounds of fire went off, destroying my little defensive wall a second later and sending charred, shattered pieces into the air. Right at me.

"SHIT!" Panic taking over, I didn't even bother pulling myself up. Instead, I sped up my roll pushing of the roof with my hands whenever they met. I didn't stop until I reached the trapdoor I'd used to get up there in the first place, thanking whoever was listening for the common sense that had me leaving it wide open on the way up as I rolled right to and through it.

"Argh!" My shoulder and hip screamed bloody murder at me as I fell ten feet to the floor and landed right on them, but I ignored it and forced myself to my feet, more than a little motivated as laser fire, a few booms and Tobias screaming 'watch out' echoed all around from just outside the building's walls. Gritting my teeth, I half ran, half hopped back down the stairs and towards the welcoming area, leaning against a wall just out of sight as Ax galloped into the room, two Howlers right on his tail.

/Warren!/

/Ready./ Before Warren had even finished responding, Ax' tail had lashed out again, Warren striking half a second later, both tail blades piercing the first Howler's shoulder. However, at the same time, the Howler thrust up his claws.

/AARRGGHH!/

/Hey, I wasn't at the end of the line yet!/ Warren shouted as he flew through the air. Still attached to a foot of Ax' tail.

/I apologise, I am only experiencing a lot of pain and missing a tail!/ Ax shouted back as Rachel moved right to the door and sent the entire Howler flying back out with a mighty swing of her paw. At the same time, Marco leapt right behind the other Howler and swung a devastating right hook into the back of the other's head, sending it flying face down on the ground across the room.

/Jake, Erek, do your thing fast!/ Marco called, turning back to the door.

/DOWN!/ And that's when the plan began its decent into failure. For just as Erek grabbed Guide and a stupidly human Jake rushed towards the Howler, Tobias swooped inside in a blind panic with the very distinct sound of laser fire following after him.

I was lucky enough to be safe where I was, but every single one of the others had to dive and roll straight to the ground as three beams flew through the room and blew up a bench and two walls, followed a few seconds later by two more shots that barely made it into the door, but still burnt the fur down Rachel's back. Two of our poison victims no doubt.

It got worse from there, for though Erek managed to take a spare second to get in the doorway, holding a terrified Guide, the laser fire had blown through the door frame, widening it and the Howler we'd knocked down had plenty of time to jump back onto his feet.

"Cassie, Quick!" Jake cried, throwing himself back onto his feet and at the Howler. Reaching the freak, he almost had to bend his body back and in half to dodge to sharp claws aiming for his neck, which resulted in him falling to the ground. However, he was quick to improvise and wrapped his bare legs around the Howler's just as Cassie made it to them and closed his eyes, concentrating.

He was acquiring the thing? That's how he chose to subdue it? That was far too risky, the resulting trance occurring was no guarantee. And of course, for once fate had to prove me right.

Jake's legs wrapping around his own did startle the Howler a little and that was the only reason Cassie survived. As she ran in with the memory viewing device, the Howler spent a split second a little unsure who to strike down first. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, he decided that Cassie and her item were the bigger threat and whipped up his laser gun, aiming right for her heart and firing.

"/CASSIE!/" With the exception of Warren, who could see what was going on, everyone screamed simultaneously, stopping everything we were doing as the beam sailed towards her, seemingly in slow motion.

BOOM!

"ARGH!" Thank God that girl thinks quick! A split second before the blast would have burned right through her heart, the threw the brain projector in the way. The device exploded in her hands, burning them good and flung her away. She was breathing hard, in shock and no doubt a lot of pain, but she was alive.

The Howler on the other hand wasn't paying her any attention. Deeming her dealt with, he was already turning his claws back towards Jake and he was in no position to do anything about it except lose his head.

Gritting my teeth, I ripped myself from the wall and fired straight at the Howler's chest, just like he'd done to Cassie. However, were his was a short burst, I launched a continuous stream. The freak barely even turned his head towards it before it struck home and consumed the upper half of his body as Jake rolled away. The laser's batteries or whatever went dead a moment later, but it was worth it, for when energy disappeared, it revealed that the Howler was laying in misshapen mess before it disappeared completely.

But we were far from out of danger. Checking my other weapon at my side, I scowled as I found its barrel bent out of my shape. That would explain why my hip hurt so much, the gun had been under me when I fell. Tossing it away, I backed up around the door again and concentrated on the lion, my only defence now.

"Get ready, they're getting through!" Erek yelled as he forced himself more to one side, blocking a Howler only for another to squeeze through the new gap. Marco and Rachel were quick to respond, but the Howler simply used its multi-jointed legs to drop below Marco's punch and Rachel's attempt to bite his neck before taking a long knife and sticking it into Marco's leg and spinning his upper body, launching a fierce uppercut at Rachel. Seeing it coming, Rachel managed to yank her head away, saving her life, however, the assault still collided with her shoulder and the metal-like claws shot out to full length, ripping right through the muscle and out the other side.

"HHRROOOOAARRR!"

"HHHRRRAAAA!" Both bear and gorilla screamed enough to wake the dead as they stumbled back, the Howler moving in for the kill as another of his brethren made it past Guide and Erek. The only thing that saved them was good timing on Tobias' part.

"Tseer!" Diving fast as a missile, he ripped his wings open at the last second and glided his talons right into the Howler's eyes.

"AAHH!" Looking more panicked than anything else, probably at the sudden lack of the ability to see, he stumbled back onto his buddy, his hands flying up to his face and just missing Tobias as he flew away. It didn't do much, but it distracted one and put him in a position that disrupted the other's attack plan, buying Rachel and Marco the time they needed to recover their focus and push them back towards the door.

/Prince Jake, what do we do now that? The plan has failed./ Ax asked from off to the side of the room. Like me, both he and Warren were about halfway between changing their forms, Ax bulking up with his fur turning white while Warren was growing into a humanoid scorpion across the room.

/It did? Crap, we're doomed!/ Warren cried. Having no ears and near-useless eyes, he was a little behind on the updates.

/I thought that was my line!/ Marco grunted painfully before crying out as his bulk hit the ground. He managed to kick back the Howler who'd put deep lines across his side, but it only delayed the inevitable. A fact that was only emphasised as he tried to get back up only to fall back with a strangled groan. /Guys, I'm not getting back up. In fact...night...night./

"MARCO!" Jake screamed, staring at the gorilla with a look of horror and heartbreak. It was only Cassie's burnt arms wrapping around his torso and the agonised scream the move unleashed from her throat that stopped him from rushing defencelessly straight into the most dangerous place in this battle.

/He's still breathing Jake./ Tobias called as Rachel stepped protectively in front of Marco, eliciting a deep breath from Jake as he turned to gently disentangle Cassie from him.

"But none of us will be for long if we don't come up with one hell of a plan." Erek shouted as he blocked the last two perfectly healthy Howlers only for two of the jerky ones to make it into the room.

/An amazing escape plan sounds really good right now./ Warren commented with forced calm that could break at any moment. He'd reached the point in his morph that he could see with human eyes again and at the rate we were going, we'd be dead before he made it all the way back to human.

That was the only ending I could see. There was no way that we could escape now. We didn't have the time to get everyone morphed once, let alone the time it would take to then go from human to bird. The rest of us could try a break for it while Tobias, Rachel and Marco's unconscious body distracted the enemy or Tobias could fly away, but none of the others would abandon anyone and it would only delay the inevitable. So, just as Ax finished morphing and barrelled up to Rachel's side as a polar bear and Cassie started growing grey fur, I stepped out from my hiding spot.

"RRROOOAAAARRRR!" A tremor rocked the entire building as I roared, startling the Howlers, if only for half a second, before I ran at them with enough speed to cross an entire football field in six seconds and crashed into one of the jerking Howlers, rolling along the floor until I had the extended claws of my right front paw pinning its head to the ground. /If we're going down, I'm going down fighting./

/Agreed./ Ax stated as he slammed his shoulder into one of the healthy Howlers before plummeting onto his belly and forcing his body to roll away as best he could as the Howler's upper half spun around and tried to rip open his back. Beside him, Rachel tried grappling with the other healthy one and biting at his neck, but he tossed her to the ground, heralding a loud howl as she landed on her injured shoulder. It moved in for the kill, but Tobias swooped down and distracted it by grazing his talons alone its neck before banking a hard left out of its hands' range. /Prince Jake, I suggest you morph too./

"But a tiger won't change anything." I barely heard Jake muttering to himself as my victim threw me off and fired a laser shot at me, my life only being spared by the fact that I was rolling and his arm spasmed as he fired. Sparing him a glance as I pulled myself onto my feet, I found him standing right beside the still morphing Cassie, biting his lip as he scowled at the ground. "Neither will a rhino or a wolf or a falcon. Nothing I've got will even make a dent."

/Fighting them was never going end with our victory./ Rachel snapped, albeit raggedly as she slowly forced her battered body up again, breathing hard and down one arm. Thanks to her shoulder wound, her connecting limb had become limp and useless. /Now we can only cause them as much irritation as we can./

"I know, but I..."

/For God's sake, if you still want to do some real damage before you're dead, use the Howler and go out with a bang!/ I exclaimed furiously, barely avoiding the random, jerky laser fire of my target only to have to duck as Rachel's opponent swung around and tried to tear through my ribs.

It was when I spared a look through the corner of my eye that I realised another problem. /Jake, Cassie, move NOW!/ Tobias, Rachel, Ax and I were stumbling around with three Howlers, Erek had managed to keep another three out, but we forgot about the other poisoned one. Looking up, Both Jake and an almost fully morphed Cassie gasped in horror to find it a mere five feet away. And though its movement was being hindered by its jerking, it was still moving too fast for either to avoid it.

"AAHHH!"

/JAKE, CASSIE!/

/Prince Jake!/ Our screaming only made it harder for anyone to focus and Rachel, Ax and I were rewarded for our lack of attention with a new deep slash or a staggering blow to the ground. We only survived because my opponent jerked again. This time it was such a violent jerk the his flailing hand's wrist mounted claws actually lucked out and struck one of his buddies right in between where the two halves of its body joined together, causing it to hitch and jerk onto the third's shoulder before falling down, forcing the third to spin its upper body and jump away so as not to be sent down with him. But for all the consequences, Jake and Cassie were no safer as the Howler thrust out his claws to gut Jake, the boy squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to see his doom.

So he never saw the boy rushing in front of him. He never had to feel his blood turning into solid ice like mine did as the wrist mounted claws sank deep into the boy's torso, ripping apart his lower ribs just below the heart in the process, no doubt tearing apart multiple other vital organs. He didn't know anything had happened until the claws were removed and the boy fell to his knees and back against Jake's legs, his breathing choked as he coughed up blood.

But I saw it all. And with it came the greatest horror, pain and grief that I had ever felt in my entire life. It was so much worse than when I found out my parents were Controllers, worse than every moment of that horrid few days after, worse than when I thought I was going to be a rat forever. The last time I felt like this was when I was very young and some thug almost murdered my mother. It was the pain of watching someone you care about die and knowing that there is nothing you can do to change their fate.

/WARREN!/


	38. The Attack Part 11: Jake

**The Attack Part 11: Jake**

My name is Jake.

It wasn't until Cassie gave out the most malicious growl I'd ever heard and ploughed into the Howler that I actually found the ability to move again. The wolf was being absolutely vicious, taking the spasm happy Howler completely off guard, and had them both tumbling away, but I barely even looked at that. As soon as control of my bone chilled limbs returned, I dropped to the ground, placing my hand under Warren's head, supporting and protecting it as he jerked up and down, more and more spurts of blood leaving his mouth with every choked cough.

"Warren! Come on, morph, NOW!" I cried, hyperventilating as a started having a panic attack. Blood was pouring out of the very deep claw wounds like freaking rivers and every breath he took sounded so strangled that it was amazing that he could breathe at all and every one cost him another blood-filled cough. His body was wracked with sweat and had grown almost completely white. If he didn't morph right now... "Come on, we don't have time to waste here!"

"Can...can't focus...enough." My face was good and close to his and I could barely hear him over the furious roars and crashes echoing around the room. Every word he said was accompanied by another cough and seemed to cost him greatly. His voice was rough as sandpaper one second and sounded like he was drowning the next. And that fact slammed another excruciatingly agonising realisation into my brain. He wouldn't even make it long enough to morph away the damage.

"No." I whispered as my vision blurred and my eyes stung. The others were going nuts, screaming constantly in my head and fighting so wildly and ferociously that the Howlers were actually caught off guard and losing a little ground, something that seemed to have all of them growing pretty worried. David was being particularly loud and ruthless. But I ignored it all, instead focusing my shaking, grief wracked self on the boy dying in my arms. "No, no, no! You can't...I can't...I didn't give you permission to die!"

"Heh...th-then you'll...have to br-bri...bring me back." Warren whispered hoarsely, making me panic even more as his eyes started to close. "So...you acq...acquired a-a Howler?"

"Y-yeah, I did." I sobbed as my tears fell from my face onto his. A thunderous roar met my ears and snapped my attention back to the fight in time to see a really bloody David smack into the ground, only to ignore the pain completely and roll straight back to his feet, pouncing at a Howler again with a another roar. Rachel and Ax weren't looking much better, though the Howlers looked like their bodies were having difficulty keeping up with healing the wounds they were getting, Cassie and Tobias were moving far too quickly for their spasm attacked opponents to touch and Erek was still managing to hold off the others, so it was something. I didn't watch for longer than a couple of seconds though, for Warren forced his shaky hand to grab my arm, immediately bringing my attention back to him. "Don't move War. Just focus on breathing. Please."

"Jake...just save me, ok?" His voice was almost completely gone now, little more than air leaving his mouth. His breathing was almost non-existent too, though the coughing had gone with it. The picture only got worse and forced a grief-stricken groan to leave my mouth as what I could still see of his eyes started to dull. "You can...do it...Howler is...key." And with that I screamed in misery as the last of his breath escaped his lips and he fell completely limp. I'd lost him. And now I couldn't force myself to do anything but stare at the body that died in my arms.

"He's gone."

/BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!/ David sounded positively animalistic as he threw himself into the fight with even more ferocity than ever before, despite his injuries. More than once he almost tore the still unconscious Marco to shreds as he slashed, bit and thrashed at anything red and black.

_Then you'll...have to br-bri...bring me back._ He'd smiled as he said that. But I wouldn't have to bring him back if I'd paid proper attention to the Howlers instead of watching Cassie.

/Jake, MORPH already!/ Rachel raged, diving for a Howler's leg with her jaws only to get brutally battered away.

_Just...save me, ok?_ How could I possibly save him? He was already gone and we would be joining him at any moment.

/Jake, MOVE IT!/ Cassie screamed before letting loose an agonised howl as the Howler cut off her tail, before retaliating with a snarl and ripping a knife out of the Howler's belt with her teeth and sticking it through its ankle.

/If you don't snap out of it, Warren will have died for nothing!/ Tobias added right before screeching in pain. He'd lost far too much strength frequently forcing himself up into the air with no thermals or gales and wasn't fast enough to avoid a laser shot properly. He was now screeching and fluttering around like crazy and missing a foot.

_You can...do it...Howler is...key._ The Howler was the key? How? I mean, the Howlers had _far_ more experience fighting in their form than I even have fighting as a human or a tiger and they have tens of thousands of years worth of memories to tap...that's it!

"Guys, keep them busy! I'll finish this, I promise." I called. Placing Warren's head gently back on the ground, I stood up and ran to a random door leading into the building, both for cover and in case I didn't get control over the malicious instincts. After all, I didn't want to be responsible for another friend's death. My stupid plan and distraction had done too much damage already.

Within a moment, my body was covered in pustules and blisters, pouring black ooze that covered and dyed my skin. My range of vision grew wider and sharper as my eyes grew bigger, wider and flatter, obscured by my fringe for only a second before my hair withered into nothing, along with my ears. My flesh thickened and roughened and I lost a finger on each hand as red joined the black, making my body look like lava. Loud groaning met the tiny holes left where my ears had once been as the bones of my legs thickened, broke and twisted forming new joints. Claws quickly grew from my wrists and I found I was unleashing and retracting them on reflex.

Then the big one happened. The change that had me nervous. My midsection started pinching in further and further until all that connected the two halves of my body was my spine. It was only visible for a moment, but I really didn't want to ever have to see it. Especially as it melted into sludge before resolidifying into steel grey cylinders, each able to turn at the base. Elastic veins and tendons grew around it a moment later, refilling a little of the area and stabilising my upper half, for which I couldn't have been more grateful. Between seeing something that I should never have to see and the fact that I almost actually did split in two, my upper body rocking while my spine reconfigured, I was quite keen to never deal with that experience ever again.

The last change was much more sudden. One second I was simply seeing with sharpened eyes and then my sensors flipped into a completely new setting. I could see everything that I could before, but now I could also see infrared heat! Not only the sources, but trails that they'd left behind over the last few seconds, making it much easier to track and predict movement. And my vision didn't just stop at the top layer of masses anymore either. Looking around the corner, I could see past the fur and skin of the polar bear and lion slamming into each other and crumpling as they tried to get up and to outlines of their rapidly over exerting heart and lungs, along with every other organ and bone. Howler eyes put even a bird of prey's eyes to shame. They weren't the eyes of a predator, but a marksman. The better to kill.

That was the last physical change, so I concentrated as the final piece fell into place. I couldn't let the savage instincts overwhelm me. I couldn't turn on the others, I couldn't risk them for even a second longer than I already had.

F-T-T-T!

"TSEER!" It felt like a mallet had ploughed into my chest as a Howler's flechette made a direct hit into the centre of Tobias' wing, sending him crashing to the ground. I took what little comfort that I could from the fact that he fell out the range of their limbs. Rachel was dead on her feet, standing futilely between Ax and David and the Howlers, both her front limbs handing lifelessly and matted with blood and burnt fur. Cassie was a little off to the side, doing everything she could to keep two of the poisoned Howlers busy, but she was whimpering the whole time, covered in slashes and her hind left leg unresponsive. David was doing all he could to help, lashing out with a paw at the legs of anyone who approached Rachel, but a few seconds later, a roar agony shook the place again as a flechette gun fired three metal darts deeply into and around his mid-leg joint. And to make it all worse, the remaining Howlers had finally pushed past Erek. And until the instincts came in and got under control, I couldn't do a thing about any of it.

I made sure that I was ready to push down instincts as aggressive as the tiger's or even as bloodthirsty as the shark's. However, when they did finally snap into existence, it wasn't anything like the super predator mind I was expecting.

The was no anger. No hatred. No bloodlust or desire to cause pain of any kind. In fact, the mind was almost...completely innocent!

/Like a dolphin./ I said quietly to myself. And that's when I felt something in the back of my brain. Something foreign to me. And then, within an instant, the collective memory hit my like a like a bulldozer. Countless worlds, animals and plants of all kinds and well beyond my imagination and countless savage, gruesome battles. Gore and screams, slaughter fests and resistance groups. I did more than see it all, I experienced it all. I was there. These were now my memories. And it made the knowledge and experience so much more vivid, more horrific than I could have ever imagined. I could even remember the Howlers' experiences while fighting us, could feel my claws ripping away at Rachel's muscles or cutting off a lion's paw. The elation of succeeding when the dart went through Tobias' wing. And I felt like a sword just ripped through my chest as I felt my claws pierce Warren's chest, felt his lungs rip open and fill with the same warm blood pouring down my hand. If I could have, I would of puked at the sense of victory I felt at the moment.

But through it all, there never a shred of malice. Irritation, confusion, jealousy and wonder, yeah, but nothing that one would expect to find in a species of homicidal maniacs. But then the answer to that was in the memories too. They were all children.

They had no adult phase, never reproduced, being created in a biological factory. They had no idea that what they were doing was wrong. They lived for three years and simply went where they were guided to have fun. They were never aware that they were actually hurting people. They thought their enemies were non-living playthings set up for them and the collective memory of endless fun in bloody battles compelled them to fight again.

/Prince Jake. It has been an honour fighting by your side./ Ax said weakly, knocking me back to reality just as Rachel fell to the ground. She was already unconscious, her pain and blood loss finally taking her. Ax was just as mangled as David, neither of them were able to do a thing as the Howlers towered over them. In a moment, the three of them and Marco would be dead.

/Erek, HELP THEM!/ Cassie screamed, pouncing one Howler to the ground in an attempt to reach the others, only to fail to notice the other. "WWOOOOOHHH!" All the remaining movement of her hind leg was instantly taken away as the Howler sunk his razor sharp teeth into her thigh. A few second later, I gagged as the memory of her blood pooling into my mouth had mine tasking copper.

"I would, but I'm barely keeping myself alive at the moment." Erek shouted back, forever swinging a screaming Guide back and forth as two Howlers aimed lasers at him.

And that was it. I couldn't let go on anymore. Not only were all of my friends dying, I was experiencing it so much that I might as well be the one doing it. I could save a group of kids being tricked into fighting a war or I could save my friends, a group of kids that were forced to fight a war for the right side. Either way, I was saving and killing kids and I was not going to let my friends do the dying. Anymore. Focusing on the connection to the collective, I opened it up completely and consciously sent every memory I had right into it, knowing full well that the first Howlers to see them would be the seven here with us, forcing Crayak to destroy them. Every joy I ever felt, from playing with my first set of blocks, to playing basketball with Tom. Every pain I ever felt, from scraping my knees on gravel to having my body ripped apart by Hork-Bajir and Taxxons. Every emotional grief and insecurity I ever felt, every fear, finding out that Tom was a Controller, scared that David had killed Tobias, worried that we'd never be able to save our home...the unbearable pain and grief of a friend saving my life only to die an excruciating death in my arms.

And finally...the feeling of pure happiness that came with the looks of love and affection my family gave me. The kindness and care my friends always made a point to show me. And the pure, life completing bliss that I felt as Cassie kissed me.

The change was instantaneous. One second I'm watching as the Howler's prepared the killing blow for three of my friends and the next they were all stunned. Those that weren't poisoned went rigid as an actual understanding of what they were doing dawned on them and all of them were staring at their opponents, particularly...Warren with pure, unadulterated horror. With my memories, came my understanding and this wasn't fun anymore. Now it was the most despicable of crimes anyone could commit. And with the passing of the third second, they all disappeared.

Then came the fourth and just like that, Guide, the war-torn building, hell, all of Lego Land was gone. And so were all of our morphs.

It took only a second to realise that I was human again and that I was on my knees. Alongside me we all of my human teammates with Tobias, Ax and Erek, in their natural forms and perfectly healed. But once I saw that they were all alive and healed, allowing more relief than I've ever felt in my life flow through my being, I didn't pay any more attention to them. There were two people in front of me who demanded it more. The first and most noticeable one gave the word terrifying a whole new meaning. I knew exactly who he was, he'd invaded my nightmares far too many times, sending wave after wave of shivers down my spine and covering me in a cold sweat. He was as big as a mountain and was red and black, much like the Howlers. He sat on an enormous throne and looked like a combination of flesh and machinery. And at the top, his head was dominated by one, bone chilling, malice filled eye. That was Crayak.

And the other...it didn't nearly remove all the pain, grief, guilt and pure, petrifying terror that I felt...but, small as it was, though sure to grow later, it did still give me quite a bit of hidden relief and happiness to see Warren. Even if he was transparent.


	39. The Attack Part 12

**AN:** Sorry for the hold up folks. I can't believe how fast time flies these days. One day it's the beginning of May, the next next, we're halfway through June. Didn't realise just how long it had been since this story's last update. Well, again, sorry.

I hope you like the final chapter of Return of the Hyena.

* * *

><p><strong>The Attack Part 12<strong>

With how overwhelmed I was with more unpleasant sensations than I could list just a few seconds ago, the sudden switch to feeling absolutely nothing at all was enough to leave me frozen in place. My mind just couldn't quite comprehend it.

I couldn't feel my body shutting down, I couldn't feel the pressure in my lungs and the struggle it was to breathe. I couldn't feel the blood coming up like the urge to puke anymore. In fact, I couldn't feel my body at all.

The changes from my senses was just as extreme. Smell and touch had completely ceased to exist. I wasn't breathing, but I felt no urge to, like it was completely unnecessary. The sounds of battle and Jake's voice were completely gone with a flick too, only replaced by the sound of slow moving air, like when someone's breathing behind you. As for sight...

I didn't register anything but dark red at first. It wasn't until a good few moments later, when it finally sunk in that I had died and adjusted to the change, that I noticed that the red was moving. And that I was looking at it through my transparent hand, which I immediately put down. What was in front of me was terrifying enough. I could freak out about my lack of solidity later, when this...thing was far, far away.

He was as big as a freaking mountain! Sitting in a throne just as big as he was, he looked like a red and black mass. His body was a mix of organic material and machines, bringing the word cyborg to mind. And at the top of him was one blazing, malicious eye staring right at me. I didn't need the descriptions Jake had given me from his dreams. Between the look and the air of evil radiating off of him so greatly that it made the one around Visser Three himself feel holy in comparison, there could be no mistaking him. This was the other side of the Ellimist's coin. This was Crayak.

"Ah, Warren. The saviour, handpicked by the Ellimist himself. I was hoping you'd be the first to fall." I didn't have a spine anymore, not really. If I was right, the fact that I still looked like my living self was just a subconscious attempt to ease the ride. But I still felt shivers go down it at the sound of his voice. The cruelty, malice and pleasure lacing his voice was beyond what I'd heard even the most terrifying of horror movies I'd ever seen, much more fear inducing than that of any Yeerk. "What's the matter, 'brave' cripple of the Animorphs? Unsettled by what you see?" He asked tauntingly, a rumbling, patronising laugh quickly following. It took everything I had, and the reminder that I was basically a ghost and that as long as I was, he couldn't touch me, to not run as fast as my transparent legs would take me and calm down. Even if I was alive, running was pointless. I could never escape a being like Crayak if he didn't want me too.

Ignoring the embodiment of evil himself as he chuckled at my fear, I forced myself to calm down. If I was going to be stuck with this guy for an unknown amount of time, I was not going to give this guy the satisfaction of seeing me shaking like a leaf.

"Why did you want to see me of all people? And why did you call me The Saviour? The others have saved at least as many people as I have." I asked as firmly as I could, letting myself get distracted by my genuine curiosity.

"You have no idea what you have already done. The changes your mere existence and reactions have already caused." Crayak retorted, losing some of his air of greatness as irritation revealed itself. "You have already neutralised a number of events I set into motion, as the Ellimist knew you would, with the simplest of tweaks to the events of your allies. For example, before you were brought into the game, the changes in history resulting in the Yeerks' genetic, chemical lab were already in place. That night the Hork-Bajir would have raided a different facility, leaving the lab until they were far more prepared for it, unaware of what was being created within. The night they would have raided the place, the bull experiment that you saw would have been finalised and not only would that cause their raid to be a failure, but many Hork-Bajir would have died, including your friend Toby. A great blow to your side. A fatal one. Without her leadership, the colony's work would become incredibly sloppy, as is nature with such dimwitted creatures and the colony's location would be exposed. The free Hork-Bajir would have been reinfested with ease and the Animorphs' secret exposed to the Yeerks. They would have been completely unaware of the Yeerks coming down on them until it was too late."

If I had real skin, I would have paled in horror. And not just because of the future that was just painted for me, but how easily it occurred and how lucky it was that it did not. Crayak's scheme had targeted one single person. And as a result, the entire resistance fell. Or would have, whatever.

On top of that, the only reason it didn't happen was because I had a mental breakdown and going on a major, life saving raid and talking with Toby was the decided solution to help me. Something so...specific, a mere one possibility in over a thousand. If just the slightest difference had been made in that chain of events...well, it was a decimating reminder of just how fragile our resistance was. How even just a single, miniscule member could bring it all down.

"All those lives could have been taken. The world could have been left defenceless. And all of it ruined simply by adding a weak boy with a despicable sense of morality." Crayak snarled hatefully. "That is why you are declared the saviour. Because you were chosen due to having the perfect, pathetic personality to correct such events and guide your side to a better future. You save lives without even knowing you're doing it. I must admit, that irritation is impressive when it comes to picking the perfect pawn for each chain of events." He grumbled grudgingly, definitely not pleased at the prospect of complimenting the bane of his existence. "But no matter. The Ellimist is not the only one who adapts to changes caused by the other player and we are free to manipulate the situation until a race is either saved or destroyed. And you will no longer interfere with my plans."

"Assuming the others don't beat the Howlers." I retorted, only to remember how stupid it was to be a smart ass with people like this creature. Did I actually want to stay dead?

"You actually believe that they-" His sentence was left unfinished however, and his entire mountain of a body went rigid. The air of all things evil radiating off of him had changed too. It was overflowing with a sense of fury and panic, so much so that even my transparent form shivered. The back of my mind marvelled at how easy it was to actual feel this guy's emotions, like he was projecting them deliberately, but the rest of it was focusing only on two thoughts.

The others must have won and that I'd smirk if I wasn't so terrified.

A second later proved me right, for without any warning the others all appeared out of thin air. All of them looked extremely confused, particularly Marco who'd no doubt just regained consciousness as he appeared, but they were all fine, solid and tangible as they'd ever been.

They were all in their normal forms and completely healed, much to my relief. Though every other emotion was temporarily suppressed when I noticed that all the humans were on their knees, staring up at the creature before them like he was their terrifying king. Who the hell did Crayak think he was?

"Warren!" The spell was second later however, as Jake's head snapped to me, relief concealing his grief and fear. His smile receded a little when he noticed that I was see-through, but it was still enough for Crayak to send another irritated ripple through that aura he demanded we feel.

"Um, why is he over there and...floating?" Marco frowned, his voiced sharpening as he went on. He didn't get an answer though, at least not directly. The instant he saw me, all traces of fear left David and he jumped to his feet, glaring furiously up at the ultimate antagonist.

"Hey, we won! Why isn't he alive again?"

"Silence, traitor." The response was calm and relatively soft, but held so much hatred and venom made all of us freeze or shiver. "I made no agreement to revive your fallen."

/Perhaps not, but I did./ Another, much more familiar and friendlier voice responded. The Ellimist's voice echoed around the entire area as he flickered right into existence, once again in the form of an old man. Only this time he looked a little more like one of those elves that make toys for Santa. /Unusual circumstances allow for unusual conditions, a fact that you too had taken advantage of. It is simply disappointing that all the conditions demanded the side benefiting had to win. In which case.../

Just as he finished talking, I dropped straight to the ground, taking in a huge, loud breath as my lungs not only returned to existence and demanded that I fill them immediately. For a good few seconds I couldn't even sit up right, every cell in my body too busy demanding oxygen to move. By the time I had the control to get off my hands and knees, a firm pair of arms was already pulling me up and pressing my side into the owner's chest.

"Oh, thank God." It took my befuddled mind a moment to figure out just what was happening before I turned to offer Jake a small smile. Our leader wasn't so fearless at that moment, I can tell you that. His breathing was as heavy as mine, though he'd only run maybe ten steps and while his relief was evident in every inch of his face and the way he was holding himself, I could still see pain and fear flickering around in his eyes. He was still horribly shaken from my death. I could only hope that my resurrection would lessen the mental trauma, though I had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case. At the very least, he was going to be watching all of us a lot more cautiously now and second guess anything even remotely dangerous. I just hoped that we could stop it there. If it got any further, I doubted all of us combined could bring him back from whatever dark place he ended up in.

"You did it Jake. You saved us all." I said reassuringly, trying to be as comforting as I could. The best time to stop the spiral I really didn't want him to take was to cut it off right at the beginning. I couldn't stop it completely, but I could limit the descent. "You saved me."

"I was the reason we lost you. Why..." He started as the others approached, only for me to shut him up with my hand over his mouth. Seeing what was going on, the others, even Crayak and the Ellimist stayed back and quiet. Crayak seemed to just be enjoying the show, but the others watched on sympathetically and worriedly, waiting. We all knew that Jake and I needed a moment. That jumping in right now could be a very bad idea. Jake needed to hear this from me.

"I was killed by my actions, not yours." I said firmly, looking him right in the eye. "And we had agreed to an event where we were all guaranteed to die. If I don't blame you for this, then I don't give you permission to either." I added with a small smirk.

"But if I didn't hesitate and morphed sooner-"

"Then you would have gone tiger and we'd _all_ be dead right now." I butted in, not giving him the chance and startling him. "Am I wrong? Would you have used the Howler if you morphed sooner?" I pressed as his jaw dropped.

"I...no, I wouldn't have." He answered a moment later, closing his eyes tight as he shook his head before looking back at me with a pained expression. "I would have used something that I knew that I could control. I wouldn't risk killing you guys myself."

"And then we'd all be dead." I said again, determined to get it through his head. "This is war Jake. It might have been only a handful of fighters on each side, but it was still a war to the death. We all knew that going in to the war with the Yeerks and it was no different with the Howlers. And in war, even the greatest of commanders, with every tactical advantage in the world, can't save everyone. People on our side are going to die, even if you come up with the best plan in the history of all existence. That doesn't make it your fault. The sign of a good leader is the ability to save as many lives as possible, keep the inevitable death toll as low as possible. And you did that Jake. An entire planet of living people was at stake and you made sure the death toll ended at one. That is an absolutely amazing achievement Jake. One to be proud of. I'm proud of you." Admittedly, I had to fight back a blush at just how corny that last sentence sounded and Marco was gonna tease me for it later, the look on his face guaranteed it, but Jake needed to hear it.

"We all are." Cassie nodded, giving him a soft smile as the others approached. Gently unlatching his death grip on me, she wrapped his arms around herself and rested her head on his chest, Marco and Rachel each placing a hand on his shoulders as they too voiced their agreement. Ax, Erek and Tobias stayed a little further back, but not so far that they didn't make their support clear.

"OW!" David was the only exception. He walked right up and gave me a particularly painful slap to the back of my head.

"Don't you ever go and play the bloody martyr again, you hear me?" He shouted, glaring heatedly at me. It didn't last longer than a few seconds though. After that, his face softened and rested on my shoulder, an arm wrapping around the other one. From what I could see, I guessed he just needed the physical reassurance that I was still there. That and he didn't want anyone to see the look on his face. "I can't repay you if you die before I can save your life."

"Please spare me anymore of this drivel." Crayak drawled, causing all of us to tense and shiver. For a moment, I think we all forgot he was there and where we were. "I care not for mushy moments."

/Nor the company of anyone present./ The Ellimist said nonchalantly. /However, the cause of their presence is a matter of attention. They have won. So the Iskoort shall live./

"They shall live." Crayak conceded, though his rumbling voice was full of his discontent of the matter. It was replaced by menace a moment later however, when his eye focused once again on us. "However, Earth is still fair game. We will meet again soon and it will not end so well for you next time."

"Cliché." The retort slipped out before Marco even noticed his mouth had moved, only for him to turn pale as a bed sheet when the realisation struck him. Fortunately, before Crayak could give him any response, the world around us had changed again. From the place with Crayak, to the insides of all existence in space, to normal space and back to the barn with the time span of about a second. The transition was so quick it had my head spinning. I was pretty relieved that I was sitting on the same bale of hay I'd been on before we'd left, I was too dizzy to stay on my feet.

"Hey! My hair's back!" Rachel cheered, drawing all of attention as she laughed and played with its restored length.

"So's our clothes." Marco mused, taking a few deep breaths. It's not fun when you realise that you risked obliteration by offending an all powerful being. Again.

"And my defibrillator." I scowled, my hand rising to the hard, protruding bulge in my chest. "Of course it would come back." I muttered moodily, ignoring as the others looked at me sympathetically. I was almost free of it. Almost capable of every needed morph, to not be cut off from helping the others due to a need to be small, or because of a morph with an irregular shape. Almost free of the danger to my life it represented.

/As I promised, you have all returned as you were the moment you left./ The Ellimist stated as his old man form appeared once again, smiling proudly as he looked around the room.

"You couldn't leave the metal blob back with the Iskoort?" Jake asked, almost as annoyed with it as I was.

/I could have, if it was part of our agreement. The rules are severely stretched in situations such as this challenge, but they do exist. As such, Warren was restored as he was the very moment before you left this planet, just as Rachel was./ The Ellimist replied, turning a little apologetically to me. /I am sure that you will find your way free of it, but now is not the time. I do promise however, that this will benefit you in ways you do not yet understand./

/So, it's like we never left?/ Tobias asked, turning his head around a bit more than usual, though there would be no need. As long as the Ellimist was here, no one would come here. If time was moving at all.

/Exactly. This is the very moment you left for the Iskoort planet. All the proof that remains is either back with your friend Guide or in your memories. With one exception, of course./

"And what would that be?" David asked with an irritated raised eyebrow, crossing his arms.

/The first piece of the reward requested for your assistance./ The Ellimist responded, smiling as he turned to Jake. /The request allowed a bend in the rule. As such, Jake has been allowed to keep the DNA of the Howler. A morph even Visser Three would find tricky to fight, would you not say?/

Ok, that brought a round of smiles from everyone, even Ax and Erek, though theirs were far more hesitant. The Ellimist was right after all. That kind of power, even if it was only in the hands of one member, could give us a very big edge. It couldn't win this war for us or anything, but it did change things a lot. We'd have to be careful about where and how such a morph was used, but in places like the forest or the Yeerk Pool, where exposure wasn't an issue...

"What about the real Howlers?" Jake asked, looking more than a little conflicted. "They're still connected to the collective memory, that I'll flood with my own. Wouldn't Crayak..."

/He cannot erase you./ The Ellimist answered, his smile growing significantly larger. /To do so would be in direct violation to our rules. As for the other Howlers, why don't you tell me./

With that, Jake's jaw dropped and shock took over as he started morphing, far faster than even Cassie had ever done it before. He was a Howler in thirty seconds.

"Should have asked for that morphing speed." Rachel muttered as I nodded beside her. That could have provided quite the advantage.

"Next time." Erek stated with a shrug, keeping his face carefully blank as he stared at Jake. Yeah right, like we were gonna let there be a next time.

/What do you see in the memory pool Jake?/ The Ellimist asked, his face developing a look of calmed excitement. /Did anything survive Crayak's attempt?/

/Um.../ It was a little weird seeing such a calm, thoughtful look on the face of a being who'd not ten minutes ago tried to kill me as Jake wracked his brain. Though I took the weird feeling quite happily. It sure beat the sick feeling I got looking down at the metal claws that had ripped me open twice. It only lasted a moment though before his face turned to us with a happy, satisfied expression. /The understanding of pain and suffering of those they play with did. And...sodidthekiss./ He added quickly, and Howler or not, the embarrassment decorated his face spectacularly.

"The kiss?" Marco smirked, his mischievousness returning. "Can you still feel it Jake? Cassie's lips pressed against yours? What about you Cassie? Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" It was simply amazing how red Cassie's skin could become as Marco turned his smirk her way.

"Just because you're jealous is no reason to rip into Cassie." David butted in, making me snort at the implication. Marco wasn't offended either, strangely enough. Normally any comment from David had him snapping back, but in this case, he just made kissy faces.

"Not on your life Marco." Rachel stated amusedly as he turned to everyone in the group, ending with her.

"Does that mean that the Howler threat has...come to an end?" Erek asked the Ellimist, growing incredulous toward the end, before turning to Jake. "They finally understand what they're doing and that was enough to stop their tirade?"

/What do you mean by understand?/ Ax asked, sounding just as perplexed as I felt. /It is hard to mistake brutal slaughter as anything else./

"More like impossible." Rachel agreed as Marco, David and I nodded.

/Unless they only thought of it like a video game./ Jake replied, heralding incredulous cries from everyone but Erek and the Ellimist. /The Howlers are all children, they only live for three years and don't reproduce. They're made in a facility. And just like human three year olds playing with animals, they no understanding that their actions were causing pain. They had the belief that we were just toys and they had no understanding of pain to begin with. Thanks to my memories, now they do./

"We were trying to kill kids?" Cassie asked, looking nothing short of horrified, none of the rest of us looking too thrilled either. How freaking wrong can you get? We were trying to kill kids and said kids were grown and encouraged to slaughter. They were doing it by age one!

/A problem you will not have to deal with again./ The Ellimist assured us, not that it made me feel any better. /In three months, they will land on another planet. They will find the dominant inhabitants, but instead of attacking them, they will be friendly. Very friendly, if you catch my drift./ He chuckled, looking thoroughly amused. Admittedly, most of us showed signs of amusement at that one, a number of snickers adding to the mix. I would actually like to see how that turns out, it promised to be amusing.

/Hey, wait./ Tobias cried, the sudden outburst startling everyone. /That means that...that was your plan all along, wasn't it?/ He stated more than asked as his intense eyes burrowed into the Ellimist's. /You wanted us as your champions because you knew we'd cripple them as an army!/

/Hoped is the more technical term, but yes./ The Ellimist nodded.

/That would imply.../ Ax started, only to stop short as the full implications hit the group. Even the animals seemed to have grown absolutely quiet.

/That in saving the race I refused to let Crayak take, you have in fact save countless races./ The Ellimist finished for him as if it was nothing more than giving a hungry kid an apple. Good, but unfitting of the monumental feat we'd just pulled off. It sent Rachel and Jake gasping for air as soon as they realised they'd forgotten to breathe, had a smile threatening to break Cassie's face as the shock faded and left perfectly stunned looks on everyone else's faces, from Marco to Erek. /Crayak's greatest creations have now become his most embarrassing of failures. One that will mark the universe for a long time, for they create themselves and even if they are his creation, he is forbidden by our rules to destroy the entire race himself. Considering how tough he made them, you can be assured that they will survive most attempts of extinction through our games./

"Is that why you fought for the Iskoort so greatly? Simply to have us face the Howlers?" Erek asked suspiciously. Judging from the glare crossing Ax' face, he'd come to the same conclusion.

/No, though I knew they would be his champions when the battle was decided and took advantage of it./ The Ellimist admitted calmly, unphased. /Just as he knew that I would choose you. Like the Iskoort home world, Earth represents another major position in our game. Both he and I want the advantage that our side will gain from winning the Earth. Crayak was just as keen on removing you from existence as I was on neutralising the Howlers. It just turned out that my faith was correctly placed in this venture./

"So then what does make those good for nothing pain in the butts worth fighting over?" David snapped impatiently. "What great thing will they possibly do to make it all worth it?"

/Possibly nothing. However, it is now far more possible that in three hundred years time, the Yeerks and the Iskoort will meet and the Yeerks will find another way to live, ending their conquering ways much like the Iskoort did./

"Oh joy, we gave the Yeerks something to hope for. Are you kidding me?" David shouted, glaring furiously.

/I would advise you to be careful about how you think of life David, no matter what kind it is./ The Ellimist said calmly and...almost coolly, leaving more than one of us gobsmacked. That was the first time he'd ever said something to us that sounded like a warning, even if it was the kind that comes from someone trying to caution you, not threaten you. /You may be Crayak's traitor, but you still embody the traits that had him choose you as his destroyer, a title you have not revoked. That is fine, but if you do not remember what you are destroying for, you may return to what you once were. A warrior fighting unknowingly in the name of Crayak./ And with that, he disappeared without a trace, leaving behind a very stunned, almost painfully tense silence.

No one really said anything after that. I barely heard anyone say goodbye as we all left, putting my helmet on and riding home on autopilot. We were all far too overwhelmed for any more talking. Too much had happened too quickly, too much information was thrown at us at once. And the Jupiter sized rippled we'd thrown into Fate's chain of events...I wasn't sure how my sleep deprived mind was still conscious after being hit with that one. I couldn't even come close to comprehending it all.

Reaching home, I put my bike in the garage, gave an over excited Lexi a hug and went straight to my room, flopping face first onto the bed.

There was far too much to comprehend. And plenty to worry about. The guilt trip Jake would still send himself through, the Ellimist's warning to David, the fact that we'd technically killed nine kids, even if most were at the hands of Crayak. But that could wait until later. Right now, all I focused on was the sense of accomplishment. The warm feeling that always came with the knowledge that I'd saved lives. And this time, we saved countless lives.

I guess saviour is an ok title for me. I'm no better or important than any other Animorph. We're all worthy of that title. But if they wanted to give it to me, even if Crayak did it spitingly, then I'll where it like a badge of honour. If someone told me I exist solely to save lives, I think I'd believe it. And I was more than ok with that. The feeling that comes from doing it, be it from death, despair, loneliness or anything else...there was nothing better.

But I could worry about that later. Right now, all was good and sleep sounded like heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And now this story's all wrapped up. The next line of episode arcs, whenever I get around to writing them, will be put up as Alternamorphs 2. This is partly because Alternamorphs 1 has been deemed big enough and because...well, if this was a tv show, this would have been season 1, where everything is set up. From the next episode arc onward is season 2, where it's all developed. It'll pull a little further away from the series now too, as there will be new resistance groups and a few more Animorphs joining the fight. Three are definitely joining in sooner or later, and there are two other possibilities, though most would hold a lesser role than the current Animorphs for reasons to be explained later in the series. Well, see ya then.

Oh yeah, and thanks again everyone who reviewed this story. They really made my day.


End file.
